Guilty Rose
by seraphimnight
Summary: Ruby was the purest soul on Remnant. An adorable wolf faunus destined for great things. Unfortunately fate decided to be cruel. After 11 years, all they found is a broken girl with skills honed for one thing. Killing. Rated T mainly for violence, There is some foul language and other minor adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Here's the long awaited Guilty Rose story.**

 **I'd like to put a few notes right here that are rather important for my more squeamish audience.**

 **This story details some physical and emotional abuse. I'd like to clarify that this is all the abuse that happens. I'll tell you why at the end of the second prologue.**

 **I'm not going to be slowing down my updates on Grimm Hound to write this. Though I may slow my updates for my own sanity's sake.**

 **Last note, I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **I don't own RoosterTeeth or RWBY**

 **5/2/18- I gave an actual transition to the points where it goes from Ruby to Summer. I didn't realize that FF had deleted them, sorry.**

 **5/5/18- My fix didn't stick, so I added a new one**

Guilty Rose- prologue part 1

3 and a half years old, and already Ruby was quite possibly the purest soul and most adorable thing in existence.

She was almost always happy or excited about something. She never stayed sad or upset long.

She was also incredibly kind and compassionate for her age. She always tried to help those in distress around her, even if all she could do was try to cheer them up.

The only fault that only certain individuals found about her was her wolf tail. Ruby had inherited it from her mother, Summer, along with almost every other feature she had. Seriously, she was nearly a carbon copy of Summer.

All of these facts about Ruby led the Rose-Xiao Long family to vacation in Vacuo.

Unbeknownst to the family, there were two bandit tribes with their eyes on the city. The relatively known Craven Tribe and the mysterious Oni Tribe had plans for the village.

The Craven Tribe only planned to pillage the village for a quick score of food and valuables.

The Oni Tribe on the other hand had more nefarious plans. They needed new members. And after finding out that the Craven Tribe planned a raid, they decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

….

Everything about this was amazing as far as Ruby was concerned.

She was seeing and experiencing so many things in the last few days. She got to see so many new people, so many faunus and humans alike. She tried so many new foods, like these cookies with nuts that only grow in Vacuo.

"Mommy, can we take a bunch of these home." Ruby asked after swallowing the two she already had in her mouth. They were eating cookies and drinking milk at a local bakery while they waited for Yang and her dad to finish shopping.

This made Summer chuckle at her daughter's antics.

"I don't think any number of them would make it home with how fast you eat them."

A bright smile grew on Ruby's face. She loved her mom.

Suddenly, screams and explosions filled the air. "Bandits!" A crowd of people came running through the streets. Summer grabbed Ruby and was about to pull the small child into her arms. However, the mass of people bowled her over and separated the two.

"Mommy!"

"Ruby!"

"Mom-"

The poor little girl was swept up by a man in the midst of the chaos. "Sorry little one, mommy's not going to find you."

This is the end of any chance Ruby had for a normal life.

And the beginning of the hellish legend of the Guilty Rose.

….

Ruby was beyond terrified. All the child could remember was being picked up by a strange man who covered her mouth with a smelly rag. Now, she was in a cage with several adults standing outside.

"Is this girl all we got, seriously."

"Where's my mommy?"

"Yeah, Marcus was the only one who successfully grabbed a child, the rest of them were too stupid."

"Ugh, they're all useless."

"Who are you people?"

"Yeah, but who knows, maybe we can make something of her."

Ruby couldn't Take it anymore and just broken down crying. The adults just ignored her and walked away. Her red cloak was going to be the only comfort she'd have for a long time.

….

 **Year 1**

"You little brat, watch where you're going!"

Ruby was on the ground, holding her face where she had been painfully struck, tears were already running down her cheeks. Her only mistake was not hearing the woman, Hannya, running from around the corner of the tent. But Ruby knew better than to argue or even look at the woman, it only ever got her hit more. So she just sat there and cried silently.

"Pathetic."

The Oni Tribe was always harsh on Ruby. Any mistake Ruby was caught making was severely punished. Usually she was hit again and again, but every now and then she was locked in a cage for the night.

They taught her how to read, write, and do basic arithmetic. Well, the man named Marcus taught her. He was strict, but made sure she learned everything. He was probably the kindest person in the tribe to Ruby.

Despite Marcus' kindness though, Ruby couldn't remember a single night she didn't cry herself to sleep.

They'd even taken away her cloak.

 **oooo**

"Raven, have you found my daughter yet?"

"No, Summer, I found the Craven Tribe, but they didn't even know what I was talking about."

"Where could Ruby be?"

"I don't know, but I promise you, I will find her."

….

 **Year 2**

Ruby collapsed in her tent, bruised, battered, and tired. She had just spent the last hour being beaten on by two drunken tribe members under the guise of teaching her how to fight.

They never broke her bones or injured her in a way that wouldn't heal after a day or two. But she just laid there crying nonetheless.

"Mommy, why won't you come find me?"

The next morning Ruby was woken up by being savagely kicked in the gut. Hannya stood cackling above her.

"In the Oni Tribe, those who aren't always ready to fight and kill, die."

Another painful lesson from the Oni Tribe. Lessons like this one had been occurring more often in the last several weeks.

 **oooo**

"It's been two years Summer."

"I'm not giving up!"

….

 **Year 3**

 _CRACK!_

Hannya's whip struck Rose's arm.

Rose, that name was all she had left. The Oni Tribe had taken everything else.

She had just collapsed while doing push-ups. She was beyond exhausted from all the exercise and hand-to-hand combat training she was being forced to do.

"I said fifty push-ups, not forty-seven."

"Yes, ma'am."

The wound hurt and bled, but all Rose could do was continue. Otherwise, she'd be whipped again.

"Grr, why won't you activate aura!"

Rose didn't acknowledge Hannya's outburst. The entire tribe knew why Rose didn't activate her aura even though it was unlocked. They had to stop hitting her if they injured her.

Rose no longer cried herself to sleep at night, or at least not that she remembered. Most nights, Rose was too exhausted to put any clothes back on after washing herself before passing out.

"Rose, which weapon do you want to learn?"

Rose looked at the weapons spread out before her. It was finally time for her to learn how to wield a weapon now that she was deemed proficient enough in hand-to-hand combat. However, none of them were tailored to her size.

Then she saw something that looked vaguely familiar and didn't seem like it would encumber her with its size.

"Those."

"Double chained kamas?"

The two hand scythes connected by a chain called to Rose. Then she saw the combat knives and an idea came to mind. She didn't know where the idea originated, but she felt like it wasn't hers.

"Yes, and those combat knives too."

"Two weapons, are you sure? You know Hannya will make you work twice as hard."

"Yes."

Ruby regretted her decision to pick two weapons for the first few weeks, but Rose wasn't allowed to go back on her decision. Thankfully, Hannya saw what the 7 year old had in mind, and only made her work harder to learn how to properly wield both weapons in a way that combined their fighting styles.

 **oooo**

"Thanks for coming Raven."

"You said you had another lead on Ruby?"

"Yes, but let's have dinner first, Yang has news she wants to announce."

"Okay."

….

 **Year 4**

"Only one of you can leave the circle, after killing the other.."

Marcus and Rose were standing in the sparring ring with a single kama between them. Akuma, the tribe leader, had just watched them spar up until he had Hannya throw the kama into the ring.

The second half of his remark seemed pointed at Marcus.

"Akuma!"

"Marcus, you know this is our way."

Akuma's voice held no malice, but this didn't prevent Rose from trembling.

Marcus looked at the kama, then at Rose. He knelt down and sighed.

He had been Rose's teacher for the last few years, but he had been born into the Oni Tribe. He knew that this was coming. This was the ritual that made or broke the young members of the tribe. Though normally, Rose would have been paired with someone her age. But Rose was the only one her age in the tribe right now. Akuma never sent out for new members after Marcus returned with Rose.

"Rose."

"No."

"Do it Rose."

"No!"

"Rose, it's okay."

"No it's not! Don't make me do this!"

"Rose, you're a member of the Oni Tribe. You are here to kill."

"Please Akuma-."

"Kill him, or we kill you both, and Marcus dies for nothing."

Rose shook even more violently as she picked up the weapon and approached Marcus. Her tears were spilling out, nearly blinding her.

" _The least I can do is make it painless."_

That thought struck Rose as she took her last step towards Marcus. Her tears stopped at that moment and she stopped shaking. The emotions in her still raged, but her body knew what had to be done.

Marcus closed his eyes as Rose raised her weapon.

Rose's aim was true. She knew Marcus felt almost no pain as she ended his life. But she still had to watch the life drain from him.

"You are now an Oni."

Those words broke her heart. But she held back her tears for once.

She was not one of them. She would not be one of them.

 **oooo**

"Yang, what's wrong?"

"I miss Ruby."

"I know sweetie, I do too."

"Are we ever going to find her."

"I don't know anymore, but we can't give up."

 **A/N: And there we are.**

 **So, it's written differently from how I am writing Grimm Hound, mostly 'cause I feel this style is more dramatic.**

 **This story is going to be darker like the stories that more or less inspired it. Those stories are Less Than Human and re:Bound, they are really good if you get the chance to read them.**

 **So how did you like the first prologue?**

 **If you think there's something I could do better, let me know.**

 **Please follow and Review!**

 **Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's the second part of the prologue for Guilty Rose. This covers the rest of Rose's time with the Oni tribe.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!**

 **I've got more notes at the end.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth**

 **5/2/18-Again, I'm adding the same transition as I did the first chapter, as well as a few small fixes**

 **5/5/18- Again, adding a transition that will hopefully stick**

Guilty Rose- Prologue part 2

 **Year 5**

"You know what to do."

"Yes."

Rose's attire had changed dramatically in the last year. She now wore black kikko sleeves with red armor plating. Her red cloak, that was given back to her after she killed Marcus, had been turned into a long strip of cloth that was wrapped around her chest. The reason for this was her cloak was too small for her to actually wear anymore. The pants she wore were a few sizes too big and not meant for faunus with tails. But instead of altering them, she wore them below her tail with a cloth belt to keep them there. Rose had virtually no sense of modesty because more clothing meant less maneuverability. Though, Rose did have a jacket she wore in times of cold or rainy weather. Rose also let her hair grow out to just past her shoulders, but kept it tied back. Even her complexion was a few shades darker from its near constant exposure to the sun during the day.

Her weapon, which she was allowed to construct herself, was a set of red and black chained kamas that could switch into combat knives. They had braided metal cables, instead of actual chains, attached to aura controlled reels on her shoulder blades. The cables ran under the armor plating on her sleeves with holsters on her forearms that held the weapon in its knife form. She decided to give it the same name she was now infamously known as, Guilty Rose.

"Then go."

" _Make it as painless as possible."_

Rose silently repeated her mantra. A mantra she kept to since she killed Marcus.

The other members of the tribe always said killing got easier over time. But for Rose, it was only partially true. She was getting better at killing people, but she'd still cry for hours every time.

Apparently, there was even a legend developing around the little scarred girl. Survivors claimed that Rose was the 'adorable face of death'.

Rose approached her target silently. She lowered the left Guilty Rose and switched it to kama form. Rose spun the weapon by its cable with the aid of her semblance before swinging it. The woman didn't know what hit her, she just dropped to ground. Rose retracted her kama and disappeared back into the shadows.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

Rose's heart broke more. She almost broke down crying right there. But she kept walking as the little girl cried over her mother's body

 **oooo**

"Raven's here Yang."

"Mom!"

"Hello, Yang."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, Summer, I don't want to get your hopes up-"

"You found something about Ruby?"

"Not exactly, there's rumors floating around."

"Raven, tell me."

"There's this name floating around, Guilty Rose."

"Could it be Ruby?"

"Summer...they're a mass murderer."

….

 **Year 6**

"So, one week with no food, have you learned your lesson?"

Rose made no effort to respond, she just sat there in the fetal position. Rose had made been stocking up food and supplies for an escape. Unfortunately, she was discovered when she tried to sneak out of the camp. Akuma had her locked in a cage for the past week with only the bare minimum of water needed.

"Always so pathetic, at least you do your job well."

"Hey, who are you!"

A sudden commotion at the entrance to the camp pulled Hannya's attention from Rose. There was a big burly man and a young teen aged girl there.

"I am Hazel, and I'm here to see your leader Akuma."

Hazel did not seem all that aggressive, but he was obviously not someone to be trifled with.

Hannya made her approach after signaling the guards to relax. She looked over the man more carefully once she was closer. Hazel was almost twice as large as a few of the male tribe members, but didn't seem to flaunt that fact.

"You're gonna need to give a lot more than a name to see Akuma, or to leave here alive for that matter."

"I understand, we're here with a proposition for Akuma from our mistress."

Cinder seized up at the mention of her mistress. Luckily, she went unnoticed by the adults.

"The Oni Tribe doesn't work for anyone other than ourselves."

"You misunderstand, we want to work with you for mutual benefit, however, I've been order to only discuss the details with Akuma."

"Let him in Hannya."

The tribe turned to see Akuma standing outside his tent. He did not look pleased.

"Yes sir, Follow me, but the brat is gonna have to stay outside."

"Cinder."

"Yes, Hazel."

Cinder stood in the middle of the camp while Hazel and Hannya went towards Akuma's tent. Looking around the camp was all she could do while Hazel talked business with Akuma. She knew she had no reason to come along, but she didn't want to be left alone with Salem or Tyrian. Cinder's eyes finally found a small figure in a cage. She didn't know what it was about the figure, but something made her decide to approach them. She only stopped to question a Oni Tribe member

"Who's that in the cage?"

"Huh, oh, that's our little Rose."

"That's the Guilty Rose?"

"Yeah."

" _They have one of their own locked in a cage?"_

"Can I talk to her?"

"Huh, sure, don't know how responsive she'll be. She's been in there for a week already."

Cinder was shocked by this revelation, and walked up to the cage. Rose's body tightening I on itself and a barely audible whimper were the only acknowledgment of Cinder. Cinder wasn't sure what to say at first.

"They said your name was Rose."

The caged girl didn't respond.

"Why are you locked in this cage?"

Again, there was no direct response, but the girl whimpered a bit more.

" _What did they do to her?"_

Cinder sat down in a similar position to Rose, the only difference was her chin was resting on her knees. She stared at the small figure in the cage, she couldn't help but feel empathetic towards the child.

"My name is Cinder."

This time there was a response, but not the one Cinder expected.

Rose's sobbing became audible and her head lifted up a few inches. Cinder saw the tears that were freely flowing down Rose's face.

"Don't be nice to me, they'll make me kill you, too."

Cinder was taken back. Rose wasn't being threatening, but instead she was desperately pleading with Cinder. This little girl was terrified of the idea of having to kill Cinder.

"They did the same thing to you that Salem did to me, huh?"

Rose finally made eye contact with Cinder. Those pathetic silver eyes struck Cinder.

"They made you into a monster, too?"

"Yes, I guess they did."

Rose stood up and approached the bars. Cinder's heart skipped a beat seeing Rose's full form.

"Don't let them define you."

Cinder couldn't help but let those words sink in as they continued to talk.

 **oooo**

"Tai!"

"No Summer!"

"We can't give up on her!"

"It's been six years!"

….

 **Year 7**

Rose sat on top of a three story building, fidgeting with a glass ring that Cinder made for her almost a year ago. She hadn't seen Cinder since Akuma turned down Hazel's proposition, so touching the charm she kept around her neck reminded her that Cinder was real. It was the only thing in her life that gave her hope.

"Cin, I wish I could see you again."

"Rose, there's the target, make it quick."

 **oooo**

"Ozpin, I'm sorry, but stop trying to send me on any more jobs, unless you find Ruby."

"Summer, you're one of the best students to have ever attended Beacon."

"My family has lost enough members."

"Summer."

"No."

….

 **Year 9**

" _I almost have enough Lien, just a few more months."_

Rose sat there, working on a beat up sports bike that Akuma allowed her to have. Akuma thought the motorbike was irreparable when he gave it to her having underestimated Rose's natural knack for engineering.

Akuma had also thought Rose wouldn't plan another escape from the tribe, once again, underestimating the girl.

" _I just need the right opportunity."_

"Alright Rose, we've got new targets for you."

Rose's hand momentarily went to Cin's charm. The charm never diminished her guilt, or shortened the hours she still spent crying, but it always gave her that small flicker of hope.

 **oooo**

"Cinder, you are getting distracted again."

"I'm sorry mistress, I was thinking of someone I wish we could recruit."

"Who?"

"The Guilty Rose."

….

 **Year 10**

" _10 years, 10 bloody fucking years!"_

Rose rode her black and red sports bike, clutching Cin's charm whenever she got the chance.

She desperately needed the confidence for what the day held in store.

The Oni Tribe had gotten drunk on the success that Rose had brought them over the years. So when Akuma heard that Raven Branwen was in going to be in Vale for a few weeks, he immediately had Rose, Hannya, and thirteen others prepare an attack on the rest of the Branwen Tribe.

What Akuma and the rest of the Oni Tribe failed to realize was that Rose finally found her chance to leave the tribe, in broad daylight no less.

"Rose, we approach on foot from here."

"Yes."

Rose brought her bike to a halt and dismounted.

" _Today is the last day I will be in the Oni Tribe."_

The group crept the rest of the way to the bandit camp completely unnoticed. Ruby knew this was going to get bloody. She clutched Cin's charm.

"Now."

The Oni Tribe members rushed the unaware camp while Rose held back. The Branwen Tribe members fell one after another until a woman with short brown hair began barking orders.

"Rose, take that bitch down."

Rose sprinted the distance between her and her target with weapons drawn.

"Vernal!"

Vernal turned to see the small killer approaching her too late. Rose was upon her. In one fluid movement, Rose swept Vernal's feet from under her and brought her other kama to her neck.

Vernal cringed, bracing for her death. However, it never came. She opened her eyes to find the blade an inch from her neck.

"Rose, kill her!"

"No."

The fighting stopped at that one word. All eyes were now on Rose.

"Rose!"

Rose let go of her kama and clutched Cin's charm once more for the confidence.

Rose turned to Hannya. Hannya expected to see tears, not the shear defiance Rose had never once shown.

"I'm not going to kill for you any more."

"Rose, you know what happens to those who defy the Oni Tribe."

Rose clutched Cin's charm tighter before twirling her left kama by the cable.

"Rose!"

One of the Oni Tribe members aimed his rifle in Rose's direction.

" _Make it as pain- no, they are enemies, not targets."_

All hell broke loose in front of Vernal. One of the assailants moved their rifle in the direction of her and Rose. Rose let loose her kama, bringing it down on the man. The blade dove into his shoulder and Rose harshly pulled it out of him.

The rest of the Oni Tribe members turned on Rose, but none were ready for her. She dashed to the nearest Oni Tribe member and hacked her left kama into her throat before throwing her other weapon in knife form at another nearby Oni. The second Oni blocked the attack, only to find out it was a feint. While their arms were raised, Rose spun, ripping her left kama out of the first Oni's neck and cleaving into the second's stomach.

Rose retracted her weapons and began twirling them again. Four Onis decided they should rush her, but rose spun again. Her kamas whipped around, slicing through two throats. She retracted them again, this time, grabbing them by the shafts. Two steps later, she was upon the other two. She drove a kama into the ribcage of the one on her right while she swept the other's ankle from under him. When the man hit the ground, Rose had her left kama in knife form and stabbed the man's throat.

Hannya found herself watching Rose cut down the rest of Oni Tribe members in mere moments. She suddenly started regretting teaching Rose as well as she had. When Rose finally turned to her, Hannya snapped out of her daze.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Hannya channeled her aura into her whip and swung it at Rose. The tip of the whip hit the charm around Rose's neck. Hannya's semblance activated and the contact with the whip became an explosion, throwing Rose back.

However, Hannya wasn't able to revel in her success. Rose's knife had already sunk deep into her chest. Rose's tormentor fell to her knees as her blood drained out of the wound.

Rose sat up and retracted Guilty Rose from the corpse that was Hannya. She sighed in her relief and reached for Cin's charm. But her hand never found it.

Hannya had shattered it, and with it, what was left of Rose's heart.

Rose understood this last lesson Hannya managed to teach her.

Rose wasn't _allowed_ to have anything good in her life. She didn't _deserve_ anything good.

...

 **A/N: So first off, the only reason I'm updating so soon is because I already had this written and you guys gave such a great response. So thank yourselves for the early release.**

 **I'm working on quite a lot right now but I won't neglect my current stories.**

 **So there's only going to be one more prologue chapter after this.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review and follow.**

 **5/2/18-I want to explain some of the reasoning behind the addition of the conversations involving Summer and their placement. I added these to keep you, the reader, an insight on the Rose-Xiao Long household. To show that Summer is alive and her quest to find Ruby led her to drag Raven back into their lives. Another reason I have them is to show that Ruby still consciously has hope her family will find her. I added the one with Cinder and Salem to better set up future development.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the last prologue chapter.**

 **I've got several notes at the end some of you might want to read.**

 **But first thing's first.**

 **I want to thank all of you who have been reading this story and talking to me. I seriously appreciate it. Thank you, all of you.**

 **On to the story!**

 **I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth.**

Guilty Rose prologue 3

 _Adorable. Broken. Scarred. Terrified. Deadly._

These words were the used to describe Rose for the past year of her life. Strangely enough, most used those words in that exact order to describe the Face of Death, the Guilty Rose.

Those that recognized her and survived, at least.

Rose was currently sitting in a tavern on her way to Vale, poking at a chicken rice bowl. She was wearing a cheap tan cloak to hide her identity, not that it really did her much good. Her appearance hadn't changed much, she had only let her hair grow out. She kept it in a braid now rather than a standard ponytail.

" _Has it nearly been a year since I left the Oni Tribe?"_

Rose thought back to the day she finally escaped the Oni Tribe.

 _That day Raven Branwen's second-in-command, Vernal, decided to spin some story about how the Branwen Tribe 'utterly annihilated the Oni Tribe's feeble attempt at attacking them' to help cover Rose's escape. Though it took Vernal a few days to get Rose out of her catatonic state that Rose had cried herself into and get her to leave the camp. Though Rose didn't leave without pathetically begging Vernal to not come after her._

Rose has spent the last year roaming Anima and Mistral, avoiding the Oni Tribe and looking for something that she herself didn't know what it was.

Rose continued to muse while she ate her food, trying to ignore the stares from everyone around her.

Most didn't recognize Rose for the infamous killer she was and instead thought she was some lost child. She was lost, but not in the way they thought.

She always turned down their charity though. Hannya's last lesson had stolen what little hope and light Rose had left.

Those that did recognize her either ran away from her or wanted to be the one credited for killing the Guilty Rose. The latter never lived long after making their decision. Unfortunately, many made that same decision.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, breaking her from her thoughts. She instinctively prepared to end the life of whoever was standing behind her.

" _Why can't I be left alone, I don't want to kill anymore. That's all I want."_

"Little lady, you lost?"

Rose relaxed and began thanking whatever gods there were as she turned around to see the tavern's owner. The man was big and burly, but his voice was rather amicable despite his choice of words. Rose looked up at the man.

"I'm not lost, just wandering."

"Alright, well be careful out there, apparently the Guilty Rose is heading this way, and I'd hate for a pretty young lady like yourself get mistaken for her by someone."

"You shouldn't worry about me, sir."

The owner looked at Rose with a somber expression. They both knew who Rose really was. But rather than be scared of Rose, the owner pitied her. The owner sighed.

" _She's the same age as my daughter,_ _and she looks dead inside already."_

"I can't help it, just please be careful."

"I'll be fine."

" _If I can make it to Vale, I can hide in the city. Maybe I can turn myself in to the police or hunters. I won't have to kill anymore."_

Rose turned back to her meal and finished it, not knowing that another woman in the tavern heard Rose's conversation and understood what was actually being said.

….

Amber Had decided to follow the scarred teenager from the tavern.

" _Maybe following her on my horse was a bad idea."_

Strangely, she never lost track of the sound of the girls motorcycle in the past hour she's been following the Guilty Rose.

" _What am I even following her for, if even half of what Qrow says about her is true, I don't stand a chance."_

Amber sighed and continued to follow the sound and tire tracks of her quarry.

….

Rose kept her speed down since she left the tavern, she was allowing herself to be followed. It was hard not to notice the woman staring at her after she finished he meal. But her stare was different than most of those she received. Rose was sure she had been recognized, but oddly the woman seemed to have no malicious intent.

"Well, at this speed, it should only take me two or three days at best."

Rose grimaced at the amount of time, but she didn't want to outrun the woman who decided to follow her on horseback.

Rose saw a glint in the distance ahead, and what was left of her heart sank. She swerved just before the gunshot rang out and a bullet flew threw the space she had been occupying. A second gunshot rang out. But when she swerved again, she hit a rock and lost balance. Rose curled up and rolled across the road. Five men appeared out from behind the trees and Rose cursed herself silently for being too concerned with the woman following her to notice the ambush she had been warned about. A man carrying a semi automatic rifle approached her with a sickengly cruel grin plastered to his face. Rose recognized him as Kane.

"Well, well, little rose, did you really think you could escape the Oni?"

Rose had backed herself against a tree while the men surrounded her. She was still too shook up after getting thrown from her bike, and seeing the Oni Tribesmen wasn't helping. She was hyperventilating and barely managed to get to her feet.

"Nothing to say? No matter, your fate was sealed when you failed to destroy the Branwen Tribe."

"Stop!"

All heads turned to a woman on horseback who was galloping towards them. Unfortunately for the woman, Oni Tribe members are all trained killers. Kane leveled his rifle and fired the last three shots left in his magazine.

Rose watched the first bullet kill the horse and the other two hit the woman in her torso and shoulder.

Something snapped in Rose. She took a step forward and lashed out with Guilty Rose. The two kamas tore through the necks and chests of the five men before her before returning to their wielder. As the bodies fell, Rose turned toward the woman who had been shot down.

" _Please be alive!"_

It took Rose only a fraction of a second to cover the distance between her and the woman. The woman had been thrown from the horse and was still bleeding profusely from the gunshot wounds.

"Anti-aura bullets. Damn them."

Rose knew the two wounds weren't fatal by themselves, but she'd bleed to death if nothing was done. Rose frantically removed her cloak and cut it into strips. It was all Rose could do not to start sobbing.

" _I won't let her die because of me!"_

She then cut away the injured woman's corset and blouse off so she could tend to her wounds properly. While desperately trying to keep calm enough to do a proper job, Rose noticed her hands were bloodied again.

" _Funny, my hands are being bloodied_ saving _a life."_

Amber watched as Rose bandaged her wounds. She had flared her aura, but the bullets passed right through.

"Anti-aura bullets?"

Rose glanced up at the woman, wiping a bloodied hand across her forehead.

"Special dust bullets, they pass through aura and prevent aura from healing the wounds."

Rose went back to work, making sure the bandages were going to be enough to slow the bleeding.

"I can't stop the bleeding, but I've slowed it enough that we can get to Vale and get you proper treatment."

"Thank you...my name is Amber."

"Rose, but you've known that since the tavern."

The two went silent for a moment, then Rose finally broke down. Tears mixed with the blood on her face. Amber once again watched the girl with curiosity.

" _This is the mass murdering Guilty Rose? I can't see anything but a broken girl."_

"Rose, I need to get to Beacon Academy in Vale."

Rose took several moments to compose herself.

"But your wounds."

"Beacon has medical facilities."

Rose nodded reluctantly before getting her bike. A quick inspection told Rose that the bike was practically undamaged thanks to her modifications to it. She walked the bike over to Amber and parked it properly. It took a painful minute to get Amber up onto the back of the bike and mount it herself.

"Hold on tight."

Rose started the bike and opened the throttle wide. It would only be a matter of hours before they would reach Vale now.

….

Ozpin sat in his off ice, taking time to be alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by the static of the intercom coming alive.

"Ozpin, you need to get to the infirmary right now!"

"What's wrong Glynda?"

"It's Amber, She's back from Haven Academy. But she's badly injured."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, all I know is she was brought I by a teenage girl."

"I'm on my way."

Ozpin immediately walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He silently cursed himself for having his office at the top of the tower. He stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened and pressed the ground floor button.

"My healing semblance is having no affect on these wounds!"

Upon entering the infirmary, Ozpin found a red and black teenage girl holding on to a nurse by her scrubs. He also noticed the head doctor trying and failing to use her semblance _suture_ to heal Amber's wounds.

"Listen to me, or she's going to die!"

"Professor Ozpin! please remove this girl so we can tend to the patient."

The girl spun around to face Ozpin, her silver eyes full of tears. Ozpin was taken back by the girl that was the spitting image of Summer Rose.

"Sir, they are trying to treat her wounds as normal gunshot wounds, and they're not."

Ozpin almost tried to reassure the girl, but the look of shear terror and guilt stopped him.

"What do you mean?"

"The dust bullets that were used impede all aura based healing, if they don't listen to me on how to properly treat her wounds, she will die!"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I made them!"

Ozpin could see that the girl wasn't lying and looked at the doctor.

"Listen to her."

The doctor looked conflicted for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay, Miss Rose, how do we treat her?"

Ozpin zoned out while the girl explained how to treat Amber's wounds. All he could focus on was the name she had been called. His surprise was too great to do anything else. This state continued until Glynda Goodwitch barged in. She stamped over to Rose and made a motion to pull her away from the medical staff.

"Miss, you can't be in here."

Rose fell to her knees as Glynda's hand met her shoulder. The poor girl was reduced to uncontrollable sobbing.

"She'll be okay, my bullets won't claim another life."

Ozpin saw the girl clutch Amber's hand and watched as the barely conscious maiden grip the girls hand as well. With a sigh, Ozpin walked over to Glynda and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Glynda."

Glynda looked confused, but after looking back a the girl, sighed in resignation.

….

Rose sat on a chair with her knees to her chest. She was very uncomfortable under the combined gazes of the white haired man and the blonde woman. The man just sat across from her resting his chin on his hands while carefully observing her. The woman was standing off in a corner holding a tablet, she was also scrutinizing Rose. The silence in the room was oppressive.

"So Miss Rose, would you mind telling me your full name?"

"Rose."

"Are you sure?"

Rose wasn't sure what the man meant for a moment, but then she thought about it. She remembered that Rose wasn't always the name she was called. She tried so hard to recall her other name, only to end up clutching her head in pain.

"I know I had another name, but it was taken from me, like everything else."

The man narrowed his eyes, seemingly with disappointment.

"I see, well then Rose, now that Amber's condition is stabilized, I would like to ask you for the specifics on what happened."

Rose looked to the ground, taking her time to figure out what she wanted to say.

"It's all my fault."

The woman's eyes widened before both adult's intensely stared at her.

"You mentioned something about the bullets that were used being yours. Were you the one that shot her."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her tears and shook her head.

"Amber was following me when I got ambushed by bandits. She tried to intervene, but Kane fired at her using my anti aura bullets. I killed them. After that, I bound her wounds and brought her here to Beacon Academy."

The silence returned to the room.

"You're the Guilty Rose aren't you."

"Yes."

The woman gasped. She immediately began typing into her tablet. The man turned to her with a glare that brought her to a halt.

"Glynda, I know what you are thinking. But I will not allow you to report her to the authorities."

"Professor Ozpin, she is a criminal."

"Glynda, I'm not sure what you see, but all I see is a teenage girl."

A small sigh brought Ozpin's and Glynda's attention to Rose who was wearing a small sad smile.

"It's okay, you can turn me in. I was going to do that anyway."

"Why, if I may ask, would you do that?"

"I don't want to kill people anymore."

Tears began falling from Rose's eyes once more. Strangely, she kept the same sad smile plastered on her face.

Glynda tried to find the righteous fury she had for this girl just a moment ago. It burned so brightly in her when the girl confirmed she was the infamous killer Guilty Rose. A killer who was confirmed to have killed over three hundred people. But now, all she saw was what Ozpin saw, a broken little girl. She could only watch as the girl devolved into crying again.

….

Ozpin had time to think while he and Glynda waited for Rose to compose herself once again. He was now certain the girl in front of him was the long lost Ruby Rose. He fished out his scroll and scrolled through his contact list to find the name Summer Rose. He was about to tap on the call icon but stopped. Something didn't sit right about immediately calling the woman.

"Miss Rose, if I told you I knew not only who you were, but also who your real family is, and that I could contact them, what would you do?"

Rose was mortified at what Ozpin just said. She immediately brought her hands to her neck where Cin's charm used to reside.

"You can't tell them about me. They can't know about me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve them, not anymore."

Rose's words were chilling. They left no room for argument. Ozpin simply sighed and put his scroll away. This girl was far more broken than he had originally thought.

"I understand, I will respect your wishes. However, what do you plan to do from here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I came to Vale so I'd no longer have to kill people. I really didn't consider more than that."

"How do you feel about becoming a huntsman?"

Rose's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

" _He wants a monster like me to protect people!"_

Rose stopped. Her whole world came to a halt

" _To protect people."_

She looked at her hands and remembered the feeling of Amber's blood on her hands. The feeling of having the blood of someone she was trying to save on her hands.

"The next academic year begins in six months so you have time to consider my proposal."

"I don't need it, I accept your offer."

Glynda let out a loud sigh and tapped away on her tablet for a few moments.

"I've added you to the list of initiates for next year, but I will need additional information to complete your enrollment."

 **A/N: So notes...this chapter was almost two. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I had to hold back on some scenes and move some content to the next chapter. It was a hard decision, but I promised only one more prologue chapter. Oh, I sound like some other writers here on FF.**

 **Little bit more on the story. I added a few things to the story while I wrote this, but after the other two prologues. Things I can't just add in without breaking the flow of the story. They will show up later. Two of them were great ideas from you, so thank you again.**

 **So one of the additions is the anti aura rounds. I'll tell you what, I had to argue with my editor to keep them. Had to add healing to this AU.**

 **The other two I'm keeping secret until I work out how to implement them.**

 **One last time, I want to thank you readers.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I did it again...I broke my record. 2,867 words before A/N.**

 **Please don't expect chapters of this length, I got possessed this time.**

 **I got some more notes at the end.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT**

Guilty Rose Chapter 1

Cinder sat at the table, doing her best to ignore Watts who was trying to get a rise out of her. Her patience with the man was reaching its limit though.

" _Why must he always annoy me after Salem's training!"_

Cinder gritted her teeth in frustration.

" _I failed once, and even Salem said it was no fault of mine!"_

Suddenly, Cinder was broken from her thoughts when the dark mistress herself made her grand entrance and sat at the head of the table.

"I have called you here today to here what Tyrian has found out about the fall maiden who escaped our grasp four months ago."

"Ah, yes, what are the consequences of Cinder's failure?"

Cinder couldn't take it anymore. She picked her words and filled them with all the venom she could muster.

"At least I've only failed once."

"Enough! I believe I've already discussed this matter with both of you, do not make me repeat myself. Now, Tyrian."

The insane scorpion faunus bowed his head to Salem. He seemed oddly tame, but that may have been due to his injuries.

"Yes my mistress. After your source revealed that the maiden had reached Beacon, I followed her path to discover why as you ordered. I _persuaded_ a tavern owner who had seen her to tell me what he knew."

Tyrian cackled maniacally for the first time, but soon cut short with a grimace.

"He told me that she had taken an interest in another costumer, the one and only Guilty Rose."

Cinder stiffened at the mention of the girl's name. She may have only met the girl once years ago, but that girl had such an impact on her.

"Naturally, I had to investigate further. I found five bodies further down the road, carved up really nice, as well as the carcass of the horse the maiden loved so much. They had been dead for a while, at least two days before Cinder and her pets were in position."

Cinder flinched at how her referred to her and her subordinates.

"Yes, all of this we know, but why did it take you so long to give us a full report?"

"The bodies belong to those of the Oni. Tracking down the rest of the tribe took longer than I thought. The freaks attacked me on sight. They used these freaky aura piercing bullets, too. I nearly had to kill the lot of them. Their leader was the only one I didn't immediately kill. After some more _persuasion_ on my part, I found out that the tribe had been trying to hunt down their little monstrosity. Turns out, she's the one who brought the maiden to Beacon Academy."

Cinder bit the inside of her lip.

" _No, she can't go to their side."_

Cinder had to think of something fast. She knew her mistress would do anything to deprive Ozpin of an asset like Rose. An idea came to mind, an idea that she had to act on even if there would be consequences.

"M-mistress, your plan to send me to Beacon as an exchange student. I would like to begin the plan sooner."

"Oh, and why is that?"

There was clear venom in Salem's voice, but also intrigue. Cinder couldn't back out now.

"I would like the chance to recruit the Guilty Rose."

"Ah, yes, I remember you mentioned this before. I must ask why we didn't recruit her when you first discovered her."

"Hazel said she wouldn't amount to anything, I will admit that we discovered her while she was locked in a cage."

"Hazel, is this true?"

"Yes, Mistress, we had just failed to recruit the Oni Tribe to our cause. Cinder had made a mention to take the girl with us. I thought she was just pitying the girl."

"I see, do you believe you can convince the girl to come to our side. She has already been under Ozpin for several months now."

Cinder fidgeted under Salem's gaze. She had to think of something, anything. Then it struck her.

"I have a way to know if I can convince her."

"I will trust your judgment. However, if you can't convince, I expect you to deprive Ozpin oh such an asset by any means necessary."

Cinder's blood froze, but she nodded slowly.

Salem turned her head back to Tyrian and inspected him once more.

"You mentioned unusual bullets, is that why you are so exaggeratedly bandaged?"

"Y-yes mistress, I thought they were normal aura piercing bullets until I tried to heal myself with aura. The wounds not only didn't heal, but I bled more."

"Has Watts inspected your wounds?"

"Yes mistress, the bullets left some sort of residue that prevents the wounds from healing. The bleeding out is just the body pumping additional blood to the wounds that are supposed to be healing."

"Very interesting, do we know any more about these bullets."

Tyrian slumped in his chair, only taking shy glances at the queen of grimm.

"No mistress, I did not recover any of the bullets, nor did I ask about them."

Tyrian's voice was cracking. His face showed his physical pain at failing his mistress.

"I see, I'm disappointed, but maybe the last member of the Oni Tribe knows. Cinder, do not fail me."

"Yes, mistress."

….

It was a great night for a little heist, even if the ones he was stealing for were less than agreeable even by criminal standards.

Cinder, a girl about ten years younger than him, always seemed both distracted and irritable. She kept promising to castrate men that looked at her a little too long. But she always paid when she was supposed to. She also didn't ask the unreasonable. No, it was her associate that did that.

" _Adam fucking Taurus"_

Roman honestly could say he didn't have a racist bone in his body. He had no time nor patience for it. He was a professional criminal after all. Despite this, Roman could only describe Adam as a rabid animal. Roman saw the bull faunus for the raging fanatic he was. There were no ideals in Adam, just hatred. What did he need all this dust for anyway.

Roman continued to strut down the sidewalk with Junior's men accompanying him. He found it surprising how cheap their services were, but then again they were just there to hold the bags.

They found their destination, an obscure dust shop. _Dust til Dawn_. Roman looked over the outside with an approving smirk, disregarding a black and red motorcycle out front. He took a deep breath of the cool night air. Tonight was a great night for a little heist.

….

Rose was trying to read some weapon magazines while she waited for Glynda Goodwitch to finish her shopping. The two of them had gotten close over the last six months, or at least close enough that Glynda to that she takes the wolf faunus with her on errands to Vale. They even ride Rose's motorbike every so often. Rose continued flipping through the weapons magazines, trying her best to learn the terminology. It was an arduous process. She hated killing, and that's all these weapons were designed to do. With a small huff, she closed the magazine. She put down the magazine before adjusting the hood on her cloak.

" _It still feels weird wearing a cloak, but it's this or wear 'proper clothes'."_

Rose shuddered at the thought. When Glynda first bought Rose a new outfit, Rose kept writhing in them until she was allowed to change back to her preferred attire. After all those years, 'proper clothes', as Glynda called them, became a hindrance and felt stifling. So Rose convinced Glynda to let her wear cloaks over her clothes instead. Footsteps behind her awoke Rose from her thought.

"Alright kid, put your hands up."

Rose glanced at the man, he was a gangster wielding a sword. Rose froze, not out of fear of the man, but of her own instincts. Every muscle in her body prepared to kill the man before he could kill her.

"No, please don't."

"I said put your-"

When the man raised his sword to her, Rose couldn't resist her instincts anymore and lashed out. Her kama cut into his chest and he dropped to the floor screaming in pain. The sudden movement dropped her hood.

"Hey!"

A second gangster can running around the corner. Rose's mind had yet to catch up to her body's actions. Her body moved on its own again. She lunged at the man, deflected his sword, and drove her right combat knife into his ribcage. The man slumped to ground. Rose looked to the front of the store to see three more gangsters, a man with a bowler hat, and the shopkeeper.

"Lay down your weapons and turn yourselves in!"

….

" _Adorable, scarred, terrified, and deadly. I never thought my luck could possibly be this shitty."_

Roman, with all his years as a criminal, knew when it was time to make a hasty exit. And staring down the Guilty Rose in person definitely qualified as one of those times. Junior's bunch of bumbling idiots just laughed at the girl and took stances.

" _I'm not letting theses shitheads speak for me."_

Roman reached into his pocket discreetly and sent a premade text to Cinder.

"Well, get her!"

The idiots charged the girl, Roman took this moment to bolt out of the door. He managed to make it to the building across the street before one of Junior's men came flying through the shop's front window. Roman abandoned his normal suave demeanor to scramble up the fire escape. The gunshots behind him quickened his pace.

"Fucking idiots, I said not to fire your guns!"

….

Rose delivered two semblance infused punches to the gangster's face, knocking him out. She immediately scanned for Roman. The only sign she had of him was a glimpse of white disappearing over the edge of a roof. Rose launched a kama to hook on the roof's edge and reeled the weapon in to ascend. She made it up just in time to see Roman board a bullhead. She charged, but Roman an uncut burn crystal at her. It arced until it landed right in front of the wolf faunus. She braced for an explosion that never came.

" _Such a waste, it wasn't even activated."_

Glancing back at Roman, her heart sunk. He had aimed the bottom of his cane at the crystal.

"It's been a pleasure, Red!"

Rose braced again. This time the explosion happened, but Rose was left unaffected by it.

Roman watched the dust clear to reveal a woman with a riding crop. He barged into the cockpit.

"We've got a huntress."

Cinder turned the bullhead's controls over to Roman and left the cockpit. She summoned her bow and several arrows made of a mix of burn and explosive dust. She saw the huntress and another figure. She quickly took aim at the huntress, loosing the arrows. The huntress blocked the explosions easily.

" _I can handle fresh huntsman, but she's a veteran."_

Before either Cinder or the huntress could continue their battle, two black and red knives with cables attached pierced the hull of the aircraft. Cinder was switched to her dual swords to cut the cables when the girl attached to them reached the bullhead. Cinder wasn't prepared for the two feet that were planted into her chest, knocking her on her back. Now looking up at the girl straddling her stomach, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rose?"

Cinder immediately searched the wolf faunus' neck for the charm she made. Her heart sank when she saw it wasn't there. But then Rose clutched at the empty air around her neck.

"Cin?"

Before they could continue to question each other, the ship lurched. Cinder found a handhold, but Rose just allowed herself to be thrown from the bullhead while halfheartedly reaching out to Cinder. Rose watched the aircraft fly off while feeling Glynda's semblance wrap around her. She was sat down on the roof, still trying to understand what she just saw.

"Rose, are you alright, I heard gunshots and saw the men on the street."

Rose snapped her head to Glynda, remembering the dying man in the shop below.

"Oh no."

She did something she had rarely ever done, Rose activated her semblance on her whole body. She utilized her full semblance to reach the shop in only two and a half seconds. She rematerialized next to the dying man, tears already streaming down.

"I-I am so sorry. Please don't die."

Rose tore off her cloak, bundled it up and pressed it to the man's chest. He grunted weakly in response. She already new the wound was fatal. She knew, but she had to try and save him.

"Come on, stay with me."

She channeled all the aura she could muster into him. It seemed to give him some strength. Strength he used to reach into his breast pocket and pull out a picture. He was only able to lift the picture up for a moment, coughing blood from the mere effort. After the moment was over, the man fell limp as the last of his life left him.

"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, STAY WITH ME!"

Rose tried to pour more aura into the body, but the body no longer accepted it. He was dead. Rose looked over at the picture, she needed to know what was so important about it. Pain racked her chest as she reached for the bloodstained photo. When she lifted it up, her fears came to life. She covered her mouth to muffle her horrified scream and sobbing. The picture was of the man, a woman, and two children.

….

Glynda held Rose in her arms as the poor, broken girl cried herself hoarse. All the while, she directed the police and paramedics. The two bodies were covered and carried out of the shop. Rose convulsed upon seeing the covered stretchers.

"I killed them."

Her words came out tiny and hoarse. Glynda knew she couldn't understand how much pain Rose was in or what she had gone through. After six months, that's all Glynda knew for certain about Rose. She still remembered the first night.

" _If it's okay with you, can I sleep in your room."_

 _Glynda wasn't sure of what to make of the girl's request. A known mass murderer was asking to sleep in her room._

" _Why?"_

 _Rose looked to the ground and clutched at her neck._

" _Ozpin said that it would be best if I stay with you. There's no guarantee I won't be recognized while here. So until I have a team."_

 _Glynda growled for a moment, then sighed._

" _I understand, I'm going to have words with the_ good headmaster _, but you can stay with me."_

 _The night went on much as Glynda's nights usually went. She read while watching the news. After a while Rose came out of the bathroom stark naked with an utterly blank look on her face._

" _What in the name of dust do you think you are doing?"_

 _Rose didn't respond, she grabbed the cover off the bed meant for her and continued walking to the corner of the room. With a rehearsed twirl, she wrapped the cover around herself and sat down. Glynda walked over to check on the wolf faunus. The girl's breathing was slow and rhythmic but her eyes were still open. Once Glynda reached arm's length of Rose, the girl reacted by pulling a knife out of nowhere. Glynda immediately recoiled and Rose put the knife away._

" _What the hell did they do to you?"_

 _Glynda whispered this with a hand over her mouth._

Glynda held the girl a little tighter. Unfortunately, Glynda didn't notice one of the faunus paramedics glaring at the pair while typing into her scroll.

….

"Cinder, you're reporting in early, has something happened?"

Cinder was doing her best not to smile at the news she had for Salem. She was still walking to her office in the warehouse while she held her scroll to her ear.

"Yes, I saw the Guilty Rose tonight."

Suddenly a crash interrupted Cinder's thoughts. She quickly went to investigate when a roar was let out.

"SHE'S HERE! THAT BITCH, GUILTY ROSE IS HERE IN VALE!"

The roar belonged to Adam. Cinder stopped outside the room and witnessed the frenzy he was in.

"I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME, YOU BITCH! AND YOU'LL BE ALL MINE!"

Cinder remembered she was still on the phone with Salem. She quietly bolted towards her office to get the privacy she now desperately needed.

"I'm sorry mistress."

"No, I heard the commotion, that was unsettling. Now you had a report on your target."

"Yes mistress. I saw the Guilty Rose, and she gave me proof that I might be able to convince her."

"I see, that is good news for us, I suppose. But this now makes Adam a bit of a concern."

"Yes mistress. He's always been blinded by his zeal, which makes him easy to control."

"In this case it may work against us, do what you feel is necessary."

"As you wish."

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a trip to write. I got the feels just writing it.**

 **Anyway, there's a lot I add last minute to this chapter, and that will be it on major additions to the story. Please keep the suggestions coming, I do pay attention to them and I do take them seriously.**

 **Also, the Kylo Ren style tantrum from Adam was for fun. But this will be a very serious matter in the story.**

 **Please follow and review!**

 **Thank you again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had to attend a thing.**

 **I got some stuff to address before the chapter starts.**

 **First, Adam's tantrum and the reason behind it will be explained later, and I'm sorry for just dropping it on you guys with no build up. I'll try to write it so it's a little more natural.**

 **Second, I know Rose cries a lot. I know some of you find it weird. I wrote it this way because I want you as the reader to know that despite the years of hell she lived through, she held on to what made her who she was. Killing was an unforgivable act to her and she never let herself forget that. That is why each kill was so painful for her. The rest is explained in the chapter.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 2

Rose stared into the bathroom mirror for what felt like hours. Her eyes and cheeks were still red and puffy from crying last night.

" _They're red because I am still stained with blood."_

Rose desperately tried to shake the thought away. She hyperventilated as her thoughts only turned darker.

" _I thought taking Ozpin's offer would actually allow me to stop killing. Just like I thought leaving the Oni Tribe would allow me to stop."_

Rose felt the urge to start crying again, but she had nothing left to cry. Her eyes just stung.

"Rose, the new students will be arriving today. Would you like to seem them when they arrive. They will be you future classmates and teammates."

Glynda's voice pulled Rose out of her thoughts. Rose wasn't sure about meeting new people, not with her history. Especially not after what she did last night. But Rose also desperately need a distraction from her own thoughts.

"I think I would like to see them, Glynda."

"It's Professor Goodwitch from today on. They'll be here in a few hours, so there's plenty of time to get ready."

Rose sighed before looking back into the mirror. She was struggling to keep her thoughts from turning dark again as she began braiding her hair.

" _I wonder how much my team will hate me when I tell them who I am."_

"I wonder how much Cin hates me now."

Rose saw the clear recognition in Cin's eyes. She saw the disappointment and pain when Cin looked at her neck and saw that Rose no longer had her charm.

" _I don't deserve anything good in my life."_

Rose clutched at her neck. The last lesson Hannya taught her had reared its head again. Ozpin and Glynda did their best to help Rose, but they couldn't fix her. The Oni Tribe had not only broken Rose, they stole the pieces of her. Rose resumed braiding her hair, then paused again. She remembered the one person in all those hellish years that put a piece of her back into place.

" _Why was Cin there in the first place?"_

Rose admittedly knew very little about Cin, but she knew the raven haired girl was the same as her. A tool for someone to use. So she had to find Cin again and talk to her.

" _But first, the opening ceremony."_

….

"I wonder if Rose escaped the Oni Tribe."

Cin sat locked in her office, trying to avoid Adam's confusing tantrum. He had literally been screaming about Rose for hours. Best she could make from his rantings were he met her a few years back and she slaughtered his men. She couldn't tell what type of revenge he wanted, but she was certain she couldn't let him carry it out. And the worst part was, Adam had convinced the rest of the White Fang that Rose was a traitor to her kind and she was to be brought to him at any cost.

"Salem said to deal with him, but we need the White Fang. If this continues, we'll only get Rose."

She had been coming up with various plans, but she could only could see either keeping the White Fang's support or recruiting Rose. Cinder swirled the wine in her glass again while deep in thought. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it, and this had better be important."

"It's Emerald and Mercury, we have news from Lionheart."

Cinder felt a small amount of excitement as she made her way to the door. She unlocked the door and locked it after her too subordinates entered her office.

"So? Did you get the transcripts? Can we begin our mission?"

"Um, no. we have the transcripts, but Ozpin won't allow exchange students for a few more months."

Emerald watched as Cinder grit her teeth. She didn't understand Cinder's interest in the Guilty Rose.

" _It's just one girl!"_

"We'll just have to deal with Adam until we can get to Rose."

Emerald couldn't take it any more.

"Why does some little girl matter so much!"

Cinder spun and glared at Emerald.

"Rose is not just _some girl_ , Emerald."

"Emmy, drop it."

"No! we're risking the everything for this girl."

"And she'll be worth it!"

"How? In what way can she possibly worth all these risks? I seen the way the White Fang are acting because of this girl. If we recruit her, we will lose their support, and you know that!"

"I know that! But she's worth it!"

"You keep saying that! How?"

"She's _the Guilty Rose_. I've told you what she's capable of. Even the mistress sees her worth. That is all you need to know."

Emerald scoffed in defeat. She had lost this battle, but she wasn't done fight against the recruitment of the girl.

….

Yang could barely contain her excitement while she waited for the bullhead to Beacon Academy to arrive. Her father had made her a massive breakfast, all of her favorites. She met her stepmother Summer Rose at the port so they could wait for the bullhead together. She was so happy until she glanced back at her stepmother, who was wearing a sad smile.

"I really wish Tai would have come to see you off here."

Yang sighed, her father and stepmother had lived separately for months now. After Ruby was taken, they had spent months searching for her. Summer even found Raven Branwen, Yang's biological mother, and forced her to help them search for Ruby. Summer was terrifying when it came to finding Ruby. But as months turned to years, people gave up on Ruby one by one. And when her father finally gave up on Ruby, it drove a wedge between him and Summer. All Yang could do was watch them drift apart over the last few years.

"You and dad aren't getting back together, are you."

"No, he...sent me the legal divorce papers last week."

Yang hugged her stepmother tightly. She held the somber embrace for a few moments before finally pulling away, but still held her stepmother's hands. The elder woman took a few deep breaths and gave Yang a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, today is about you and your first day at Beacon."

Yang squeezed Summer's hands for a moment.

"It's okay, I know it's been rough. But hey, you're the reason I'm even here."

"That's not true, you worked hard for this all on your own."

Yang hung and shook her head while squeezed the pale hands once again.

"I'm here because of the example you set for me on what a huntress should be. Strong. Determined. Unwavering."

"Sweetie."

Yang meant every word of what she said. Summer's unending search for Ruby had truly been what inspired her to be a huntress herself in the first place. Yang looked back into her stepmother's silver eyes.

"Mom, is ruby still out there?"

Yang had asked this question countless times in the past, and it was always a serious matter for her because of the way Summer answered. Her stepmother stood straight and closed her eyes. Yang then watched as Summer's aura flickered. The woman stayed like this for a few moments. Then her eyes opened and she looked at Yang with certainty.

"Yes, Ruby's still alive and out there."

Yang pulled her stepmother in for another hug.

"I'll find her then. No matter how long it takes."

"I know you will."

….

Rose sat on a bench that looked out on the docks wearing a new forest green cloak that Glynda gave her this morning. She actually liked this one. Glynda advertised it had rose vine print that doubled as camouflage, but really they both liked the design. Rose may not have had a fashion sense, but she knew what appealed to her.

"I need to get something special for Glynda."

The sound of approaching aircraft caught her attention. When she looked up, Rose couldn't help but marvel at the aerial vehicles. She was always captivated by machines, and to some extent weapons. Rose let out a sigh and just listened to engines to calm her nerves. She'd be lying to herself if she said meeting knew people wasn't nerve wracking for her.

"Why did I even want to see these people in the first place."

Rose watched the transports land, both curious about and terrified by the people who were about to exit. However, the first to come out defied all of her expectations. A scraggly blonde boy came sprinting out of the bullhead, all the way to a trashcan. He retched repeatedly into the can. Rose was disgusted by the vomit boy, but somehow felt less terrified. She then continued watching the crowds that walked before her. She made mental notes on several interesting people. A tall redhead she felt like she recognized, but couldn't remember where she knew her from. Another blonde caught Rose's eye, a girl this time. She was gaudy, beautiful and surrounded by people. But again, she was somehow familiar to Rose. She focused on the blonde.

" _Who is she?"_

Then Rose remembered why she was even out there. She decided the blonde girl looked friendly enough to approach. She got up and took two steps towards the blonde, but then was hit by a luggage cart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The shrill voice tripped something in the scarred wolf faunus. She instinctively balled up and covered her head, preparing for the hits and screaming.

"I said-"

Weiss was furious with whoever was standing in her way. That was until she saw the cloaked girl balled up and trembling on the ground. Suddenly, all she could think about was helping this person.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girls breathing shuddered and quickened. Weiss felt panic rising in her chest. She reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. The cloaked girl immediately tensed up.

"Are you hurt?"

Weiss watched as the girl turned her head to look at her. She was stunned momentarily when she met those huge silver eyes. She could have sworn there was an actual sparkle to them. When she recomposed herself, Weiss inspected the face of the girl carefully. She was rather pretty, and must have been about two years younger than Weiss. The cloaked girl's eyes showed obvious signs of crying, and she looked she was about to start crying right then.

"Miss?"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep ragged breath to calm herself. She knew her nerves were shot because of the previous night, she just didn't realize how bad. The faunus composed herself enough to sit up and looked back into the blue eyes of the girl who ran into her.

"Rose, Weiss Schnee, my name is Rose."

"Ah, well then, Rose, are you hurt?"

Weiss offered Rose a hand, which she hesitantly took before dusting herself off.

"No, I'm fine. You just startled me is all."

Rose began picking up the spilled luggage. This took Weiss by surprise.

"You looked a lot more than startled. Are you sure you're okay?"

Rose picked up a vial of dust that had its cap knocked loose. She tightened the lid before handing it to Weiss. Weiss packed the vial away into its padded case.

"Yes, I'm fine. You just brought back some bad memories when you yelled at me."

"Ah."

Rose placed the last piece of luggage back onto the cart and turned to Weiss again.

"The ceremony will begin soon, we should head to the auditorium."

Rose didn't wait for a response before walking off. Weiss was shocked by Rose's actions again, but quickly recovered and followed the girl.

….

Yang stood with her friends. Ozpin had just given his haunting speech and Glynda told the initiates they'd be staying in the ballroom. She was looking around at other initiates seeing if anyone stood out. She saw a black haired beauty with a bow on her head who was being a wallflower.

" _She reminds me of a cat for some reason."_

Yang continued scanning the crowd until she spotted vomit boy from the airship attempting to hit on two girls. One had white hair and an expensive-looking white and blue dress and the other had this green cloak with what appeared to be vines printed on it. He obviously wasn't getting anywhere if the white haired girl's annoyed expression was anything to go by, but he kept at it. Yang couldn't let this continue, she began marching over.

"Hey man, can't you see you're bothering them."

"I-I-I-"

"Would you just go."

The boy deflated and walked off, glancing back at the trio. Yang huffed and turned to the two girls with her signature smile.

"Some guys just don't know how to take a hint, huh? Yang Xiao Long, by the way."

Yang threw out a hand for the white haired girl to shake. The girl took it with a dainty hold and gave Yang a curt smile. Yang couldn't help but noticed the cloak girl kept her hood up and actually shrank away from her.

"I am Weiss Schnee, this here is Rose, um, actually you never gave me a last name."

"I just go by Rose, I don't know my last name."

Both girls were taken back by this revelation, but the cloaked girl just shrugged. Yang's shock turned to pity, and she approached the girl. Rose held out a hand to stop Yang.

"It's fine, really. I-I'll even tell you the story, if we end up on the same team."

Yang saw the girl lips curl into a sad little smile. She wanted to hug her even more now. It was odd, like she was a big sister again.

"Okay then, Rose, you want to sleep next to me in the ballroom tonight? We can chat and all that."

Yang cranked up the charm on the girl. But the girl just shook her head and let out a sad little chuckle. Yang felt her 'big sister' instincts kick in again.

"Come on, I just want to get to know you."

"I'm not staying in the ballroom tonight, I have...special arrangements made. But thank you Yang."

Yang deflated at Rose's words. She honestly never knew anyone who could resist her charms like this, and it made her wonder who this girl was.

"Well, I need to finish preparing for tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Weiss and you too, Yang."

"Farewell."

"See ya tomorrow!"

Yang watched the girl disappear into the crowd before shaking her head.

" _I hope we end up on the team."_

Rose glanced back over her shoulder and sighed.

" _I hope we don't end up on the same team, I'm not sure I could bear them hating me."_

 **A/N: There it is, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be the initiation arc, I might do a part I & II. I haven't decided though. I'll write it and then decide.**

 **I want you guys to know that I love your critiques and suggestions, I really take them seriously as most of you have learned. Please keep them coming.**

 **Please follow, review and favorite!**

 **Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Done with first half of initiation! Yeah, I decided to break up the chapter considering just this half is 2982 words without notes.**

 **As far as notes go, I've got one a few at the end.**

 **That said, please enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT**

 **5/28/18: amending Summer's semblance some. I changed Tai's conversation with Yang, Summer's use of her semblance, and the notes on Summer's semblance.**

Guilty Rose chapter 3

Yang scanned Beacon's courtyard again, making sure there was no one around. Of course there was no one, it was dusk and all initiates were supposed to be in the ballroom in ten minutes. But Yang had to make this call in private. She looked down to see her thumb hovering over the contact for her dad. With a deep breath to garner her resolve, she tapped the call icon and brought the scroll to her ear. It rang briefly.

"Hey firecracker, how was your first day at Beacon? You have pummeled anybody already, I hope"

"Oh, it was fine, though I actually considered decking this one scrappy guy."

"Yang, you can't just punch people because they say something to you, they need to make a move first, then it's 'self-defense'."

Yang chuckled at her father's words.

"Nah, the guy was hitting on these two girls and wouldn't leave them alone, Weiss and _Rose_ were there names."

Yang's voice was softer when she said Rose's name, and her dad must have picked up on that.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get a good look at her because she kept her hood, but I can tell she's been through some serious shit."

"What makes you say that?"

"Literally everything about her made me want to hold her and tell her 'it's going to be okay'. I'm mean the girl straight up said she didn't know her last name. But the way she said it, there's something seriously bothering her. I don't know, I want to be a big sister to the girl now."

There was a pause that was followed by a sigh from the other end.

"I understand."

His voice changed to the sad tone that it always did anytime the subject of Ruby was even approached. Yang took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She didn't want to say the next few words, but they had to be said.

"I talked to mom, she said you sent her the divorce papers."

There was another pause, followed by another sigh.

"Yang...It's been 12 years since Ruby was taken, I've spent half of it tirelessly looking for her with Summer and Raven. But then I had to accept the truth. Ruby's gone. And I know Summer does that thing with her semblance and somehow _knows_ Ruby is alive despite the fact that this thorn breaks the rulse of her semblance. but I think she's just ignoring the truth. She needs to grieve, not continue this vain search for a ghost."

Yang was shaking with anger now.

"So your just going to leave her!"

"Yang, I've spent the last five years taking care of her, trying to help her, trying to keep us all together. But I can't anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm just leaving her. To be honest, I'm hoping the papers bring her back to reality."

Yang seethed, she loved her father, but this was too cruel. In her heart, she knew this was coming. And now that the day was here, she had to make a decision. A decision long since made.

"I'm sorry that you feel like you have to resort to this, _dad_. I have to go."

Yang heard the clacking of heels and looked over to find Professor Goodwitch approaching her with a mildly annoyed expression.

"Miss Xiao Long."

"I know, past curfew. I'm sorry, I had to call my father in private."

The blonde professor raised an eyebrow, but shook her head without further questioning.

"Very well, let's head back to the ballroom. Initiation is tomorrow and you will want to be well rested."

Yang got up and followed her soon-to-be professor back to the building she would be sleeping in.

….

Summer Rose had a lot to think about at the moment. Strangely, divorce papers on her table were not one of them. She tapped into her semblance, Rose thorn, only to find that Ruby's still existed. The 'thorn' she used on Ruby when she was three should have long since faded away, and honestly all it did now was tell her Ruby was alive and out there somewhere. Her semblance shouldn't be working, but it was. And it gave her a small amount of comfort as always. Her thoughts returned to her other daughter, Yang. She smiled fondly, thinking about how much she has grown.

"Your already a huntress in training, huh?"

With a sigh, she leaned back in her seat. She pulled out her scroll and stared at the background image. It was the last picture taken of her family with Ruby in it. She wiped away the tear forming in her eye as she traced Ruby's face with her thumb.

"I will find you."

Remembering what she planned to do when she pulled out her scroll, she quickly typed in Ozpin's number. It rang twice before the call was answered.

"Missus Rose, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Hey Oz, just calling to make sure my lovely daughter hasn't destroyed anything yet."

"Ah, yes, Yang. As far as I know she has behaved herself."

"That's good to hear."

Summer sighed softly, she wanted to ask Oz if he had found anything about Ruby, but she couldn't.

"You want to ask if I have any news on Ruby, don't you?"

"Mind reader as always Oz."

"Yes, well, I've known you for so many years that you hardly need to ask."

"So?"

"I wish I could tell you that I found her, safe, sound, and ready to come home."

"But you can't."

"I'm so sorry, Summer."

"No, thank you for even trying."

….

Rose woke up before dawn as she always did.

Waking up in a room at Beacon still felt odd to her. Some part of her expected Glynda to be standing over her, readying to use her riding crop. No, it wasn't actually Glynda, it was Hannya she was expecting.

She shook the thoughts away. A quick inspection revealed Glynda laying in bed with a book in hand. Rose smiled softly before retrieving her firearm of choice for the initiation that day. The weapon was the SVD Dragunov that she had spent hundreds of hours learning to use in the last six months. She held the weapon in her hands with reverence and admiration.

" _Today, I destroy grimm and protect my fellow huntsmen in training."_

Rose nodded at the rifle before gingerly placing it back on the workbench and looked over the rest of her equipment for initiation. A dozen assorted dust kunai, two flashbangs, two concussive grenades, and of course, Guilty Rose. After a solemn nod, she set off to get dressed in her normal attire, plus her new cloak. The faunus took a moment to admire the cloak again. Glynda stirred behind her, bring Rose out of her thoughts.

"Is it time to wake up already?"

Glynda's words came out in a sleepy slur, making Rose smile again.

"Yes, Glynda, it's time."

Rose genuinely enjoyed Glynda's company. Then she realized this would be the last morning she would share with her. The thought made her frown and her hand rose to her neck.

" _You don't deserve-"_

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nervous, I guess."

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

Rose only responded with a weak smile and nod.

….

Yang and Weiss were currently standing and talking to _Pyrrha fucking Nikos_. Yang had to do her best not to go full fangirl on her, while Weiss talked to her casually. They were talking about the possibility of being partners or on the same team. But as the conversation went on, Yang could see the strain on Pyrrha's face, and suddenly the problem clicked.

" _She doesn't like this, her name being thrown around."_

"Hey snow angel, I hear your looking for a team, maybe we could be on the same team."

Yang looked at Weiss, amused with the nickname, but irked by who had just arrived.

"You really don't know how to take a hint. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. What makes you think you can just ask me to be on your team, let alone your ill conceived attempts at flirting with me."

Yang would have considered Weiss to be more arrogant than she was when she said that, except she saw how much the guy had bothered her the day before. But as Yang watched the man devolve into sputtering, she felt like someone was glaring in her direction. A quick scan of the room rewarded her with eye contact with the raven-haired girl with a bow from the ceremony. The girl only held her gaze for a moment before turning away. It didn't sit well with her, but she'd let the girl make the first move. Suddenly, mechanical noises and a spear flying past her brought Yang back to the conversation before her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Thank you Pyrrha, he won't leave me alone."

Yang shook her head and sighed.

"Would all first years gather at the cliffs for initiation."

"Well, time to get this show on the road."

Weiss and Yang walked out together. Yang was actually surprised by how much her and Weiss got along, especially with the whole Weiss being heiress. But she was happy to consider Weiss a friend. The girls made their way to the cliffs as instructed, only stopping when a familiar green cloak came into view. Yang looked at Weiss with a devious smile, but got a confused and slightly unamused look in return. The heiress looked to the cloaked figure and back to her friend before her expression darkened.

"I would advise against any plan to startle her, she...doesn't react well to being startled."

"Oh, it'll be fine. A little scare may do her some good."

Before Weiss could stop her, Yang stalked after Rose. The girl made no movements to show she noticed Yang. Finally close enough, Yang lunged forward to wrap Rose up in a bear hug. But the girl vanished from Yang's view and she was continuing to fall to the ground. Upon impact with the ground, Yang felt a rifle barrel be pressed to her skull. She was worried for her safety a moment, until she heard the girl back away and begin hyperventilating.

"Yang!"

Weiss ran to the aid of the blonde. She helped the girl back to her feet and dusted her off. Yang didn't really respond to her though, she was staring at Rose with nothing but concern. Weiss looked over at Rose, not sure what she was expecting to see. She found the girl gripping her rifle like she was strangling it. After a moment, Rose relaxed and continued walking to the cliffs.

"That's why I told you not to do it."

Weiss' voice wasn't harsh, but there was a tint of pained concern in it. Yang solemnly nodded.

"Yeah."

….

Rose stood on the launch pad with her rifle slung on her back, looking out over the Emerald Forest. But at the same time, she wasn't. She was on a building ledge in Atlas, watching for her target. She could hear Ozpin explaining the initiation, partners are determined by first eye contact and the objective is to retrieve a relic. But she also heard Hannya's shrill voice, pointing out the target. Rose clutched at her neck and rooted herself in the moment. The last few days had made something clear to her. She may have physically left the Oni Tribe, but some part of her remained locked in one of their cages.

" _Focus Rose."_

 _Shunk!_

Rose looked to her side to see the pads launching the other initiates, and so braced herself for the inevitable. Soon the platform under her vibrated for a moment.

 _Shunk!_

Rose was flying through the air, her cloak bellowing behind her. Strangely, the whole experience served to liberate her from her dark thoughts. She let herself get lost in the feeling until gravity had took hold of her again. She loosened her left kama, preparing to make as smooth a landing as possible. As she passed through the forest canopy, Rose hooked the kama on a thick branch. She looped around the branch, releasing so she shoot straight up, and then gracefully landed back on the branch.

" _So far so good."_

 _CAW!_

Rose jumped when a black bird landed next o her and squawked at her. She shooed the bird away after regaining composure. After a short sigh, she shouldered her rifle and peered through the scope for any grimm or other initiates.

"Partners are determined by eye contact, at least I have some control on who it is then."

Some movement caught her eye, a lone boarbatusk. Rose scanned the area again to confirm nothing else was around.

" _Make it as painless as possible."_

The silent mantra was followed by a gunshot. The boarbatusk didn't even get a chance to squeal as the bullet pierced its skull. Rose knew the sound of her rifle would attract more grim, so she slung her rifle and stealthily moved north through the canopy. She stopped every now and to scan for grimm and initiates.

….

Glynda stood next to Ozpin, watching the footage from the surveillance cameras. Besides Jaune Arc, all the students appeared to show potential. She dutifully made notes while Ozpin just sipped his coffee and stared out towards the horizon.

"You've been awfully quiet, Glynda."

Glynda let a low growl pass her lips.

"I don't feel the need to commentate."

"That's her way of saying 'you're going to ignore what I say regardless'."

Both professors turned to see the fall maiden carefully making her way towards them, relying on a crutch.

"Amber! What are you doing?"

"I'm fine Glyn, I just wanted to check on our little Rose."

Glynda gave the tanned girl an annoyed huff before looking back at the tablet.

"I think she's killed six grimm, besides that, I have nothing."

Both adults turned to Glynda with surprise written on their faces.

"would you care to elaborate Glynda."

"The only evidence I have that she is participating in the initiation is watching her get launched into the forest and the occasional, scratch that, regular glimpse of something green."

Glynda's had a look admiration on her face as she watched another glimpse of green fabric appear on the footage. Then she remembered the scars from those who 'trained' her and frowned.

….

Rose perched herself on another branch and checked for movement. Soon, she found some, a small pack of beowolves and Weiss. Weiss was _allowing_ the beowolves to surround her while she began taking up a stance.

" _Her stance isn't bad, but she's lost any advantage she did have."_

Rose watched the ensuing combat. Weiss dispatched the first beowolf easily, then two flanked her. Weiss blocked one with a black glyph and pierced the other's chest.

" _She's good."_

Rose watched the melee for another moment, about to move on. Then the last grimm threw Weiss off balance. The white haired girl stumbled back and her heel got caught in a root. Rose saw the girl unceremoniously drop to the ground.

" _SHIT!"_

Rose leveled her rifle and squeezed off a shot. The bullet met its target with perfect precision and splattered the contents of its skull on the tree behind Weiss. The beast slumped over, but Rose knew Weiss wasn't out of danger yet. With a sigh, she dropped from her perch and made her way to the heiress.

"Who-wha- oh, Rose, I assume that was you who shot the beowolf. Well, thank you, but I had it under control."

Ruby ignored Weiss vain attempt to maintain her pride and checked on the heiress' foot. Rose sighed, Weiss' ankle was definitely sprained, not badly, but enough to delay them.

"It's fine, I assure you."

"It's not fine, Weiss, I'll Ice it it for you while you channel aura to it."

Rose's voice didn't carry any authority in it, and Weiss appeared to prepare some form of argument but didn't voice it.

"Okay."

Rose pulled out an Ice dust kunai and began slowly activating the dust, so that rather than create a large block she created an icicle. After she was satisfied with the length, she broke the icicle off. Rose then carefully removed Weiss' shoe, forcing the girl to take several sharp breaths. The white haired girl's pained expression switched to relief when Rose began gently rubbing her ankle with the icicle. Weiss' aura began its work healing the sprain.

"This should be good enough until your aura finishes healing."

Weiss nodded not sure what else to do. She watched Rose turn around and level her rifle. Weiss looked at her ankle to help focus her aura. As she focused her aura, She noticed something now that Rose's cloak had been swept to the side. Rose had a wolf's tail. It utterly shocked Weiss. She knew Rose probably had nothing to do with the White Fang, but the images of executions and her father's less than pleasant homecomings afterwards. She grit her teeth at the memories and allowed some venom to seep into her voice.

"You're a faunus?"

Rose stiffened at the icy voice. Rose knew firsthand how cruel some humans could be to faunus. She had the scars to prove it as well.

"Is that a p-problem Weiss?"

Weiss watched the newly discovered faunus turn around slowly. Then she was struck by the biggest, most pathetic, silver eyes imaginable.

" _Mother of all fucking kicked puppies"_

"No, just...uh, didn't notice yesterday."

Rose didn't look convinced, which only made her expression that much more effective. Weiss was in no small part terrified by this.

"Okay, me and my family don't have the best history with faunus, especially the White Fang."

Weiss watched as the organization's name made Rose shrink even further in fear. Weiss could hardly take anymore of this. Weiss sighed dramatically.

"Rose, I don't have any problems with _you_ being a faunus, I promise."

Rose fidgeted for a moment, but soon she steeled herself and nodded.

"When you're ankle is healed, we can continue."

 **A/N: yay for big chapters.**

 **Now for those notes.**

 **Yes, the first part of the chapter was to give insight on what has happened between Summer and Tai. As well as show who Yang is siding with on the matter, I hope it's obvious enough.**

 **Summer's semblance, Rose thorn, is a tracking semblance. She can place a 'thorn' on anyone or anything and be aware of its exact location and condition while it is within a mile of her. Outside of that range or after a time, the 'thorn' begins fading away and gives almost no information to Summer. The thorn's range and duration are also affected by Summer and the target's emotions. However, the thorn still fades away eventually. This took some work to come up with and define, but I'm satisfied with it. As you can probably tell, this is how Summer knows Ruby is alive, however, that is all she can tell. I amended it so it's not as rule breaking, but still rule breaking enough to justify Tai's and the others' eventual loss of hope and disbelief in Summer's semblance.**

 **Next, Yang and Weiss friends?! Yes, they are. Why? Because Weiss and Ruby/Rose didn't have a fight, and by extension, neither did Weiss and Yang. Thus, they actually got to know each other and skip straight to the friends part in their relationship.**

 **Finally for the last part. Rose is just too adorable for Weiss to actually hold any kind of negative feelings for at the moment. Yes that's a bit lame, but who could resist the queen of kicked puppies?**

 **Well that's all for the public explanations, I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Again, I take every review seriously, so please keep them coming.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey, I'm early! And it's another long chapter, 3,259 before A/N!**

 **So the last two chapters got A LOT of reviews. I'll admit that a few were scathing, but I will carry on and do my best for you guys.**

 **So before we start the chapter, I got somethings to tell you guys.**

 **I feel like I should come flat out and telling everyone the exact point of this fic.**

 **This fic is about Ruby Rose being broken. About how her past is haunting her. About how people are trying to help her.**

 **Now, there will be a romance in this fic. Mostly Ruby x Cinder, but there is going to be a few thing in particular about the story that will surprise most of you, hopefully.**

 **That's all for now, I really hope you guys enjoy!**

Guilty Rose chapter 4

"Roooossssseeeee!"

Blake watched from her the busty blonde call out for the name again. She was honestly shocked the girl hadn't been hunted down by grimm already. She was curious about the girl she had watched act some friendly with _Weiss Schnee_.

" _Speaking of the heiress, did she really help that wolf faunus yesterday?"_

The entire scene had baffled Blake. She watched Weiss plow into the girl with her luggage cart, then scream at the terrified little faunus, but all that was expected. What she did next was what confused, she asked if the girl was okay, she helped the faunus stand up. Then they talked to each other. Some part of her wanted to believe that maybe Weiss was different from her father, but the rest of her just boiled with hatred and fear.

Blake's thoughts soon turned to the faunus. She had only identified the girl as a faunus when part of her tail was sticking out from under her cloak. But that was enough to make her curious about why she let a Schnee get that close to her. The other thing that bothered Blake was that the faunus girl seemed familiar, even though Blake never saw the girl's face or caught her scent.

"Rose! Oh! Hey there, have either of you boys seen a girl in a green cloak?"

Blake's attention returned to the blonde as she mockingly smiled at two ursai. Two ursai roared and swiped at the girl.

"You could have just said no."

Blake debated on whether or not to help the girl, so she resigned herself to just continuing to watch. That small part of her berated her again.

" _What am I doing?"_

Yang jumped back, believing she had cleared the swipe easily, and cockily smirked at the beasts. Then she saw a small golden strand of hair slowly float to the ground. Rage built up in the pit of Yang's stomach. Her hair had been messed with by these creatures.

"YOU MONSTERS!"

Yang screamed and let her aura erupt from her body, baffling the grimm. She never understood why it always appeared as a flame, her stepmom always told her it may have something to do with her semblance. She seethed at the beasts for a moment before charging them. The one on her left reacted first. It launched a powerful swing, only to have it be blocked by a bone shattering punch to its elbow. A punch followed by a shotgun blast that tore the already shattered elbow apart. The ursa howled in pain as its arm soared through the air. A howl that was silenced by a shotgun enhanced right hook to its jaw followed by a body blow that ended the misbegotten creature's life. The other ursa must have taken this as its cue to charge Yang. Yang waited for the beast as it barreled towards her. Just as the grimm reached her, Yang delivered a textbook uppercut that obliterated its head. When the rest of the creature slumped down, she saw something rather peculiar. A weapon sticking out of its back with a ribbon leading to the raven haired girl from this morning.

"I want credit. Yang by the way."

Blake rolled her eyes at the blonde and sighed.

"Blake."

Blake wasn't quite prepared when the girl's face soured, and her mind jumped to so many conclusion as the girl approached her. Most of them including her heritage or involvement with the White Fang. Soon, Yang was right there jabbing a finger into Blake's chest.

"You were giving my friend a dirty look this morning, care to explain why."

Blake's jaw dropped, out of every scenario her imagination came up with, Yang noticing Blake glaring at Weiss wasn't one. Another finger jab, this one actually making her aura flare. The busty blonde must not be one for patience.

"I have some...disagreements with how her family's company treats its workers."

Yang's glare narrowed. She wasn't happy with the answer she got.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them, now c'mon _partner._ "

Blake froze. Some part of her realized earlier what she had done. But Yang's words made her understand what she had done. She had labeled Weiss Schnee. Even refused to give the girl a chance after watching her assist and converse with a faunus. Blake was in no small part disgusted with herself. She wanted to run away.

….

"The last of the teams have been formed."

Glynda was more or less satisfied with the match ups, except for two. Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc was always destined to be a lopsided partnership, especially since Arc's transcripts did not match his actual skill level. The other partnership that concerned her was Rose and Weiss Schnee.

"I was hoping that Rose would be paired with someone who had a better history."

"Hey, Rose is making a friend, give her some credit."

Glynda sneered slightly at the image of Rose and Weiss walking. Rose had made some progress in the last six months, but something was holding back. She was worried that a Schnee's abrasive personality might be a detriment to Rose.

"I have my doubts. She needs a more supportive partner."

Ozpin let out a small chuckle, catching both women's attention.

"From the way you two are talking, you'd never suspect the conversation was about a trained killer."

His amusement with the situation was short lived as his comment was met with two extremely harsh glares.

….

Rose walked at a slower pace than she would have liked, but Weiss needed it. She tried to hide it, but she was still limping. They had been walking for only a few minutes when Weiss let out a pained squeak. Rose let out a long sigh and pulled back her hood.

"Weiss, this is why I told you that you needed to rest longer."

Weiss straightened herself and tried to appear as nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, she was forced to obviously favor one leg.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Rose stared up into Weiss' eyes. She fidget under rose's gaze for a few moments before letting out a sigh in utter defeat.

"I may have slightly overestimated how much my ankle actually healed. I'll be fine though."

Weiss was expecting Rose to either glare at her or start frantically attending to her. Instead, she was met with an adorable whine. A whine that made melt on the inside.

"Weiss, we are going to rest until your ankle is healed."

Weiss could only meekly nodded her submission and both teens took a rest at the base of a tree. Rose made a face full of disapproval as she removed Weiss' shoes. She sighed after confirming that Weiss' ankle had swollen again.

" _Why did she try to hide this? Does she not trust me? Does she hate me already?"_

Rose didn't realize that her face had contorted into one of pain and insecurity as she gently placed her hands on Weiss' ankle and channeled some of her aura into the injury. She did, however, realize Weiss was fidgeting again while staring at her. Her expression fell further.

" _I think she really does hate me. She'll hate me even more when I tell her about my past."_

Her heart twisted in her chest again at the thought of telling Weiss and the rest of her team the truth about her. Suddenly, she was looking at Weiss through sickeningly familiar bars.

"Rose?"

Rose's thoughts were broken and she realized she had been staring at a very concerned heiress.

"Are you okay? You're not looking well."

Rose recoiled. She expected Weiss to have some scathing comment like Hannya always had. No, she _wanted_ her to.

"I-I'm fine."

There was no doubt that Rose was lying, and it hurt Weiss.

" _Is she mad that I didn't let my ankle heal enough?"_

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong."

The plea from Weiss almost didn't register for Rose. It actually took a moment for her to even process it.

" _How can she be so nice to me? Right, she doesn't know yet."_

"After the initiation, I'll tell you everything. For now, let's focus on getting through initiation."

The words sounded hollow, but Weiss eventually nodded in agreement. What else could she do.

….

"Where is this stupid temple or whatever?"

Yang was getting rather annoyed with how long it was taking to find the temple in this gods-forsaken forest.

"It's be much further."

Yang spun around to face her partner with exaggerated exasperation. But the black haired beauty only rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Blake's arm shot out to point at a clearing in the forest a dozen yards away. A clearing with what appeared to be a ruined temple in it.

"Oh, I guess you got a _point."_

Her brilliant pun only earned her a scoff and an eye roll before Blake walked towards the ruined temple.

"Yeesh, tough crowd."

Yang followed after her partner. Approaching the ruined temple, a number of pedestals came into sight. Some of the pedestals had what looked like expensive chess pieces while others were empty.

"Guess we're not the first ones."

Yang went up and snatched the white knight piece and waved it in Blake's direction, getting her an indifferent shrug.

"You're almost as bad as Rose."

This earned her what suspiciously sounded like a growl. A rustling in the bushes alerted the pair to movement. They spun around half expecting another pair of ursai. Instead, they saw a green and white pair of girls. Yang heard Blake gasp, but didn't put much stock in it.

"Weiss? Rose?"

"Ah, it's good to see you again Yang."

"Oh no."

"YOU!"

Rose hid behind Weiss as Blake seethed in her direction, this time Yang took notice of Blake's reaction. She turned to her partner to defend her other friend, but stopped when she saw the mix of shear horror and hatred in her eyes. And all off it pointed at Rose. Yang glanced back at the new arrivals for clarification, but received none. Thus she just got in between them.

"Blake, c'mon, it's just Rose."

" _That thing_ is a fucking monster!"

"Whoa, that's too far!"

Rose stare at the black and yellow pair. Memories of the night she met the black haired faunus haunted her. She trembled under the girl's harsh stare, but she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind her partner.

"No Yang, it's not. She has every right to hate me and call me a monster. I am a monster."

Rose's voice was accompanied by a said little smile that stopped Yang in her tracks. She had to stop and examine Rose closely. Her silver eyes showed guilt for whatever she had done. She turned back to her partner so she could attempt to defuse the situation again.

" _Silver eyes?"_

Yang's head snapped back to the cloaked girl, and she realized something. Rose looked exactly like a younger version of her stepmom. She had done it, She had found her little sister Ruby in less than twenty four hours of coming to Beacon Academy.

"Ruby?"

That name hit Rose like an ursa major. Vision of a woman in a white screaming that name appeared. She knew it had weight to it, but the roar of an ursa broke the tension. All eyes turned to an ursa that had just erupted from the treeline. They were about to engage it, but it collapsed to reveal a white and pink girl riding it.

"Awww, it broke."

A magenta eyed boy came panting out from behind the slowly dissipating corpse.

"Nora, don't ever do that again."

Unfortunately for the boy, Nora had already dashed off at near super human speeds to claim the white rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

"Coming, Ren!"

Nora's little song and dance was finished, she zipped back over to her partner. Though before the tension could mount again, a feminine scream filled the air.

"Oh no, there's a girl in trouble!"

Rose whipped out her SVD and peered through the scope to find the source of the scream. She found it, an armored boy flailing as he flew through the air towards them. Rose looked over to Weiss.

"Weiss, could put up on of your black glyphs about thirty feet up and ten feet that way."

"Okay?"

Weiss was obviously confused, but put up a black glyph where Rose indicated just in time for the blonde boy from yesterday to smack into it.

"Thank...you."

Weiss glanced down at Rose who just shrugged. Then Weiss turned back to Jaune and gave a slightly sadistic smirk.

"Oh, you're welcome."

Rose watched the glyph vanish from existence and the boy land in a rather uncomfortable position.

"My back..."

Rose shook her head and let out displeased sigh. She knew this blonde annoyed Weiss, but she had hoped she'd at least be civil. Rose was about to turn to Yang again when a low rumble came from the same direction as Jaune.

"There's a large grimm coming this way."

"Pyrrha!"

Jaune jumped to his feet while Rose went prone, both facing the direction of the noise. The rest of the group turned the same direction with a confused look on their faces. The rumble soon became loud enough for all to hear, and they all steeled themselves for the coming fight. They didn't have to wait long for the redheaded amazoness to burst from the forest, closely followed by an ancient deathstalker. Pyrrha turned to fight the monster, which was about to use its massive stinger. Rose aimed for the creature's largest left eye and squeezed of the shot. The bullet hit its mark and the grimm recoiled and let out a ground shaking roar. Rose began firing shots in quick succession to suppress the beast and cover Pyrrha while she joined the rest of them.

"Yang, can you and your partner take over shooting at it. Don't worry about hurting it, I just need you to keep it distracted for a few moments."

Yang looked at Rose with a conflicted expression, but nodded. Blake on the other hand hissed before complying. Rose then turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm going to need your help to completely immobilize it, are you up for that?"

Weiss looked at the ruined temple, and then back at Rose.

"Do we really need to? We can just grab the relics and run back to the cliffs."

"That grimm will follow us the whole way, and even Pyrrha couldn't outrun it."

"I see your point, what do you need?"

"Freeze its left side, I'll take the right side."

Weiss nodded and rotated her sword's dust cylinders to ice dust. Rose finally looked over at Jaune and Pyrrha, who were making sure the other wasn't injured.

"We're going to immobilize the deathstalker, you guys need to finish it!"

Rose didn't wait for an answer as she sprinted to the beast's right side, using her semblance to spin her left kama the whole time. She loosed the kama and brought it down on the creature's back, piercing its armor. Rose then wasted no time wrapping guilty Rose's cable around a tree trunk so she could use it as an anchor. She saw Weiss erect several glyphs on the far side of the deathstalker, which soon created a wall of ice that trapped the beast's legs. The whole while, Yang and Blake kept shooting at the grimm and dodging its tail.

"You, can you help them keep it distracted. Pyrrha, You, me, and her are going disable its tail and then we're going to hammer my sword into its head."

Jaune saw the skeptical looks his plan received, but soon those looks changed to acceptance and determination. They all sprinted towards the beast. Ren took his place by Yang and began firing at the deathstalker. Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha waited for the grim to strike the ground with its tail. As soon as it did, Pyrrha threw her shield perfectly. The shield struck right at the joint between the stinger and tail, nearly severing it. The shield bounced back to Pyrrha and she threw it again, this time severing the stinger completely. Jaune reversed his grip on his sword and charged the beast, barely dodging its massive pincers. That was until the left pincer finally struck him, but it only succeeded in launching Jaune onto its back. He quickly recovered and positioned his sword hilt up.

"Please don't miss!"

His cry was only met with a scary-happy laugh as the white and pink maniac lauched herself at the beast, her hammer prepared for an overhead swing while covered in a thin black corona. A swing which was delivered with near perfect precision. Jaune sword sunk in all the way to its guard. The creature let out a pained roar before collapsing dead. It's collapse was followed by silence, as if they were all waiting for it to come back to life.

"We did it!"

Yang's victory cry somehow cemented the grimm's demise, and Rose and the rest of the group relaxed. Rose had unraveled the cable and retrieved her kama by the time she noticed Yang making her way towards her.

"Ruby!"

Again, the name struck Rose, but this time she did not welcome the feeling it brought. So Rose stood straight and faced her friend.

"I don't know where you got that name from, but please don't call me that."

"But that's your name, Ruby Rose. Your my little sister."

Rose's breathing quickened and she took a few steps back. _Ruby Rose,_ that name really had meaning to it, but it still felt alien. Like it was meant for a girl that looked exactly like her, but wasn't her. She shook the thoughts from her head.

"Even if you're right, I-I'm not the person you want me to be."

"What do you mean? You're alive and here, I'll call mom right-"

Rose saw Yang reach for her scroll, she had to stop her. She did stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"You can't tell anyone I'm here."

There was a sudden scoff from behind Yang. When Rose peered at its source, she found an annoyed cat faunus.

" _Can't tell anyone_ , we should tell Ozpin, or better yet, the police."

"What is your problem with my sister!"

Rose looked at the ground for a long moment. Finally, she drew a deep breath and let it out slowly.

" _I promised myself that I'd tell my team and that I'd accept their hatred for me, but she could actually be my sister."_

Rose glanced at the relics, there was a pair of pawns, a white rook, and a white knight left on the ruined temple's pedestals.

"Yang, do you and Blake have a relic yet?"

"Yeah, the white horsey. Why?"

Rose looked up at Yang, debating whether or not she should even consider this. Finally, she sighed and walked towards the ruined temple.

"I'll tell you everything, then you'll know why you can't tell anyone about me and why Blake rightfully hates me."

Rose gave the cat faunus a look with the last pat of her statement. She turned back to the white knight piece. It looked terrifying to her, like the horse head was about to come alive and bite her hand as she reached for. She silently prayed that it would. Finally, her fingers wrapped around the game piece and her fate was sealed.

" _Welcome to Beacon Academy, Guilty Rose."_

 **A/N: And there we hve it, the end of the initiation test. Rose is told her real name by her big sister, but the reunion isn't happy and joyous. We can only wonder why.**

 **Next time, teams will be announced.**

 **So back to reviews, I want to thank each and every one of you that followed, favorited, and reviewed my work. It really helps me as a writer. So please keep giving me feedback, I take every bit seriously.**

 **I hope to see all of you next chapter!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys.**

 **Couple quick announcements.**

 **Over a 100 favs and almost 200 follows! Thank you guys so much for supporting me in Writing this. You don't know how happy it makes me to know people enjoy my work. And it really keeps me motivated to keep writing.**

 **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Now on to the actual content of the chapter.**

 **Man, I can already hear the angry reviews. I'm sorry ahead of time.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter where Rose bares all to the other members of Team RWBY.**

 **And there's the bit in the middle to break things up.**

 **Forewarning, this is a dialogue heavy chapter.**

 **Well, with out further discussion, here's this weeks chapter.**

Guilty Rose chapter 5

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Vlakyrie, Lie Ren, you four picked the white rook piece."

Rose watch as the portraits of the students were displayed on the big screen above Ozpin. She had gotten to know the four teenagers well on the way back to the cliff. Whether or not she used that as an excuse to delay telling Yang about everything that happened to, about all the people she killed is up for debate. Suddenly, a Yang-shaped shadow loomed over Rose.

"So when are you gonna spill the beans on where you've been? You've been avoiding it."

"Yes, I have. It's not easy to talk about, especially not with family."

" _Not that you'd want to be family with a killer."_

"You are now team JNPR! Lead by Jaune Arc."

"WHAT!"

"You'll do fine Jaune."

Rose looked up at her sister. It was an alien thought to think of someone as her family. Even though she spent years begging whatever power that be for her mother to find her, she could only remember a white cloak.

She was broken, and missing pieces. She was here, but still locked in that _fucking_ cage.

"I'll tell you and the rest of the team everything tonight, I promise. Please don't force me."

"Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four chose the white knight. From today forward, you will be team RWBY."

The pause before he announced the leadr of team RWBY caught everyone's attention, mostly because Ozpin took an audible deep breath. Rose's heart sank, she suddenly knew what was coming.

"Lead by Rose."

The words sounded certain but solemn. Like he had just sent good men to sacrifice their lives to save a village. And that was exactly how Rose felt. She heard Yang congratulate her, but she didn't listen. She was doing everything she could to keep from hyperventilating. Everyone else seemed to wait for him to give one last comment, but it never came. Ozpin just walked off the stage. Rose distracted herself by watching as a concerned Glynda take Ozpin's place.

"All first year students will receive their room assignments via scroll. Classes will begin at nine tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed."

Rose watched Glynda type on her scroll and moments later she felt her scroll vibrate. She retrieved the device to find a message from Glynda.

 _Your room number is 138._

 _Attached are the dorm guidelines that all students are required to follow._

 _P.S. I'm so glad you got an all girl team!_

Rose didn't quite understand the last part of Glynda's message, so she shrugged it off. Then, her and the rest of the students turned to exit, only to find Professor Ozpin standing before team RWBY. His expression was impassive, but his eyes were serious.

"Hello girls, if I could have a moment of your time. I have some things to discuss with you about the special circumstances surrounding Miss Rose."

"Um, special circumstances?"

"Yes, circumstances which should be discussed in private. Now, if you'd all follow me to my office."

….

Team RWBY stood in Ozpin's office. Rose could feel a new panic rising in her chest.

" _Is he going to tell them about my past?"_

Rose met Ozpin's gaze, and it appeared that he understood the girl's fears given the warm reassuring look he gave her.

"First thing is first, I cannot tell you Rose's exact background as it would breach the confidence in which it was told to me. Thus if you wish to know any specifics, Rose must be the one to tell you of her own volition. Am I understood."

His words sounded like law more than anything. A law giving Rose the right to deny anyone the truth about her past. Though she had promised to herself and her team that she would tell them everything, she had to revel in Ozpin's law. He had just promised her a new life once again, if she wanted it. But she didn't want a new life, nor did she want her life before the Oni. If she was completely honest with herself, part of her just wanted her current life to just end. But she was shaken from her thoughts when Ozpin continued.

"Now before I address the special circumstances surrounding you, Rose, I owe you and your team an explanation on why I made you leader."

"I believe you do."

Weiss was the first to speak. Her tone sounded oddly annoyed. But her interjection earned her a glare from the headmaster. Rose then watched Ozpin consider his words again, almost like he was testing them on himself.

"First, the most legitimate, Rose has more _combat_ experience than any of you."

It was obvious that those words were hollow. They only sounded good officially to anyone who didn't know Rose personally.

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, I cannot go into specifics."

Ozpin took a moment to say before leveling a softer expression at the four girls.

"As for the actual reasons, Rose, you have shown me many times how much you care about others in these last few months. Especially during your initiation, when your partner decided that her evaluation mattered more than her safety or yours."

Weiss tried to say something, but was silenced with a glare.

"You also directed your comrades to flawlessly immobilize an ancient deathstalker so it could be dispatched. All in the span of a few moments."

WBY nodded their acceptance of this, but Ruby just looked at the ground. She didn't want to be praised for that, any of it actually. Combat meant her someone or something died when she was involved.

"Finally, I personally believe in you Rose, and I am sure your team believes in you as well. This is a school, you are here to learn and be _better_ than who you were. So, have faith in the future."

Rose looked up, she wanted to believe what he said.

" _You're still the same person you were, the same little killer."_

The thoughts were in Hannya's voice, not hers. But she knew they were her thoughts though.

"Now for the special circumstances. Besides your background being kept confidential, you will also be attending will be attending a special class taught by Professor Goodwitch and her assistant in place of the normal team leader seminar you would be taking."

Rose somehow knew this class was the only reason Glynda let Ozpin make her team leader. She let a small smile creep onto her face thinking about how annoyed Glynda was with Ozpin right now.

"Now, are there any questions you four might have?"

It was silent for a moment. But just as Ozpin was going to dismiss them, Yang gasped as she realized something.

"You said months, how long has my sister been here?"

To Ozpin's credit, he took Yang's outburst in stride.

"Six months."

"SIX MONTHS! AND YOU NEVER TOLD US, HER FAMILY!"

Once again, Ozpin coolly stared down a completely enraged blonde.

"I had the full intention of informing you. However, Miss Rose asked me not to tell you. I respected her wishes. And before you accuse me of lying, I have never lied about her being here either."

Yang was about to berate Ozpin further but Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Yang, don't be mad at him, I really did tell him not to tell to you. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

Rose's big silver eyes looked up at Yang, She tried to stay mad, but those big puppy eyes sucked all of it out of her.

"It's...fine."

Rose knew it wasn't fine, but she was pleased that yang had calmed down. With no other questions, though Blake looked she had some and wasn't saying anything, they were dismissed.

….

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HER YET!"

Adam screamed at the top of his lungs as another White Fang grunt came flying out of his office. He had been like this since he found out out about the Guilty Rose being in Vale.

"He's been screaming like that for hours."

Emerald commented as she watched his door with Mercury under Cinder's orders.

"If he keeps going like this, he'll pass out again."

Emerald snorted as a cute black bear faunus reluctantly approached Adam's door.

"Here comes another one, think she'll get a word in?"

The black haired woman slowly entered the room, and the quickly exited the room flying.

"Nope."

"What are we doing here anyway, besides watching Adam scream about Cinder's little...whatever she is?"

Emerald scowled, she didn't know who the Guilty Rose was to Cinder, but no one needs to take up that much of Cinder's thoughts. Well, no one but her.

"We're trying to find out what happened between Adam and her."

"Oh, right. I asked that bear girl earlier today."

"You were flirting when Cinder gave us orders!"

"W _orking_ not flirting, Anyway, she said that the chick was a "traitor to her kind", something about working with humans and killing a bunch of grunts a while back. Like years back."

"WHAT!"

Mercury shot Emerald a shit eating grin while she was positively fuming.

….

Team RWBY had gotten to their dorm with their luggage. It was elected that unpacking could wait as the day was catching up with all of them and it was already getting late in the evening.

" _I guess it's finally time to tell them."_

Rose took a deep breath and prepared to speak, that was until Yang of all people spun around and stopped her.

"Ruby, you don't have to tell us anything."

That name, She understood her name was Ruby Rose now, but it didn't fit her anymore. Ruby Rose was a normal girl, not a killer.

"Please, call me Rose. Ruby...Ruby doesn't exist anymore."

"How can you say that? You're right here."

Rose looked up at Yang, then at Weiss, and finally at Blake. These three girls deserved, no needed to know what kind of monster she was.

"You'll understand when I tell you everything. I'll tell you how I became the Guilty Rose. Or maybe you'd know me as the Face of Death."

Rose walked over to the far left bed and sat on it, staking her claim to the cover rather than the actual bed. Weiss sat on the next bed over. Yang tried to sit next to Rose, but she shook her head and gestured for Yang to sit next to Weiss. Blake, of course, sat on the bed furthest from Rose. She once again took a deep breath and shed her cloak to reveal her numerous scars from a lifetime of deliberately not defending herself with aura. All three girls looked shocked and horrified.

"Ru-Rose, what happened?"

Rose looked up at Yang and sighed.

"I'll start at the beginning, or at least what I know of the beginning. I was taken by the Oni Tribe. A tribe of bandits from Anima who at the time needed new members and tried to kidnap children. Though I was the only child they actually managed to take. I eventually found out that was because they failed miserably at kidnapping."

Rose had what could only be called a tragic smile grow on her face. A smile that horrified her teammates further.

"They began training me to fight, no, they began training me to kill when I was Five."

Several gasps followed her statement, but Rose paid them no mind.

"Though they honestly just beat me in the beginning, but then they actually began teaching me. I was taught hand to hand combat at first. Muay thai they called it. Then they made me pick a weapon to learn how to use. I picked knives and kamas, they seemed proud. It was six months later that they made me kill for the first time."

Rose took a long shaky breath to keep herself from crying.

"Marcus was his name. He was the Oni Tribe member who taught me how to read, write, and math. They threw us in the sparring circle with a single kama. One of us had to kill the other, or they'd kill us both. He wouldn't kill me, he didn't even fight me. He knelt down and told me to kill him. And I did. I should have let them kill me, but I let them turn me into a killer instead."

Rose stared down at her hands and saw blood that had long since been cleaned. Blood that was only a drop in a river of blood.

"I vowed then to kill every person they wanted me to kill as painlessly as possible. This vow lead me to make a mistake another mistake that I will never live down. You see, it was easy to kill those with out aura or were inexperienced in using it. But those trained how to use aura were always a problem. I studied aura penetrating ammunition, but it wasn't enough to kill some painlessly. So, I concocted a mix of dust that had special anti-aura properties. It doesn't just pierce aura, it is unaffected by aura of any kind. Even the wounds it creates cannot be affected by aura. That fucking mix has killed hundreds of people, most by my hands. I've killed hundreds of people."

Rose clenched her fists and shook ever so slightly, remembering those whose blood she added to the river. And those the Oni Tribe wanted her to kill.

"I eventually ran away from the tribe when they sent me and some others to attack another bandit tribe. I thought that after I ran away, I wouldn't have kill anymore. But I was wrong. I stowed away on a cargo ship headed to Vacuo. I never considered anyone there would recognize me. I spent a year wandering around, trying to hide. But I was found eventually wherever I went. I had to kill more to survive."

Rose took another breath, recalling the events that led her to come to Beacon.

"Eventually, I decided to go to Vale to turn myself in. I knew I could easily be sentenced to death, but I didn't care. On my way though, I was ambushed by members of the Oni Tribe. A woman got caught in it trying to help me. They nearly killed her with the anti aura bullets I made. She was the one who convince me to come here to Beacon. I've been here since."

The room went silent when Rose finished.

"I, wow. I don't know what to say Rose."

Yang's voice shook as she spoke. Weiss eventually looked at Blake, then back at Rose.

"Wait, you didn't explain how you and Blake knew each other."

Rose looked over at Blake, who was now giving her a pleading look. Rose suddenly realized that Blake had a bow hiding her ears

" _She doesn't want people to know she's a faunus...then she definitely doesn't want people to know she was with the White Fang."_

Rose sighed and lowered her head, she promised to tell them everything.

"It was a few years back, while I was still with the Oni Tribe. They wanted me to kill an Atlas politician. I killed them. But while me and Hannya, the tribe member responsible for training me, were leaving, we ran inside of an abandoned warehouse where Blake and a lot of her _friends_ were. I wish I could say Hannya and I left there without spilling more blood. But we didn't. That's why I said Blake has every right to hate me."

Weiss watched Rose wrung her hands, not sure what to make of all this information. However, there was one thing she was sure of, and that was Rose didn't deserve any of what happened to her. Suddenly, Rose let out an adorable, high pitched yawn that the heiress had to stop herself from cooing at.

"I'm going to get ready for bed."

Rose stood and walked to the bathroom, only stopping when she was passing Blake.

"Blake...I told them about my past because they need to know what kind of monster I am. You don't have to tell them why you were in that warehouse, but you should."

Blake felt puny as she watched Rose enter the bathroom. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

Rose had just told the team everything, and it hadn't even been a full day. And if Blake was being honest, she also felt puny because she hated and feared Rose for so long, only to find out Rose was a slave. She didn't choose to kill all those people. Blake on the other hand had decided to do the things she had done. Blake looked over at her other two teammates who were still looking at the door Rose had just disappeared behind.

" _I wonder if they'd actually accept me as easily?"_

Finally, Weiss broke the silence.

"I guess we should all get ready for bed too. No offense Blake, but I think I've had enough 'truth' for one night."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Weiss cream."

"I'm going to have to insist that you never refer to me as that again."

"Let it happen."

"I refuse."

Weiss continued with the childish back and forth argument with Yang while the team got prepared for bed.

"I refuse to be called by..."

Weiss' voice died in her throat when she turned to chide Yang and saw Rose leave the bathroom.

"Hey Weiss, what's wro-….Oh."

Yang turned to see what Weiss was looking at. There Rose was, in all her unclothed glory, walking towards her bed with a dull expression and her combat gear under her arm.

"Ru-Rose, what are you doing?"

No answer came from Rose as she continued walking. Rose reached her bed, and with one fluid movement, pulled the cover off and deposited her gear in its place. Then, she wrapped the cover around herself and sat in the corner. Her eyes were open and watching the door, but her expression and steady, shallow breathing made it clear she was asleep.

"Um...what the hell?"

 **A/N: So, there we have it. Ozpin explains his cryptic self in a cryptic way. Glynda actually wins a battle with him behind the scenes. And finally, Rose revealing everything to her team. Sorry, had to crack that joke again. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but there was simply too much I wanted to add. So, next chapter, brace yourselves as I'm going to push some plot again.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Not much to say now. But I'm going to go ahead and warn you, Rose doesn't get dressed first thing in the morning.**

 **Besides that, I got nothing but a few notes at the end.**

 **I don't own Rooster Teeth or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 6

"Ozpin please, I know it's only the beginning of the semester, but can't you make an exception?"

"Why Leo? What's so special about this team that they need to be transferred at the beginning of the semester rather than closer to the actual festival."

Leonardo stared a the menacing grimm orb before him. Salem's projected features were hardening in impatience. He needed to think of something quickly.

" _Why is he fighting me on this, he loves to break rules for special cases."_

Then it struck him, he need to make the case more exceptional.

"Well, you see, I fear I cannot teach them anything more. Despite only completing their first year, they can already rival recently graduated huntsmen."

Ozpin hummed his intrigue to Leonardo, letting him know he was on the right track. He just need to sell it a little more.

"Yes, they have a very promising future ahead of them. However, they require more experience, especially with other huntsmen. Please Ozpin, as a favor to me, help them."

Leonardo was confident that he delivered his lies perfectly, and now waited for Ozpin to respond.

"Okay, I'll make an exception this time, if you sure it will help them. When can I expect them?"

Leonardo let out a relieved sigh. Ozpin had just allowed Salem's infiltrators even more time to do their jobs.

"Thank you. they'll arrive the day at the end of the week."

"I'll begin the necessary preparations then, I look forward to having them."

….

Never had Cinder been so happy to hear Watts' voice. Even his insults were beyond bearable with the news he had given her. She would be allowed in to Beacon at the end of the week. She could see Rose again in just a few days.

"Can I be the first to say how creepy that smile is."

Emerald gave merc a sharp elbow to the ribs for his comment. While she hated the reason why Cinder was smiling, Emerald actually enjoyed seeing the woman smile so happily.

"Do you want ruin her mood?"

"Point taken."

Cider ignored her subordinates' antics in favor of thinking what she might say to Rose when she sees her again.

" _Maybe I should go with subtle, 'What's such a beautiful Rose as yourself doing here?' Hmmm, yes, that will do nicely."_

"Okay, now that's a creepy smile."

"See!"

"Would you two be quiet."

….

Blake hated this dream. It was the nightmare that kept her awake for weeks. But now, she saw the dream in a whole new light. A light that made her realize how wrong she truly was about Rose.

 _She stood next to Adam while he gave orders._

" _This woman is responsible for several laws in Atlas allowing discrimination against faunus. We need to_ convince _her of how wrong she was."_

Blake knew she should have long since realized the path the White Fang was taking at this point.

" _Let's get her!"_

" _Yeah!"_

CRACK

 _Suddenly, the door was blown open by an explosion and two figures came into the warehouse. She identified them as a human woman and a faunus girl._

" _Oh, shady people, just ignore us."_

" _You aren't going anywhere, humans."_

 _The woman let out a shrill cackle._

" _Actually, my little Rose here is a wolf faunus."_

Blake always remembered the girl that this girl had a dark and menacing air to her, but now she just saw a little girl on the verge of tears.

" _Then she's a traitor to her kind for working with a human. Either way, neither of you are leaving here."_

 _A sick grin grew on the woman's face._

" _I think you should really just ignore us. You see, this little Rose is always eaten up with guilt after she kills someone, and she's already killed tonight. It's why we call her Guilty Rose. So, again, unsless you want her to cry over you too, let us walk away._ "

 _Blake made eye contact with the faunus in an attempt to size her up._

What Blake remembered to be an eager smile, was now a plight. A plight for them to back down, to take their lives and run.

" _I'm sorry, but no witnesses."_

" _Too bad. Rose, kill them."_

 _Rose winced before nodding silently._

" _Oh, no you don-"_

 _The first grunt charged and fell. Rose had struck him down before his second step, then she kept her momentum going. Thus a dance of death ensued. A dance that continued until Rose's weapon was at Blake's throat._

" _Stop. No need to kill the last two, we've made our point clear."_

Blake always wanted Rose to have disappointed look. An expression that said she wished she could have finished the job. So that was what she saw until now. But now she knew the look was guilt, guilt for having cut so many down.

Blake hated this dream even more now.

….

Rose woke with a start. She was in an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar girls. Her heart pounded in her chest until she recalled everything. Her nerves soothed as she looked at her teammates sleeping peacefully.

" _I wonder if they hate me? If they hate being on the same team as a killer."_

With a sigh, she decided to begin her normal morning routine. She hated all the exercises that Hannya had forced her to do. But she couldn't deny the results they achieved, at least now the would be helping her save others.

With a soft thud, she fell forward and began her first rep of pushups. She made sure to be as quiet as possible as to not wake the others.

….

It was a thud that roused Weiss, much to her displeasure. It had been almost quiet enough to ignore, almost being the operative phrase. She sat up and prepared to bark at whoever was responsible for the noise. That was until she saw the source. Rose was doing standing in the corner of the room that she had claimed last night. Well, handstanding would be the more accurate term. However, that was not the most _impressive_ part of the spectacle. Weiss had seen Rose's physique the previous night, but now she was allowed to admire it. And she found herself unable to do anything else. Even if the wolf faunus was facing away from her, she could still see enough of what was important.

Then Rose did something no red blooded human or faunus could ignore. She slowly lowered her left leg until it was nearly parallel with her torso while keeping her right leg perfectly still. Weiss felt a tingly warmth watching the well toned legs trade positions.

" _I've never seen such_ flexibility _. Yeah, that's the word I want. That's not the word I want."_

Unknown to Weiss she was not the only one to have stirred at the noise caused by Rose's routine, nor was she the only one unable to peel their eyes from the very image of regal athleticism that was Rose.

" _That's the position Maka did in volume 5!"_

Blake's mind filled with yet another scene from favorite series. How could it not when Rose was inadvertently performing the supposedly fantastical positions in _Ninjas of Love_ with ease. It was enough to make her breath bated and her heart race.

" _How can anyone be so_ limber."

Yang was utterly stunned. She tried to form words to tell her sister to put clothes on, but they wouldn't come out. She could only watch and silently sputter.

Rose felt watched, but she knew it was her teammates. So she ignored, figured they were just making mental notes of her morning routine. It was fine with her, she had nothing really left to hide from them. Having finished the last of her routine, she swung her legs back and used the momentum to nimbly stand upright. The motion apparently elicited a small 'eep' from Weiss, which Rose figured was because of the abrupt movement. Though she didn't know what to make of both Weiss and Blake being beet red. Something that both Glynda and Amber had done during her time with them.

She decided not to inquire about it as she retrieved her uniform and undergarments. Rose walked to the bathroom for her morning shower that Glynda always insisted on after her morning routine.

" _What is wrong with me!"_

Weiss had finally shaken herself from the trance that Rose's form had put her under. Even Her scars, numerous and terrible as they were, could not detract from her _beauty_. In a strange way, the scars added something to her tanned skin that made it more alluring.

Lost in her thoughts that she was still trying convince herself weren't fantasies, Weiss got herself dressed. By the time her and the other two were done, Ruby was stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed. A fact that Weiss wanted to grumble in disappointment at.

" _What have you done to me, Rose?"_

….

"Monsters, demon, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. I merely refer to them as 'prey'."

Rose honestly expected to have been running to class after the rest of the team began unpacking and cleaning. But since only three of them that had to unpack, the process was relatively quick. They even managed to get breakfast before class.

Now, Rose sat at the back corner of the classroom while the rest of her team sat in the front row. She was reading the textbook while Peter went rambling on. She normally enjoyed his stories, but with classwork expected of her. Rose needed to study, she wanted to meet Ozpin's expectations.

"Now, who here believes they have what it takes to be a real huntsman?"

This got Rose's attention. She watched Weiss raise her hand.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, very well then."

Rose had a bad feeling about what was going to happen as Weiss returned in full combat gear, including her 'combat heels'.

" _I really need to convince her to start using normal combat shoes."_

She looked on as Weiss took her time getting into stance while Peter stood next to a grimm cage holding his absurd blunderbuss.

" _He's worse than Weiss with that thing."_

The fight started with Peter hacking the lock off and releasing a boarbatusk. The beast came barreling out of the cage and Weiss barely managed to parry the charge. Rose could once again see the detriment that Weiss' choice in shoes was. Weiss charged the beast this time, only for her weapon to get caught in it's tusks. After a short bout, Weiss was thrown away and her weapon was thrown the opposite direction.

" _She needs help."_

Rose retrieved the lightning dust kunai from her breast pocket. Once again, she found one of Hannya's lessons useful. Weiss dodged the boarbatusk, and it slammed head first into the desk of the front row. Weiss managed to recover her weapon, but had yet to recover her balance when the grimm began its spin charge. Rose took her moment to assist her partner. She threw her kunai with the help of her semblance, but was careful not to activate the dust. The impact and subsequent knocked the beast over and gave Weiss the perfect opportunity to strike its vulnerable underbelly. Weiss took this opportunity and dispatched the creature.

" _That should have gone so much better."_

"It looks like we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. And maybe more."

Rose winced, she knew she had been caught. can't hide a bright yellow dust knife in the middle of the floor from across the room. Thankfully, Rose was saved by the bell.

"Well students, we will continue our lesson next time, you are dismissed."

Weiss composed herself before getting her school bag. By the time Weiss had done this, Rose was already walked down and picked up her kunai. This did not go unnoticed by Weiss, or her teammates.

"Why?"

Weiss saw the kunai as soon as the grimm evaporated, so she knew the fight was not won under her own power.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

She didn't know whether to be offended or not. So she spun around to look Rose straight in the eye. She regretted that decision when she came face to face with those big puppy eyes. Any anger Weiss had, melted away. She knew Rose truly wanted Weiss not to get hurt.

"Well, you can't just interfere with my fights like that."

Weiss cursed at herself when the eyes got bigger before Rose looked down.

"It's just, this is the second fight I've seen you using those heels. They're causing you trouble in your fights Weiss. You need to start using more practical shoes."

Weiss was offended for a moment, then Rose looked up with worry written all over her expression. She suddenly couldn't deny Rose and had to consider her words carefully. She may have had near perfect balance in heels, but she couldn't reject their now glaring shortcomings. She still tried to convince her leader that it was fine, but she only ended up chewing on her lip.

"What would you suggest replace them?"

"Lightweight combat boots are always an option. Maybe you can get them custom made?"

A small smile reinforced Rose's suggestion. Weiss deflated, she couldn't argue with the adorable wolf faunus. Besides, Rose's argument was solid, and combat boots could be both functional and stylish.

"I'll look into it."

Rose's small smile widened a bit, which made Weiss' heartbeat pick up.

" _This might be a long four years."_

….

Yang and the rest of team RWBY sat in the cafeteria enjoying their meal, or at least trying to. Rose had been pulled aside after Port's class, and had yet to stop looking like a kicked puppy. It was literally impossible to look her in the eye at the moment.

Yang shoveled in another bite of food when her scroll vibrated. She pulled it out to find a message from her stepmother, asking if it was a good time to talk.

" _Great."_

Yang shot back a text saying she needed a minute before turning to her halfsister.

"Rose...Do you still want me not to tell anyone back home about you?"

Rose tensed up and slowly looked up. Her expression was more than enough of an answer.

"Please don't tell them anything."

Yang sighed and nodded her affirmation before tapping the call icon. A moment later, the call was answered.

"Sweetie!"

"Hey, Mom."

"It's kinda noisy, are you eating supper?"

"Yeah, me and my team are eating right now."

"My team and I."

"Not now, Weiss."

"Oh, really, can you turn the video on, I'd like to meet them."

"Now's not really the best time."

"Oh, you're probably right. Well, I'd still like to meet them. You maybe an adult now, but you're still my daughter."

" _Mom_ , their my teammates, not my girlfriends."

"I stand by what I said."

"Well maybe you can meet my partner Blake and my teammate Weiss sometime."

"What about your fourth member?"

"She's not good with new people."

Yang knew she wasn't lying, but it felt like she was. It took all she had not to just tell her stepmom everything, but it wouldn't be right. Not for Rose at least.

"Oh, just tell her I don't bite. Much."

"Mom."

"I'm kidding dear. But seriously, bring her by my place."

"I can try, but she's really not good at meeting people."

"Okay dear. Well I expect a full description on how your first days at Beacon went."

"Yes, ma'am."

Yang sighed happily at the subject change and began regaling her stepmother with everything besides Rose's existence.

 **A/N:**

 **So that all happened. Anyway, I didn't get any flak for making Rose leader of team RWBY like I was expecting. Which actually has me worried.**

 **Next order of business, Cin will be a huge part of Volume 1 of the story. And don't worry, her and Rose will have plenty of cute moments. And we'll get the third member of the peanut gallery next week.**

 **Let's see, what else...oh right, GR has broken 12k views, and I'm kinda shocked. Thank you guys.**

 **And final piece, I may be setting up a poll for GR soon. The poll will be whether or not for GR to be made into an M rated fic instead of T.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review, follow and fav!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woooo, new chapter of Guilty Rose for you guys to enjoy.**

 **As bit of forewarning, the first part of the chapter will seem repetitive, and that's intentional. There are subtle differences to showcase a bit of character development. But the second half of the chapter is one of the main events I've wanted to happen from almost the beginning. And I honestly think almost everyone is going to enjoy this chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 7

" _Where the hell was she keeping that knife?"_

Weiss and the other two girls were left to ponder this question after Yang attempted to wake Rose, have her put on some proper night clothes, and sleep in her actual bed. Thankfully, Yang had her aura up when Rose pulled a knife out of thin air and lashed out. The room had been silent ever since.

"I knew that was a bad idea."

Blake's voice finally broke the silence in the room. Yang spun to face the black haired girl with a hint of red in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blake met the blonde's eyes easily and sighed.

"She is sleeping with her back in a corner with a full view of the entire room. Someone trained he to be able to react to an attack at all times. Though, I think they were actually just trying to catch her off guard."

"Great, more news on how my long lost little sister was abused!"

"Yang."

"I know, I'm just frustrated about not knowing how to help her. Anyway, how'd you know all that Blake? Does it have to do with how you know Ruby?"

Blake avoided eye contact this time. Once again, she was caught. She wanted to run out the room. But then she looked at Rose's sleeping form. The girl who had told her team everything in a way that they knew she wanted them to hate her. Not that any of them actually could hate her.

Blake thought she would be protecting them by not telling them or even running. But Rose had shown her that she was just being a coward. She wanted to hate Rose with every fiber of her being, but that just made her hate herself more.

"Kind of. Do you really want to know about my past?"

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, they were still reeling from Rose's story the night before. But they would be lying if they said they weren't curious.

"Yeah, but..."

"We are willing to wait for you to be ready to tell us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Blake was astonished. She thought they'd push, but they were putting faith in her to tell them. They were trusting her when she wouldn't trust them.

" _Hello self loathing, my old friend."_

Blake held her head in her hands and grumbled incoherently.

"I just need a little more time, that's all."

….

Mercury and Emerald both stood outside Cinder's office looking down on a multi-colored girl that was supposed to be the fourth member of their team for infiltrating Beacon Academy. First impressions were not the best.

"So, you're Neo, Roman's little helper. Yeowch!"

Mercury's little joke only earned him a whack from Neo's umbrella. Emerald's opinion of the girl had immediately done a one-eighty. Anyone who hit Merc for making a stupid joke was good in her book.

"I like her already."

Suddenly, Cinder's door opened and an annoyed Cinder emerged.

"There had better be a good reason for the noise outside of my office. Oh, our fourth member, Neo was it?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Good, our mission is infiltrating Beacon Academy to find the Guilty Rose and convince her to join me, that is all."

Cinder went back into her office and closed the door, leaving Neo utterly confused. She cocked her head in Emerald's direction with a blink that swapped her eye color. She had been informed that they were going to be finding and killing some woman and then prepare to cause as much chaos as possible. She was not to told that they were going to be recruiting possibly the mos dangerous killer of the modern day. Could eventually live with herself after the original plan, Roman had taught her to be a survivor. But this new plan sounded like suicide.

"Yeah, that isn't actually our mission, but it is one of the objectives we are trying to achieve."

Neo nodded reluctantly before raising an eyebrow to silently ask why.

"Apparently she met the Guilty Rose years ago and has had a crush on her since."

Neo made an "o" with her mouth before the ridiculousness of the answer sunk in and she cocked another eyebrow.

"We don't know either."

Neo's face scrunched up in disapproval and Emearld brought a hand to her face.

"Yeah, we know. She won't listen though."

The three sighed in unison.

"Anyone wanna place bets on whether or not his mission is gona get us killed?"

this time Mercury had an umbrella and a fist come at him.

….

Rose, once again, did not fail to notice her entire team staring at her. But once again she dismissed the stares, and Weiss wiping away some drool that wasn't there when she woke up.

" _Maybe I should see if they want to train with me in the morning."_

Having once again finished her morning routine, Rose stared menacingly at her uniform. It was bad enough when Glynda made her wear one 'normal' shirt, but a shirt and a jacket was almost impossible for her. Not to mention the skirt, skirts were in a similar category as heels in Rose's book. They were impractical for combat because they offered no protection for the legs. But at least she didn't have to worry about her tail with her uniform skirt.

Rose let out a low whine, Glynda and Ozpin said she couldn't attend beacon without wearing her uniform. She had to surrender and wear the stifling thing. Her hand unconsciously went to her neck as it always did when she needed the support.

" _I wonder if Cin is doing okay...I'll look around Vale for her this weekend."_

As Rose continued to stare menacingly at her uniform, Weiss allowed herself to study the wolf faunus' body once more. Previously, she had only let herself take in Rose's form as a whole with the occasional glance at regions that are normally hidden from the eye. Now, she traced scars with her eyes. The ones that most caught her eye were the ones grouped at Rose's forearms, upper arms, and calves. These scars she recognized immediately.

" _Thin lines. random angles. They must have used a whip on her. There placement...no...they whipped her just to train her stance."_

Weiss could remember the sting her instructors using their fencing swords to correct her stance, but this was just someone being cruel. Then there were the other scars, the random scars from a lifetime of fighting.

 _She has aura, and knows how to use it...she said they beat her...she let them hurt her..."_

Her eyes wandered over Rose's sun-kissed skin again. She examined the wolf's tail that was always so still that she'd think it was fake if she wasn't looking at where it attached. Then her eyes naturally drifted to another region.

" _Fur?… No! Bad Weiss."_

"Weiss, I know Rose is quite the _spectacle_ , but are you going to get ready or what?"

Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin when Yang growled into her ear. Weiss turned ruby red at Yang's completely valid insinuation before scurrying off to begin her morning ritual.

….

" _Combat class with Professor Goodwitch."_

Glynda internally grumbled. She loathed having to make that phrase the most menacing phrase in all of Beacon. She really wanted to be the teacher that students looked up to, not the one they feared and hated. But she had to prepare them for the future.

" _At least Rose doesn't hate me. Speaking of Rose, I still need to spit in Ozpin's coffee."_

Glynda would have handed Ozpin her letter of resignation if she could have taken Rose and Amber with her. She knew and understood his reason for making her team leader, but it still pissed the blonde off to no end.

" _At least he's allowing me to continue her therapy, and at the cost of those useless seminars that would have only served to stress her out."_

The blonde double checked her list of things to do in class.

 _Scare first year students with needlessly harsh and false syllabus._

 _Answer questions with an annoyed scowl._

 _Time permitting: 1 spar, tournament-style._

She nodded in approval of her schedule.

"Today should be interesting."

….

Yang wasn't going to lie, not to herself or anyone. Professor Goodwitch was scary as hell, which was also kinda hot.

" _And Rose said she was one of the nicest people she ever met."_

The entire class just got the shit scared out of them, Jaune literally fainted when Glynda looked at him for raising his hand with a question. He actually still had his hand raised, which Yang found hilarious.

"Alright seeing as there are no more questions and we have some time left, let's have a random spar."

Glynda tapped the randomizer icon. Names and images flashed on the board, continuing until it stopped on two.

Glynda's heart sank.

 _Cardin Winchester VS Rose_

"Cardin Winchester."

Glynda growled the name. She read his file, and his only redeeming quality was he had some skills worthy of a huntsman. But otherwise he had been reported for numerous incidents of racism and bullying. However, none of these reports ever got him more than detention. Glynda had even heard rumors that the boy was already bullying other students. She couldn't do anything yet as nothing had been reported. But as soon as something was, she promised to show him the hell she had planned for him.

" _I think I'm becoming the image I've been projecting...huh?"_

Glynda was a little perturbed when Rose came out of the women's locker room in her combat gear minus her kikko sleeves and weapons. Though before she could begin to question her, the room erupted in cat calling and cheers. Rose seemed to just ignore it all, but Glynda wouldn't ignore this. Clearing her throat was all it took for the entire class to quiet down, Glynda added in a death glare to hopefully deal with future occurrences before they happened.

"Rose, may I ask why you don't have your weapon for this spar."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized she asked the wrong question. Rose's face contorted in horror.

"You want me to kill him?"

Rose's question made Glynda recall the two men from the dust store.

"Those blades, they're made with _that_?"

"Yes."

"I see, will you be fine without any weapons?"

Rose just looked at Cardin and sized him up. After a moment, she turned back to Glynda and nodded. It wasn't with bravado that she nodded, her face showed that it was just a simple fact. Glynda sighed and motioned for Rose to continue to the ring. She walked to her side of the ring while Cardin stood cockily posed on his.

"Oh, did the little bitch think a slutty outfit would help her win?"

It took every ounce of strength Glynda had to not demonstrate the full capabilities of her semblance with Cardin as the dummy. But she wanted, no needed to see how Rose reacted to this. However, all Rose did was take a classic boxing stance with her knees bent and hopping on the balls of her feet.

Somehow, Glynda wasn't surprised by this.

"Both fighters ready? Begin."

Rose charged Cardin, Cardin responded with an overhead swing of his mace. A small part of Glynda was waiting for the sound of metal on flesh, but it never came. Rose had caught the Cardin's arm, shocking everyone but Rose.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Arrggh!"

WHACK! WHACK WHACK!

THUD!

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

BUZZZZZ!

The whole auditorium went silent because of the display of martial arts.

….

Rose had already sized up her opponent. Cardin was a heavy hitter who obviously relied on the weight of his mace to crush his opponents. He had armor, but his stomach was left wide open. Honestly, the best opponent for her to fight.

"Oh, did the little bitch think a slutty outfit would help her win?"

" _What's so wrong with my outfit?"_

Rose didn't show her thoughts and just got into her stance, already having a plan of attack ready.

"Both fighters ready? Begin."

Rose charged her brutish opponent slow enough that he could react. She made it to him while he was still mid-swing ad easily caught his arm at the wrist. The wolf faunus now had him at her mercy.

She delivered three successive semblance-enhanced punches to his stomach. Then she twisted his wrist as she pulled it down, forcing him to drop his mace. After Cardin roared in pain, Rose delivered another triplet of blows straight to his face. She released the brown haired boy and he fell on his back. Rose then followed up by straddling his chest and drew from her semblance one last time. Six enhanced punches to Cardin's head later and he was dropped to twenty-seven percent. The buzzer sounded and the screen timer flashed twelve seconds.

The entire auditorium was dead silent. No one knew what to make of just happened.

"Oh, uh, the winner is Rose."

Glynda's announcement suddenly brought the audience back to reality and they began cheering for the wolf faunus' victory.

….

Lunch was only fifteen minutes after combat class and it already seemed like Rose's fight was known by the entire student body. Random students looked at her in awe or managed to congratulate her. She wasn't entirely comfortable with her newly found popularity. Luckily, her team picked up on this and started doing their best to dissuade students from looking at or approaching Rose while they were walking to the cafeteria.

When they arrived, they made their way to pick up food. Rose decided to get her favorite meal, which consisted of beef stew, a bowl of sliced strawberries, and a single chocolate chip cookie. Team RWBY had an easy time finding a table to sit at after grabbing their meals.

"Hey guys, over here!"

Nora's voice cut through the ruckus of the students and her waving arms signaled the team of girls. Rose and her team sat across from their unofficial sister team. Rose took a moment to gauge the students before her.

Pyrrha had a pleasant smile on her face. Nora was practically vibrating in her excitement. Ren was being stoic, but gave them a small smile and nod. Jaune had a goofy grin on his face.

Rose wasn't sure why they were so happy to see them even though they'd only been apart for a few minutes.

"What was that Rose, you totally kicked Cardin's ass!"

"I just hit him."

"Rose, you hit him twelve times and brought his aura down seventy-three percent, that is almost impossible for even me without charging my semblance up first."

"Well, I did use my semblance."

"Wait! that was your semblance, you hit really hard?"

"No, my semblance is speed, I just learned how to apply it to specific limbs rather than my whole body at once."

"That's so cool!"

As the two teams continued to talk, Cardin walked towards them. He had been humiliated on the second day of the semester.

Him, Cardin Winchester, beat by a little girl.

He was going to get back at her, even if she was sitting with her team. They were too distracted to notice him. As he walked by, he reached down and gave a solid yank to Rose's tail. Not enough to pull her off the bench, but enough to shift her a few inches.

Rose's silverware fell from her hand and on to the floor when a sharp spike of pain went up her spine from her tail being yank on. She was frozen in place after the clatter.

" _Why didn't I notice him sooner?"_

The rest of the group had all seen Rose suddenly shift back and Cardin walking away while cackling. Fury filled all their stomachs.

"I can't believe him!"

"He's so dead."

"I'm going to break his legs"

When Nora and Yang shot up from their seats, Ren grabbed Nora. Nora was shaking with rage as she met Ren's gaze.

"Ren, he needs to have his legs broken."

Even though this was only the third day since most of them had met. They were all pretty close already, and Rose had a somewhat special place in their hearts. And this dumb bastard had just yanked on her tail in front of them.

"I want you to shatter his legs."

Ren let go of his childhood friend after giving her a new objective. An objective which made Nora grin sadistically.

"I'll contact the Schnee legal team and take care of Rose. Go. Crazy."

Screams filled the cafeteria as Weiss pulled out her scroll with one hand while the other arm wrapped around Rose's small shoulders.

No one hurts Rose.

 **A/N: And now Cardin won't be harming anyone for a while. YAY!**

 **So serious time.**

 **I'm going to respond to the guest named Boop right here.**

 **What the shit man.**

 **Are you seriously having trouble understanding why Rose is being kept secret?**

 **I'll just clear it up for you right now, since you obviously didn't understand** **before. One Rose tells Ozpin and Yang not to tell anyone, especially not Summer or Tai. She doesn't want them to know. And two, how do you break it to a mother and father that their daughter is a mass murderer. Seriously, what are you expecting?**

 **Now on Ozpin making Rose team le** **ader, that was explained in chapter 5, or the eighth chapter posted. And yes it is something he would do. Ozpin is known for making decisions like this. It is completely within his character.**

 **Finally, the rest of your review confounds me. Give me time to explain her habits, we're barely into the story! And yeah Weiss is obviously falling for Rose, but she isn't just going to lose all decorum in one night...give her two.**

 **Now that I'm done ranting at Boop, I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Please review, follow, and Fav!**

 **See ya next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I really wanted to update before I went on vacation, but last week was so stressful I didn't finish in time.**

 **And for those wondering how I published LSQW Chibisodes while on vacation. I had it on my google docs and managed to post from my phone.**

 **Anyway, new chapter!**

 **I'll do some post notes to hopefully answer any questions that this chapter might create.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 8

"So, let's go back to the beginning, what happened after combat class ended today Rose?"

Rose was sitting in Glynda's office. Rose really liked Glynda's office, it was just so her. It was decorated like a library from a fantasy novel. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the back wall. All the books were meticulously organized by genre and title. The bottom right section of books was Rose's favorite. That section was fairytales and legends of Remnant.

Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts and began recalling the incident and everything that led up to it.

"Well, when we left your class, we found out that my match with Cardin had already spread throughout the students, and we were practically ambushed by a group of students on our way out."

"That must have been tough for you."

Rose let out a sigh and grimaced at the memory of opening the door and finding so many people all trying to get to her.

 _She had her knife drawn but was resisting the overwhelming urge to use it on her classmates. Her team_ _must have_ _noticed_ _because they_ _immediately_ _went into action. Weiss and Yang pulled Rose between them, protecting themselves with aura when Rose inevitabl_ _y_ _tried to stab them, while Blake blocked the other students' path._

"I didn't react too well, no."

"Was it better than the first time we went into Vale at least."

This time they both grimaced.

"Kinda? Weiss and Yang protected themselves with their aura."

"That's good, so what happened after that?"

"We continued on to the cafeteria. Several others tried to talk to me in the halls, but my team kept them away."

"I see, is it possible that your trip to the cafeteria contributed to the incident."

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Okay, so then walk me through what happened inside the cafeteria."

Rose sighed, she knew Glynda knew what happened already. It was the why it happened that Glynda was so concerned with.

"Well, we got our food and team JNPR called for us to sit with them. It wasn't long after that Cardin walked by and yanked on my tail."

"And you didn't notice him or react?"

"No, I didn't notice him and that threw me off."

"Interesting."

"My teammates and JNPR are not being punished too harshly, are they?"

….

Blake stood in awe with Weiss, Yang, and the rest of team JNPR. Miss Greene had led them to what was supposed to be the room they served their detention in. However, instead of a classroom, they were brought to a media room. But that was not the shocking part, the most shocking part was the room's contents. A banquet table full of grilled tuna, pancakes, and what she suspected to be the favorite food of everyone else.

There was a second table, smaller, it had a stack of strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Nora was slowly approaching the smaller table before Miss Greene grabbed her shoulder.

"Those are for Rose, those are for you. Understood?"

Nora vigorously nodded. If they were for Rose, she wouldn't eat them. Even if they looked to die for.

"Good, now, you six will remain in here for the rest of the afternoon. Rose will be joining you after her class with Professor Goodwitch."

"Question, is this really are punishment for what Yang and Nora did to Cardin?"

"Yes, Miss Schnee. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shows I'd like to watch."

….

"The Schnee legal team is prepared to fight any charges Mr. Winchester might press, though I guarantee he won't even try for his ego's sake. However, we staff members cannot remain passive in this matter. But there is no need to worry, the punishment is appropriate. You will also be joining them when we're done."

"Okay."

Rose wasn't quite sure what to make of the small twinkle in Glynda's eyes, but it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Now, let's continue our session, you're team is probably waiting for you."

….

Emerald, Neo, and Mercury stood by the door of Cinder's office watching Cinder zip back and forth.

"She has that creepy smile again."

"Yeah we're going to Beacon the day after tomorrow."

Neo just stood between them eating a waffle cone with six scoops.

"How many times has she checked that she had everything packed?"

Neo tried to count on her her free hand while licking her ridiculously tall ice cream but gave up after the going through her fingers three times.

"Too many times."

"You really don't like how excited she is about meeting this girl?"

Neo whipped out her scroll and typed into it.

 _Jealous much?_

"I AM NOT!"

"Would you three shut up!"

Emerald and Mercury shut up immediately. Neo, however, pretended to be offended. Cinder leveled a glare at the multicolored girl that would not be misunderstood. Neo close her mouth, zipped it, and threw away the key. Cinder nodded, pleased that her command being followed and turned back to her desk.

"Now where did I put that. Ah! Here it is!"

Cinder pulled an ornate gift box from her desk and opened it. Her entire expression softened at whatever she had put in it. Neo pointed at Cinder with an incredibly unnerved expression. Emerald and Mercury nodded with the same expression on their faces.

….

Rose only ever had two types of dreams for as long as she could remember. Se's never mentioned either to another soul. She just couldn't bring herself to.

One being all the people she had ever killed glaring at her silently whilst bleeding from the wounds she inflicted on them. She tried to talk to them at first, but they only glared more. She would just sit there now.

The other type was her being confined in some way, either in a man's arms or being looked in cage , and reaching out for a woman in a white cloak. She'd scream and cry out to the woman, but she couldn't make a sound.

Rose's current dream started out as the latter.

 _Rose sat in the fetal position. She knew she could never reach the woman outside her cage, so she didn't even bother trying this time. At least not until she finally looked up. This time, there was a crowd of people standing outside her cage. All of them facing away from her and just out of reach. She immediately recognized the three closest to her cage._

 _For the first time in years, Rose pressed her body to the bars and reached out for them, for the one with long blonde hair in particular. She opened her mouth to scream their names, to get their attention. Again, she couldn't even make a sound. It was so frustrating. They weren't even an inch from her fingertips._

 _Tears of pain and frustration escaped from her eyes._

"Just a little more!"

" _You'll never reach them if can't even call out to them."_

 _Rose spun around. She knew that voice. That was Cin's voice._

" _Cin?"_

 _Rose's voice startled her, like this was the first time she'd ever been able to speak in her life. She looked back to see if any of the crowd heard her, but none had even reacted._

" _You didn't call out to them."_

 _Rose turned back to where Cin's voice was coming from, but still found no one. When she hung her head in defeat, she saw Cin's charm on the floor of the cage. Rose wanted to grab it, but it was still shattered. She was left with the only option of staring at it._

" _Why don't you call out to them?"_

 _Rose now knew Cin's voice was coming from the charm, but somehow was not disturbed by this._

" _I don't know why I can't call out to them."_

" _Yes, you do."_

 _Rose bit her lip. She did know why. She didn't want them to turn around and see her._

" _Why can I talk to you then?"_

" _You know why."_

 _This time she didn't understand what Cin's charm meant._

 _Rose chose to sit there and ponder what the shattered charm meant until she woke up not moments later._

And with a start Rose woke, staring into the concerned eyes of her teammates.

"Rose are you awake now?"

"What's going on?"

"You slept in nearly two hours."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Rose looked down. It was Friday. She'd be able to start looking for Cin today after classes. A brief wave of euphoria washed over her.

But she'd be lying if that dream hadn't shaken her.

Right in front of her were her teammates and supposed sister. She didn't doubt Yang was her actual sister, but it hadn't felt real yet.

And she knew why. She didn't deserve it being real.

Rose's hand drifted to her neck.

"I'm fine."

….

Cinder Stared at the approaching tower from the window of the bullhead. It was finally hitting her.

She would be seeing Rose again.

And not just some random encounter after a botched heist. she'd actually get to spend time with the girl who had gotten under her skin like the thorn of her namesake.

"What will happen if I meet her and she hates me for working with a criminal?"

The thought rocked her. This was the first time she considered what Rose thought of her after their encounter in the bullhead. Suddenly, all of expectations and hope turned to anxiety and dread.

This sudden change did not go unnoticed by her teammates. All three of them saw the smile she had plastered on her face for the last few days sour in anxiety.

"Cinder?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Cinder looked away from her teammates and sighed. She debated on whether or not she should confide in them.

" _Oh what the hell!"_

"I'm worried that Rose is going to hate me because I worked with a criminal."

A pin drop could be heard in that bullhead if it weren't for the engines.

"I'm out. You two can handle this one."

Neo stared at Cinder, wanting to follow Merc's example and walk off but also wanting to see where this would go.

"Cinder...you are a criminal. We're literally going to this school to kill someone and recruit another to help us destroy the kingdoms."

Cinder's eyes widened and her anxiety spiked up even further. She was now full on hyperventilating and Emerald just groaned. She wanted to be the one Cinder was freaking out for, that would give her the excuse to hug the black haired beauty and tell her it was okay. Maybe she still could, but she wouldn't.

"You said she was the Guilty Rose, The Face of Death, the girl responsible for killing hundreds of people. She was a ruthless bandit. I doubt she will judge you for working with a criminal or being one for that matter."

Emerald's heart sank at what she saw next. Cinder was chewing on her lip, unable to meet Emerald's gaze. She looked guilty, like a child that had been caught lying.

"Cinder, what did you not tell us?"

Emerald was used to being left out of the full plan, but this was different. This was Cinder having lied to everyone, including Salem.

"She was forced to do the things she did."

"What?"

"She never wanted to kill or hurt anyone, and I can guarantee that she still doesn't."

"Then why the hell are you trying to recruit her."

"Because I don't want to kill her. We both know Salem's orders. Deprive Ozpin of her anyway possible."

A clap from the team mute broke the tension in the air. Both Emerald and Cinder turned to look at Neo, who was holding up her scroll.

 _Wait,_ THE GUILTY ROSE _isn't actually a psychotic mass murderer?_

Cinder looked thoroughly annoyed by the question, but sighed and let it go.

"No, you'll understand once you meet her."

….

" _Finally! I can go into Vale now!"_

Rose had shocked herself with her eagerness to go look for Cin. As soon as she was dismissed from her last class, she channeled her semblance across her whole body and left in a storm of petals for her dorm. Her team was pretty shocked by this display and came barging in while Rose was still getting ready for her trip to the city.

"What was that Ru-Rose?"

Rose knew her team would have questions, so she never told them about her plans to go to Vale.

"I just wanted to beat the rush to go to the city for a few hours."

Not a complete lie, but it would allow her to steer the conversation.

"Why are you going into Vale?"

"I wanted to drive my bike around town, make sure the tuning I did has held up."

"You have a bike? Like a motor bike?"

"Yes Yang, I have a motorbike, which Glynda refuses to ride if it isn't in perfect tune."

"Wait, Professor Goodwitch Rides on your motorbike?"

"You call her Glynda?"

Rose was a little overwhelmed by the questions.

"Yes, Glynda rides with me to go on errands every now and then. I call her Glynda because she watched over me since I came to Vale. Now if you don't mind I would like to head out before the rush."

Her teammates obviously had more questions, but decided to let her go instead.

" _I should have told them about Cin...I'll talk to them after I find her."_

As she turned the last corner to exit the building, Rose went face first into a bosom. Rose quickly recoiled, knife already in hand. Though the knife dropped from her hand as quickly as it came to it when she saw whose bosom she just ran into.

" _It can't be."_

"Cin?"

"Rose?"

 **A/N: And I'm an ass, I know. What can I say?**

 **So the first part was obviously to answer why Rose didn't stab Cardin, I've said enough there already.**

 **Second, the dream sequence. That was really spur of the moment and I am willing to edit or delete it if people don't like it. But I do feel it offers some insight on Rose's current mental state. So please give me feedback on that.**

 **Third, more fun with Cinder and her peanut gallery. Guess what Cinder had in the box. Bonus points based on how accurate you are!**

 **Finally, the end. Everyone had to see it coming, right? Well now we get to watch the development starting next chapter. Also, I promise some Rose momma next chapter!**

 **Okay, now for some none GR news. Some of you may have noticed my profile now includes upcoming stories. These stories are stories that I have decided to write at some point in the relatively near future. I'll add summaries soon.**

 **Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to up date sooner than a full week, but life has it's ways of changing plans.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**

 **See ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for posting this later than what I said. Blame Square Enix for making Nier: Automata and RT for making RWBY: Grimm Eclipse.**

 **Quick news before we start, only three people have voted on whether or not Guilty Rose will become an M rated fanfiction. Therefore I will continue writing this as I have been and if I cross the line between T and M I will update the rating. The pole will stay up for a while longer though, just in case a whole bunch of people decide to vote.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter, Which I once again enjoyed writing far too much.**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY. I am too poor.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 9

"Why does this place have to be so damn big!"

Cinder's outburst shocked all three of her teammates. They had just landed and were trying to find their dorms so they could put their stuff down. Even Cinder begrudgingly admitted she didn't want to scour Beacon for Rose while carrying her luggage.

 _Seriously though, why is this place so freakishly big?_

 _I wonder how we'll even find the thorny rose in this place if we can't even find our dorm!_

"She is not a thorny rose, she is a sweet rose."

Merc expected his posh imitation of Cinder to earn him a severe reprimand, but instead, she sighed.

"She maybe the sweetest rose there is."

Emerald grumbled again at the soft expression that was gracing Cinder's face. Jealous once again that Rose was the cause of it.

" _I need to know more about her."_

"Cinder, what actually happened the first time you met Rose?"

Cinder stopped for a moment and sighed.

"I found a little girl locked in a cage that was convinced she was some kind of monster."

"And that left an impression on you?"

"Yes, now let's find our room so I can-"

Cinder didn't get to finish that sentence as the air was driven from her lungs both literally and metaphorically by a certain redhead.

….

" _She can't be here, can she?"_

That was all Rose could think as the smell of a cinnamon candle still lingered in her nose.

Both girls remain silent, staring at each other in disbelief, completely lost in the others features. Rose's eyes eventually traveled down to Cin's center of mass. She just couldn't fathom that Cin was right there in front of her again.

" _Maybe she's just some kind of dream."_

Rose slowly reaches out with her left hand while her right is already at her neck. She felt like an eternity had passed before her fingers finally reached the charcoal colored uniform.

Rose touched the fabric as gently as she could, fearing that she would shatter the illusion of Cin actually being there.

With the greatest of care, she pinched Cin's jacket. When the illusion didn't shatter, Rose's mind went blank and she just stared at the woman in front of her. Her whole world shrunk to just her and Cin.

" _She's right here in front of me."_

Cinder's mind was in just as many shambles as Rose's. All of her carefully made plans, her thoroughly rehearsed lines, and carefully tailored expressions counted for nothing. All because Rose was right there in front of her. All because her whole world only included Rose and her.

Cinder felt a small weight on her uniform jacket and looked down to find Rose's hand holding hers. When she looked back at Rose, she found the little faunus staring intently at the jacket like it and Cinder were about to disappear. A small smile developed on her face.

"Hey Rose! Mind if I join you on your drive?"

….

Yang went sprinting after Rose when her little sister told them she was going for a drive.

She would admit she was shocked to find out her sister had a motorbike just like her. But once she recovered, the blonde immediately devised a plan to bond with her sister. Maybe she couldn't tell her stepmother or father that she found Ruby yet, but that didn't me she couldn't spend some good old sister time with her.

" _Now where'd she go? Oh there she is!"_

Yang found her sister standing just past a corner holding her arm out. It looked a little strange at first, but Yang wasn't going to question it. At least not before she secured some time with Rose.

"Hey Rose! Mind if I join you on your ride?"

Yang half expected the wolf faunus to snap around in a defensive posture, but Rose didn't even react. That actually made the blonde concerned. So she decided to investigate. The first thing she noticed as she approached almost made her do a double take.

It wasn't much, but Rose's tail was swaying side to side.

It took Yang a solid second to realize that Rose was wagging her tail. And once she had realized this, her curiosity began burning. The blonde bombshell had to see what the cause of this was.

When she walked up behind her sister, she found her sister facing a team of students that weren't wearing Beacon's uniform.

The four students had very different looks on their faces in obvious regard to Rose, who was holding onto the jacket a black haired girl that looked to be the leader of the group. The silver haired boy looked mildly uninterested, like Rose was just something bound to happen. The green haired girl looked really jealous of Rose but was holding herself back from saying anything. And finally, a second black haired girl who was examining Rose.

Yang brought her attention back to the girl Rose was actually clinging to. She couldn't see Rose's face, but the way she was holding onto the other girl's jacket, Yang knew these two had some kind of history.

" _At least I'll get to be a big sister for once."_

"Hey Rose, is this a friend of yours?"

Again, there was no response from the wolf faunus, which was getting increasingly concerning. However, the dark haired girl finally broke from whatever trance the two had put each other under.

"Oh, um, something like that. I met her a few years back. We, um, made an impression on each other."

Yang was immediately suspicious of the girl. From what Rose had said, _years back_ meant while she was still in the Oni tribe, and that did not bode well for this girl. Yang easily mustered plenty of poison to add to her next question.

"Does that mean you know _who_ my little sister is?"

The question caught Cinder completely off guard. The accusation was clear as day. But that wasn't what had her attention.

 _She just said_ little sister _, Rose found her family. Wait. I'm meeting part of her family."_

Cinder fought the heat rising in her face before she actually blushed. This was a serious question she needed to address.

"I know who she is. I met her while she was still with _them_. I am aware of what they did to her, and being unable to rescue her then is one of my greatest regrets."

The girl's response didn't completely exonerate her in Yang's opinion. But the girl's honesty and the way Rose was holding onto her at least convinced her to give the girl a chance.

Suddenly, Yang's scroll went off, breaking her line of thought. Upon checking it, her heart sank and she was faced with a monumental dilemma

 _From: Supermom_

 _Surprise! I just arrived at Beacon to come see you and your team!_

Yang looked between her scroll and Rose. On the one hand, she could let things take their course and reunite Rose with her mother. On the other, she could tell Rose and let her sister make the choice, though she was sure she knew what that choice would be.

Yang's eyes fell on her sister. The first option really started to lose it's appeal. She knew how Rose felt about being reunited with her family. No matter how much she disagreed with them, disregarding Rose's feelings didn't sit right with the blonde.

With a sigh of defeat, Yang placed a hand on the faunus' shoulder and gave her a light shake.

"Huh? Oh, Yang I just ran into Cinder, someone from my time after I left the tribe of bandits."

Yang couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at her younger sister. Rose was willing to lie to her own sister to cover for this girl.

They would definitely need to talk about this later.

"Rose, your mom is on campus right now and she's headed this way. So you need to decide what you're gonna do."

The blood drained from Rose's face and she began to stammer incoherently. It was all the answer Yang needed though. She let out a noise that was between a sigh and a growl, something her stepmom did that she picked up. She looked Cinder in the depths of her soul.

"Cinder was it, I want you to take Rose here with you to your dorm and hide her until I text her the 'all clear'. I'm trusting you with this because you obviously mean a lot to her, so please take care of her."

Cinder nodded numbly to the blonde's request, before stopping and grimacing.

"We don't actually know where exactly our dorm is."

"That's fine, Rose can probably guide you, if not, just hide her. Now Rose, we will talk about you and Cinder, and about you lying for her, later. But for now go, like I said, I'll text you when mom leaves."

"I-I'm sorry."

Yang bit the inside of her lip. She hated this. All she wanted was for her family to be whole again, but no.

The Oni tribe was going to pay for what they did to her little sister and her family.

"I know."

After Rose left with the group, Yang ran back to the dorm room. Weiss and Blake were visibly shocked when Yang busted back through the door.

"Guys, we got a problem! My stepmom, Rose's mother is on campus and coming to meet you. I've already told Rose and she's found a _friend_ to hide her 'til mom leaves."

"What do you mean she found a friend?"

"Yeah, someone from her past, I don't know who she is and I don't trust her."

"Then why would you let Rose go with her?"

"Because Rose willing to defend her. Anyway we can interrogate Rose about this later. Right now, we need to get one the same page."

"And what page is that?"

"That we don't know Rose is my little sister."

None of them looked pleased knowing that were going to be lying to a mother about her long lost daughter.

….

Summer almost felt bad for dropping in on her daughter unannounced, almost. She had baked her signature chocolate chip and strawberry cookies as an apology. No one can stay upset eating one of them, not even Raven.

" _Speaking of Rae, I need to call and check on her."_

Summer filed calling Raven away for later and while she walked towards the dorms where first year students were housed. The dorms hadn't changed much since her time at Beacon Academy.

As she approached, Summer felt the oddest sensation. Like she was near one of her thorns. But that couldn't be right. The only person that should have a thorn on campus is Yang, but she could feel Yang's clearly. The wolf faunus let out the growling sigh she always made at times like these and channeled her semblance to sate her curiosity. Unfortunately, the sensation didn't change or give her any clues as to who it belonged to or where it was.

" _Must be a really old one, maybe Glynda's."_

Dismissing the sensation with a shake of her head and continued on to Yang's dorm. She did come here for a reason after all.

After a few more minutes of walking, Summer found dorm 138. She couldn't help but smile at a handmade 'Team RWBY' plaque. It was obviously made by Yang. After letting herself admire her daughter's handiwork she knocked on the door.

"One second!"

Summer chuckled at as she heard a crash and a string of crude expletives.

" _Just like your mother."_

The door finally opened to reveal Yang, who immediately grew a smile.

"Mom!"

Yang went straight for one of her bone crushing hugs. But this one was different, something about it seemed a little less enthusiastic.

"Hey sweetie, sorry for just dropping in, but I brought cookies."

Yang's head immediately shot up. The look on her face was absolutely priceless.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Summer decided to look around the room while snatched the bag of cookies from her. What she found though didn't exactly make her happy. There were only two others in the room. One was a raven haired girl with a suspiciously large bow on her head. The other was none other than the heiress of the SDC, Weiss Schnee. A whiff of the room revealed it definitely belonged to four girls, two of which had to be faunus.

" _So heiress to the most racist company in the world and two faunus, what a great team composition Oz."_

A quick follow up revealed the faunus were a feline and a canine. She was also able to narrow down the scent of the missing member. It was a curious scent, roses, lead, and blood. She shook herself back to reality.

"These must be Weiss, and Blake was it? Where is your fourth member?"

"Oh, she's off with some _friend_ of hers."

Summer couldn't help but notice the jealousy in the young Schnee's voice.

" _Oh my, this could be quite fun."_

"Yang didn't tell me she had a Schnee on her team. How do you feel about your leader being a faunus?"

What Summer asked and what the white haired girl obviously heard were two different things if her blush was anything to go off of.

Summer's smile grew and she sauntered over and sat down next to Weiss, just like she had every time Yang had an obvious crush.

"How scandalous, a Schnee liking a girl, a faunus no less."

The heiress dug her grave even deeper when she reared back and acted defensive. It would have been somewhat convincing if her blush hadn't gotten even brighter.

"I have no idea what your on about. She may be pleasant on the eyes, especially with her morning routine, but that is it."

A quick glance at the rooms other inhabitants to reveal them sporting blushes now too.

" _It's only been a week! She works faster than Tai!"_

"What's so _pleasant on the eyes_ about her?"

Summer watched the girl squirm. It was far too much fun interrogating the heiress about her massive crush.

"She's just objectively very good looking with those eyes, and her musculature."

Yang suddenly realized what her mother was doing and knew she had to stop things before Weiss spilled some information that would reveal who Rose really was.

"Ehm! Mom, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop teasing my teammate, even if it is Weisscream."

"Hey!"

"Aww, let me have my fun. I don't get to tease you anymore about your crushes."

"I do not have a crush on Rose!"

"Sure Weiss, I believe you~"

Weiss just huffed, very much displeased with the patronizing tone the cloaked woman had. Though she had to admit some small part of her enjoyed this interaction with Rose's mother. Her family, sans Winter, never took this much of a keen interest in her.

" _Wait, this is Rose's mother talking to me about my feelings for her daughter!"_

With that thought, Weiss' mind shut down entirely.

"Mom, I think you broke Weiss."

 **A/N: And there we have it, Summer having far too much fun teasing Weiss.**

 **Next Chapter will cover Rose catching up with Cin, plus some antics from everyone.**

 **I know I'm probably going to get a lot of questions about the things that happen in this chapter and decided to do a short Q and A next chapter based on the questions I receive after this chapter is posted. I will still PM personal replies to every reviewer as I have been though.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the finale to Rose's reunion with Cinder! And again, I had too much fun writing this chapter…well the second half at least.**

 **The Q &A will be at the end of the chapter for those willing to read it. **

**Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 10

Rose lead Cin and her team to the dormitory they'd be staying in for the next few months. While she did, the dark haired faunus was still having a hard time coming to grips that Cin was actually there next to her. She planned to find her soon, but she didn't even believe she'd find so much as a lead this weekend.

Yet here Cin was, walking next to her while she lead Cin and her team to their dorm. It was honestly very overwhelming. It didn't help that her mother was on campus.

Rose's heart clenched at the thought of her mother. For years, she wanted nothing more than to see her mother again. But now, she didn't want to her mother to see the monster she's become.

Rose shook the toxic thoughts from her mind and glanced back over at Cin.

" _She's actually here, Cin is actually here. I need to ask her why though."_

Cin also looked consumed in thought as they walked, so Rose decided to just focus on leading the group instead and ask her questions later.

Cinder looked down at the petite faunus, trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

" _She's probably thinking about how I worked with Roman and am probably a criminal."_

Cinder bit the inside of her lip at the possibility of Rose viewing her in a negative light. Of course she had done things that were less than strictly legal, but she at least tried not to be a bad person. She did her best to keep her word to Rose and never let Salem turn her into a monster. Thinking of Salem reminded her of the reason she came to Beacon Academy in the first place.

Cinder was here to save Rose from Salem's condemnation.

While Rose and Cinder got a handle on their thoughts, a certain multicolored girl couldn't take her eyes off the wolf faunus of the group. She heard Roman's description of the girl, but Neo was finding it quite difficult to see this girl as the infamous 'Face of Death'.

" _Did this girl really kill all those people in cold blood?"_

"You probably shouldn't stare too much Neo. I already have to deal with a jealous Emerald, I'd rather not deal with a jealous Cin-YEOUCH!"

Neo retracted her elbow as she watched the other members of the group spin around at the sudden yelp.

"What are you two doing back there!"

Neo acted completely innocent under Cinder's glare while twirling her umbrella. Mercury on the other hand was cradling his side hoping the short girl hadn't broken one of his ribs this time.

"Are they always like that, Cin?"

Cinder's heart fluttered at the little pet name Rose had given her years ago. A quick fake cough into her fist bought her the time she needed to regain her composure.

"Normally Emerald here is involved too. But yes, for the most part they stand around bickering about like an old married couple."

"Hey, don't make me any kind of couple with him!"

"Yeah, we all know your type is dark hair-OW, OUM DAMMIT WHY!"

"Thank you Neo."

The multicolored mute gave a curt smile and bow to Emerald. Cinder just rolled her eyes, long since used to the antics, while Rose tilted her head in confusion. When Neo saw this, she wished she could have cooed but settled for typing out a message on her scroll.

 _Don't worry about it. We're just teaching him when to shut up._

When Rose read the text, her jaw clenched and several scars began to burn as if the whip that made struck only moments ago. Her surroundings began to warp, and she began reliving one of her first _lessons_ from Hannya

….

 _CRACK!_

" _AAAGGGHHH!"_

" _I told you to quit your damn blubbering! If you're gonna cry, do it quietly or go somewhere I can't hear you!"_

 _Rose couldn't stop her crying, which only made the drunk woman even angrier._

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

" _I Told you to shut up! If you won't stop, I'll keep them coming until you do!"_

 _The pain and yelling were too much for the small faunus and she released another wail. She regretted the action immediately._

 _CRACK!_

….

The lighthearted joke was no longer lighthearted or a joke.

Cinder saw the message and it's effects on poor Rose. The girl was clutching her sides while hyperventilating through clenched teeth and tears began to slowly fall from her eyes. Her eyes were honestly the worst, the were wide open and full of pain and terror.

She could only imagine the horrors the girl was reliving right now. She knew from the state that she first found Rose in that the girl's life had been a living hell. And so Cinder wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. The faunus didn't react to the embrace. She didn't lean into it nor did she fight it, but Cinder held the girl still. After a moment of this, the gold eyed girl glanced around the corridor they were in to find that they were on the right floor. And fortunately enough, their dorm was only a few doors down.

The group made their way over to CMEN's dorm. Mercury swiped his scroll past the scanner to unlock the door. The group entered the room and sat their luggage down while Cinder continued to hold Rose, though the girl had shown no signs of acknowledging the contact.

Neo was still trying to catch up on what she had done to cause this sudden change in the infamous killer.

" _She was forced to do the things."_

Cinder's words came to mind while she was trying piece things together.

" _I found a little girl locked in a cage that was convinced she was some kind of monster."_

Suddenly a few more pieces came together, and a not so happy picture was forming.

Then the multicolored girl thought about the event that led up to this predicament. She hit Merc and then showed Rose the message. A message stating she was just...teaching...him...to...shut...up.

" _Rose was_ taught _to shut up. Oh shit!"_

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when all the pieces fell into place.

" _How have I not understood this earlier? Seriously, what the hell kind of mass murdering psychopath is ever described as 'terrified'?"_

Neo was known for her frivolous demeanor and supposedly sadistic nature. So what she did next surprised even her.

She joined Cinder in embracing the small girl.

Cinder almost recoiled when the newest member of her team joined her in holding Rose, but looking down at the girl still lost in her waking nightmare. She made a decision right then to never deny Rose the comfort of others. No, not when this tortured soul needed all she could get.

….

Rose didn't know how long she had been sitting in the nearly suffocating embrace of Cin and her teammate, and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the situation. This was made evident to the others by the low whine that escaped her lips.

Both girls immediately released the girl, though it was more to see what made that adorable sound than to acquiesce to the complaint itself. Of course, what they saw was two massive silver orbs looking up at them. The eyes had a twinge of confusion and fear in them that made them even more effective at melting the two girls' hearts.

It took Cinder a full minute for her to recompose herself.

"Are you, um, feeling better Rose?"

"Um, yeah, I-I'm fine."

No one was convinced by Rose's response. Which only served to bring all of Cinder's worries and insecurities about Rose to the forefront of her mind.

"Is it...because of me?"

Rose's head shot up when Cin croaked out the question.

" _How could she possibly think… Oh."_

The night she last saw Cin was in fact the thing that had her out of sorts. But that was in no way Cin's fault. Cin presence that night had actually been an amazing discovery that night. Unfortunately, it was overshadowed by the two lives she ended.

"No."

This time Cinder could tell the faunus was speaking the truth, maybe not the whole truth, but nonetheless, the truth. Which this fact did wonders to soothe the insecurities she developed on the way to Beacon Academy.

"However, there is a question I want to ask you."

Rose's voice wasn't accusatory, but whatever the question was, she knew she wasn't going to like it.

" _Hello, insecurities, my old friends."_

"Sure."

Rose drew a deep breath, this wasn't an easy question to ask, and part of her really didn't want an answer. But she had to ask it.

"Are you still with those people who wanted the Oni tribe to work with them?"

The raven haired girl's breath hitched. She knew she wouldn't like the question, but she didn't realize how on prepared she actually was. Her face twisted with so many emotions as she tried to find an answer to the question.

The face Cin made and the long silence was answer enough for Rose. She just looked to the ground.

"I see."

It was heartbreaking to hear those words come out of the faunus' mouth. Cinder actually felt a lump develop in her throat and had to blink back tears.

"Do you hate me now?"

Rose's head turned slowly until silver met gold. The fauns searched the other girl's eyes for everything she needed to know. She found it, and a small smile developed.

"No, You didn't let them turn you into a monster."

Just as Cinder was about to respond to that, Rose's scroll went off, notifying her of a text message.

 _Mom's gone, you can come back now._

Rose couldn't help but sigh. The girl knew Yang was not happy that she didn't want to see her mother. She looked back over at Cin, trying to find some way to excuse herself. Though Cin spoke before she did.

"Was that your, uh, sister?"

"Yes, that was Yang."

Cin considered asking the girl to stay longer, but the majority of her knew it was wrong to keep Rose from her team and family.

Schooling her pained expression into a softer one, Cinder finalized her choice.

"Why don't you head back, we can always catch up some other time. We can see each other again, right?"

Cinder bit her lip at the last part coming out as nearly begging, but she quickly relaxed when the girl gave her another small smile.

"Of course we can, maybe your team can even have lunch with mine some time."

Emerald had managed to keep her jealousy in check this entire time as it seemed there was something legitimately wrong with the little tramp for the last hour. But this was too far, she was never going to sit at the same table as this girl and have some kind of _happy_ lunch.

"That's not-Geee-a problem!"

She was going to thank Merc with a damn knuckle sandwich for pinching her and stop her from making a complete ass of herself to Cinder's little crush in front of Cinder. But for now, she just forced herself to smile sweetly.

She really hated this girl.

….

Weiss couldn't believe what an amazing baker Miss Rose was. She had never had such fantastic pastries before in her life. Her, a Schnee, has never tasted such glorious cookies in her seventeen years of life.

If it wasn't for her pride, she might have begged for more. Instead, she did the proper thing and offered fair compensation for the recipe.

She was immediately refused, but then promised a batch every time Miss Rose visited. Weiss deemed this acceptable.

Though she did make sure to secure Rose at least a dozen cookies at the moment and every time her mother would visit, just in case. Yang supported the plan, stating that even if Rose wasn't ready to meet her mother, the cookies might speed up the process. That was an excellent idea in the heiress' mind, but it wasn't the reason she did it.

Though from the look in the woman's eye, she wasn't going to give up on meeting team RWBY's R. and to make matters worse, apparently Miss Rose was a well renowned tracker. At least they managed to dissuade the woman from tracking down the girl that day.

"When is Rose getting back?"

Yang glanced up from her scroll and gave Weiss an irritated look, a look which was promptly ignored.

"I don't know, okay, whoever that girl was she was important to Rose. So we're just gonna have to wait."

Weiss began nibbling on another one of the delicious cookies while she prepared to fire back some sort of comeback, but the dorm's door beeped and then opened. And there stood Rose with a pensive look on her face. A look that Weiss found both cute and worrying.

Maybe it was Miss Rose's teasing or her minuscule amount of _concern_ about this girl Rose met, but Weiss felt brazen. And so she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"Rose, why don't you come sit next to me and we can talk about whatever is obviously on your mind."

Much to her delight, Rose sat next to the white haired girl without any opposition. After the faunus sat down, she sucked in a deep breath through her nose, likely in an attempt to prepare herself. But then something odd happened, she stopped mid-breath and turned to stare at the cookie Weiss had just begun to savor.

Weiss would never allow herself to be accused of using underhanded means or settling for small victories.

But right now, she would be content with both.

She pulled the cookie from her lips and offered it to Rose.

"These are quite delicious cookies, would you like one?"

Rose sniffed the cookie suspiciously at first, then she took the pastry. Weiss internally cheered when the redhead took a small bite from the cookie where she had been eating from.

Weiss' victory was short lived as Rose suddenly began crying. Panic set in and the heiress began frantically trying to tink of a way to comfort the girl, who was still eating the cookie.

Unable to think of anything else, Weiss wrapped her arms around Rose's small for. She made sure that she wasn't impeding the faunus from eating the cookie before looking at the other half of the team.

The two other girls looked just as confused on what to do.

After a few moments, a low whine caught Weiss' attention. The heiress looked down to find that Rose had finished her cookie and was just sitting there, staring at her hands.

" _Oh no, oh no, please don't! Dear Oum, she's going to do it!"_

The white haired girl could only watch as Rose turned her head to look up at her with a breathtaking teary eyed pout.

"Can I have another?"

"I-I-I. Ahem, yes you may Rose. In fact I have another dozen just for you."

Weiss brought the box of remaining cookies into her lap and pulled another one out for Rose. She gave Rose a warm smile as she handed the cookie to her, pleased that she was able to do this much for the tortured soul. However, what she was in no way prepared for w as Rose gently snuggling into her side as she began munching on her cookie. Needless to say, Weiss' heart was thundering in her chest.

Yang and Blake looked at each other, and a quick confirmed that they would begrudgingly let the two girls be, but they would eventually get their turn to feed Rose cookies.

 **A/N: I'm rather positive that quite a few of you are going to be mad at me for that last development. What can I say, Summer's cookies are that good. And who can actually blame Weiss for what she did! Tell me you guys wouldn't do the same, given the chance!**

 **Anyway, I promised a Q &A and I'm gonna give it to you!**

 **Araneavalon: There's a poll?**

Yes, there is. I forgot to say I put it up. On the subject of the poll, I have 15 people who voted yes, and no one has voted no.

 **Burritos89: Is it okay to ask how the thorns work or will that be explained in a later?**

Yes it is okay, and it's actually already been explained in chapter 3. So a quick summary of her semblance is she can place a 'thorn' on anyone or anything and be aware of its exact location and condition while it is within a mile of her. Outside of that range or after a time, the 'thorn' begins fading away. **The thorn's range and duration are also affected by Summer and the target's emotions. However, the thorn still fades away eventually.** **I would like it to be known that Ruby's thorn is an extremely special case. Her thorn continues to exist, even though it shouldn't by any means. It also only gives Summer** the sense that Ruby is still alive.

 **Remnant7: What prompted you to make Ruby and Summer wolf faunus?**

This is actually a pretty simple to answer. This story never really came with a human Ruby. I literally started with a faunus Ruby and let Less Than Human and re:Bound inspire the story. As for why Summer is a faunus, well Ruby I need one of Ruby's parent's to be a faunus and Summer seemed to be the logical choice.

 **Remnant7: Will there be Bumblebee?**

No. Sorry guys, I'm not adding Bumblebee as a pairing to this story. I'm still deciding on whether or not Yang will be paired with someone at this moment.

 **NevTSC: Will Ruby ever meet her mother?**

This is probably the most common question I get. Yes, it will happen. But you need to be patient, I have a plan that everyone should be happy with.

 **If I missed a question that you think needs to be answered, drop a review or PM me and I'll answer it!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's me, Sera, with a new chapter of Guilty Rose, hot off the press!**

 **This is a rather important chapter though a tad shorter than my normal chapters now. We have the conclusion to Rose's return from her reunion with Cin, we have a check in with Kylo- I mean Adam Taurus, and a check in with half of team STRQ.**

 **I got an important question last time which will be partially answered in the chapter, but I will provide a full answer after the chapter.**

 **I have a few more details to share at the end of the chapter that are also rather important to explain how things are going to play out from here to the end of the Volume 1 arc.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **(Update 7/29) Minor fixes and a few additions to the ending A/N**

Guilty Rose Chapter 11

It took one bite and she knew.

Rose knew these cookies. The flavor and aroma brought back memories of a time before the Oni Tribe.

No, she couldn't call it a memory. It was an image really.

An image of her eating these cookies while a woman in a white cloak, a blonde haired man, and a very young Yang were smiling at her. She couldn't quite remember the man or woman's face out, but she knew they were her parents.

She was so happy she started crying.

Weiss and the others seemed to have started panicking when she did, but she just kept eating the cookie and losing herself in that image. She did pause for the briefest of moments when Weiss wrapped her her arms around her.

It was nice, until she ran out of cookie to eat and cruel reality sunk back in.

Rose could only stare at her hands after the blissful feeling vanished. She wanted the feeling back. Unsure what else to do, the faunus turned to look at Weiss, who recoiled for a moment.

"Can I have another?"

"I-I-I. Ahem, yes you mat Rose. In fact I have another dozen just for you."

Rose suddenly felt a warm sensation in her chest when the heiress said this. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she kind of liked it. And that made her uncomfortable.

Before this thought process could continue further, Weiss handed Rose another cookie with a heartwarming smile on her face.

Rose took the cookie without question and began taking small bites, savoring it even more than the previous one. Her reservations about the warming feeling in her chest disappeared and she snuggled into Weiss' side.

The faunus could feel the girl tense up and hear her heart beat faster. But Weiss never pulled away, she even held Rose closer.

" _This feels right, strange."_

Rose pushed the thought away and continued eating her cookie while enjoying Weiss' warmth.

The silence of the room continued as Blake got into her bed so she could start reading a strange black book and Yang sat in a chair observing Rose and Weiss. Weiss continued to pass Rose cookies and the wolf faunus would eat each one slowly.

Finally it was broken by a loud sigh from Yang.

"Who was she?"

Rose stopped mid-bite to looked up at her sister. Yang didn't look upset, but she did look concerned.

"Cin?"

"Yeah, her. You lied to me for her. I want to know why."

Rose winced at the slight edge in Yang's voice and snuggled deeper into Weiss' side. She knew this conversation was coming, Yang did tell her they'd talk about Cin earlier. But she still wasn't quite ready, the faunus didn't even know where to start.

Yang bit her lip when she saw her sister's reaction to her demand for more information. She looked down at the floor and searched it for the words to follow up with. Finally, another sigh broke free from her lips and she spoke in a much softer tone this time.

"Look, I know you met her while you were still in the Oni Tribe. She told me she regrets not rescuing you from them, so she can't be that bad. But I still want you to tell me everything, and be honest. Please Rose."

Rose sat there silently for a moment before reaching for the empty air around her neck.

"I met her after my first attempt to escape the tribe. They had me locked in a cage for a week with only enough water not to die. And suddenly, there she was. I don't know exactly why she was there in the camp. But she was like me, someone being turned into a monster. Only she still had a chance to not be one."

"Rose, you're not-"

Rose held a hand up to stop Weiss and Yang. She knew they didn't understand how much of a monster she was.

Taking a bite of her current cookie dispelled the dark thoughts before too many tears fell.

If only she didn't want her mother to see what kind of monster she had become.

"I haven't seen her since that day. Not until the night before orientation, while me and Glynda were doing errands. But I am glad she didn't turn into a monster."

Yang searched Rose's face for any tell that she was lying, but couldn't find any. But she didn't feel like she got enough of an answer, not for how her sister was acting earlier.

"That doesn't explain why you acted the way you did, not by a long shot."

Rose chewed on her bottom lip for another moment, silently debating on how much more to tell them.

"She is the one who gave me the confidence and the idea to escape the tribe."

" _Okay, now she's more okay in my book, but there's one more thing I need to confirm."_

Yang opened her mouth to ask the near critical question she needed to ask Rose, but Weiss spoke first.

"So how exactly do _feel_ about her."

Rose turned to look at the white haired girl and cocked her head to the side in confusion. The other three girls had to suppress the urge to coo at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do have any specific feelings for this Cin girl?"

Rose's face scrunched up more and she took another bite of her cookie while she mulled over the question.

"She just means a lot to me Weiss. I never would have escaped the tribe if I hadn't met her."

Weiss knew this answer was honest and innocent. Mostly because she had felt something possibly similar when Klein and Winter pushed her to to pursue her dream here at Beacon. Though she also figured Rose's feelings went deeper considering the circumstances, but the faunus in her arms seemed oblivious to that.

Good, she still had a chance.

….

Adam seethed in his office. There had been no news of the Guilty Rose since the failed robbery. It was infuriating.

Though on the brighter side of things, it seemed that Cinder's master was loosening her hold on him by sending Cinder to Beacon for whatever reason.

Then something clicked.

"Beacon...no...but she was with Beacon's deputy headmistress."

Adam roared in frustration as he slammed his fist down onto his desk. If the little bitch was at Beacon, she was out of his reach until Cinder's plan came to fruition and they manage to burn Vale to the ground.

"Maybe she'll come to the city again...or maybe I could lure her out."

Marron Sauvage stood outside Adam's office, debating on whether or not she should actually go in. Then the little bear faunus heard maniacal laughter coming from behind the door. She rubbed her recently healed ribs and walked away.

"I can't believe they put that fucking creep in charge."

As Marron walked, she thumbed the paperwork she was going to give _the illustrious leader_. She found a memo from Sienna Khan. A memo that caught her eye because in the title was 'Guilty Rose'. She decided to read further, and nearly dropped everything.

The memo ordered that all attempts to harm or capture the Guilty Rose were to stop immediately. The rumors about her were falsified. That numerous cells in Vacuo witnessed the girl cutting down humans that were confirmed racists.

"Oum, he's been lying to us."

….

Summer sat in her apartment that still smelled like fresh baked cookies and sharpened the new dust arrowheads she had just finished making. She always enjoyed tinkering with weapons. She had hoped to share this hobby with her youngest daughter Ruby, and part of her hoped she still could.

She stopped, suddenly the sound of sharpening weapons was no longer soothing. The faunus checked her scroll to find that it was already well past midnight, and with a loud sigh and grumble, she nearly resigned herself to turn in for the night. That was until she once again saw the legal envelope on her table. A spike of pain and anger racked her chest.

She still couldn't believe that Tai actually went so far as to send her divorce papers.

" _And now my blood's boiling, great."_

Suddenly, Summer remembered that she wanted to call and check in on Rae. The woman double checked the time and figured it would probably be late evening at worst where her old partner was at. A slight smile pulled at her lips when she saw the contact photo for Rae. It was a pick of her, Rae, and Yang taken a few months after Summer _persuaded_ Rae to help look for Ruby. It was one of her fondest memories too.

Now there was no turning back, she had to call her best friend. One tap later, she was listening to ringing, waiting for Rae to pick up.

"Hey, Sum, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to call and check in on you."

"NoPe."

Summer was nearly shocked speechless when Rae popped the 'p' in her response, something only Summer and Yang ever did.

"Excuse me?"

"Nope, you're not calling just to check in on me."

"And how would you know that?"

"Your calling me in the middle of the night, people don't call other people in the middle of the night just to check in."

"And since when have you known this?"

"Since you told me every time I've called you in the middle of the night to 'just check in'. Now what's wrong?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Summer."

"I'm serious, nothing is wrong."

There was a long pause, which made the faunus worry because it meant Rae was about really put the pressure on her. Summer just hoped she could hold out against her best friend.

"Sum, do you remember when I called you after I went to visit my father right after Yang was born?"

" _Oh dear Oum! She's gonna hold that one over me."_

"It was another night I called you to 'just check in'. You finally forced it out of me what was wrong after an hour of arguing with. Do you remember what I told you when you finally beat it out of me?"

Summer couldn't help but let out a long, tired sigh. She was beat. Beat with her own logic and tactics by the one person she used them against most.

"You told me your father made you leader of the tribe just before he died."

"Good, and do you remember why I was so upset about that?"

Summer let out her growling sigh, along with the last remnants of her resistance.

"You knew Tai wouldn't come with you, and that he would be too weak to move on if you took Yang with you. So you had to leave them both behind to take your place as leader of the tribe."

There was another pause, longer than any of the previous ones.

"It broke my heart to leave them, and I'm so glad you took care of those two for me. I remember calling you every week to hear about how they were doing. Though I was surprised to find out you decided to marry Tai."

"Urk!"

Summer slapped a hand over her mouth when she made a sound while cringing when Rae mentioned her marriage. She silence lingered as she prayed that Rae didn't notice.

"So it's something wrong with Tai and your marriage then. Spill, now. He may be my ex-husband and father of Yang, but I'll castrate him with a fork in a heartbeat if he did something to you."

The tracker couldn't help but look at the legal envelope again, and recall Tai's ultimatum.

" _Maybe she can help."_

"He didn't really do anything like that. You remember that fight me and Tai had a few months back?"

"You mean the one about you giving up on finding Ruby?"

"Yeah, t-that one."

Summer silently cursed herself for letting her voice crack like that.

"Sum. what. Did. he. do."

"He sent me divorce papers...and told me to sign them if I won't accept that Ruby is gone."

Summer could practically feel Rae's seething breaths through the phone. She was starting to fear for Tai's ability to reproduce.

"Sign them."

"What?"

"Sign them. If anyone, and I mean anyone, decides to come between you and finding Ruby, get rid of them."

"This is Tai we're talking about."

"No, this is Ruby we're talking about!"

"Rae."

"No, Summer. I want you to look at that picture of Ruby you have as your background, and then look at those papers, and I want you to tell me what's more important."

Summer's free hand clenched. She knew what was more important to her the moment Tai sent her those papers.

She bit her lip as she felt tears run down her cheek.

"Ruby is."

A sob escaped her mouth before she could strangle it back."

"Sum, I'll be there in a minute, let me get some things packed."

"Thank you Rae."

"Sum, you wouldn't do any less for me."

"Not just for t-this Rae, for everything."

A small chuckle through the speakers.

"I'll always be there Summer."

The call ended and Summer slumped forward in her seat to cradle her head in her hands.

"What did I do to ever deserve you Rae?"

….

Raven pressed the end call button.

She blinked at her scroll.

She checked to make sure the call ended, even turned the device all the way off and then back on.

Satisfied the scroll had ended the call, Raven checked her surroundings. She was in her tent and no one seemed to be outside of it.

She quickly gathered a weeks worth of clothing, several hundred Lien, and her weapon before cutting a portal to Summer.

" _Tai, you really fucked up. Your loss."_

Raven steeled herself and stepped into her semblance.

 **A/N: So that happened. All of that.**

 **I'm going to answer that question I got in the reviews of last chapter before I discuss the chapter in depth.**

 **Tensazangitsu:** **What is the relationship between Summer, Raven and Taiyang in this fic?**

So this is an important question.

Earlier in the story, it was made known that Tai was trying to force Summer to give up on looking for Ruby. This didn't go over well, of course. And now we're seeing the first ramifications of this, courtesy of expert advice from Raven.

This chapter also shows the specifics of Raven and Summer. They were and are best friends. While there are certain facts about their relationship that I'm still developing and debating. Anyway, Raven agreed to help Summer look for Ruby and in the course of that, became a part of Yang's life again.

Now for Tai and Raven's relationship. As I stated in the chapter, Raven leaving Tai and Yang behind now has a specific reason. She knew Tai wouldn't crush him, and feared what would happen if she took Yang with her. However, now she's firmly on Summer's side of things for specific reasons.

If anyone has suggestions or comments on this, I'm all ears.

 **Now to discuss the chapter.**

 **I hope everyone noticed how Rose answered Yang's interrogation about Cin, it's important guys, and will be on the test!**

 **I won't spoil things any further as this will be something of a reoccurring theme.**

 **Now for the scene with Adam.**

 **Yes, he finally calmed down and thought rationally. This doesn't bode well for Rose, of course.**

 **Then there's the OC, she's just a named White Fang grunt, that happened to discover that Adam was lying. She won't be a major part of the story, but she will serve a background purpose.**

 **Finally, back to Summer and Raven.**

 **First, Summer is sharpening arrows because her main weapon is a compound bow. I haven't decided on a name or appearance for it yet, so send any recommendations.**

 **And before you ask if that call is the start of what you think it's the start of. Yes. Yes it is.** **I set this up from the beginning without even realizing it, so now I'm just sleeping in the bed I made.**

 ***Update*This chapter is the beginning of the arc that is replacing the forever fall arc in canon. I will mention the Forever Fall field trip, but that's it.**

 **Well, that's it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's Sera with a new chap for you!**

 **This chapter honestly went a very different way than I had originally planned for this story. However, I'm much happier with this turn of events.**

 **Just a quick reminder for those who did not see the updated version of the last chapter, we are now in the story arc that is replacing the Forever Fall Forest arc from canon. I'm sorry for those who wanted to see it, but this is a RWBY-centric fanfiction. I will make mentions of the events in the original arc, but that's it.**

 **Without further adieu, please enjoy!**

 **I do not own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 12

" _Come on! Come on! Faster!"_

Raven's semblance gave her near instantaneous access to anyone she bound it to, but sometimes it wasn't fast enough for her. This was one of those times.

All Raven wanted was to get to Sum's side and any delay was too long for her right now. As to why she wanted to be there, well that was for her to know and Sum to hopefully figure out soon.

But that was irrelevant, Right now Sum needed her best friend.

Finally, reality came into focus and Raven found herself in Sum's apartment. It was a smaller apartment, one bedroom and one bathroom, the rest was a combined den and kitchen.

Raven was immediately greeted by the smell of her fresh backed cookies as she stepped out of her portal. The same cookies that were so delicious that if Sum was not married to Taiyang, the former huntress would take the faunus as her wife on the spot.

" _Wait a second...No bad Raven, you need to wait for the papers to be signed, or her to make the first move. You are not an animal."_

The dark haired woman immediately searched for Sum and found her on the couch with her face buried in her hands. Sum didn't seem to have noticed her entrance, so Raven heard her crying.

Raven felt the rage boil in her blood as she gripped the handle of her odachi so hard it made a sound. A sound which alerted the room's other occupant to her presence.

Summer's head shot up and she met Raven's furious stare. She knew the anger wasn't directed at her, but her soon-to-be ex-husband. That both made her heart flutter and sink at the same time.

This mixed feeling might as well describe her entire relationship with her best friend and partner. Rae and her had a rocky beginning to say the least, which may or may not have been because Summer landed on top of Rae at the beginning of their initiation.

She fought a blush down after thinking about the position they landed in.

Though what made their relationship so complicated was when they got to know eachother. Summer came from a long line of huntsmen and huntresses, and finding out her partner was from a bandit tribe, and planned to go back to it, was not an easy thing to accept. Though she could never bring herself to resent Rae. Rae cared deeply for people, in her own way, and she would lay her life down for any of her teammates without hesitation. She even had the scar to prove it.

Summer sighed and composed herself as best she could before giving the woman a welcoming smile.

"Don't you dare do that Summer."

Sum recoiled in confusion when Raven barked at her for doing that.

Raven always admired Sum, even if their partnership started out with her finding out what the woman's favorite underwear was at the time. She admired the faunus because Sum was one of the strongest people she knew in every sense of the word.

But right now, Sum didn't need to be strong. She didn't need to put on a happy facade. She needed to cry and be comforted. She needed to let herself be weak for a while. Just like the day when she walked into the Branwen tribe camp after Ruby was taken.

"Do what?"

Raven sighed, dropped her weapon and duffel bag, and sat next to the smaller woman without breaking eye contact.

"Don't you dare try to act like everything is okay, especially not after that phone call."

"I wasn't trying to."

Raven sighed again and hesitantly put a hand on Sum's shoulder, giving it a gentle, but firm, squeeze.

"I know you're not trying to, but you are doing it. You always do it."

Summer leaned over to put her forehead on Rae's shoulder, letting her emotions surface again while Rae slowly wrapped her arm around her. There was a long silence, neither awkward nor comfortable.

"Everything really isn't okay, is it?"

"What Tai did wasn't, nor will ever be, okay. As rich as it may be coming from me, you never make a parent choose between you or their child."

Raven let out a squeak when Sum pinched the loose skin on her hip. Then Sum raised her head and glared at her, which was far more adorable than intimidating.

"We've talked about this, Rae. You did what you thought was best in that situation. Besides, Yang still got her mother, admittedly not for the best of reasons-"

Raven put a hand over the faunus' mouth to stop her from talking.

"I wasn't talking about Yang. It's hard to admit, but you dragging me back into her life was one of the happiest days of my life. I still remember that huge smile when she wrapped her little head around having 'not one, but two mommys'."

Rae snickered at the memory, but now Summer was thinking of what she actually meant.

"I still can't believe that worked...I seriously thought things just got really _wild_ that night with all that we drank. But we got Ruby out of it."

"Yeah, I didn't know that technique would work either. But that sound you made-GEEE, STOP THAT!"

Raven rubbed her hip as the faunus glared at her again.

"How about I do it to you, and we see what sounds you make!"

Raven mockingly recoiled in shock, making sure to dramatically gasp. This didn't last long as her whole expression devolved into a patronizing smirk.

"Is the Tracker Huntress, Summer Rose, actually asking the infamous bandit leader, Raven Branwen, to have her babies. I am honored that you'd pick someone as lowly as me."

Raven quickly put her arms to guard herself from a flurry of blows from a scarlet faced fuanus.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Raven couldn't help but laugh at the smaller woman, who continued beating on her arms for several more minutes.

Finally, the two women fell over, faunus on top of human. Raven looked down at the woman to find Sum still blushing up a storm, and decided to see how much more she could get out of her.

"You know, I remember us being in a similar position when we became partners. I got to ask, are you serious this time? I mean, you did ask me if I wanted to have your children a moment ago."

Sum's face went blank as she looked at the position the two women landed in. Raven couldn't help but smirk in self-satisfaction as the faunus on top of her turned beet red and began scrambling to pick herself up off Raven.

Once the two separated themselves and sat up properly, there was silence. The silence didn't last long though as Summer started laughing wholeheartedly.

" _Oum, I love that laugh."_

Raven started cracking up too.

"I missed this Rae, thank you for coming over."

Summer checked her scroll and frowned, it was getting late, but really didn't want Rae to leave yet.

"Hey, Rae, it's getting kind of late here, you can stay the night if you want."

The faunus internally slapped herself for stupidity after she asked the woman with a teleportation semblance to stay because it was getting late.

"I'll move in if you'd just ask."

Rae, in one of her few glorious moments, turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I mean sure."

Summer gave the woman a deadpan look.

"Rae, this place isn't big enough for two people. kinda why I chose it."

" _Well Raven, you've dug yourself in this far."_

"Hey, even a twin sized bed is big enough for two people if they snuggle close enough."

"And now you want to share my bed, too? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted more out of our relationship."

Raven just looked down and wrung her hands out in her lap.

It wasn't much of a secret how she felt for the other woman. It is hard to hide anything from your best friend for a long time. Especially, when you're head over heels in love with them. But they agreed to ignore this because Sum married Tai.

After a long minute of uncomfortable silence, Raven finally looked up expecting to see Sum with some kind of expression that would let her know she was about to be rejected. However, what she saw was Sum looking over at her kitchen table, specifically at a legal envelope on the table.

The silence continued for another minute until the faunus got up and walked over to the table. With a final moment of hesitation she pulled the divorce papers out of the envelope and grabbed a pen. She went through the papers and quickly signed everywhere she needed to before putting down the pen and letting out a long sigh.

Silence once again reigned in the apartment.

"This...is not a 'yes' Rae. But I will try."

"Just like that?"

Summer turned to look at Rae with a somber expression.

"No. This should never have happened."

Sum's gesture towards the recently signed papers made Raven's heart sink. She bowed her head in acceptance that the faunus had genuinely loved her husband. The sound of approaching footsteps made her look up at the other woman who was now just two feet away. Before she could react, the smaller woman sat across her lap and cupped both of Raven's cheeks in her hands.

"Because _this_ should have happened all those years ago."

Raven's mind went completely blank as she was pulled into a loving kiss.

….

It had been two weeks since Cinder and her team came to Beacon. Yang had been keeping a close eye on her sister and Cinder. Though she discovered that she might not have much to worry about because even though the two met each other once a day, they only made awkward small talk about classes and teammates. The blonde was starting to get embarrassed for them.

Besides the circumstances of Cinder and Rose's meeting, Yang found nothing too suspicious about Cinder. It was the rest of the team that acted weird.

The green and gray pair, Emerald and Mercury, always seemed to hang back and commentate on Cinder and Rose's interactions. Yang almost thought the two were dating until she caught a glimpse of Emerald's private journal in class.

The last member, Neopolitan, was the wild card. Sometimes she would hang back and play peanut gallery with other two. Other times the girl would get bold and try way too hard to talk to Rose. Well, not _talk_ but communicate, apparently she was mute.

On the topic of trying too hard, Yang actually laughed when the multicolored girl came knocking on the dorm door with a huge box of cookies from the most expensive bakery in Vale. The box was nearly as big as the girl herself. Though when Rose gave the ridiculous girl a raised eyebrow, she immediately produced a receipt. The only unfortunate thing was that no one's cookies were near as good as her stepmom's, and that whine Rose let out when she discovered this was heartbreaking.

Today, teams RWBY and JNPR were eating lunch together as they had been for the last three weeks. Rose sat firmly between Yang and Weiss for her protection, mostly.

"So, Rose, there's a long weekend after the field trip to the Forever Fall Forest in a few weeks, I was wondering if you would want to go for a ride on our bikes?"

"I'll have to go into Vale before that. I did a check on my motorbike, there are a few pieces that need to be replaced."

"You can't get them delivered to Beacon? I'm sure I could use some Schnee connections if you want?"

"I can't get them delivered and I'd rather you not."

"It's no imposition Rose, I'd honestly be more than happy to help."

"It's not that, I just like the excuse to go into Vale."

The way Rose trailed off and went quiet for a moment concerned everyone at the table. Her teammates knew whatever this was, it was about her past.

"I know it might be bad if someone recognizes me, Glynda warns me every time. But going into Vale...it makes me feel...like a normal girl...with normal knees."

JNPR immediately looked to the older girls of RWBY, only to find them with dark expressions on their faces. They uderstood that it was better not to pry.

Yang let out a growling sigh and wrapped Rose in a hug right as Weiss sighed and did the same.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Yeah, maybe I can come with you to Vale, it'll be like a partner day!"

Rose looked over at Weiss to think over the idea.

"That sounds nice actually."

Across the cafeteria, Cinder stood staring at Rose while holding her tray of food. Just like she has been doing at lunch for the last two weeks.

"She does this every day!"

"I know, I've had to stop betting Neo here on whether or not she'd actually go over and sit with them. I can't afford any more ice cream."

Neo did her silent chuckle while enjoying a one foot tall cone of soft serve ice cream, then she made a motion with her ice cream.

"No, I've already bought you four today!"

The multicolored girl just pouted and went back to her ice cream.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I can't stand this anymore. Come on Merc, Neo grab Cinder and drag her with us if you have to."

Mercury grumbled and Neo nodded happily. Emerald stomped over to the two teams with the rest of the team follow close behind, Cinder was resisting though. She put on her best friendly smile.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit with y'all?"

Rose's head snapped up to look at the green haired girl. She had made the offer, and was rather disappointed when it didn't seem like Cin was going to take her up on it. But now here they were, asking to sit with them.

The faunus quickly looked between her team and team JNPR with a pleading expression. It was apparent that none of them had any real problems with Cin's team joining them. Though Weiss seemed to be watching Cin.

"Sure, you can join with us."

"Greeeaaat."

Cin and Emerald sat across from Rose while Mercury and Neo sat further down from her. The atmosphere got tense, and Rose didn't know why.

Rose's tail came alive now that Cin was sitting at the table and slipped off the back of the bench.

"Whoa, Rose, I know you're happy to see your friend, but you need to keep your tail on the bench."

"Sorry Yang."

"It's okay Rose, I'm sure Cardin learned his lesson, but just to be safe, I'd rather not have a repeat of that incident."

"I know, Weiss."

Cinder cleared her throat to get the attention of the trio.

"Um, what incident?"

Pyrrha was the first one to answer.

"Oh right, you weren't here that day. Cardin is a fellow first year who decided to be petty after Rose here beat him in combat class, and yanked on her tail."

"But don't worry, me and Yang broke his legs good for it. Professors Goodwitch and Greene even threw us a party as a reward."

"Nora."

"Right, we served our detention dutifully for our transgressions."

"I see. Please let me know if similar _transgressions_ are needed in the future. My semblance could be _useful_.'

To emphasize her point, Cinder produced a small rod of glass and then snapped it in her hand. This made the girl, Nora, smile evilly and nod.

The conversation being held was making Rose rather uncomfortable, so she decided to try and change it. But right as the small faunus was about to open her mouth to say something, Weiss spoke first.

"So we finally meet properly Cinder, I am Rose's teammate and _partner_ , Weiss Schnee."

Weiss introduced herself like that in the hopes of getting some reaction out of the mysterious woman. However, Cinder only gave her a warm smile that looked entirely genuine.

"Yes, Rose has told me quite a bit about you. I'd like to thank you for being so kind and patient with her. I know it's not the easiest to do."

Weiss was honestly caught completely off guard by Cinder's response, and so took a few seconds to process what was just said.

" _Maybe I was wrong about her?"_

"Um, yes of course, it is my duty after all."

Cinder's expression darkened, but she still held on to the smile.

"No it's not, your duty as a huntress demands something else in regards to your partner. You, however, chose to accept her."

Weiss pieced together the message, and understood why this gratitude was being directed at her. She didn't know how to respond anymore. Suddenly a hand popped up from team JNPR, more specifically Nora.

"I'm confused, is there some thing wrong with the adorableness we know as Rose?"

Weiss could already feel Rose trembling. She knew this wasn't the time nor place to talk about Rose's past in detail, even if Rose wanted to tell their sister team.

"Nothing is wrong with her, she just has a bit of a troubled past."

"Um, okay, what happened. C'mon, you can tell us."

"No, Nora, I can't...not yet...maybe not ever."

Rose's voice came out cold and hurt, and then she shrunk in on herself. The table's atmosphere became tense again. But this time everyone decided to eat their food silently for the remainder of their lunch period.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter.**

 **A lot has happened in this chapter and I regret none of it. I have once again made important plot decision while writing this chapter, decisions which I'm sure you are going to enjoy.**

 **The Stargazer scene was supposed to be so much shorter, but I got really taken in by writing it. So it took up half the chapter with its fluffiness.**

 **And for those who caught the hint, good on ya.**

 **Now for the lunch scene. I've been trying to find a good way to seamlessly set up both trips for Rose as these will be important for the story. Also, everyone has to love the antics everyone goes through to get Rose's attention. Don't worry, there are so many more on the way.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**

 **Seraphimnight out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, it's Sera with your weekly dose of Guilty Rose!**

 **This is going to be another important chapter plotwise, because I decided to do some major character development. Plus the end scene is another fight I've benn planning from almost the beginning.**

 **I got some updates at the end if anyone is interested.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY, just a copy of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 13

Team CMEN was lounging in their dorm after a longer than usual day of classes. They didn't know what possessed Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port, but they wished it would have been exorcised before the three gave their classes tests on the same damn day. So, there the teens were, doing what they did when their brains were utterly fried. Mercury was in the middle of calibrations on his legs. Emerald was reading a book she had borrowed from Blake, a book that needed a fake cover. Neo was on her scroll looking up something. Cinder was currently holding the gift she planned on giving Rose when she finally worked up the nerve.

"She's gonna go blind if she keeps staring at it."

"What does that even mean?"

"What? Your parents never- shit, sorry."

Emerald glared at Mercury for his _gross_ inconsideration of her past before sighing.

"Just try to make less of an ass of yourself when you finish answering-"

A screen was suddenly thrust in front of her face by their newest member, who decided the cookie recipes weren't panning out at the moment.

 _He's making a tasteless masturbation joke._

"And how would you know?"

Neo blushed slightly, which intrigued the other two.

 _ANYWAY, what is she looking at?_

"Apparently, some gift she got for Rose, but won't give her."

"Kinda sad actually."

Emerald groaned, now that she actually met the girl, she was conflicted. Rose acted like a terrified little girl. She was really expected to believe that was the infamous Guilty Rose that Cinder was so enamored with. But then she saw the girl in combat class, she took down every opponent or opponents unarmed.

A slight shiver of fear shot through her body imagining the girl actually using a weapon.

A small part of Emerald realized she no longer had any chance at getting Cinder's heart.

"Yeah."

Mercury and Neo glanced at each other, not sure what was going on inside the girl's head.

"Are you three finished or do I need to go somewhere I can't actually hear you."

Emerald looked over sullenly.

"We're done for tonight."

"Goo-"

As soon as Cinder spoke, her scroll rang. She put down the box and retrieved the device, only for her heart to sink.

It was Salem.

All at once, Cinder realized she was several days late on her report in to Salem and that she hadn't made much progress in her missions.

These thoughts however, did hardly anything to delay her answering the call.

"Yes, Mistress."

"You are late on your report."

There was a cold fury seeping through the scroll, all directed at her. What Cinder wouldn't do to just hang up right that instant.

"I apologize, I-"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses. Just give me your report. Have you found your target? Have you found the fall maiden?"

Cinder took a shaky breath, she could already _feel_ Salem's hands around her neck.

"I have found her."

"Really? Then why did you not contact me immediately? Or better yet, why have you not dealt with her yet?"

"There are complications due to how Ozpin is protecting her."

"This better not have something to do with your _side objective_."

" _Thankfully_ , no, Rose is not involved."

"Then what is the complication?"

"She is a professor here at Beacon, Professor Greene to be exact. And to further complicate things she shares a teacher's dorm with Beacon's deputy headmistress."

"Oh, that is quite the complication. How is your progress with the Guilty Rose?"

Cinder's chest tightened. Recruiting Rose was her primary reason for coming here, but there was really no progress that would keep Salem at bay. Then she remembered the first meeting and the question the little faunus asked. And how she reacted to Cinder's answer.

"I have good news there, well somewhat good news. She knows, or I should say, remembers that I work for you."

" _What._ "

"She remembers when the day Hazel and I tried to recruit the Oni Tribe. However, she hasn't told anyone about us."

"How can you know this for sure?"

"We haven't been arrested nor confronted by anyone. Also, she told me herself that she was okay with me."

" _Please let this be it!"_

"I see, that is 'somewhat good news'. Though there is something that disturbs me, I have no physical description of the girl. Hazel can't remember what she looks like and Tyrian decided not to ask. Thus it falls to you to give me a complete description."

Cinder's heart felt like it had stopped. Cinder knew that all of Salem's underlings had orders to bring anyone with silver eyes to her so she could deal with them. She had hoped beyond hope tat she could have made Rose her underling and hide the faunus under Salem's nose for her own safety. But now she realized that was no longer an option.

Now, she was going to have to pick her words with the greatest of care, because each one could seal hers and Rose's fate.

"She seems to be fifteen."

"Really? I was under the impression that her career started nearly seven years."

"That is correct, mistress. She was already _accomplished_ by the time I met her."

"I see, continue describing her."

"She's a faunus, wolf I believe. Her hair is nearly black with red tips."

"A wolf faunus with dark hair and red tips..."

The recognition in Salem's voice made Cinder realize she had already made a mistake.

"What color eyes does she have?"

"Gray."

"Are you sure that they're just gray? Are you sure they are not _silver_?"

Cinder bit her lip. She was taking a massive risk, but Rose was worth it.

"Mistress, would I not have immediately mentioned it if she had silver eyes?"

"I will concede that point."

Cinder sighed, maybe she had bought herself more time.

"Now for an additional assignment Cinder, infiltrate Vale's CCT tower and implant a virus as soon as possible."

Cinder's breathing stopped momentarily.

" _Now she wants me to infiltrate the CCT?"_

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now, don't be late reporting in again."

The call ended, and Cinder couldn't help but curl into the fetal position.

….

"Mistress, I'm getting concerned about Cinder's loyalty."

Salem groaned internally, only showing slight annoyance with her underling. If only this wasn't a conversation they had nearly every few weeks, she'd take him completely serious.

"What brought this on, _this time_."

"She failed, and you just let her rush our plans?"

"We've discussed this, she did not fail with the fall maiden. Now, give me legitimate proof of this supposed disloyalty, or never speak of this again."

"Her obsession with this Rose girl."

"Cinder is trying to recruit the girl, thus I feel I can ignore her infatuation."

"But she lied for the girl. She lied to _you_ for this girl."

"I am keenly aware. However, Cinder has yet to fail me. We'll keep an eye on her."

….

Team RWBY's dorm was quiet as it usually was this time in the morning. Rose had waken up from one of her usual dreams and was still trying to shake the sleep from her body before beginning her morning routine.

She had still yet to ask her team if they'd like to join her. The exercises weren't too difficult, or at least she thought they weren't considering she used to do them threefold.

" _It's been three weeks, and they have seemed interested in them."_

She sat there debating on whether or not to wake up her teammates and ask when Weiss made a noise that almost sounded like a disappointed.

" _I guess she woke up from a really good dream."_

Weiss sat up and her eyes looked immediately at the faunus. Starry blue met shimmering silver. Weiss' eyes seemed to soften when this happened and Rose felt that small warmth in her chest again. She promptly ignored the feeling.

Before Rose could compose herself completely, Weiss spoke in a quiet voice.

"Is everything alright Rose, I've never seen you 'sit in bed' before?"

Rose couldn't help but feel a twinge that Weiss was still concerned about her. The faunus sucked in a deep breathe.

"I was just wondering if the rest of you and the rest of the team wanted to join me in my morning routine?"

That was not what the heiress was expecting to hear. However, it made complete sense that something so trivial was bothering the girl. It was always the trivial matters that made Rose spend far too much time overthinking.

It seriously took the little faunus a full minute to ask for the cookies specifically designated for her after Summer Rose visited.

Speaking of Missus Rose's visits, they were going to have to think of an excuse for this afternoon.

"Weiss?"

Rose's small voice brought Weiss out of her thoughts and she remembered the matter at hand.

Rose's morning routine.

A faint blush graced the heiress' features as it always did when the white haired girl remembered it, and by extension, Rose's completely unclothed form. A form she enjoyed seeing every morning.

"I'm not opposed to joining you, but...um...does me being dressed matter?"

Rose cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"If you think your clothes are too restrictive, just take them off."

At that response, a wild blush grew on Weiss' face, a small 'eep' emanated from Blake's bed, and a groan sounded from Yang's.

"If you two are going to get to _it_ , do it quietly."

"YANG!"

"But my morning routine is always quiet, I'd hate it if I woke any of you up too early because I made a noise."

Weiss, for once, was thankful that Rose was so dense and innocent in romantic matters.

"To answer your question from, I wouldn't mind joining you, but you'll need to go a little easy on me as I don't have you _flexibility_."

"Okay, well, I'm ready when you are then."

The heiress suddenly had the sense that she was going to regret accepting the offer, but ignored it.

….

The day had gone as it normally would for team RWBY. Though Weiss seemed to wince every now and then when she moved her right shoulder. She had lost her balance while doing push ups and landed on her shoulder awkwardly.

However things were taking a turn no one quite expected as the combat class board displayed the first spar of the day.

 _Rose VS Pyrrha Nikos_

The air became alight with anticipation as the names sank in. Everyone knew the fight would be unforgettable, and the excited mummers further proved this as the combatants descended to the arena.

Pyrrha was in her normal combat attire with her Milo and Akouo in tow. Her walk beguiled her prowess with humility as it always did.

Rose was also in her normal combat attire, though she wasn't wearing Guilty Rose or her kikko sleeves. She hadn't worn them since her first fight with Cardin, because she didn't want to risk hurting anyone with her blood-soaked weapon.

No, she couldn't trust herself not to hurt anyone if she had it.

Finally, the two reached the arena and faced each other. Though rather than get into battle stance Pyrrha motioned for Professor Goodwitch to delay starting the match.

Pyrrha had already measured up her opponent as best she could. She knew Rose's unarmed fighting was quite possibly unrivaled in all of Beacon, but she couldn't help but worry about facing her armed.

"Rose, I know you have no qualms facing armed opponents while unarmed, but I'm not exactly comfortable facing you with Milo and Akouo here."

Rose grew a small fond smile and shook her head.

"You really don't have to worry about that."

"Rose, It's unfair to fight you armed while you are not."

"It's also unfair to force you to fight me unarmed when I am the trained unarmed fighter."

Pyrrha bit her lip a Rose's argument.

No normal huntsman nor huntress could fight at their best while unarmed unless they specifically trained to. And unfortunately, Pyrrha had only ever received basic unarmed self-defense training.

Pyrrha let out a long sigh. She reluctantly accepted the terms of the match, trusting that Rose knew what she as doing.

"Please be careful Rose."

"You too, Pyrrha."

"Are both of you ready to begin, or would you like more time?"

Glynda knew she was being uncharacteristically relaxed, but she couldn't help it. Not when Rose was involved.

"Yes, ma'am."

The professor also commiserated with the spartan. It bothered her to no end when Rose fought unarmed, even if she knew her fears were unfounded.

Composing herself, the woman raised her hand in the air to signal the two combatants take their stances.

Ruby took her normal boxing stance, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Pyrrha prepared her shield and javelin in a more defensive stance, ready for the inevitable and brutal onslaught that Rose would deliver against her.

"BEGIN."

The command to fight was given and Rose closed the distance between her and Pyrrha before the spartan realized the faunus had moved. With her right hand she pushed Pyrrha's shield aside and with the other she delivered two semblance powered body blows that would have driven the breathe out of a lesser opponent. Pyrrha used the impact of the second punch to jump and put several meter's distance between her and Rose.

The opening trade off between the fighters left everyone else stunned. Pyrrha, the invincible girl, had been struck and forced to retreat.

As the rose petals floated gently to the ground, Rose felt a warm wetness on her palm and a few crimson drops fell to the ground. Instinctively, the faunus looked to the match's official to confirm the fight was to be stopped as first blood had been drawn.

That was almost always how the Oni handled their spars. Fight until first blood was drawn or until one could not continue fighting.

When Hannya showed no signs of reacting to Rose's bleeding, she knew this would be a bitter fight until she or Pyrrha could no longer fight at all, no matter what injuries either sustained. And thus she steeled herself.

" _I can't underestimate her again."_

Pyrrha chided herself as she recovered her stance. She didn't think Rose would just grab her shield like that even though she had seen the faunus do something similar against Cardin.

With a quick breath, the spartan took the initiative and charged. Pyrrha feigned a shield bash that the faunus sidestepped for. Then she followed her feint with a downward slash with Akouo, believing it would be dodged. Much to her shock, Rose parried the blade with her bare palm and countered with a powerful left hook to Pyrrha's jaw.

The devastating blow sent Pyrrha reeling, but Rose refused to let up despite the stinging she felt from where she parried. She closed the distance and changed her attack pattern. She ripped Milo to the left and let loose a triplet of body blows. Pyrrha's aura easily absorbed the impact and dropped accordingly.

Pyrrha lashed out with her shield, which was blocked with Rose's forearm. The spartan then stabbed with her javelin. Again it was parried rather than evaded. The faunus slammed the back of her left fist into Pyrrha's cheek as a counter. Pyrrha countered by hitting the offending arm with the edge of Milo.

The hit became less solid as Rose spun with the impact and brought the same fist to the spartan's other cheek. Pyrrha responded by switching Akouo to xiphos form and went into one of her well-practiced combos.

Rose parried the first cut with her right arm before jumping just out of reach of Pyrrha's sword. The spartan adapted quickly and went for a lunge. The faunus responded by grabbing her wrist and pulling, forcing her opponent to overextend. Pyrrha, however, prepared her shield for any incoming strikes. Rose saw this and released her.

The combatants split apart, letting the petals fall as they caught their breaths. Pyrrha felt some warm liquid run down her cheek and wiped it with her sword hand assuming it was sweat. When she set herself back into her stance, she noticed her hand was glistening with clear sweat like it was supposed to be. Instead it was streaked with bright red.

" _Blood?"_

Pyrrha's eyes shot wide as she looked at the arena in front of her. Sure enough, crimson petals were mixed in with blood splatter. The spartan's head shot up to regard her opponent and she couldn't help but gasp. Rose's arms and hands had been cut open by Milo and Akouo. Long lacerations that revealed the flesh underneath. Though the faunus' face and stance did nothing to reflect acknowledgment of her grievous wounds.

"STOP THE FIGHT!"

Pyrrha's panicked scream broke the spell that the match had on everyone, and they all realized the true scene before them.

"OH MY OUM, ROSE!"

The rest of team RWBY, as well as Cinder and Neo, summoned every ounce of speed they had to get to Rose's side while Professor Goodwitch alerted the infirmary her need of medical attention..

Shaken by the sudden screams and now confused by why she was surrounded by everyone, Rose stood there trying to understand the situation.

" _This was just an intense spar, why are they so worried?"_

The pain from her arms finally came to the forefront of her mind. Rose hissed at the pain and activated her aura to slow the bleeding. Though before she could put much effort in, she was swept off her feet by Yang.

"Goodwitch, I'm taking her to the infirmary!"

"Go! they're already waiting for her."

 **A/N: And there we have it!**

 **Yeah, I know, cliffhangers suck, but I thought it would be better to leave the aftermath of Rose VS Pyrrha to the next chapter.**

 **Also, the first person to point out the two puns I wrote into this chapter gets a long distance high-five**

 **So updates:**

 **First the poll about the rating of this story. It's still there and it's still open. I have learned though that you need to visit Fanfiction on the desktop site to see it and vote.**

 **Second, I've got a new RWBY romance/hurt &comfort/smut story in the works that I'd like to release soon(in the next few weeks). It's coming along slowly, pun not intended. I'll give more details to those interested, and welcome anyone who is willing to help.**

 **Well, that covers everything I can think of right now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry I'm a little late guys, this chapter took more to write than I thought it would.**

 **So here is the chapter with how Rose _and_ Pyrrha react to the match. I added Pyrrha on the suggestion of a buddy of mine. I rather enjoyed writing Pyrrha's reaction.**

 **I added one last scene to help push plot, But I don't want to spoil it here.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 14

"What happened back there, Rose?"

Yang's question finally broke the silence of the infirmary.

The doctor on call had already been dealing with three third years that were in critical condition after their mission went wrong. Thus, Rose's hand's and arms had been bandaged to stop the bleeding. Of course Rose offered to stitch up her wounds herself, stating that she has stitched herself many times before. This offer was met with a resounding 'no' from everyone else there.

The silence resumed after the question though. Rose couldn't even look her in the eye after Yang stopped her from stitching up her wounds with that look.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Rose winced at Yang's sudden shout. There was no need given the blonde was at her bedside other than to prove how upset she was.

No one was happy about the fact that Rose got her so badly during a simple sparring match, but Yang was especially upset. Weiss put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to try to calm her.

Blake stood back this whole time stewing in mixed feelings.

"I don't want to talk about it Yang."

This was not the answer Yang was expecting nor wanted. Rose had been honest and forthwith about everything except when she first asked about Cinder. It both concerned and infuriated the blonde that her sister was trying not to answer her question. This made her desperate for answers. Desperate enough to play a card more likely to backfire than actually work.

"Ruby."

The name rang in Rose's ears, it was foreign but familiar.

"Yang, I told you-"

Rose was cut off when Yang dropped to her knees and put a gentle hand on her thigh. Lavender eyes looked up into silver with so much feeling that the faunus could only fall silent.

"Ruby, please. I haven't had the chance to be your big sister for the last twelve years when you've needed me the most. So let me be a big sister now. Tell me what happened back there."

Rose met the gaze and began chewing on her lip. She remembered Amber and Glynda's first reaction to this part of her. She didn't want to see Yang's.

But she had nowhere to go now, and no way to avoid answering.

"I don't use aura to protect myself."

The sentence hung in the air for a moment. Yang's face contorted slightly, not knowing which emotion she felt.

"You _don't_ use your aura to protect yourself. Why would you possibly do that?"

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat. Once again, she knew she had to tell them.

"Do you remember when I told you that the Oni Tribe's training would beat me more than train me in the beginning?"

That question left a pregnant silence while Rose took breath. No one liked where this conversation was heading.

"I found out that they had a rule regarding _training_ new members for the most part. 'You can beat until the first sign of injury, then you stop and find a different way to _motivate_ them.'"

The tension in the air was officially ready to snap, but Rose had to press on.

"It wasn't a big deal before I unlocked my aura...but when I did..."

Rose began trembling at the memories of the days before she learned how to _not_ defend herself.

Aura may protect one from being physically wounded in most cases, but you still felt pain.

When the memories finally got to much, she hugged herself and a brief sob escaped her lips.

"I figured out how to force all of my aura back into my body so that it wouldn't protect me anymore. I let them hurt me so that they had to stop… It worked well in the beginning."

Rose could feel the tension in the air getting worse, but decided to push on.

"When they found out I did this...they got angry...but they didn't do anything _too_ harsh, at first."

Rose paused to take a breath, this was one of the memories she really wish she could forget but was burned into her. Literally in this case as she gingerly touched a scar on her lower back. A phantom burning pain began emanating from it, making her physically cringe.

"No, what they what they finally decided to do was change the rules of sparring on me. They were to keep fighting until first blood or until the opponent could no longer fight. Then they became 'until the Akuma or Hannya said stop'. That first fight with those rules...they made me keep beating my opponent until he was nearly dead...Hannya would whipped me every time I hesitated in a spar already...when they added that rule though, it was the first time she added her semblance...and fire dust."

The phantom pain became searing for a moment then it suddenly vanished. It vanished because Yang wrapped the faunus up in a hug that she couldn't escape if she wanted to, so didn't struggle at all.

The room stayed silent for a while as everyone seemed to be dealing with the newest revelation about Rose's past. One slighty better than the rest, solely because she knew the entire bandit tribe had been dealt with by a sadistic psychopath.

It was a while later that the doctor came in to check on Rose. She said that the wounds were already healing spectacularly from Rose's aura and stitches were no longer needed. She said this was more than likely due to the faunus' semblance, a fact Rose confirmed. The doctor also said there would be scars, but Rose didn't mind.

….

Pyrrha couldn't stop shaking. It had been hours since the fight and she only just stopped crying.

The match, it replayed in her head again with full detail. The spartan cringed trying to hold back the tears.

Pyrrha had fought in more fights than she could remember, entered and won dozens of tournaments. But never she had been in a fight like that. A fight that bloody and brutal.

" _So much blood."_

It was like the gladiator fights of old Mistral. Fights that ended with fewer combatants coming out than going in.

And that fact terrified her.

She like, so many others, idealized the lives of huntsmen and huntress to fight to protect those that couldn't protect themselves from monsters. Pyrrha was now realizing the true reason for combat class. Monsters weren't only in the form of grimm.

The spartan shook harder at the thought.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora stood there, unable to do anything but watch their friend and teammate suffer. Every time they tried to comfort her, or otherwise get her attention, Pyrrha wouldn't respond. It was too heartbreaking to bear.

It was nearly time for lights out when the trio heard several footsteps and voices coming from outside their door. they'd known the voices long enough to immediately recognize them as belonging to team RWBY. It only took a split second for the trio to silently come up with a plan to help Pyrrha.

The three left the dorm quietly and were greeted with the sight of a full team RWBY.

"Ruby! You're okay! You are okay, right?"

The faunus obviously was not prepared for the sudden hug, spin, and question that Nora assaulted her with.

"I'm fine Nora. Look, I didn't even need stitches."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she can use her semblance to speed up her healing."

"That's certainly a relief, but are you really okay?"

Ren's voice made it clear, he wasn't asking about her physical wounds. Rose couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"I'm fine."

Ren reluctantly nodded to Rose's response just before Jaune finally spoke up.

"If you are fine, then we could really use your help. Pyrrha hasn't calmed down much since the match and she won't even acknowledge us when we try to talk to her. Could you show her your okay?"

Rose didn't know how to feel about the request. She was more than happy being asked for her help, but it was upsetting that she was the cause of Pyrrha's distress in the first place.

"Sure Jaune...Um, you guys hold back though and let me talk to her alone."

The six other teens more than a little confused and concerned at this, but none of them said anything.

Rose entered team JNPR's dorm to find Pyrrha curled up in the fetal position on her bed. Even Rose could tell this girl was a complete mess.

"Pyrrha?"

Rose sighed when the girl didn't react. She walked over and sat down next to the spartan. The bed dipping seemed to get the girl's attention enough that she glanced up and took notice of her visitor.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You're okay?"

Rose showed Pyrrha her bandaged wounds with a small smile.

"I've had much worse, so these were nothing to heal."

"That's...good."

Rose gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, it really is a relief that you're okay, it is. I'm just dealing with some heavy thoughts."

"I'm not good at talking with people, but I can listen if you'd like."

Pyrrha mulled the offer over and figured it couldn't hurt.

"I just...realized why we learn how to fight other people here at Beacon."

Rose couldn't help but smile a small sad smile at this. She had this very same dilemma, though for an entirely different reason.

"You know, I realized the same thing a while back...I wasn't very happy about it either."

Pyrrha let loose a mix between a scoff and a laugh.

"Yeah, my feelings exactly. I joined to save people because...let's just say I'm tired of hurting people."

It was Pyrrha's turn to give a questioning look. A look which Rose waved off.

"I asked Glynda, I mean Professor Goodwitch about it. She told me something that at least smoothed my nerves over. She told me 'yes, inevitably all huntsmen and huntresses will have to fight, injure, and even kill other humans and faunus. You will still be saving lives, because an unfortunate fact about our world is that not all monsters are grimm'."

Pyrrha soaked in the advice for a moment, then looked back at the faunus.

"Did that really make you feel any better?"

"No. Not really."

"Then how are you dealing with it so well?"

Rose took a long pause before answering.

"I'm really not...I just try not to think about it."

Pyrrha didn't look to pleased about the response. But after a moment of thinking about it, she couldn't fault the girl. This wasn't an easy thing to deal with by any means.

"How about we make a deal. First one to figure out how to deal with this shares with the other."

Rose got up and smiled softly at the other girl.

"Deal."

….

It had been a few weeks since Raven moved in to the apartment with Summer. It was an interesting transition to say the least. Almost as bad as adjusting to the team dorms during her first year at Beacon.

" _Ugh, I'm so glad Yang doesn't have any boys on her team."_

Summer was walking through the city of Vale after buying groceries. Thank Oum for home delivery of groceries. Summer couldn't imagine carrying all that food.

" _I forgot just how much it takes to feed two people. Especially when one has Branwen DNA."_

The woman pinched the side of her stomach dejectedly.

"I'm gonna have to ask just how Raven and Yang keep their figures with all the food they eat."

The wolf faunus adjusted her cloak out of nervous habit. While doing this, she accidentally hit one of buttons hidden under her pendant. Immediately the cloak turned crimson.

Summer let out a long ragged sigh. She forgot she still had this setting to her cloak.

A small smile developed on her face as she played with her cloak, remembering how Ruby used to fawn over it.

" _She was so happy when she got a cloak of her own, just this color if I remember. I really should have explained what this cloak actually was."_

Summer pressed another button that cycled the cloak back to white after several camouflage settings. This was quite the expensive piece of hardware. It was a specialized dust fabric that could change to nearly any color scheme or pattern after being programmed.

"Yeah, it would have been hard for Ruby to be a huntress if she just wore a normal bright red cloak. Can't even imagine the kind of outfit she'd pair it with."

She shuddered when the thought of Ruby wearing some kind of goth girl outfit.

"When I find her I'm going to get her a proper camo-cloak."

Summer nodded to herself and resumed walking down the sidewalk towards her home. She decided to look around to help pass time when she noticed a cloaked figure. And after noticing the figure, she then saw a certain alabaster haired girl walking and talking with the cloaked figure.

"Huh, cloaks really aren't as inconspicuous as they used to be. Maybe I should actually make sure Ruby doesn't wear cloaks at all when I find her."

Suddenly she realized this cloaked figure might actually be team RWBY's ever elusive leader. A mischievous grin developed on her face. Finally, she set eyes on her prey, and nothing would take her from the hunt.

Right as she thought that, Summer noticed a ram faunus glaring at the cloaked girl and holding a scroll to his ear.

"Sir, I found her. Yes, a wolf faunus matching your description, and she's with a Schnee no less… What? The Schnee doesn't matter… Fine I'll just get the little traitor."

" _I just had to open my mouth."_

Summer glanced between her original quarry and the faunus several times before settling on what she'd do.

Reaching for the small of her back, her hands found the compact form of Silent Blossom. Despite it being broad daylight, Summer crept up behind the faunus who was now following Rose. The huntress hit the release on her weapon and it split into two. The sleek black weapons were almost unnoticeable with how she wielded them. And with one swift motion her right weapon in kama form was athe faunus' neck while the left in knife form was pressed against his back.

"You seem to have some unsavory plans for those two girls, and I _really_ don't appreciate that. So, how about you tell me _everything_ and I decide whether you go to the police station or morgue."

The man swallowed thickly, he was ready to die for his cause, but this woman's voice wasn't just promising death.

While he was hesitating, Summer pressed the knife into his back harder.

"Okay! I'll talk!"

"Good."

"I'm a member of the White Fang here in Vale. We've been ordered by our superior to take that girl in the cloak in as a traitor to hour kind."

"And what makes that girl so special?"

The man looked at her like she was crazy, as if she didn't know who she was defending.

"That girl is the Guilty Rose."

Summer went slack when she heard that. Enough that the man could shove her and escape. She didn't go after him though, she didn't even think about pursuing him.

At that moment all she could think about was that her oldest daughter was on the same team as a killer. And that Yang not only didn't tell her, but actively hid the truth from her.

" _Wait, Ozpin had to know about this girl...and he didN'T TELL ME!"_

After plotting how she was going to make her former headmaster eat his favorite mug, she remembered she was only threatening air with her weapons. The faunus sheepishly put them away before people started staring.

When Summer checked to see if her daughter's teammates were still, she found that they had already moved out of sight.

The faunus then debated on what to do about the situation. She wanted to track down Rose and at minimum make sure the girl was no threat to Yang. Then she felt like she should call Yang and have a nice long talk about everything. She also wanted to carry out her plan to make Ozpin answer for letting a killer in to Beacon, after which she would make him eat his coffee mug, maybe she could get Glynda to help with that.

The woman groaned and rubbed her temples to relieve her developing headache.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home, take a nap with Rae, and then decide what to do."

Summer took a few steps further before stopping. She couldn't help but feel like at passing some kind of warning on to the two girls, they were still Yang's teammates.

The woman retrieved her scroll from her pocket, pulled up her daughter's contact, and tapped the text message icon.

 _Yang, tell you're teammates that they need to head back to Beacon NOW. Apparently, the White Fang in Vale are really interested in your team's leader._

 _And that's another thing we need to talk about!_

 _I'll call you tonight around 9. Be ready to tell me everything._

 **A/N: And cliffhanger, again. Sorry guys, this one wasn't intended but I thought it would be a good place to end the chapter.**

 **Now for a bit of discussion!**

 **I'll answer any questions you guys have as far as the reaction to the spar goes either through PM or I'll add it to next chapter's A/N if I feel it's important enough.**

 **Now for Summer's part in this chapter. I apologize for nothing. The scene took a different turn than I originally intended, but I like the result.**

 **Before you ask, yes, I enjoyed writing Summer talking about what she'd do when she finally found Ruby while staring at her daughter's back.**

 **Which reminds me, Summer's gear.**

 **I gave Summer's cloak an actual purpose that fits her skill set. Because let's face it, the only place on Remnant where a pure white cloak is a good idea is Atlas. So, as I described in the chapter, her cloak can change colors and patterns but they need to be added as 'modes'. And yes, giving her a crimson cloak mode was also fun, as well as the following inner dialogue.**

 **Now for her weapon. Silent Blossom is a sleek black compound bow and it breaks down into two weapons that switch between kamas and knives.**

 **Yes, I went there, and yes, it was worth it.**

 **So as you guys can probably guess this is what inspired Rose to make Guilty Rose the weapon she did.**

 **Final bit of discussion, Yes, Yang will freak out next chapter but that's all I'm saying!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, It's Sera with a newchapter.**

 **Though I have some announcements first.**

 **I realized I kind skimped on Weiss and Rose totally-not-a-date-partner's-day and I feel kinda bad, so I'm gonna make up for it next chapter.**

 **Second announcement, This chapter contains a huge scene I've been planning since the beginning and I'm sure all of you have been more or less waiting for.**

 **Be warned, none of you are ready for this.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 14

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! How'd she find out about Rose!"_

Yang kept staring at the message on her scroll and working on wrapping her head around all the implications of it. This left her an utterly ragged mess.

" _C'mon, calm down, let's take things one at a time. I need to contact Rose and Weiss now."_

She took a breath to calm herself enough to at least comply to the first part of the message. She didn't know why the White Fang would be so interested with her sister, but her mother wouldn't lie to her.

She tapped away at her contacts until she found Weiss' contact. She tapped the call button and held the device to her ear.

It rang, and every time it did the pit in Yang's stomach deepened. Unwarranted images of her sister and teammate being at the mercy of bloodthirsty faunus played in her head. She almost gagged when the next ring sounded. Then, to wipe away every concern she had, the line was picked up.

"Yang, did you need something?"

"Weiss! Thank Oum you picked up! I just got a message from my mom. You and Rose need to get back to Beacon, now."

"But our da-I mean partner's day isn't over yet. I was going to take Rose to the movie theater."

"Weiss, you two need to get back here now!"

"Yang, what is this about?"

"Would you stop asking questions and get back here already?"

Weiss made a sound like she was going to respond, but was interrupted with what sounded like the scroll being stolen from her.

"Yang, what's going on?"

Yang bristled in irritation.

" _Why won't they just listen, it's like they don't know!...OH...shit."_

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Mom sent me a text. She said the White Fang were interested in you and that you and Weiss need to get back to Beacon. Now."

Rose breath hitching could be heard across the line.

"She knows about me?"

Yang sighed, she almost forgot Rose's pathological fear of being found out by her mother.

"I don't know. She sent another message that she wants to talk with me about you. Just get back here and we can discuss this more."

There was a long pause that was filled with muffled conversation.

"We're heading back now."

"Thank Oum."

….

"Cinder...are you sure about this? The plan was to wait for the Vytal dance."

Cinder let out a long sigh and massaged her temples. Salem forcing her to advance the plans like this. It was dangerous and outright foolhardy. It was like Salem wanted her to get caught, but that was outrageous.

" _No, it's really not. But she won't get rid of me, yet. This is probably another of her cruel tests."_

"I honestly feel the same Emerald...but Salem wants us to plant the virus as soon as possible. This faculty inner is the best opportunity that isn't the dance. It's less than ideal I know."

The dorm's atmosphere got heavy as the team digested everything again.

"Let's just go through the plan one last time. We need to be sure this will work."

There was a collective sigh of semi-relief from the rest of the team at Mercury's interjection. Cinder had almost forgotten that this was one of the reasons she recruited him. He was a trained hitman. He knew how to handle stupidly high-risk missions like this.

"Alright. After the CCTT staff leave for the dinner, I go in and use my semblance on the remaining security to get them to leave."

 _I then come in and use my semblance to make it look like there are still guards there. Just remember I can only buy you 10 minutes and I can't make my images do anything but stand there._

"That's where I come in, I'll pretend to be a guard and keep people out like the actual guard would tonight."

"And I upload the virus at the top. Any questions?"

"What if someone important comes in? Someone Merc can't just send away?"

"I'll give you guys the best warning I can, but it'll be up to you to delay them or get out."

"Alright, we'll start at eight o'clock."

"Woooo, go team."

"Shut the hell up Merc."

The order from Emerald was punctuated by thrown pillow from the resident mute.

….

Rose and Weiss finally walked into the dorm after being forced to resort to public transportation to get to the airfields. Rose was a little worried about Weiss because the heiress deemed the seats on the bus far too filthy for Rose to sit on and would not let Rose sit or stand anywhere else besides her lap. They were delayed further when they had to wait another twenty minutes for the next airship to take them up to beacon. Thus they arrived at the dorm at a little past seven-thirty.

Rose looked around the room until she finally spotted Yang sitting on her bed staring at her scroll like it was a live grenade.

"Alright Yang, we're back. Tell us what's all going on already."

The blonde jumped when Rose called out to her. Yang recovered relatively quickly, but was still breathing hard.

"Rose, don't scare me like that."

"Yang, you're just overreacting."

Yang looked at Weiss and sighed.

"I really don't know if I am or not. I called you right after I got a message from mom."

"Did you try getting a hold of her for clarification?"

Yang gave the heiress a deadpan look.

"Do you think I'd be freaking out this much IF I HAD TALKED TO HER MORE!"

Weiss recoiled at Yang's violent outburst. But then Rose stepped in front of her and glared at Yang. It wasn't very convincing as Rose was shaking, but not from anger.

"Yang, don't yell at her for asking a question."

It looked like the wind had been completely taken out of Yang's sail as she deflated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out by all this."

"We all are. Now, just start from the beginning."

"Okay, I was just sitting in the dorm getting ready to head to the cafeteria for supper when I got a message from mom. Here it is."

Yang showed her scroll to the pair.

 _Yang, tell you're teammates that they need to head back to Beacon NOW. Apparently, the White Fang in Vale are really interested in your team's leader._

 _And that's another thing we need to talk about!_

 _I'll call you tonight around 9. Be ready to tell me everything._

Rose read the text on the device multiple times, each time her breath became more irregular. After one more read, she looked at Yang.

"How does she know?"

Yang was taken back by the clear accusation in her sister's tone. When she didn't recover fast enough, Rose spoke again. This time her voice was a more potent mix of fear and accusation.

"Yang. How does she know."

Yang recomposed herself this time.

"I don't know."

Rose searched her sister's features, but didn't find any trace of a lie.

"Okay...if you don't know that's fine...just don't tell her _anything_ she doesn't already know."

"What?"

Yang couldn't believe this. Rose had been making so much progress. This was a great chance to reunite her with her mother.

"You heard me."

"Why though? This could be a chance for you to meet her again."

"I don't deserve to meet her Yang. And I really don't want her to know about me."

"Why! I've met you now and know about you. And none of it has changed the fact that you are my sister and I love you. I _know_ mom will feel the same."

"I told you I didn't want _you_ to meet me or know about me!"

Yang's heart nearly stopped. She remembered Rose saying something along these lines after initiation, but she couldn't believe her sister would say it outright.

"I-what?"

Words were failing Yang.

"I didn't-I don't deserve you or...my mother. Not after all I've done."

Yang's jaw started working but no words came out for a while.

"Rose, your my little sister and nothing will ever change that."

Rose looked Yang in the eyes with a look that promised the next sentence out of her mouth would only hold pain.

"Ruby is dead Yang...she has been for years."

Rose spun around and marched out of the dorm with no destination in mind.

Her only plea was that the night would take her somewhere pleasant.

….

Emerald sat in the shadows on the top floor waiting for the CCTT to finish emptying out. And all according to plan, there was only one guard left. Emerald felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find her multicolored accomplice holding up her scroll with a mirthful look on her face.

 _I just realized...they're complete morons! They are leaving the most valuable building in the entire kingdom with the defense of ONE guard._

"You're not wrong there Neo. But this building is right in the center of Beacon Academy, which is full of huntsmen and huntsmen-in-training."

Emerald watched as Neo's face scrunched up and she began typing up a new message.

 _So what you're saying is only an idiot or insane person would try this?_

Emerald sucked in her lips.

"Or we're just smart enough to figure out to do this?"

Neo only responded with a deadpan look and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't convinced either."

Both girls sighed.

"Let's get to it."

Neo gave a halfhearted thumbs up.

The two girls began creeping up on the lone guard. Once they were in range, Emerald began focusing her semblance on the guard, making him see her as the guard that was relieving him for the night.

"Oh, you're here finally."

"Yeah sorry, I got held up by the chief. You know how it is."

"Yeah, he's full of hot air. Well, see ya later."

"Bye...shmuck."

 _That's not nice!_

Both girls looked at each other for a moment before the cracked up.

"I'm so glad you're not anything like Roman."

 _He's an acquired taste, I know._

Emerald chuckled a bit more before calling Mercury.

"You girls took your sweet time, did you paint your nails and talk about boys up there?"

"And here I was having such a good mood."

"Glad to help."

"Oh, shut the hell up and get into position already."

"Yeah, yeah."

"He's such a douchebag."

"Still on here honey."

"Okay then. You're such a douchebag."

Emerald tapped the end call button and made sure the call ended properly before groaning. A quick calming breath later, the green haired girl call Cinder.

"Everyone is in place?"

"Yes, Come on up."

….

" _Why won't she understand?"_

Rose questioned again. She couldn't really understand why her team accepted her after she told them about her past, but she also didn't think about it too much with everything that was going on. But now, with the last few being how they were she couldn't help but think about how easily they accepted her. It was like they had just ignored everything she had ever done. Blown it all off like it was something that just happens.

One does not just kill hundreds of people though.

"Why can't they understand that I'm a monster and treat me like one?"

She gripped at the vacant spot were Cin's Charm once was. Tears began making their way down her cheeks as she continued to wander around campus.

Rose remained like this until she heard the telltale sounds of heels. Heels she knew well because they always promise an encounter with Cin. Only now, the sound was getting further away. Something in her gut wasn't sitting right.

" _What is Cin doing out here this time of night? I know I'm out here to get away from my sister, but she's kinda close to her team to do that."_

Rose followed Cin for a minute until it was clear where they were headed.

" _What are you doing at the CCT tower tonight? Everyone was told the building was closed tonight."_

The faunus started to get nauseous as her mind came up with possible reasons that Cin would be heading there. Unfortunately, almost all of them weren't innocent mistakes.

Rose continued to follow Cin unnoticed all the way to the tower. When they got there, her fears were confirmed even further. The guard that was supposed to turn Cin away let her in like she was expected. It only took a moment for the faunus' keen senses to identify the guard as Mercury Black.

Rose was now starting to get short of breath.

She turned to her old infiltration knowledge from her time with the Oni and made her way to one of the tower's external fire exits. She produced a lightning dust kunai and disarmed the fire alarm on the door. She made a mental note to tell Ozpin that this fire escape would need repair.

Rose entered the building and immediately found herself looking at the stairwell. A quick inspection was all it took for her to discern that it indeed went to the top level.

" _Cin's probably using the elevator, I have to get up there fast."_

The faunus took a big breath, she knew this was going to be exhausting.

Rose took her stance and readied herself for extended use of her semblance.

 _SMACK_

She leaped up the first flight of stairs and hit he back wall feet first. And then she leaped again before gravity had any affect on her.

She repeated this process of bouncing wall to wall all the way to the top of the stairwell where she found herself facing the last flight of stairs and door. She walked up ever so silently and drew her kunai again. The alarm was disarmed with practiced ease.

Upon opening the door, what she saw made her sick.

Cin was there in the control room uploading something.

"No."

It was not more than a pained squeak, but it was more than enough to get Cin's attention. The ashen haired girl spun around and summoned her bow. But once precious metal met precious metal, Gold filled with horror and silver with pain.

"Rose...i-it's not what i-it l-looks like."

"Cin. You don't have to lie to me...just tell me what you're doing."

As the words left her mouth she moved her feet to get ready to charge.

"I-I-I-"

"The truth Cin, please."

Cin looked positively panicked. Then the words started spilling out.

"I-I'm uploading a virus to the CCT network that will give me control of almost everything connected to it."

Rose glanced at the screen. It read thirty percent and was moving. It would only take a little more than two minutes to finish.

"Why?"

"The person I work for…she said I had to do this."

"No, _why_ are _you_ doing this?"

Cin didn't answer at first.

"Because if I don't, I won't get to see you anymore."

The two stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Then Cinder's scroll came alive. She broke eye contact to check the message. A message that only reading aloud could help her understand it.

"Ironwood and Ozpin are on their way up. ETA thirty seconds."

Rose's breathing stopped for a moment and both girls checked the screen. Cin would be caught if she waited for the upload to finish.

With so little time, Rose could only think of one option. A plan she heard a tribe member bragging about before Hannya got a hold of him.

She dashed up to Cin, snatched the scroll from its port, and pulled Cin by the collar in for a kiss.

And thus when the elevator chimed and opened, The two headmasters came out to see this seemingly intimate scene. Neither man knew quite what to make of the scene.

It wasn't until Rose feigned the need for air that she seemed to notice the two men.

"Professor Ozpin!"

Rose feigned a blush while Cin's was so much more real.

"Rose? Why-how-what are you ladies doing here? The CCT tower is closed tonight."

Ozpin obviously didn't know quite which question was the more important.

"That's why we're here...we wanted a bit of privacy."

"We can see that. How did you get past the guard though?"

Rose shuffled under the general's stare before producing her lightning dust kunai and noncommittally gestured to the open fire escape.

"I disarmed the fire alarm and we came up that way."

"That's...a very handy ability."

"It's a security risk Ozpin. we're lucky that it was two teenagers wanting to have some _alone time_ , and not someone trying to destroy the tower or worse!"

Cinder gulped at that comment.

"So then can we go...the, um, _mood_ is kinda ruined."

"Fine, just next time, go to the cliff or Vale like normal students for this kinda thing."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind, professor."

Rose and Cin scurried to the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. When the doors closed, the pair both let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you Rose...I would have been caught if you hadn't...done _that_."

Rose only responded by presented Cin's scroll to her without looking at her.

"Here, tell your team to go back to your dorm."

There was a short pause as Cinder sen a message to her team.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know."

Rose's tone cut the conversation there. And it wasn't until the elevator chimed that one of them spoke to break the silence.

"Cin, I don't know who you work for...but you need to start asking yourself if it's worth it. Because if you continue working for them...I won't be able to protect you...And I may even be sent to... _kill_ you."

With that said, Rose left to head back to her dorm.

 **A/N: And there we have it.**

 **Plot progression and drama. Both in one chapter.**

 **Shout out to KHARAKI TAKAN who gave me the idea for Yang to try and play the sister card again, only to have it backfire horribly.**

 **Firecat21870 left a review about Rose not being old enough to remember Silent Blossom's kama form. I'd like for everyone to know that is correct. She never actually remembered Summer's weapon. But when she had to pick hers, the kama and knife were familiar to her.**

 **Now for the next chapter.**

 **It may or may not come out later than planned as classes start Monday. And I have some heavy hitting classes this semester.**

 **That's it as far as I can remember.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review! I love hearing from you guys! I get a lot of ideas from you guys who review and PM me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being late, the first week of school has thrown me out of wack. I should be back on track if I can keep on top of my coursework.**

 **So thank you in advance for being patient.**

 **Quick announcement: I 'd like to invite you guys to check out my buddy's page. eden36 is a good author that I beta for and do a collaboration with.**

 **This chapter has a bit of character and relationship development, so get ready.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT**

Guilty Rose Chapter 16

Raven sat on the couch in Summer's apartment trying to be as small as possible. She didn't know what happened while Sum was out, but whatever it was had her pissed. And when the faunus women was pissed, she was scary.

Though Raven would never admit that she found Sum insanely hot when she was scary.

Summer was in the kitchen washing dishes with the fury only a mother could have.

 _CRACK!_

"RRRAAAGGGHHHH!"

Raven shot up from the couch when she heard the sound of a dish breaking and Summer letting out that growling noise that was a mix of frustration and pain.

"Sum!"

Raven ran over to the faunus and wrapped in a hug from behind, damning the consequences of trying to restrain a veteran huntress.

"I'm fine!"

Summer made a valiant effort to break free from her best friend's tight hold on her.

" _I guess she is my girlfriend now. GIRLFRIEND!"_

Summer was suddenly reduced to flailed about and all but struck Rae to get loose, all while blushing. Unfortunately, the woman was adamant about keep her hold on the faunus.

"No you aren't."

The words came out as a whisper, but Raven might as well have yelled them with the way the woman in her arms went stiff. They stood there like this for a few moments.

Finally, Raven broke the silence.

"You haven't been okay since you got back from the store. I don't know what happened, but you're scaring me. So please, won't you tell me what happened?"

Once again, the whispered words had far more impact than they should. Summer sighed and grabbed Raven's left hand with hers. This wasn't an attempt to remove the hand, but rather hold it there.

"What did I ever do to deserve a best friend like you?"

Raven knew Summer sounded better, but there was still a harsh undertone to the woman's voice.

" _Girlfriend_ , Sum."

The smaller woman blushed again.

"Yeah, still getting used to that."

"Would you rather _mother of you child_. I know I like the ring that has."

The faunus' blush intensified and she let out a high-pitched whine.

" _Rae_!"

Raven snickered and gave her girlfriend a loving squeeze.

"Are you calm enough to talk now?"

Summer chuckled softly and squeezed Raven's hand.

"Yes, thanks Rae."

"Always. Now, let's go sit on the couch and talk about this."

"Okay."

Summer reluctantly left Raven's arms and immediately felt a little colder, so she kept hold of Raven's hand. Raven seemed to notice this, but said nothing as they made their way to the couch. They sat beside each other waiting for Summer to speak. However, the faunus just worked her jaw in silence for a moment.

After a while of this, Raven sighed. She knew something that might help Summer, but it wasn't something they'd done since their time in Beacon when they had hormones and teenage problems to sort out.

"Want to braid my hair and talk about it?"

Summer's head snapped to Raven and she stared wide-eyed at the woman.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. So you want to or not?"

Summer wanted to, that was a fact. Raven's hair was the softest, smoothest hair she had ever touched, barring Yang's.

So, the faunus did the first thing that came to mind and began nodding her head vigorously. This elicited a smile and giggle from Raven, making Summer's heart flutter and heat rise to her face.

"Okay then, remember to be gentle with me."

Raven's seductive tone made Summer blush a bit harder.

"Yes, dear."

The pair adjusted their seating so Summer was facing Raven's back. The faunus woman slowly reached for the long black locks that she hadn't touched in almost twenty years. When her fingertips finally came in contact with their prize, she couldn't help but run them through Raven's hair.

" _It's softer than I remember!"_

Slowly, she ran her fingers through more of the locks, both to savor the sensation and to prepare the hair for being braided. Raven let out a content sigh letting Summer know she was enjoying the act just as much as she was.

Finally, Summer began braiding Raven's hair. It was going to be a simple braid, but it always looked good on her.

"So, what happened while you were out?"

"Well, on my way home from the grocery store I saw Yang's teammates, Weiss Schnee and their illusive fourth member."

"Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the SDC, is on Yang's team?"

"Yes, I've told you this. Anyway, that's not the important part. I saw the two and thought I'd sneak up on them. Also because I thought it was an excellent chance to finally meet the leader of team RWBY."

"Okay, did it not go well?"

"That's...an understatement. Just before I could sneak up to them, I saw this guy _glaring_ at them. It didn't sit right with me, especially when he started talking into his phone about them. So, I confronted him. Turns out, he was from the White Fang and..."

"And he was after Weiss?"

"Not exactly...He was after her partner...and you won't believe who they are."

"Um, I'm gonna be honest, I have no clue who the White Fang would be after worse than a Schnee."

"Well I found out, the Guilty Rose."

"Um...come again."

"You heard me, team RWBY's leader is the Guilty Rose."

"Oh was hoping I didn't...So yang is on the same team as her."

"Yeah… Now them keeping her a secret from me makes sense."

"You sure she hasn't been threatening them?"

"Yes...Ozpin for all his faults wouldn't allow something like that...And they have the same look in their eyes when I ask about her that me and Tai did when people used to ask about you and Qrow being Branwens."

"Well, that's...reassuring, I guess."

"It is, and that's the only reason I'm giving Yang the chance to explain herself."

"Really? You're not going to march into Beacon with a holy vengeance?"

"This isn't Ruby we're talking about. I just want Yang to tell me why she kept this from me instead of explaining it to me in the first place."

"Well then, are you gonna call her or do I take us to her now."

"Um...she doesn't know about us...so I'm going to call her."

Raven gave Summer a skeptical look before rolling her eyes.

"Then call her."

"Yeah."

….

Yang was torn and a little heartbroken.

She sat alone in the dorm, stewing in her feelings, while Weiss and Blake were out looking for Rose.

Rose's words cut deep. How could she really not want her family, _her sister_ , to never know about her. Yes, Rose had killed people, but she wasn't given a choice.

" _She just_ wants _to be hated."_

Yang sighed for what was probably the thirtieth time since her sister had left the dorm. Then she started the vicious cycle of thoughts again.

Suddenly, her chain of thought was broken by the sound of a scroll going off. _Her_ scroll going off.

"Oh, shit, I forgot about mom!"

Yang scrambled for her scroll which caused her to fumble with it until she finally managed to get a grip on it. It was on it's third ring by this point. Luckily she hit the accept button before the call went to voicemail.

"Hey, Mom, Whatcha calling for?"

Yang knew her innocent act wouldn't work in the slightest, but her goose was already cooked. Might as well play in the oven.

"Yang, drop the act."

Her stepmother's voice made it clear that there would be no more games.

Yang sighed, this wasn't going to be fun. Especially given Ozpin's law regarding Rose.

It irked her to do what she was about to do, but she had already fought with Rose tonight. Which was the actual reason she was about to obey Ozpin's law and not because Ozpin made it.

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know mom. I'm sorry."

"No Yang, I want you to tell me everything. You will tell me everything."

"I said I can't. Even if Ozpin hadn't _forbidden_ it, I've already fought with her enough tonight."

There was a pause. Yang knew her stepmom was trying to come to grips with what she had said.

"You _fought_ the Guilty Rose."

"Don't call her that."

Yang didn't realize the venom she had put into that sentence until after it left her mouth. She wasn't going to apologize though, she meant every word.

"Just call her Rose. And No, I didn't _fight_ her...we just got into an argument."

"Oh, okay."

The pain in her stepmom's voice stung.

"You said Ozpin forbid you from telling me anything I don't already know. So, what can you tell me?"

Yang really want ed to tell her everything, but she knew Ozpin and Rose didn't want her to know Rose's identity or past.

"Like I said, I can't tell you anything you don't already know."

There was another pause.

"Can you confirm or deny any information I have on her already?"

Yang was stunned for a brief moment while she wrapped her mind around the question. When she had, she couldn't help but smile.

It was such an underhanded way to feed her step mom information about Rose, but she had to be careful.

"Within Reason, and let's stick to yes or no questions."

"Okay. So, your teammate is...you know who."

"Yes."

"Is that why you and your team won't let me meet her."

"Yes and no."

"That's not helpful."

"I know, but I can't give you more than a yes or no."

"I know honey. How about this, is she old enough to be a first year to be a first year at Beacon?"

"...No"

" _Huh_? Is she older?"

"No."

"What!"

"I know...it was hard to swallow for me too."

"Yang...I think I'm done asking questions for tonight already."

Yang was genuinely surprised that this little game was ending, but she really couldn't blame the woman.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you can't tell me anything substantial, though you've already given me enough to chew on. Though I do believe I need to set an appointment with Ozpin. He has a mug to eat."

"Mom...Rose is not a bad person, you don't need to worry about her like that."

"I know sweetie, anyone you care about and protect this much is a good person. But he should have told me nonetheless. As your mo-stepmom, I have a right to know who is on your team."

Yang chuckled softly at her stepmom's over-protectiveness, earning her an indignant response. That sent them both laughing.

When they finally calmed down, Yang heard her stepmom sigh.

"Just try not to push the image of Ruby on the poor girl, I know you want to find her and be a big sister again."

This completely caught Yang off guard.

"I'm not pushing the image of Ruby on to Rose."

Yang cringed at her short response and waited to be chided. But the chide never came, only another sigh.

"Good. Now we need to talk about Rose and the White Fang, I know you can't tell me about her past, but is her future free game?"

"Yeah, how did you find out the White Fang were after Rose anyway?"

"I ran into a grunt that was watch Weiss and her, he got away, but not before I squeezed out that they considered her a traitor to her kind."

"What?"

"I didn't get any details out of him, sorry. But anyway, Rose is going to have to stay on campus for a while. We also need to tell Ozpin so he can help protect her."

"For sure...damn, the White Fang are really after her?"

"I'm sorry Yang, if it makes you feel better, I'll start going after them."

"No mom, you promised me you'd only take small simple missions when Ruby was taken. Let Ozpin handle this."

"Okay sweetie...Well, I'll come by this week and drop off some more cookies, I'll even call ahead and give Rose a head start."

"Thanks mom...would you bring an extra batch for Rose though? She can't get enough of them and they really do wonders for her."

"Sure sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

….

"Rose! Where are you!"

Weiss was officially panicking.

She had gone through most of the campus already and had yet to find Rose. She was getting ready to use her name to recruit the help of Vale's police department to aid her search for the faunus. She even considered calling Summer Rose briefly, and damn the consequences.

"Dammit Rose, where did you run off too."

Weiss walked out to the courtyard. Seeing the statue that stood above the fountain distracted her from everything.

Cinder's words from the first time her team joined teams RWBY and JNPR for lunch played as clear as the time she heard them.

" _Does being a huntress mean that I'll really have to_ deal _with other people like Rose. That I may one day be asked to_ deal _with Rose."_

Now Weiss went from panicking to disturbed by her thoughts. She immediately tried to clear her head of the thoughts.

And that was when she heard the sound of a girl crying. The sound of _Rose_ crying.

Weiss' head went on a swivel until she located the source of the sound.

Weiss believed she found the source and began stumbling towards it. For the first time in her life, the heiress wished she had the senses of a faunus.

After an agonizing minute of following the sound of sobbing and desperately trying not to trip and fall, Weiss found Rose's small form sitting on the bench they had first met by.

"Rose?"

Rose's head snapped up and Weiss found herself looking into those big, beautiful silver eyes. They were positively glowing in the moonlight.

Weiss would have thought they were the most gorgeous thing in whole world, if they weren't filled with so much pain.

"Weiss?"

The faunus croaked out her name.

Weiss immediately took her place by Rose's side and wrapped an arm around the small form. She enjoyed the sensation of having her arm around Rose, but she did not enjoy having to do this to comfort the girl.

"What happened Rose? Is this because of your fight with Yang?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"I caught Cin at the top of the CCT tower after I left the dorm."

"Wasn't the tower closed tonight?"

"It was...she-we weren't supposed to be there...and then Ozpin and Ironwood showed up."

"What did you do, you didn't get in too much trouble?"

"We didn't get in any...I had enough warning that I kissed her so that it looked like we had an alibi."

"You kissed her?"

Weiss' heart broke when she said the words. She thought that there was almost nothing romantic between Rose and Cinder, but to hear that Rose would kiss her so easily.

"It was something I heard about in the tribe...it worked at least. Ozpin and Ironwood just told us to go back to our dorms."

Weiss was still wrapping her head around Rose kissing Cinder, but she followed the conversation enough to have one glaring question.

"If it went so well, then why are you out here crying?"

Rose tensed up when the question was asked.

"The whole situation brought up the question of...what if Cin, or someone else I know, did something really bad...and they sent me."

Weiss was no longer distracted by the kiss. Rose had been asking herself the same question that the heiress had just asked herself.

"It really is a terrifying thought."

Rose turned to look at Weiss. Blue met silver.

"You mean you've thought about it too?"

"I-yes."

"...You thought about me, didn't you?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause and the air got heavy between them.

"So what did you decide to do?"

Rose's voice was small and in no way accusing. For some reason it allowed Weiss to come to a decision if she was ever asked to hunt down Rose.

Weiss put a gentle hand on the faunus' cheek

"Rose...I decided I won't let anything like that ever happen...I'm your partner and I'll always be by your side."

Weiss felt the urge to do something drastic, something she needed Rose's permission to do.

Weiss slowly leaned towards the girl, hoping the expression on her face would ask the question that she couldn't put into words.

After another agonizing inch, she got her answer. Rose slowly raised her chin and closed her eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, their lips met.

 **A/N: I apologize for nothing.**

 **I'm getting ready to wrap up the volume 1 set of events and most of you should know what that means. So this chapter was necessary.**

 **The scene between Summer and Raven was a bit impromptu, but I like how it turned out. Their fluffiness is adorable.**

 **Also, yes, Yang doesn't know about the relationship yet. So wait for the reveal.**

 **The call itself didn't quite go as planned, but I felt it also shouldn't have happened any other way. Yang can't give Summer the information and so they come up with a loophole.**

 **Now for the last scene. I promised it last chapter, and here it is. And as I said before, I apologize for nothing.**

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for being late. Unfortunately, classes are taking more time than I thought.**

 **I will keep up with normal updates, but my release schedule may be moved back by a day or two.**

 **A few announcements before we start.**

 **First, I already confirmed that this story has Cinder x Ruby, but I also told you there would be a twist. Some of you have guessed it, and some of you have been told what it is.**

 **Second, this is a bit of a risque chapter, no worse than the chapters involving Rose's morning routine.**

 **Third, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!**

 **Fourth, I've broken 50k views and 400 followers. Thank you all for all your support once again!**

 **That is all.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

 **9/10/18-I am fixing mistakes pointed out to me.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 17

Ruby found herself laying on the dorm's roof, staring at Remnant's shattered moon. A lot was on this poor faunus' mind and the night air was doing well in helping her keep a clear head.

Plaguing the her mind currently were the two girls that she had kissed.

Cin, the girl who she had caught trying to upload a virus into the CCT network and then covered for, And Weiss, her partner who found her in the courtyard and comforted her in her turmoil about Cin.

She had been avoiding both all day, Cin more than Weiss though. Mostly because she no longer knew where she stood with either of them.

Rose took a deep breath of the crisp air and sighed. She needed to think things through again.

Her stance with Cin was on admittedly thin ice now. Both because of Cin's attempt on the CCTT and with Rose forcefully kissing her.

Both of those thoughts began a new vicious cycle of thinking again. While she would indeed protect Cin as much as she could for all that the golden eyed girl had done for her, the faunus knew that she couldn't protect Cin forever. She really wished Cin would just become a full fledged huntress like her. Rose knew Ozpin would accept Cin if she was genuinely trying to be a huntress.

At the moment though, Rose didn't know if Cin would change sides as it were and it hurt.

Now Rose thought about Weiss. By all means, Weiss should have hated Rose before she even knew about her being the Guilty Rose. She was a Schnee after all. But no, Weiss had been nothing short of an extraordinary person and partner to Rose since the beginning. And even after Weiss found out about Rose's past, she remained so caring and supportive of Rose. A small part of the faunus still wanted Weiss to hate her, but now a much larger part didn't know what to think.

Rose gingerly touched her lips.

That kiss was most definitely not the same as with Cin. Weiss had moved slow and deliberately to make her intentions known to Rose. The faunus remembered the gret urge to push Weiss away, but also that small overwhelming voice to accept the kiss.

A kiss that now threw her entire relationship with her partner in question.

Rose wasn't so naive to not known what it was to like or be in love with someone, but she just never thought that someone could feel that way towards her. Or that she'd ever feel that way towards another, with Cin as the possible exception.

Rose took another breath of the night air. It was another hour or two before lights out, she'd needed to head back down to her dorm. She couldn't avoid her team anymore and steeled herself for a talk about her relationship with her partner.

….

Weiss sat in at her desk trying to complete her studies, as she had been all day. Unfortunately, she could not focus on anything but the lingering sensation on her lips, despite it having been a whole day sense she had kissed Rose.

" _I kissed Rose."_

Once again the heiress' features turned rosy color and she recalled every detail of the kiss.

The soft texture of Rose's lips being gently pressed against hers. The warmth and electricity that raced through her veins throughout the contact. The faint taste of strawberries that she was already addicted to.

The confusion in Rose's eyes when the chaste kiss finally broke.

That hurt Weiss deeply at first, but she had watched the eyes search for answers and widen when they seemed to have found them. Then she looked like she was in pain, and nothing Weiss said or did was helping.

Suddenly the dorm's door opened to reveal the object of Weiss' affection and torment.

Rose stood there in the doorway and looked around the rooms, seemingly focusing on the beds first. Though all she'd find there was Blake in her nightwear reading a book with another suspicious blush on her face.

"Rose?"

The faunus' head spun so that silver met blue and they did not part as Rose entered the room and closed the door.

"Weiss."

Rose looked so conflicted while regarding Weiss.

" _She still has that look in her eyes."_

"Is everything okay you two?"

Blake's quiet voice brought both girls out of whatever thoughts they were having.

"We're just having some partner issues."

"You, Weiss, are having issues with Rose? After the last few weeks, I'd really like to know how that's possible."

Weiss looked at the carpet, not sure if she could tell her teammate what she and her partner had done.

It was Rose who spoke in her stead.

"We...kissed last night...and things are now...complicated."

There was a full minute of complete silence followed Rose's statement.

"You two kissed."

That was all Blake responded with. Her voice sounded incredulous, and maybe the slightest bit hurt.

Silence reigned again and no one moved.

The heavy atmosphere lasted until Yang threw the door open having just returned from her daily workout.

"Hey gals!"

Yang's bombastic attitude diminished when she noticed the heavy look on her teammates' faces.

"What's the matter girls? You're acting like two of you kissed and now things are _complicated_?"

When no one spoke up or made eye contact with her, Yang realized she was unintentionally right.

"Who?"

Having already been found out and Rose having spoke up when Blake asked, Weiss spurred herself into answering first this time.

"Me and Rose."

When Yang turned to Weiss, she fully expected to be faced with an enraged response. What she did not expect was the blank expression she was met with. It must have really shocked her because the blonde forgot to close the door. Luckily, the hall was empty.

"Finally?"

"'Finally?' you're not mad?"

"I mean, you I was right there when you admitted it to my stepmom that you liked her, and I didn't attack you then. I'm just surprised Rose agreed. She did agree, right?"

" _Ah, there's the protective older sister I was expecting."_

Once again, before the heiress could utter a word, Rose spoke.

"I consented, Weiss gave me more than ample opportunity to refuse...but I did want to kiss her."

"Good, no breaking Weiss' face then!"

Yang's words were said with far too much cheer for Weiss' taste, but she felt a little more respect for the blonde brute. Thus she let the girl continue without giving a response that the blonde seemed to expect.

"Okay...So what's complicated? You both obviously like each other, I'm not seeing the hang up"

The partners in question glanced at each other and understood the two hang ups in their supposed relationship. Their names were Rose and Cinder.

Weiss knew that Rose had only spent the last few months away from her personal hell she called a life before, something Weiss could unfortunately relate to on some level. And Cinder because while Weiss knew the circumstances of the kiss and the kiss itself weren't romantic, Rose had kissed Cinder. That and Weiss now had a sneaking suspicion that Cinder meant a lot more to Rose than she let on, or even consciously knew.

Rose sighed, Weiss really wished things could be simple between her and Rose, for Rose's sake.

"It's not that easy, Yang. Especially not because it involves me. There's more going on right now than I can say."

Rose once again glanced over at Weiss and her expression seemed to soften unconsciously.

"But I think me and Weiss should talk about our...relationship in more detail as soon as possible."

Yang didn't look satisfied with that answer in the least, but also didn't look like she wanted to push matters.

" _Their fight last night must still be hitting her pretty hard."_

"AHA!"

Yang's sudden outburst caught everyone's attention in the dorm. Her mischievous smile was very concerning, and became more concerning when she slowly closed and locked the door.

"Or maybe we spice things up a bit? Any of you play seven minutes in heaven?"

"Yang, we don't have any bottles, and you don't look like you're going to give any of us the slightest chance of escape from whatever you are thinking."

"Ugh! You're right on both accounts."

Yang started to think hard on whatever her scheme would be now, which Weiss found quite comical. After a few moments, Rose cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I've never heard of seven minutes in heaven, but your making it seem like something I'm not entirely comfortable with. How about something more mundane like poker? I've got a deck of cards."

"Rose, we have nothing to bet."

Yang suddenly clapped.

"Yeah we do. Clothes."

….

"You failed to upload the virus?"

Salem's voice was the definition of cold fury when she asked that question. Cinder was hard pressed to find a satisfactory answer as she sat in her dorm alone.

"Yes, Rose stopped me-"

"The Guilty Rose stopped you from completing your task, I thought you said you were making progress with her."

Cinder could feel Salem's rage radiating through the device.

"Yes, she stopped me because Ozpin and Ironwood were about to walk in on me. She also gave both of covered up the real reason I was there. Rose _saved_ me from being found out."

There was a long pause that made Cinder kick herself for talking back to the witch.

"I see, that _is_ a different matter. Well then, as your cover is still intact, stay at Beacon and continue your mission."

"Yes, mistress."

"Good, I expect a report in two weeks' time."

"Yes, mistress."

The line went dead before she even finished speaking. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling about this.

" _I think I need to ask Rose for help, Salem isn't known for her mercy towards those who fail her."_

Thinking of Rose brought back the memory of their kiss and a blush she had to fight back down. She knew it wasn't in anyway romantic, but she couldn't help but relish in the fact that Rose had kissed her and that Rose had protected her. Her heart almost fluttered again at the thoughts.

" _Cin, I don't know who you work for...but you need to start asking yourself if it's worth it. Because if you continue working for them...I won't be able to protect you...And I may even be sent to...kill you."_

Rose's last words to her once again played in her head, thoroughly squashing her warm feelings and leaving her feeling empty. No, she felt more than empty. She was beginning to feel genuinely disgusted with herself for still working for Salem. Especially because now she had put Rose at risk.

"Ugh!"

That small girl didn't deserve any of the horrors inflicted on her, or the horrors Salem would no doubt want to inflict on her.

Cinder held her head in her hand and contemplated marching into Ozpin's office and telling him everything in exchange for allowing her to stay by Rose's side.

The thought was so insane, and she'd never voice it to her teammates, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was a better alternative.

Suddenly, the dorm's door burst open to reveal a certain multicolored short girl.

"What is it Neo, I distinctly remember asking you and the others to leave me be unless there was an emergency."

The girl puffed out her cheeks in an angry pout before marching over to Cinder and jabbing her scroll into the her face. The device was almost too close to read, but Cinder was able to crane her head back enough to see the whole message.

 _TEAM RWBY IS PLAYING STRIP POKER AND I GOT US IN!_

It took a few seconds for the words to register in her mind. It took a few more for her to reread the screen in front of her. Finally she looked at the girl holding the device for confirmation.

Confirmation came in the for of massive grin plastered on Neo's face.

"That's certainly emergency worthy of my attention. Lead the way."

….

Weiss was familiar with how poker worked, or at least thought she was. She would admit that she found the game utterly simplistic and felt she could do well enough that she could get Rose out of a few layers of clothes. Not that she really needed to given Rose's morning routine, but more time can always be taken to appreciate art.

However, no one quite expected what happened when the cards were dealt. Rose turned out to be a phenomenal poker player. She either folded or won the hand.

Yang and Blake learned quick enough to fold when they didn't have an amazing hand dealt to them.

Unfortunately for Weiss, her pride and determination got the better of her and she never folded a single hand. Which led to her current predicament.

Rose glanced between her hand and her 'trophy', as Yang had dubbed Weiss. The heiress was sitting next to her with nothing on but the cloak Rose lent her. Apparently, you weren't supposed to get your close back until the end of the game.

That didn't bother Rose as she glanced again at Weiss milky skin. This time Rose felt a certain _heat_ build up in her versus the normal warmth she felt towards her partner. It was making her a little uncomfortable though.

Rose was coming to terms with having feelings towards Weiss rather well, all things considered. Though she still planned on talking to Glynda about it during their session.

But this was most certainly different. The wolf kept wondering what Weiss' skin would feel like, or possibly worse, taste like.

To make matters worse, there was a knock at the door earlier. Which turned out to be Neo. Who upon hearing what was going on, begged if her and Cin could join. The invitation was met with a joke from Yang about Rose not minding taking all of their clothes too.

Rose forgot to deny that. Not with the images that ran through her head when remark was made.

Another glance at Weiss distracted Rose when she noticed the heiress had begun shivering. The faunus knew Weiss was too prideful to ask for or accept her clothes back or other forms of help. Thus Rose hatched a plan.

"Weiss, it's getting kinda cold in here, could you sit behind me and we huddle up in my cloak together?"

Weiss' head spun to Rose followed by a vigorous nod. Rose noted the strange toothy grin on her sister's face.

When Weiss got up and sat behind Rose, the faunus found herself utterly unprepared for the sensations that came next.

Weiss was much colder than Rose thought because the skin that was pressed against her was covered in goose bumps. Rose also noticed two particular points that were pressed against her back as Weiss wrapped Rose in a back-hug. Not that Rose would complain.

Once Weiss got settled and had them both wrapped in the cloak, more or less, she let out a content sigh that spilled out against Rose's neck.

That heat Rose felt raged for a moment and The faunus felt herself wanting to let out a whine.

Luckily, the current hand distracted her.

"Four of a kind, jacks! Read 'em and weep!"

Yang's boastful attitude didn't make it long when Rose smiled at her and Weiss cringed.

"No!"

"Royal flush."

Yang let out the growling sigh she did every time she lost a hand. This time she reached under her shirt and popped the clasp on her bra before pulling it off and tossing it at Rose's pile of clothing.

"How are you so freakishly good at this? You promise you aren't cheating?"

Rose squirmed a little uncomfortably at the accusation and was beginning to lose track of reality as phantom pains slowly form. A sudden comforting squeeze from Weiss kept her rooted in the present. Rose grabbed one of the heiress hands and squeezed it gently in gratitude.

When she looked up at her sister, the faunus realized that Weiss wasn't the only one to have noticed her behavior. She needed to reassure them that she was okay.

"Why would I need to cheat against you? It's not like you're any good."

Rose cringed, her attempt at a joke was bad even to her. Though it at least seemed to diffuse the atmosphere.

"What happened?...you don't really have to tell us, but we'll listen if you want to."

Weiss gave her another squeeze and She snuggled into the embrace.

It wasn't a particularly painful memory to tell. Actually, it was one of her happier ones.

"I'm so good at poker because of Cin, believe it or not. She couldn't help me escape the tribe when we met, but she didn't do nothing. After hearing about my first attempt to escape, she gave me some advice for my next attempt."

Weiss squeezed her a bit more when the faunus brought up Cin, but she ignored it.

"She told me that lien is a lot easier to hide than actual supplies, and a lot more useful."

"Okaaay, I'm not quite seeing the point here?"

"I'm getting there Yang. The tribe would never give me lien directly, so I had to find a way to get it myself. That's when I learned how much the tribe enjoyed playing poker."

"So you saw your chance and learned how to play."

"And cheat, Blake."

"So that's how you escaped? You hustled them out of their lien? All because Cinder told you that would be your best _bet._ "

Blake and Weiss groaned at the poor pun, but Rose chuckled.

"Sort of."

"Remind me to thank her tomorrow at lunch."

Blake looked like she agreed somewhat and Rose could feel Weiss reluctantly nod.

….

Cinder stood outside team RWBY's dorm door with Neo. They both had stopped when they heard Rose say her nickname for Cinder. They didn't want to eavesdrop, but they also want didn't want to interrupt. Thus they listened to the entire conversation through the door.

" _I never knew that comment actually helped her escape those_ monsters, _I actually helped her escape."_

Cinder felt a hand on her arm and looked over to see Neo giving her a warm smile that expressed so many emotions. This most prominent was gratitude though.

 _Maybe we should just head back to our own dorm. Leave them be and all that._

Cinder nodded with a small smile and the pair walked back to their dorm in comfortable silence.

 **A/N: And that's it for this weeks chapter.**

 **A lot happened, This was a really big chapter for me and I was planning for it to be longer but I'm already almost two days late. So I tied a nice bow on it for you guys instead.**

 **Quick note, this chapter was supposed to happen so much later in the story, but I thought, "Why not go ahead and give it to them?"**

 **So yeah, I gave it to you and I'm happy with myself.**

 **I've got some big plans and plot development planned for next chapter.**

 **Well that's all, hoped you liked it!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Woo, finally finished the chapter for this week.**

 **So, for those that didn't pay attention last week, my release date has been moved by a day or two, so expect updates around this time from now on.**

 **So quick bit on this chapter, I'm finishing setting up for the end of volume 1, as well as events throughout the story and possibly into the sequel. So to clarify that, I've put a lot of important plot points into this one chapter. So pay attention.**

 **I also threw some feels in because of Remnant7.**

 **That's all for my pre-chapter notes.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 18

Salem sat in her throne and contemplating her options for punishing her once prized pawn, Cinder. Of course, Cinder's underlings would also have to suffer the same punishment.

A sigh escaped her lips when she once again bristled at the betrayal.

" _I should have seen this coming years ago when the ambition in her eyes died. That insatiable thirst for power that I wanted to use."_

The doors to her throne room opened and the queen's three remaining _trusted_ subordinates entered. She had requested their presence to assist her in deciding a fitting punishment for Cinder.

"You called for us, my queen?"

Tyrian was the first to greet Salem as was more than often the occurrence.

"Yes, I want your opinion on what I should do about Cinder. I have deemed it that she has either betrayed us, or is too incompetent with that silver eye around."

Watts smiled viciously at this news while Tyrian began to cackle maniacally.

" _At least Hazel is level headed."_

"We should kill her, my queen, but only after we make her watch the silver eye die. Slowly."

Salem rolled her eyes. She expected nothing more of her pet psycho.

"While I would like nothing more than to let you loose on her and her pet, they are currently attending Beacon Academy and trying to recall her would tip our hand."

Tyrian's insane grin deflated.

" _I think I'm going to have to send him out to_ play _, he's getting a bit_ stir _crazy."_

Watts cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room.

"We could expose her as a criminal publicly, some falsified information to the right people should be more than enough. Or even the truth to a certain Atlasien general."

Salem cocked an eyebrow at this suggestion. This would put some plans at risk, but it would do something more cruel. It would pit Cinder against her little pet. Additionally it would likely force Cinder somewhere less protected by Ozpin. Then she could let Tyrian loose.

"I see, inform the general. If we inform the public or Ozpin, it will tip our hand too much. Tyrian, be ready to _deal_ with Cinder."

"And what about her pet, my queen?"

"We will bide our time and deal with her when she graduates. Understood?"

"Yes, my queen."

….

James was beyond furious as he marched into Ozpin's office. The man himself was sitting behind his desk watching him enter with that same damned expression.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to, general?"

It took everything James had to calm himself. If he yelled, Glynda would be in the office before he could so much as blink.

"You know why I'm here That monster needs to be put in a cell for the rest of her life, not allowed to walk around freely. Especially not in CCT tower."

"I hope you're not referring to Miss Rose."

"Yes, I am."

"I already explained her identity to you."

"You told me that girl was being groomed to be you next spymaster. So, I decided to do some digging. Guess what I found out?"

"A past that's covered in blood. I'm well aware James."

"No, you are not. If it wasn't for my trust in you and the memory of my wife-"

"Do not finish that statement James. Don't you dare finish it"

James mind almost could comprehend what it just heard. Ozpin's voice was laced with enough venom that the general's voice died in his throat.

"Now you listen to me. I am keenly aware of all the deaths at Rose's hand, including your wife's."

"So you admit-"

"HOWEVER, what I would like for you to know is that Rose committed these crimes under severe duress."

"You're telling me that she was forced to kill all those people, that she was forced to kill my wife in front of my daughter? And you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"If you don't believe me, I could give you her medical records."

"Records can be fabricated easily. I want proof."

There was a pregnant pause between the two men.

"Do you know how old Miss Rose is, James?"

James cocked his completely organic eyebrow at the headmaster. This was quite the change of subject.

"No, and frankly I don't care."

"You will. She's fifteen. Now how long ago did your wife pass away?"

James didn't answer as the point that Ozpin was making started to hit home.

A child had killed his wife.

" _No, a child was_ forced _to kill my wife."_

A sigh left his mouth as years of chasing the phantom murderer caught up to him.

It wasn't hard for him to realize a mere child couldn't pull off the precision attack that took his wife from him. Especially not alone. This wasn't even considering plausible motives that a child could have for murdering someone in cold blood.

Finally, the general raised his head to meet his old friend's gaze with an uncharacteristically old and tired one.

"I concede your point, but how do you expect me to give up on the killer I've been chasing for the better part of a decade?"

"Simple, I don't. I expect you to now chase down the ones truly responsible for your wife's murder and not the poor unfortunate soul forced kill her."

James regarded Ozpin for a long moment, letting the words sink in. He was a man of justice, if unable to grant it in all cases. However, now he could grant justice for not only his wife's murder, but also the child that was forced to kill her. Maybe then, his and his wife's souls could find some semblance of peace.

"I want everything you have on these people that are supposedly responsible."

Ozpin tapped his scroll once. James was almost surprised as he didn't even notice the silver haired man pull it out.

What did surprise James was the look in Ozpin's eyes. For the first time in a very long time, they wholeheartedly agreed on a course of action.

"Done. They call themselves the Oni Tribe. They are a bandit tribe from Mistral, and I've sent you all the information Miss Rose has given me, as well as what I've gathered. For both yours and Rose's sake, good hunting."

James stood silent for a moment before his faced steeled with renewed righteous fury.

"I'll let you know when they are in custody."

….

Raven Branwen _hated_ shopping in any form. And the only reason she went shopping that day was because Summer got too into maintenance on her old weapon and they needed a few extra ingredients for supper.

" _How the hell can a grown woman wield puppy eyes like that?"_

Raven finally made it back to Summer's apartment. Upon entering, Raven found the woman sitting at the table with her back to the entrance, staring at her phone. The table was covered in the disassembled parts that made up her original weapon, Blossoming Rose, and Summer appeared to have been working on it.

"Hey Sum, what's up?"

The faunuas didn't respond immediately, which was highly unusual considering she almost never failed to tackle Raven when she entered the apartment. So the bandit leader decided to walk up behind the woman.

Once she was a few feet away, Raven heard very quiet, but unmistakable, sobs. The taller woman closed the distance between them instantly.

What she found made her blood boil.

Tears puddled on the table and several extremely hateful and threatening messages showing on the device.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Right as she turned around, a hand caught hers.

"Don't leave me."

Summer's voice was so small that Raven almost missed it.

"I don't want to be alone right now."

The taller went from seething mad to only wanting to comfort the shivering woman.

Raven couldn't fault the woman, she saw the messages. She forgot about that side of her ex-husband.

Tai was a sweet and caring man, most of the time, but he had a temper. A very violent temper. It was one of the reasons she left him and Yang when she went back to the tribe.

"Okay."

Raven spoke softly as she pulled the faunus to her feet, making sure that the scroll was left on the table, and walked her to the couch. She sat down first and pulled Summer into her lap. The smaller woman immediately balled up into the embrace and quietly cried.

Raven stroked Summer's hair and hummed soothingly. It took a while, but eventually the only sounds the faunus made were soft snores.

"I should have never let you marry him Summer. I knew what he was like, but I said nothing. How could I not say anything."

Raven tightened her embrace and buried her face in the faunus' hair. She let the soft scent of roses, cookies, and gun grease fill her nose.

" _How long has this been my favorite smell?"_

Raven smiled softy into the woman's hair.

"I'm so glad that you are the mother of my second child, even if we didn't get much time with time with her."

Raven paused for a moment when Summer stirred and whined in her sleep at the mention of Ruby.

"We'll find her one day Sum, I promise."

Summer settled back down when Raven made her that promise. Feeling fatigue finally hit her, Raven let her memories take her as she drifted into sleep.

….

"WHY WON'T SHE COME OUT ALREADY!"

Adam screamed for the dozenth time in the last hour by Marron's count.

"How do you put up with him, I mean seriously?"

She sighed and glanced over at the man standing next to her. Roman Torchwick, the master thief hired by Adam to supply with the White Fang.

" _Probably the only decision he made that wasn't insane or obsession-driven."_

"I don't put up with him, not since he literally threw me out of his office during his tantrum."

"Yeouch! he did that to you? I know he's been more unhinged these last few weeks."

Marron growled and her ears twitched.

"Ever since that little girl showed up. The Guilty Rose, she's changed everything around here."

"Ugh, don't remind me of her, I've only just stopped having nightmares with her trying to kill me."

"Wait, you met her?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, I was scoring you guys some dust and there she was. Just reading a magazine in the store we were knocking over. She gutted to of the guys I brought just like that."

"And you somehow managed to live. What, you turn tail and run?"

"Damn straight I ran! That girl's a monster!"

Marron bared her fangs at the man. She couldn't blame the man, but she still wanted to call him out for being a coward.

"Look, I know it was the coward's way out, but I'm definitely not ashamed of my actions. I chose life."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT1"

Another scream and body flew out of Adam's office. Marron thanked whatever deities there were that she stopped working under Adam, unofficially as it was.

"Gotta say, I'm kinda shocked that you're sticking around here. Seeing as you're not fanatically following the nut job."

"It's because he's a nut job that I'm still here. He has too much influence and is now leading my brothers and sisters for his own selfish goals."

"Oh? So you don't think the little monster needs to be taken down?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, but I found a message from Sienna Khan herself denouncing this _crusade_ against her."

"Really, I'm surprised you didn't plaster it all over the walls."

"Like you said, my brothers and sisters are following him blindly, thus it will take more than paper to get through to them."

"It's good to know someone else has some brain cells around here."

Roman grinned infuriatingly. Marron really wanted to claw his face off, but she knew he could be an ally for taking Adam down.

Suddenly, the ginger looked like he realized something.

"Huh, I haven't been jabbed in the side since I called the Guilty Rose a monster."

Roman started looking around until he found his little henchwoman sitting against the wall a few yards away. Marron found her too, and was quite surprised to find the girl with an almost sickeningly happy grin on her face while enamored with her scroll.

"Neo, whatcha doin' over there?"

The multicolored girl looked up with a deer in the headlights look that screamed that she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Roman cocked an eyebrow and held out his hand. Neo responded by holding her scroll tightly to her chest and shaking her head vigorously.

Now Marron was curious, she had never seen the girl act defiant like this.

"Neo, show me what your looking at. Right now."

The girl held the scroll even tighter, miraculously not shattering it.

"Really, you know I don't normally care, but something has had you distracted from our job. I may be a thief, but I'm a professional. Now, fork it over."

Roman gave his hand a shake to emphasize the point.

The small girl looked like she was about to refuse, but then deflated in submission. She reluctantly got up and delivered the device to the waiting hand. Roman and Marron peered at the screen.

 _Rose Fan Club Group Chat_

Neither were expecting the open app to be a messaging service, nor were they expecting the pictures currently being displayed. The picture were quite possibly the most adorable and terrifying things the two had ever seen

They were of a passed out and drooling girl that both knew to be the infamous killer they had just been talking about. The pictures were posted by somebody that used a snowflake as an icon.

"Really? This is what you've been staring at with that stupid grin on your face? Do you know how dangerous this _thing_ is?"

There was a sudden crunch when Roman finished his question. He was desperately trying to keep from screaming in pain as the heel was removed from his foot and the scroll taken from his hand.

The short girl had an absolutely furious look on her face as she typed a message on her scroll.

 _I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!_

 _She's not a monster!_

"Oh, and I bet she hasn't killed hundreds of people for no reason."

Roman barely dodged a bladed umbrella to his manhood.

 _You don't know her._

That message came with an expression of both sorrow and anger, both not fully directed at the thief.

"Wait, you know the Guilty Rose and aren't, ya know-"

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH! I'LL GET YOU SOON!"

"Like that, or terrified out of your mind?"

 _If you ever meet her, you'll understand._

"Um, I have met her, and I am terrified out of my mind about her."

Neo glared at her employer.

 _You also tried to rob her._

"Okay, you have a point there."

Roman's scroll chimed before the conversation could continue. Upon checking the message, the master thief's face lit up wickedly.

"Finally, the break I've been looking for! A Schnee freighter is coming in two weeks to replace the dust I've stolen. If we hit it, I'll finish my contract with bull-head and wash my hands clean of this job."

 **A/N: And there we have it!**

 **Yeah, that was a lot of stuff.**

 **Salem is betraying Cinder. That's been planned for a long time now, and c'mon, who didn't see it coming.**

 **Ironwood and Ozpin's talk was a new development. I went through old reviews and chapters and remembered that I planned to do something with the woman from the second prologue chapter. So here it is. She was Ironwood's wife. And before you guys get up in arms that it was all resolved too quickly, I have more plans for this storyline that will show up later.**

 **Summer and Raven were supposed to get a nice fluffy scene, but Remnant7 gave me an idea. Blame him.**

 **Finally, Roman and Marron, they are DONE with Adam and his shit, but what will they do about it. Marron seems to want allies to take the bastard down, while Roman just wants out.**

 **And yes, there is a secret Rose Fan Club. Will it make any more appearances? Not likely, but if it's demand, maybe.**

 **Now for the final announcements.**

 **I think I want to do another Q &A at the end of volume 1 set of events, that was a lot of fun last time and it helped me out. Therefore, Top 5 questions of my choosing will be answered. However I will still provide answers to everyone's questions in PM even if they don't make it on my list.**

 **For those wondering how much longer until volume 1 ends, 3 or 4 more chapters. I've still got some ground to cover but we're getting close.**

 **Finally, please review, I like seeing reviews. They tell me if I need to work on something, if I don't need to, or, more often then not, I get ideas for the story.**

 **That's it!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, Sera here! Late again, I know, I had a test yesterday and it threw off my writing time. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but we all know how that goes.**

 **So on this chapter marks the official beginning of the end for the volume 1 set of events. A good deal happens with it so get ready.**

 **Also RelentlessIce gets the spotlight for why part of this chapter is full of feels.**

 **That's it for the pre-chapter notes!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 19

The six days since Rose caught Cin trying to upload the virus into the CCT network passed slowly and awkwardly.

Rose being confined to the campus and forest surrounding it because of the White Fang's hunt for her wasn't all that hard on the faunus. She was used to it as she was already only allowed to travel to Vale with Glynda or her teammates.

She was still allowed to go no the field trip to gather sap though. It was an interesting experience for the faunus to say the least.

Apparently, Cardin planned to get revenge on Rose again and disguise it as an accident. The plan involved a jar of sap and some rapier wasps. Unfortunately, Rose decided to be the unseen lookout for her team. So when they were too distracted with trying to find her, they stumbled upon three ursai and Cardin was nearly killed. Fortunately for them, Rose was the unseen lookout for her team, noticed the commotion, and her marksmanship with her SVD was excellent.

The bike ride Yang and Rose had planned was canceled however. Though Yang had an idea for an alternate activity they could do together. Rose accepted the idea when she found out that Yang had gotten her an additional box of cookies for her as an apology.

So now here they were, working on their bikes together.

Both girls were in oil stained t-shirts and overalls. Though while Rose had oil smudges on her face and grit in her hair, Yang kept her face and hair pristine.

"Three quarters wrench, please."

"Here. Now we need to talk about you and Weiss."

The faunus sighed as she went to work, tightening a bolt.

Rose had yet to talk to either Cin or Weiss about what transpired that night in further depth and it was painfully obvious that it was eating at all three girls. Which made things really awkward as all three girls were set on eating meals together.

And since Rose hadn't told Yang what happened between Cin and her, it made sense that she would want to talk about the situation she did know.

"What's there to talk about?"

Rose winced at how harsh that came out, and so quickly shot Yang an apologetic look. The look didn't do much though.

"How about everything. You two have feelings for each other, so why aren't you two dating. I mean seriously, you've kissed and you let her cuddle up to you, while she was naked I might add."

Rose didn't respond immediately, instead she finished her current task. Once she was finished she looked the blonde in the eye.

"It's not that simple Yang."

Yang didn't look like she appreciated that response.

"How is it not that simple? Is it because of Cinder and Neo? If so, focus on Weiss, she at least had the balls to confess first!"

"I won't deny that Cin and Neo are partly to blame for complicated situation between Weiss and I, but they are only a small part."

"Oh, Really? Then do tell, what's the freaking hang up? Weiss is head over heels for you if you haven't noticed!"

Rose only glanced at Yang before grabbing a new tool and returning to working on her motorbike. She didn't say anything for a while, which she knew was irking Yang.

"I'll talk to Weiss tonight after dinner, I promise. Can we please talk about something else?"

Yang let loose a near violent growl like.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that."

After another minute or two of work, Yang spoke up again.

"So, how'd you get so good at working on bikes?"

Rose stopped what she was doing immediately.

"Necessity."

"Um, that doesn't really answer my question."

Rose wiped the tip of her nose, leaving a dark spot of oil there, and began working again.

"I managed to convince the leader of the Oni Tribe that I needed bike for raids, though it was actually for my escape. Akuma, being who he was, got a bike from a scrapyard and told me that if I could fix it, it would be mine. I had to learn whatever I could and get whatever I could from wherever I could."

"Oh."

"YeP."

The pair continued to work from there, the silence between them only broke when one needed a tool or wanted advice on future modifications on their respective bikes. All in all, it was a rather pleasant experience.

….

Seating at meals had always been a source of mild conflict since team CMEN began joining teams RWBY and JNPR. Specifically, the two seats adjacent to Rose. Thus, a system had been worked out to solve this with as little direct conflict as possible.

This system had Neo cursing her hand for shooting 'scissors' instead of 'paper', and Cinder and Weiss sitting next to Rose.

Weiss speared a rather large piece of beef from Rose's bowl on her fork and fed it to the faunus. The faunus, having given up on eating under her own power, reluctantly took the morsel. Cinder of course looked longingly at the display. She wanted to join in on the fun of feeding Rose, but she couldn't work up the nerve to ask. Though this didn't stop her from sneaking an extra bowl of fresh strawberries onto Rose's tray. The action was noticed by the heiress, who nodded with mixed feelings on her face.

After feeding Rose a chunk of potato, Weiss decided to voice a request.

"So, I was thinking that we go into Vale tomorrow, as a team."

The table went silent for a moment. Then Blake voiced her opinion on the idea.

"You realize that is terrible idea, given Rose's current situation and all."

"Is there something wrong with Rose, again?"

"No, Nora, nothing is wrong with Rose. Some people just have a problem with her, for no reason."

"Then we should break there legs like we did Cardin."

"Back to the topic. No, we shouldn't go into Vale as a team."

Weiss and Blake glared at each other while Yang mulled over the idea.

"It could work, if we're careful and don't take long."

The monochrome pair both turned to look at the blonde with radically different expressions.

" _You_ are seriously willing to risk Rose's safety for some walk around town?"

"I'm just saying that if we stick together and stay on the main streets, we should be fine for half an hour. Provided that Weiss has a good reason for this."

"I do...or I think it is. Preparations for the Vytal festival are coming under way, students from other schools are arriving, and there are some pre-festival sales here and there."

"You just want another day on the town with Rose."

"You can't prove that!"

The entire table stared at the heiress for her outburst which caused her to turn bright red and drflate back into her seat.

Rose saw the disappointed look on Weiss' face, who seemed to know her idea was about to get turned down. Rose felt a pit in her stomach develop.

"Maybe I can ask Glynda and Amber if they'd come along too?"

"No, Rose, it's okay. I want to put you at risk for no reason."

Weiss' dejected voice seemed to give the group pause about turning her down.

"Don't be like that Weiss, we haven't said no. Come on a team day sounds fun, right Blake?"

Blake looked at her partner utterly baffled that she would even consider this. Yang then gave her a pleading look while nodding towards Weiss. After a few seconds, the black haired girl relented.

"Fine, we can go to Vale for a short amount of time."

Weiss' head shot up in surprise. She knew her idea was bad after she tried, and failed, to justify it to the group. But now, her team was supporting her. It felt kind of tingly to be supported like this.

"Really?"

"Yeah Weiss cream, we can take a trip to Vale for a while tomorrow."

The whole time the conversation was going, Cinder kept trying to interject that she, and her team of course, would be more than willing to accompany them. However, the words died in her throat every time because she thought about the incident at CCT tower.

She still had a decision to make regarding that night and her talk with Rose.

….

After the meal had ended and everyone was headed back to their dorms, Rose grabbed Weiss and asked her if they could go to the courtyard and talk. Weiss didn't like the way Rose asked, but kept her opinion to herself for the time being.

Finally, they arrived at the bench they always seem to talk at. Rose didn't say anything at first though. Her head remained bowed and it was obvious she was trying to figure out what to say. Before long, Weiss couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So what did you want to talk about, Rose?"

" _For the love of Oum, let this not what I think it is."_

"Weiss, we need to talk about our relationship now that we won't have Yang and her attempts to 'spice things up,."

"Yes, though the poker game was...fun."

Weiss blushed when she the game. While she didn't win the game, something better happened. The soft smile on Rose' showed that she had similar thoughts.

"I won't lie to you, I enjoyed myself...because of you. But things are so complicated right now."

Weiss' heart fluttered at first, but now it cracked with every word.

"And I don't know if I can be with you like you want me to."

Weiss almost couldn't hold back her tears.

"You don't feel the same way about me."

The words escaped her lips before she caught them.

Rose turned her head to meet the heiress' eyes.

"I do feel the same, or I think I do, and that's what is making everything so complicated."

Rose sighed and turned her eyes to the night sky.

"I'm broken Weiss. Pieces of me are missing and I'll never get them back. Cin's here too now, which is making things weird. And to top it all off, my past is coming back to haunt me. I don't want you to get involved with me...because I care about you and I don't want to selfishly ask you to suffer because of our relationship."

Weiss was utterly shocked by the confession. She never heard Rose talk like this, not with this kind of pain in her voice.

Yes, Weiss heard pain in the faunus' voice before, especially when talking about her past. But this was a whole different pain.

"Weiss, if I was a normal girl, I'd probably do anything I could to get your attention and approval. But as I am. As I am not good enough for your...love."

Rose suddenly stood up and turned away from Weiss. Weiss knew why though. She saw the tears streaming down her partner's face. So she stood up too.

With one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around Rose's form and held her in a tight embrace.

Weiss knew exactly what it meant to be broken. What is was like to never feel like she would be enough for someone.

But it was this experience that allowed her to speak her next sentence.

"Rose. It's okay if you're broken. It's okay if you're not normal. It's okay if things are complicated. You deserve love just like everyone else, if not more so."

Rose stood there and soaked in the warmth of Weiss' embrace before responding.

"Weiss, even if you're right, things _are_ too complicated right now. Maybe when things settle, we can talk about _us_ again."

"I see, does that mean things need to change between us?"

"I...don't know."

"Okay...can we stay like this for a bit longer?"

"Yes."

Weiss held Rose a while longer before they broke apart and walked to their dorm in silence.

….

Neo saw the whole thing between Weiss and Rose. She was curious about the two since they were acting weird all week. She wasn't expecting this though.

Her "team's" leader she could deal with. She knew how Cinder felt about Rose and was somewhat okay with that. Not the first love triangle in history.

But the heiress' boldness was entirely unexpected and caught her entirely off guard.

She ran back to her dorm, She knew Cinder needed to know about this.

The multicolored girl burst into her dorm to find her team in their beds doing their final rituals of the night. She marched right up to Cinder and shoved her scroll into the girl's face to show her the message that was typed up on her way back to her dorm.

 _Weiss and Rose are more than partners!_

Cinder seemed to read the message with a strange calm expression.

"You noticed?"

Neo had never typed so furiously in her life.

 _What do you mean "you noticed", I thought you would be upset by this news._

"I'm not upset because it's not news to me."

Neo raised an eyebrow in response to ask a silent question.

"Yang told me Monday when she was asking why we didn't show up to the poker game."

 _Okay…and you're seriously okay with this?_

"Whether I'm okay with it or not, it's Rose's decision. Besides, after Saturday night...I think whatever relationship we did have, broke down."

 _That's ridiculous, and you know it. You heard how she talked about you._

"Maybe…But I still want to respect their relationship."

 _BULLSHIT!_

"Neo. I will respect their relationship, just like I respected your advances on her. I respected them because she deserves more than I could ever give her."

That took Neo by surprise.

 _What?_

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, let's just go to sleep."

Neo wanted to press the matter but Cinder gave her the look to drop the matter.

….

Team RWBY found themselves Roaming the city of Vale watching decorations get put up and walked into the occasional store that had a 'festival sale' sign. Weiss found some items in a clothing store for faunus that she thought Rose would look delightful in. Of course, she didn't ask Rose to put them on. However, she had already memorized Rose's sizes.

Rose will have more faunus-friendly clothes, if she'd be willing to wear them.

Soon the group came upon the grizzly sight of a store that had been smashed and hollowed out. There were detectives outside who mentioned something about the White Fang and how they weren't paid enough.

"Ugh, those miscreants are completely despicable!"

Blake appeared to open her mouth in protest when she was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

A blonde monkey faunus suddenly ran past the team, he didn't make it far though, as an activated lightning dust kunai nailed him in the back of the neck.

It looked painful when he went down face first, no doubt knocking himself out.

Yang congratulated Rose for stopping the stowaway and rewarded her by fetching the detectives and dealing with them herself.

Suddenly, Weiss decided to continue her rant from earlier and gesture in the boy's direction.

"See! This is what I mean! Criminals!"

"Don't call them that!"

Blake finally managed to shout her protest at the heiress. The two glared at each other while the police apprehended the unconscious faunus.

Before either could open their mouths again, Rose stepped in between them.

"Guys, if you're going to fight, let's fight it out at the dorm. I'm sure both of you have things to say to the other that do not need to be said in public."

Weiss deflated at Rose's words, she honestly didn't know what came over her.

"I'm sorry. Rose is right though, we need to _discuss_ this like adults bake at the dorm."

"Fine."

Rose and Weiss cringed at the venom in Blake's voice. But all four of them did turn to head back to Beacon Academy. All of them knowing there wouldn't be much peace in the dorm tonight.

 **A/N: Woo, the chapter is over, and I get to wait for some hate mail.**

 **Just kidding!**

 **While, I don't think this chapter is the best I've written, it is another much needed chapter.**

 **Rose and Yang finally got some bonding time, like I promised. Not much, I know, but I thought it was a good scene.**

 **Then there's the meal scene, that one was interesting to write. Rose giving up feeding herself was great. I wanted to make the scene more Fallen White Petals with Cinder wiping Rose's face, but I couldn't justify it with all the turmoil between the two. So I am sorry about that. But hey, Cider did give her an extra bowl of her favorite fruit!**

 **So Weiss and Rose finally had their proper talk...yeah, that scene is one I'm nervous about. I wanted to stress that while their relationship is more than what is was, there are still barriers for Rose to overcome. Weiss understands this and there will be more development on this in the next few chapters that will surprise some of you.**

 **Now for the scene with Neo and Cinder. This was a spur of the moment scene that is setting up for a thing I have planned that I hope I can pull off.**

 **Finally, the last scene. Who didn't see that coming. I mean seriously, everyone should know that Rose ALWAYS has a lightning dust kunai on her person, and she's never afraid to use it. And Sun always asks for it with his big entrance in the show.**

 **Welp, that's all, I'll see you guys and gals next week with a chapter full of backstory and maybe action.**

 **Please follow, fav and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And I'm late. Again. I'm really sorry. I tried to finish it last night, but I didn't.**

 **Also this chapter is a little longer than my normal chapters. It's just over 3.1k before notes. So, yay?**

 **Anyway, this is a huge chapter as it was one of the original scenes I planned for this story. And I've been looking so forward to writing it. I had a lot of fun with the fight scene, and I think a lot of people have been looking forward to another one of those.**

 **I have quite a few notes at the end that you might want to read.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 20

"Why are you defending those criminals, Blake?"

"They are not criminals!"

"Yes they are!"

Both girls howled at each other.

This fight had been going on for the last few hours. The two had been at each other's throat since their initial confrontation in Vale.

Rose was honestly getting tired of it. She couldn't stand the constant screaming and knew she was going to have to step in, or else there would never be peace in the team again.

"Weiss. Blake. Stop it, stop screaming at each other and talk about this."

"Fine, I'll talk about it, I'll tell you why I hate the White Fang so much."

Weiss sighed, she was no longer displaying the rage she had. She just sat on her bed and wouldn't look up from the ground.

"I hate them because they've been at war with my family for years. Don't get me wrong, I've realized that what my father has done deserves their animosity. _I_ hate the man too. But the workers doing their jobs, the shop owners who _have_ to follow his policies, the children and families of the executive members, they shouldn't have to suffer and _die_ because of the men in charge of of the SDC. But what makes me more upset than anything, is that now I think that because of me being with Rose has made them mark her as a traitor to her kind...and even _I_ have heard what they do to 'traitors'."

Weiss hugged herself and started shivering. Rose, not sure what else to do, sat next to the heiress and leaned against her.

Blake was rooted into place though, she hadn't expected this at all from a Schnee, even after seeing how she acted at Beacon for the last few weeks.

"I'm so _tired_ of people getting hurt because of my family."

"Weiss, you are not the reason they are after Rose."

Rose locked eyes with Blake, trying to communicate that the other faunus didn't have to say anything. Blake seemed to understand this, and shook her head. Blake's eyes looked determined to carryout her decision.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time I told you the truth about how I met Rose the first time."

While Blake said this she pulled off her bow, trusting the heiress not to panic at the sight of her ears.

Part of her wanted to run away when she did this,. But having seen Rose bear her sins to the entire team, as well as her scars, She find the confidence to squash the urge.

Finally the bow came off fully and revealed to fluffy cat ears. A sight which left the heiress slackjawed.

"Y-you're a faunus?"

Weiss finally stammered out something, it wasn't accusatory which Blake took as a good sign.

"I am, I was also a member of the White Fang."

Blake paused to let the new information sink in.

"What!"

Blake held up a hand to stop Weiss from going any further.

"Please let me finish before you say anything Weiss."

The tenderness of Blake's voice seemed to affect Weiss who nodded her confirmation.

"I was practically born into the White Fang, you see. Back then it was the peaceful protest organization it was supposed to be. Peaceful, but getting no where. Then the previous leader stepped down to someone with more _forceful_ methods. Methods which did get results much quicker than before, but the results came out of fear not respect."

Blake took a deep breath before continuing.

"The first time I think I noticed this was the night I first met Ruby. My _former_ partner, myself, and some other members were planning to _coerce_ a politician from Atlas into ceasing her anti-faunus policies. What we were planning to do that night didn't sit well with me, especially because the woman's daughter would have been present through the whole thing. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I was going to do it, I was blinded by the hate that filled the White Fang and the results we were getting at the time."

Blake glanced over at Rose with a myriad of emotions on her face.

"Rose came crashing through the roof of the warehouse we were in at the time. She was with this cruel looking woman. My former partner, drunk on himself, tried to kill Rose and the woman. Rose killed everyone but me and him that night."

Blake sunk into her seat from there. Now that she was started, the words just came pouring out. She had to tell them everything.

"After that, I started noticing that my old partner began acting weird, obsessed with finding Rose. And that obsession became this craze that fell on him and those that followed him. Our missions became...haphazard about those that got hurt so he could go back to hunting Rose. It wasn't much longer until I couldn't do it anymore and I started drifting away from them. I left the White Fang when he tried to destroy an entire train that still had passengers and crew on it. I protected them and I betrayed the White Fang."

There was a long pause before a small voice broke it.

"No, they betrayed you."

The voice belonged to Weiss.

"You wanted equality for faunus, not to hurt and kill people. They betrayed you, and now they need to be stopped."

"Weiss?"

"I know why you want to defend them, it's the same reason I defend my family's company. It's a part of who we are. And even though we are ashamed of what they have become, we know what they once stood for."

Blake nodded solemnly in agreement.

"And that's why both need to be stopped, right Weiss?"

"Correct."

Rose smiled softly now that her teammates had finally made up. Tonight went as well as it possibly could have.

….

"So how'd you find out about this shipment again, Weiss?"

Blake asked her teammate.

The heiress had informed the team that there would be a massive Schnee dust shipment that night. A shipment that would be a prime target for the White Fang to hit.

So there they were, laying on top of a dock warehouse waiting for the any sign of the terrorists, in full combat gear.

"I told you, the SDC will soon be my company, thus I keep tabs on outstanding events, like this resupply shipment."

"She was looking all morning for possible leads on the White Fangs next target, while also looking in ways to make sure she succeeds in taking over the SDC."

"Semantics, Rose."

Yang chuckled at the exchange while keeping her lookout.

"So, how long before we call it a night?"

"Yang, we will wait until we are sure that shipment is safe."

Right as Weiss finished her statement, the distinct sound of bullhead engines.

The aircrafts came into view and hovered over the docks as White Fang grunts jumped out of them.

"Welp, at least we didn't have to wait long."

"This is not a laughing matter Yang!"

"Blake, calm down, we knew this would happen."

"I know, I just."

"You had some hope we were wrong?"

"False hope, but yes."

Ruby spotted Roman ordering around the grunts through the scope of her Rifle. She blinked a few times as her surroundings and the voices of her teammates began to warp.

" _Rose, do you have the target?"_

Rose watched as the man in her sights moved about.

Hannya's voice whispered again.

" _Remember to make the shot count. I don't want so much as a gasp."_

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Rose, I said we're moving in. Blake's upset about Torchwick and ran off."

"Okay. Go on ahead and I'll provide fire support."

Yang gave Rose a look before she and Weiss hopped off the roof.

Rose peered back through her scope to find Blake holding Roman Torchwick hostage. Her teammate was saying something to the grunts when two more bullheads showed up. But that wasn't what Rose was concerned with.

Rose noticed Roman moving his cane into position to fire at the ground between him and Blake.

Rose couldn't allow that and fired her rifle. She placed the lightning dust stun round perfectly on the side of Roman's knee.

With a shout of pain the thief collapsed and all hell broke loose on the docks.

The grunts on the docks began firing wildly at Blake, who was nimbly dodging out of the way. A few of the faunus tried to take pot shots at Rose, but she hit them with stun rounds before they could do much more than aim in her direction.

Yang and Weiss came barreling out of cover and began engaging the White Fang members. Yang delivered a perfect haymaker to the first grunt she encountered, knocking him out cold. Weiss had decided to use ice glyphs to lock down several members at once.

It was going well, but the grunts just seemed to keep coming. And Rose could only carry so much ammunition.

Roman managed to recover thanks to his aura taking the brunt of the stun round and began blasting away at the three huntresses-in-training with his cane. Rose had tried to hit him with another stun round, but he kept using grunts as human shields. Weiss and Blake were agile enough to only be thrown off by the new source of fire, but Yang took a shot straight to the chest. The blast only knocked some of the wind out of her and she would have recovered after a mere moment.

But the grunts didn't give her that moment.

Yang was set upon by two faunus with assault rifles and another with a sledgehammer. Yang managed to defend against the hail of bullets with her arms, but she didn't see the sledgehammer coming until it was far too late. The blow connected to her head and she was sent reeling to the ground. It didn't knock her out, but she wasn't getting up.

Weiss and Blake weren't so lucky. While they dodged Roman's initial attack, they were still thrown off and left open to the White Fang.

Weiss was pelted with fire from a nearby grunt, which left her open to Roman's second volley. She took a full force hit that knocked her back into a shipping container. Not having the same constitution as Yang, she was immediately knocked out.

Blake suffered a similar fate after getting shoulder checked by a rather large ram faunus.

Rose kept firing to keep the grunts away from her team, but it wasn't long before she ran out of ammunition.

"Heh, looks like their sniper ran out of bullets or ran away. Guess we'll just have to have fun with these girls."

"I call the Schnee bitch first!"

"No fair!"

"Hey! We have a job to do and all this shooting will have the cops coming. So if you don't mind, let's get the dust loaded before they show up."

"In a minute, we got time to at least kill these three."

Rose heard everything.

" _They want to hurt them."_

Her heart thudded in her chest.

" _They want to **kill** them."_

Something in Rose snapped.

" _ **I won't let them."**_

Rose threw her rifle away and loosened Guilty Rose. She twirled her kamas and jumped into action when the first grunt neared Weiss with a sick grin on his face.

The grunt's vision became nothing but Rose petals and he felt a sharp pain in his neck before the world went black.

Rose had landed in front of Weiss and lashed out at the faunus, separating his head from the rest of his body.

Without missing a beat, Rose spun around to keep the momentum of her weapon and slashed at the chest another nearby faunus.

To the terrorists' credit, they registered the new assailant quickly.

"What!"

"It's the Guilty Rose! Get that traitor!"

A dozen faunus charged instantly.

Rose responded in kind though. Twirling her weapons to keep momentum, she ran at the grunts with abandon.

She would make sure they would never hurt her team.

And make sure she did.

Rose let loose a kama once the first grunt came into range. It dug into the deer faunus' shoulder and cleaved through to his opposite hip. And while she retracted the weapon, she leaped into the air and loosed her other kama. It ripped through another grunt as she spun in the air like a bloody buzzsaw.

When the faunus touched down to the ground, she shifted her momentum into another horizontal spin which struck another three grunts at chest and neck level.

Not caring if the ones she had maimed were dead or not, Rose retracted her weapons and grabbed their handles.

She met the next terrorist, who didn't seem committed to the charge, by hooking her legs from under her and bringing her other kama down on her. The bear faunus screamed in agony as the weapon punctured her side.

Rose, still consumed in what should be called bloodlust, ripped her weapons free and switched them to knife form as another grunt tried to tackle her. With a viscous grace, she spun out of the way and lashed at the man's neck. She didn't cut deep enough to kill him instantly, but he wasn't long for the world anymore.

The last five charging her tried to hit Rose all at once. They found the same success as the first seven did.

One man got his throat slit open, another was stabbed in the heart, the last three were carved up in the following spinning slashes.

Breathing heavy, Rose looked out to see a majority of the White Fang and Roman retreating while two of the bullheads were pulling into a strafing run.

Rose ignored the remaining fanatical grunts and retrieved her two concussion grenades. She primed the grenades and waited for the aircraft to get close enough.

She tossed the grenades into the air with perfect precision, and they were sucked into the bullheads' engines.

As the two craft crashed into shipping containers, Rose turned her attention back to the remaining grunts.

Their faces now spoke the heart-stopping fear that gripped them. Unfortunately, Rose was in no mindset to give them quarter and charged once more.

….

Yang saw the whole bloody thing.

She had heard that Rose was the infamous mass murdering Face of Death from the faunus' own lips. But she never wanted to believe it.

Now though, she had to face facts.

Rose had killed over a dozen people in two minutes.

And now her sister was standing there in the middle of the carnage, covered in blood.

The faunus panting slowly turned into sobs, as if she was only just realizing what she had done.

A feminine groan caught both girls' attention.

Rose seemed to break out of whatever was over her and dashed to the last surviving member of the White Fang.

It was the bear faunus she had stabbed in the side.

"Get away from me!"

The faunus continued to yell at Rose as she went about treating the wounds she inflicted. She pulled the woman's uniform of despite the protest so she could inspect the wound better. The wound itself was deep, but seemed to have missed her organs. Rose was almost happy that in her haphazard attack that she managed to inflict one wound that wasn't fatal.

Rose cut the woman's uniform so that it could be used to bind her wounds. The faunus seemed disgusted by this.

"What? You're just gonna bandage me up after killing everyone else?"

Rose pulled the make shift bandage tight before answering.

"I didn't want to kill anyone."

"You could have fooled me."

"You were going to hurt my team. You were going to _kill_ them."

The woman opened her mouth to retort. But whatever it was, it died in her throat.

"You really are different from the lies Adam feeds us. I can't wait to expose him even more now."

Rose looked up into the eyes of the bear faunus with an unreadable expression. Eventually she extended a hand.

"Rose."

"Marron Sauvage."

Marron smiled as she took the hand.

….

Neo kept thinking about the talk she had with Cinder the other night. She knew most people would be happy about someone backing away from pursuing the same love interest.

But she felt terrible.

Cinder had this look on her face that made Neo's heart hurt, and now she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to talk to Cinder about it again, and Neo didn't care if Cinder didn't want to.

So, there she was, marching up to Cinder again.

Only this time it was in the middle of the night. The whole team was up for no reason in particular, they just didn't want to go to sleep.

"Neo, is something the matter?"

 _Yes! Why would you just give up on Rose like that?!_

"I thought we were done with this discussion."

 _No we are not!_

 _Now answer the question, TRUTHFULLY._

"I told you last night."

 _No. You didn't._

"Neo, can we just drop this?"

Neo climbed onto the bed and sat before Cinder with one arm crossed under her bust and the other outstretched with her scroll.

 _Talk. Now._

"Neo."

 _NOW._

"You really want to know why?"

Neo gave a curt and serious nod in response. Cinder let out a long sigh.

"I wasn't able to help her when we first met."

Neo was taken back by this and typed out another message.

 _Are you kidding me?_

 _You heard her during that poker match!_

 _You were the reason she escaped!_

"That's not what I mean. I wasn't strong enough when we first met to get her out of that hell right then. And now, I'm a part of an organization that is trying to bring about the end of humanity. I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to save her again."

Neo went silent.

Cinder hugged herself and looked at the small box on her nightstand before continuing.

"I've never been strong enough, not on my own. And seeing you and Weiss doing things that make Rose smile, I find it hard to even try anymore."

A harsh jab caught Cinder's attention and she turned to look at the mute to find a scroll in her face again.

 _Stop. That._

 _You are strong._

 _You did save Rose from that hell she was living in._

 _And you will save her from Salem._

"And what makes you say that?"

 _Because you're not alone._

 _You can ask for help. It doesn't make you weak, because sometimes it takes more strength to ask for help than anything else._

"Maybe you're right."

Before they could continue talking, there was a light knock on the door. A knock that somehow spoke of only bad news.

Emerald made it to the door first and slowly opened it. Neo couldn't see who was out there, but the words that came out of the green haired girl's mouth terrified her.

"Merc. Get the fuck out. Cinder. Neo. Help."

 **A/N: So...yeah...another cliffhanger...don't kill me?**

 **Any who, that was a fun chapter for me to write.**

 **And now to recap and discuss some important bits!**

 **The rest of Weiss and Blake's fight happened and I wonder how many of you are surprised how it played out. I saw a few people who were shocked by Weiss' supposedly racist behavior. It wasn't actually racist, she was upset because she thought Rose was in danger because of her. Also, Blake didn't run. And Rose was the reason. Blake took courage from Rose telling her team about her past and willingness to take whatever consequences came with that.**

 **The docks scene. That was a big scene to write. It took six or seven hours to finalize how I wanted the fight to play out.**

 **Also, adding Marron. That was hard. I added her because I wanted her to see the person Adam had been demonizing to further motivate her to oust Adam from the White Fang.**

 **And the last scene, I heard that a few people wanted a continuation of the talk between Cinder and Neo. I also wanted write another scene. This type of interaction in GR is my favorite as most of you know.**

 **That's it for the recap.**

 **For the next chapter.**

 **Everyone sit down and brace yourselves.**

 **It's happening. The reunion is next chapter, maybe not all of it, but a lot of it.**

 **(Please take this moment to freak out if you are freaking out.)**

 **Also, we are about 2-3 chapters from the end of v1 for those keeping track. And for those worried about a hiatus between volumes. Don't. There will be no break or hiatus.**

 **REMEMBER: I am still collecting questions for the Q &A, I have some good ones, but I want some more to chose from.**

 **Well, that's everything I have to say.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being late again. Coursework and procrastination are to blame.**

 **Anyway, here it is. The newest chapter!**

 **I don't want to talk too much here because that may spoil things.**

 **So on with the chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own RT or RoosterTeeth.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 21

Rose had called Glynda as soon as she was done treating the bear faunus' wounds. The professor came immediately with a bullhead to take the girls back and Ozpin to talk to the authorities.

Ozpin did his job perfectly. He 'spoke' to his students and informed the police that the infamous killer, The Face of Death showed up and attacked the White Fang, his unfortunate students and their civilian friend got caught up in the massacre.

Of course they gave a detailed description the killer. They couldn't forget the blood red eyes of the spider faunus they encountered. The fact that spider faunus almost never had red eyes escaped the human police.

After the questions were answered, team RWBY and their injured friend were riding a bullhead back to Beacon Academy from the docks in silence. Catatonic might bet the more apt description.

They were all still processing what had happened less than an hour ago.

Well, team RWBY was, Marron was just trying not to pass out from blood loss. She had to think about old and new machinations for bringing Adam down to accomplish this.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang all were still trying to wrap their heads around what they had witnessed. The carnage was nauseating to say the least. Poor Blake and her sensitive sense of smell couldn't keep her tuna dinner down when she woke up.

Yang, who had seen everything from start to finish, was also sick to her stomach. Not by what Rose did, not entirely, but by the fact that someone actually turned her sister into this killer.

Weiss on the other hand, didn't know what to think. She had been genuinely terrified until Yang pulled her aside and explained why Rose did it. At that point, Weiss hugged Rose and apologized for everything and refused to let go.

And that is how they arrived at the academy.

"Weiss, you can let go, I-I'm okay."

Rose grumbled at her partner as they were walking back to their dorm from the infirmary. She wasn't okay, but she was doing a good job hiding it for once.

"No, I will not. You may act like you're okay, but I know you're not."

The faunus was a little shocked, she had managed to suppress the guilt for the time being.

Rose sighed, she knew she wasn't getting out of this easily. Thus she had to pull something a little underhanded that Yang had taught her as a joke.

"If you don't let go, you'll have to join me in the shower. I may not get as sick as Blake with the smell of blood, but that doesn't mean I like it."

The heiress blushed wildly while Yang had a small smirk on her face. Humor was a good sign, or at least she thought so.

After Weiss let go, though there was some obvious hesitance, Rose went into the bathroom and started running the hot water and undressing. She stepped into the shower and immediately felt the hot water hit her. She sighed into the water as it began rinsing off the dried blood.

It wasn't long before her body went to autopilot and she lathered soap across her body while thinking on what happened.

She killed people again.

Maybe she was protecting her team, but she still slaughtered them.

The hot water masked the feeling, but tears were already starting to fall from her eyes.

" _Every time I finally think I get away."_

She clenched her jaw and fists.

" _It's so frustrating. I'm trying, for the love of Oum I am. So why can't I stop killing people."_

Rose wanted to cry out, but she didn't want her teammates to hear her. She's already caused them enough trouble.

It wasn't much longer until her vision blurred completely and she lost consciousness while her body finished her nightly ritual.

….

Rose found herself in her cage again.

She curled into the fetal position immediately and buried her face in her knees. She didn't want to see this dream. She was too exhausted to call out to the backs of her teammates and her mother. She couldn't bring herself to call out anymore.

It was at that moment that she heard a footstep.

The faunus' head shot up.

Maybe one of the figures was finally going to turn around.

Maybe she would finally be found and let out of the cage.

She could be free.

But, no.

Fate had to be cruel again.

She looked up to see her mother starting to walk away from the cage. It broke her heart. Rose raced to the bars. She didn't care how painful it was when her body slammed into the metal as she reached out for the white cloak.

"No, don't leave me mommy! I'm right here, just turn around!"

Another step was taken.

"Mommy! Find me! I'm right here in the cage!"

Another step.

"Mommy please, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Rose slid to the ground and sobbed lamely.

….

"Mommy please, I don't want to be alone anymore."

They all heard it.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang heard their team leader's cries and rushed to see what was wrong. What they found, broke their hearts.

Rose was still asleep and crying. The pained look on her face and her showed how terrible of a nightmare she must be having, but it was that single line that made things clear.

Ruby was still waiting to be found. She always had been.

Yang bit her lip nearly to the point of drawing blood. She already had her scroll in her hand, and thank Oum it was made for the huntress or it would have shattered already. She promised not to tell her stepmom about Rose, and Ozpin's fucking law was there to prevent her from telling anyone about the faunus' past.

Then it hit Yang.

" _Mom!"_

She promised not to tell her stepmom and not to reveal her past to anyone. Yang never promised to not call her mother to come visit the team, or that she wouldn't suggest that her mother bring Summer with her.

Yang knew that she'd still be betraying her sister's trust though. But she couldn't take it anymore, Rose herself said it. She needed to be found.

"Damn it all!"

Yang's outburst caught the her conscious teammates' attention and they watched as she brought her scroll to bear.

"What are you doing, Yang?"

"I'm calling my mother."

"You oaf, you promised her you wouldn't!"

"I'm calling _my_ mother, remember, I promised not to call _her_ mother."

Yang marched out of the dorm while she pulled up the contact she was looking for. Weiss and Blake followed her out.

"You know this won't go well."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because what choice do I have? You heard her! She's trapped in her past and has been waiting for twelve years to be found!"

All three looked at their dorm's door, silently apologizing for what they were about to do.

Yang tapped the call icon and brought the device to her ear. Each ring was more agonizing than the last. Finally, the line was picked up and there was an audible thump.

"Yang, do you have any idea how late it is? Somebody had better be dying or you found Ruby."

Yang couldn't help but nervously chuckle at that.

"Look, I just need you to grab Summer and teleport to me right now."

Raven seemed to have missed the chuckle in her grogginess.

"What's this about, Yang?"

Yang bit her lip again.

"I did."

Raven grumbled.

"You did what?"

Yang bit down a little harder.

"I found her."

There was a long pause. A very long pause.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. She's in the room I'm looking at right now. But I need you to teleport to me first."

"Why?"

"That's...not an easy question to answer. I just need to talk to you two first."

There was another pause, but it was obvious that her mother wasn't done talking, she was just finding the words to say.

"Do you want me to get _Tai_ too?"

There was so much venom in her voice that Yang had to pause. It wasn't a long pause though, Yang already had an answer.

"No, my father made his choice."

"I see, give us a few minutes."

"Rae, who's that?"

Yang's jaw dropped. Her stepmother's sleepy voice rang proudly through the speaker of her scroll. And from the sound of it, there was no way she was more than a few feet from her mother.

"Mom?"

There was a pregnant silence on the line.

"I promise there is an explanation for this."

"Save it. Get dressed. _She_ has been wait too damn long for this."

"Right."

The call was ended and Yang could only sigh with a myriad of emotions.

"So?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes."

"That's it?"

"Oh, it most certainly is not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have questions I'm not sure I want the answers to."

"Okay?"

….

"What was that about?"

Summer had woken up at the end of the phone with whoever Raven was talking to. Whoever it was said something to Raven that made all the blood drain from her face when Summer had spoken.

"Um...a lot."

"Okay? Care to elaborate?"

"The important parts are that was Yang...and she found Ruby."

"Come again?"

"Yang found Ruby."

Summer sat there and just processed that information.

"Ruby's found...is she okay?"

It wasn't the question she really wanted to ask, but it was the first question that came out.

"I don't know, Yang wants us to meet her now."

All the information finally processed in the recently awoken faunus' mind. Summer jumped out of bed and stood proudly in her underwear.

"Lets go then!"

"Whoa, we need to get dressed before we go anywhere."

Summer looked down to notice her attire and grumbled.

"Fine. But get a portal ready."

Raven would have found the other woman's antics funny in any other situation, but right now they couldn't afford to waste time.

Both women got dressed in what had to be record time. As soon as they were done, Raven opened a portal to Yang.

Once again, her portals were too slow. All either wanted was to see both their daughters safe and sound. It's all they've wanted for twelve long years.

Reality came into focus and the women found themselves in the last place they expected.

Beacon Academy wasn't the actual surprise. In fact, they expected to find themselves outside the infirmary.

But no, they found themselves in the hallway outside of team RWBY's dorm. And standing there, waiting for them was three of the four members. Each of them with a dark expression on their face.

"Girls? where's Ruby? Why are we outside your dorm anyway? Is she in the dorm?"

Summer tried to make her way to the door, but Yang stepped in front of her.

"Whoa, slow down, there's a reason I asked for you to teleport out here."

"What could possibly be so important that we can't just go and see her now?"

Summer tried to step around Yang, but this time Weiss stepped in with Blake preparing to step in too.

"Miss Rose, this is really important. Please calm down and listen to us. We're already breaking her trust, so we don't want to make things worse."

Summer stared into Weiss' abstinent eyes, finally she released a growling sigh. She knew the girls wouldn't be stopping her like this if it wasn't truly paramount to her seeing her daughter for the first time in years.

"Okay, what do you want to tell us?"

"Well, here's the thing-"

"Ruby is both the fourth member of team RWBY and the Guilty Rose."

Raven had been standing back this whole, while she was excited to see her youngest daughter up close for the first time, the whole situation wasn't adding up. She spoke when everything dawned on her.

"Yeah...hole in one, mom."

Summer's eyes went wide as things were adding up. Then she got nauseous, how many years ago had Raven brought news of the infamous killer. How long had they spent arguing about how they weren't Ruby.

"Oh, Oum."

Tears began streaming down Summer's face. A moment later she felt two strong arms around her shoulders.

"Sum, we didn't know it was her."

"You knew though...I'm the one who said it couldn't be her."

Raven gave the sobbing faunus a comforting squeeze before looking at her oldest daughter.

"When can we see her?"

Yang glanced between her mother and stepmother.

"In a moment, I just need to warn you. She's very defensive while she sleeps, like she pulls a knife...out of somewhere and will use it if you get too close."

"Okay, I can see how that's important, though it raises more questions. Anything else?"

The teens suddenly couldn't meet the women's eyes and shuffled nervously.

"Um, yeah. She only sleeps in a cover."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

….

Rose woke from her nightmare when the strangest thing happened. After a few steps, her mother's figure began to turn around and as soon as silver met silver, she woke.

Once her eyes opened, Rose found herself looking at the very real figure of a woman that looked exactly like her. A woman she knew to be her mother.

Panic rose in the faunus ' chest as her eyes darted around wildly, looking for an escape route.

"Ruby?"

That name set every instinct off. Rose activated her semblance in full and went for the nearest window. She was already on the ground and running before any one could do anything.

She didn't know where she was going, but she kept running.

Two minutes later, her body stopped and Rose found herself outside of Cin's dorm.

The faunus stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally, she decided to knock.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Emerald. The girl looked shocked by the scene before her, but she recovered immediately.

"Merc. Get the fuck out. Cinder. Neo. Help."

"Why do I need to get out."

Emerald turned to glare at Mercury, which gave him a full view of Rose. He saw the girl who wearing nothing but a blanket and was still panicked. His expression showed understanding as he walked out.

This really got Cinder and Neo's attention and they bolted to the door to find the same sight.

"Rose! Come inside. Emerald, close and lock the door. Mercury, no one gets in, got it?"

"Got it."

"Yeah."

Cinder gently took hold of Rose and walked her to the bed. Dozens of scenarios were going through her mind, and none of them were good.

"What happened, Rose?"

Rose just stared at Cin for a moment, not sure what to say.

"She was there."

"Who was there? Is she the one that hurt you?"

Rose shook her head.

"She didn't hurt me...but she was there."

Cinder saw the turmoil clouding the girl's eyes. There was pain in them, but not one she recognized.

"Rose, I need you to tell me what happened. Clearly."

Rose took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I woke up...and there was my mother...I think Yang called her."

Cinder couldn't help but sigh in relief that no one actually hurt Rose, but she something still had to be wrong if Rose showed up at her dorm.

"I thought you'd be happy to see her?"

Rose looked down before answering.

"I-I'm a monster and a killer now… I don't want her to see me."

Cinder pulled Rose into an embrace and held her there. It wasn't a tight embrace, but it did it's job.

"Rose...she finally found you. After all these years, you finally have the chance to be with your family again."

Rose stiffened in the embrace. Then, she slowly looked up.

"Mommy found me?"

It was barely above a whisper, but they all heard it.

"Mommy found me."

They all watched as each syllable affected the faunus. It was like watching an animal that had been caged and abused finally be set free.

Tears started streaming down Rose's face and a slight giggle escaped her lips. Relief flooded the room as they thought that the situation had been solved.

"Okay then, I'll let Weiss know you're here so your team can come get you."

"No!"

Rose's demeanor had devolved back into the panic and terror they saw just moments ago.

"Why not, Rose?"

The faunus struggled to calm herself again. After a minute, she succeeded but there was still a dark look on her features..

She looked at the ground again.

"I'm not ready to face her yet...can I just stay the night with you three? I'll be ready in the morning I promise."

Cinder smiled softly. She understood where the faunus was coming from.

"You take as long as you need, but I'm still telling Weiss you're okay."

Ruby wore the faintest of smiles now and nodded her agreement.

 **A/N: Oof that was a thing.**

 **Before anyone asks. Yes, this was the plan all along, more or less.**

 **Let's go back to the beginning of the chapter, I got a few points on every scene I'd like to cover.**

 **So the first scene. I was talking to a reader/buddy of mine and he said that there wasn't much of a reaction to Rose killing those people. Well, there it is. Maybe it wasn't the big blow out it could have been, but I think I handled it well. Also, no, Marron will not become a student, she's too old (I've always imagined her 23 to 25 years old) and she still has a job to do.**

 **Then the dream sequence, I thought that was a nice touch to add to the story. that's all I really have to say about it.**

 **Finally, Yang calling Raven. This has literally been one of the first scenes I ever thought of for this story, right after Rose showing up to CMEN's (Still pronounced Crimson.)door. I changed the details a bit, I was gonna wait to reveal Raven and Summer's relationship to Yang, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I also added a detail to the story here to explain why Raven never bonded her semblance to Ruby. She could never get close enough to do it. There's more details to it, but they'll be revealed in good time.**

 **Also, now Summer knows who her daughter is...good lord that was heartbreaking. Can you imagine what she felt like? Even I was getting upset writing it.**

 **Alright last scene!**

 **Rose and Summer finally meet! Only for Rose to jump out the window and run. Yeah. I did that. No, I don't regret it. I felt it was always the most natural course of action. Rose has been fighting seeing her family from the beginning, so this sudden encounter had to go poorly. And then Rose showing up at Cin's door. Yeah, that was another natural course of action in my eyes. I mean, how would you react in that situation? Also, while I didn't leave things in a cliffhanger, I know a lot of you will be happy about that, I will write a continuation of the scene for next chapter.**

 **Alright, that should be everything.**

 **As far as announcements go I don't have any for GR as such.**

 **Mostly just that Romance/Hurt/Comfort story I mentioned a while back has been postponed.**

 **I don't have anything else for sure now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm SO late, I know.**

 **BUT, Here's a double chapter.**

 **Like seriously, it's over 4.7k words before A/N.**

 **Yeah, I'm late because I was spending so much time writing this chapter and I regret nothing.**

 **I loved writing this chapter and had to make the decision not to keep writing. (I fully believe this would have been a 6k chapter or more otherwise.) But I ended it where I did so I could post.**

 **I'll talk about it more at the end.**

 **Also I will have a chapter for Monday or Tuesday as per my normal release schedule hopefully. I have a Modern Physics test Monday, so yeah.**

 **Without further adieu!**

 **This week's chapter of Guilty Rose!**

 **Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times, because I promise it's one hell of a ride!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 22

The girl was a spitting image of herself, only with long, braided hair.

Time slowed as the Ruby's head turned to look at her mother. Silver met silver for the first time in twelve years.

"Ruby?"

Summer could only utter those two syllables as she laid eyes on the small faunus sitting in the corner of the room. Joy welled inside the mother.

Or it did until Rose's face change from shock to horror and betrayal.

Time sped back up as the girl got up and burst into petals.

"Ruby!"

She didn't even get the name out before the girl was out the window and on the ground running.

"Mom!"

Yang and everyone else in the fall busted into the room when they heard the shout. But they only arrived in time to see the last of the petals to settle on the ground.

Summer turned to Raven with a pleading look.

"She ran, why would she run?"

"I don't know Sum, but let's go after her."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and grimaced. They knew chasing after her wouldn't end any better than this but they weren't going to say anything yet.

"Yeah, c'mon girls."

Summer walked up to the window Rose had just leaped out of and jumped out of it herself.

The others were shocked by the sudden change in attitude, but quickly followed after.

Summer already had the scent of her daughter, not that the trail of rose petals wasn't enough, and followed it.

"Mom, slow down."

"No time, she has a speed semblance. If we slow down, we'll lose her."

"And how do you know that?"

"World class tracker, remember?"

"Right."

"Hey, I am!"

Raven shook her head and Summer pouted as they continued to follow the trail. They ran in silence until they neared the dormitory that Cinder and her team stayed in.

"Mom, I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore."

"Yang, I'm not going to lose her, not after finding her."

The women followed the trail into the dormitory and soon found Mercury sitting in the hallway outside his dorm. As the group approached, the gray haired boy opened an eye and then closed it.

"You aren't getting in there, it's locked."

Summer and Raven glared at the teen who almost seemed to be ignoring them.

"A locked door isn't going to stop us, now open it, or we break it."

"Even if I had my scroll, I wouldn't open it for you, and if you care at all about the girl in there, you won't go near that door."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The boy opened his eyes to glare back at the woman.

"Oh I don't know. A girl wearing nothing but a cover comes knocking on our door, panicked out of her min in the middle of the night. So how about _you_ tell _me_ why I'm in the hall sleeping on the ground?"

"I just wanted to see my daughter!"

Mercury didn't miss Yang's flinch and glared at her.

"Yang, you didn't."

Yang didn't verbally respond, she just turned away.

"Great, the one thing she actually asked you not to do. Well, are you happy with how things turned out?"

Summer's glare got harsher now that the boy was truly ignoring her.

"Hey, don't talk to my daughter that way!"

"Mom… He's right to be mad at me, I betrayed Rose's trust by calling you two here tonight."

"What are you talking about Yang?"

"The only thing Rose has ever actually asked me to do was not tell you about her...And that's exactly what I did."

Summer glanced between Yang and Raven. Then a scroll ring coming from Weiss' pocket broke everyone's focus. Weiss immediately went to fish the device out and saw the text notification. When her face went through several emotions nearly simultaneously, it piqued everyone's curiosity.

"So? What was it?"

Weiss' head shot up and she rapidly looked at everyone in the hall.

"It was a message from Cinder. She said that Rose is safe and sound in her dorm. Also that Rose will be ready to properly reunite with you in the morning… That and some other stuff."

Weiss' blush and muttering at the end raised a few eyebrows.

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing you need to know about, you brute."

"Let me see that message."

"No!"

Yang lunged for the device, but Weiss was just a bit quicker and got the device away first. Yang tried again but Weiss more than ready, keeping her scroll as far away as possible.

"Give it!"

"No!"

While Weiss was distracted, Blake snatched the scroll away and looked at the message. Her eyes widened and a faint blush developed on her features.

"What the hell is on that message!"

"Absolutely nothing that concerns you! You think Velvet could actually make those?"

Blake turned to Weiss with a conspiratorial look.

"I am entirely willing to agree and find out."

"True."

Raven quirked an eyebrow, not sure how to take the display. Summer just shook her head with a faint smile on her lips.

"Let's head back to your dorm, we've got a lot to talk about."

….

Emerald sat on the opposite end of the bed from Cinder, Rose and Neo and watched the whole scene play out. She had plenty to resent Rose for, but for once she couldn't resent the girl for taking up Cinder's attention. She herself nearly had a heart attack when she opened the door.

"Alright, we all better get _some_ sleep tonight, I guarantee we'll need it."

"You're right, Rose, are you going to be okay taking Mercury's bed for the night?"

Rose's head snapped to Cinder and she stared sheepishly. Cinder raised an eyebrow at this action and suddenly grew an amused smile.

"Or would you rather sleep with me in my bed?"

Emerald expected a blush or something from the young girl, but that didn't happen. The girl's face fell a small amount and she actually looked away from Cinder.

"Rose, it was a joke. Wait is something wrong?"

Rose looked back up, even more sheepishly than before.

"I can't sleep in a bed...I always sleep in the corner of the room, facing the door."

Emerald winced at this, she saw Neo do the same. They had long since figured out that Rose's abuse at the hands of the Oni tribe was extensive, to say the least, but _that_ lesson was a particular painful one to learn.

The green haired girl herself remembered when she learned that _lesson._ She shudder remembering those drunk bastards. At least she was fortunate enough to get away from them.

Emerald then noticed the blank expression on Cinder's face, and part of her felt relieved that the girl didn't understand.

"Okay, I won't ask why."

Cinder looked over at the corner of the room and the gears seemed to turn in her head. Then she glanced at the head of each bed, eyes moving to count every pillow and cover in the room.

"However, how about we make things more comfortable for you."

Neo seemed to start thinking about something as soon as Cinder said that, and suddenly Emerald felt like she was about to be dragged into something.

The multicolored girl typed something into her scroll and held it out to Cinder. When Cinder read the message, her face lit up.

" _Us_? Comfortable for us? that's bold Neo, even for you."

Rose looked between both girls, confusion written all over her face.

"I believe she is implying that we all join you in the corner tonight."

Neo affirmed this with a big smile and a firm nod.

Rose's eyes went wide when the new information registered and then she looked down again. Emerald wanted to scoff at the three's antics, and she wanted almost no part in this. Only because she couldn't deny the prospect of sleeping in the same 'bed' as Cinder for a night.

"I guess that's...okay."

Emerald bit back a groan. She knew the little faunus would agree, who wouldn't agree to sleep with Cinder.

Neo and Cinder gave each other victorious grins. Emerald scoffed this time, which earned her Rose's attention.

"Is that not okay Emerald?"

The green haired girl went to give her some mildly biting remark, but was met with a sight she was wholly unprepared for. Two massive silver eyes staring at her, made even more effective by already being red and puffy.

" _Mother of all kicked puppies!"_

Emerald tried to resist and deliver her original remark, or at least decline the implied offer. However, her willpower was being melted by that adorable face.

Emerald made one last valiant effort to open her mouth and speak her mind. Her face must have tipped the faunus off though because her eyes widened even more somehow and her bottom lip began quivering.

Emerald's jaw just hung limply now. Her voice had officially died in her throat and heart was trying to decide if it wanted to stop or hammer its way out of her chest.

"It's fine."

Her voice was hoarse and thick like it had actually died and been resuscitated.

Then Rose did something outright cruel.

She smiled.

It was a small happy smile, but it had a physical impact on everyone else in the room.

It had literally stolen their breaths for a moment.

Cinder was the first to recover somehow.

"Well, as Emerald said, we need to get some sleep."

It took less than three minutes to turn all the pillows and covers in the room into a pallet in the corner, a little longer to decide the sleeping arrangement. Which ended up being Rose sitting between Cinder's legs and Neo and Emerald being on either side of her.

Rose leaned back into Cinder and snuggled into her chest, which made Cinder blush the color of her favorite dress. Neo silently chuckled at their expense and snuggled into both girls herself.

Emerald didn't snuggle in, instead she maintained a solid few inches between her and the other three. She was tempted to close the distance or at least reach out for Cinder's free arm, but Cinder decided to use her free hand to pet Rose's hair. So Emerald decided against reaching and instead watched Rose's eyes close before closing her own.

….

For the second time that night, Rose found herself in her cage.

She sighed and was curling up to ignore the pain this dream caused.

"Ruby."

It was barely more than a whisper, but it might as well have been at the volume of a fog horn.

Rose looked up to see something she never thought she'd see.

The cage was unlocked and opened. Not only that, but there was her mother, a woman that looked like an older version of Yang with black hair, her team, Cin, Neo, and Emerald, all of them facing her.

Rose looked closer expecting to see disgust or hate on their faces, but found their expressions full of love and happiness.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You see me?"

All of them nodded.

The first tear fell.

"You found me?"

Another round of nods.

Rose stood and more tears fell.

"I'm free?"

One more round of nods.

Rose ran straight to her mother. Her face collided with her mother's chest and the group began wrapping their arms around her.

The happy hot tears flowed from her eyes and she went to wrap her arms around them.

That's when she noticed she couldn't move her arms.

Rose looked back to see her weapon tangled up in the bars. She pulled on them and tried to loosen the cords, but neither action got any results. She realized that if she wanted to get free of the weapons, she'd have to walk back into the cage.

A quick look at the happy faces around her solidified her resolve to be happy with how far away she had gotten now.

She simply relaxed and enjoyed being embraced.

….

"Alright Yang, start talking."

Summer sat on the bed intended for Rose facing her oldest daughter and her team while Raven was walking around the room. The faunus knew her girlfriend was reminiscing about her first year here.

"Um, where would you like to begin, because there is a lot."

"Beginnings are always a good spot to start, Yang."

Yang glared at her mother and gave a mocking laugh.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Blake and Weiss giggled at the scene before Summer fixed them with a look too.

"If you too think you're exempt from this talk, you're sorely mistaken. So, you can sit down by my daughter."

Summer's tone of voice had an immediate affect on the pair and the nervously sat down next to Yang so all three girls could bask in the ire at the same time.

"Now talk. When did you first find Ruby and why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Yang looked stunned by the venom in the woman's voice so Weiss decided she'd take this one instead.

"We, well Yang and I, met Rose for the first time on orientation day. At the time, we were blissfully unaware of who she was."

"Yang and you? What about Blake?"

The three girls cringed and looked at each other. Yang and Weiss tried to show her she didn't have to say it, but the girl seemed to already be convincing herself.

"I met her a few years ago...when I was still a part of the White Fang. I'll spare you the details-"

"Tell me everything."

It was Blake's turn to flinch.

"She and a woman from the bandit tribe that kidnapped her stumbled across us after leaving the scene of the assassination she performed that night. When the leader of our group couldn't convince her to join us, he ordered us to attack. The women Rose was with ordered her to kill everyone, but spared myself and the leader of our group."

A myriad of dark emotions flooded Summer's face, as well as Raven's.

"That's. Dammit."

Summer sighed and took some time to collect herself. She decided to get a nagging question out of the way.

"Why do you call her Rose? You know her name is Ruby."

The three teens looked very hesitant to answer that question. Yang decided to bite this bullet.

"That kinda has to do with when I found out she was Ruby...which was at the same time that I found out she was the Guilty Rose, Face of Death, or whatever else people call her. When I said her name out loud, she looked so confused. She had already told us that she didn't remember her name...maybe beaten out of her is more accurate."

"What?"

The word was a whisper full of venom.

Yang looked at her stepmother and let the pain and guilt she felt show on her face.

"She told us everything that happened after she was taken...It's bad."

A tear fell from Yang's eye. She had been doing her best to not face Rose's past, but everything that happened in the last few hours forced her to. And now the emotions were hitting her full force.

Weiss put a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Miss Rose, I would like you to know that we were forbidden by Professor Ozpin from asking Rose about her past or telling others. And while we all agree that you should have been informed immediately, it was Rose that actually stopped us. But since we've already broken her trust..."

Summer grimaced at the pain in their faces, the shear amount of guilt they felt about calling her made her almost want to stop them.

"I hate to ask again, but..."

"You deserve to know everything. It just won't be easy to say or hear."

They all shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath to ready themselves. Weiss looked at Yang, but could easily tell the blonde would have a hard enough time hearing the information.

"I'll start from the beginning of what Rose told us. From when she she was taken. She was taken by a tribe of bandits that went by the name of 'Oni'. As for why she was taken, she said the tribe wanted more members, but were so incompetent that she was the only child taken. Fr-from what she said, it was horrible. They beat her for what suspect to be their own amusement before they began to actually _train_ her in martial arts. I've seen the scars from all this myself, Miss Rose."

Weiss looked to the ground. She had memorized every scar Rose had, and while she abhorred why Rose had the scars, she still found the marred skin to make the faunus regal in her eyes. Regal because the girl had suffered so much, yet still had such a beautiful heart.

Weiss apparently took too long in her musing as Blake picked up where she left off.

"After they considered her trained enough, they forced her to kill the only person in the tribe that showed any kindness to her. And then they forced her to kill others. I told you already how I met her, and by that time her moniker was well known."

Summer was already sick to her stomach, but she needed to hear this all the way to the end.

Blake opened her mouth to continue but audibly choked on the words. She glanced over at Weiss who nodded her understanding of the silent question.

"Rose told us that she tried to escape after a few years, she said she was caught before she even could attempt her escape. They locked her in a cage for a week with only enough water to live. That was when she met Cinder Fall, the leader of the team whose dorm we found her at. Cinder gave her the courage and idea on how to escape the tribe. Unfortunately that escape didn't happen until years later, when the Oni Tribe decided to attack another tribe. Though I don't recall the name of that other tribe."

"It was the Branwen Tribe."

All eyes fell on Raven, who looked beyond pissed.

"How do you know that?"

Raven bit her lip to quell her anger.

"I was away from the tribe, looking for Ruby no less, when it happened. I heard from my second all the details, or thought I did. I think I'm going to have come up with something _creative_ for Vernal for neglecting to mention Ruby's actual description. So what happened after she escaped?"

"She said she roamed Vacuo for a year. Unfortunately, she was still being hunted that entire time. She had to continue killing people to just to survive. It was a little over seven months ago that she came to Vale to turn herself in because all she wanted to do was stop killing, and that is when Ozpin picked her up."

"Wait, Ozpin has not only known about her, but had her here for eight months! And he didn't tell us!"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction, mom."

Yang spoke up finally, though her voice quivered with pain.

"Rose made him promise not to tell us. She was terrified of what we would think about her when we found out about everything."

"We'd never!"

"I KNOW! But that's what she thought! We've been trying help her since the semester started, but it's been hard for her with the episodes and what happened at the docks tonight."

"Wait, what happened at the docks?"

The girls looked at each other with pained expressions.

"We decided to stop a heist of my family's company's freight by the White Fang."

"YOU WHAT!"

The girls shriveled under Summer's shout.

"We thought it would okay, just a lot of unprotected dust and all. But things went south. The White Fang was there in force, even Torchwick was there. I don't even want to imagine what they would have done to us if Rose hadn't... _killed_ them."

"She killed them?"

Yang could only nod with a horrified expression, remembering the carnage again.

Summer saw this, she couldn't take anymore either.

"That's enough girls. that's quite enough for tonight. I'll wake everyone up so we can all go see Ruby together, so get what sleep you can."

The girls nodded numbly and all crawled into their beds, knowing that they wouldn't be getting any sleep.

….

"Rae, you still awake?"

Summer's question broke the two hour silence in the room.

"Of course I am. We all are."

Hitched breaths from across the room confirmed her statement.

"Oh."

"What did you need, Sum?"

"I wanted to ask you what I should say to Ruby in a few hours."

Raven went silent for a moment before pulling her lover into a tight embrace.

"Tell her you found her… Tell her you love her… Tell her you'll never let her go again."

Summer snuggled into the embrace with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like the right thing to say."

Raven smiled and kissed the top of the woman's head.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Mom...moms, you know none of us are asleep. So please keep the sappiness to a minimum."

Summer and Raven giggled.

"And don't forget you still owe _me_ an explanation."

The giggles died at the idea of _that_ awkward talk.

….

Morning had finally arrived in the dorm. Light leaked through the blinds and hit Cinder like it never had before. She refused to open her eyes and surrender to the sun, instead she snuggled into her body pillow's hair, that smelled exactly like Rose, to hide from the harsh rays of light. The pillow groaned and shifted to get comfortable again.

" _Wait. Hair, smells like Rose, groans and shifted?"_

Cinder's eyes popped open and she found her vision full of black and crimson hair. A wild blush developed on her face and she looked around to find how the sleeping pile had shifted in the lat few hours.

Rose was now wedged between Cinder and Neo, with Cinder spooning Rose and Neo face to face with the faunus. Emerald was spooning Cinder and had one arm draped over both Cinder and Rose.

Cinder really wanted to get so her heart could stop trying to explode. But as soon as she tried to, Rose whined.

" _That's so unfair Rose."_

It wasn't more than a few moments later when Cinder heard her scroll go off. Luckily, she had a free arm and her scroll was within reach. Upon retrieving the device, she unlocked it and found a message from Weiss.

 _We are on our way and I have the items you requested._

Cinder smiled mischievously before typing a response.

 _This will be quite fun._

Cinder looked at Neo and Rose for a moment and bit her lip. Her talk with Neo played in her head.

" _Asking for help, huh?"_

 _Weiss, I would like to talk to you about something regarding Rose while she is talking to her mother._

There was a brief pause, but soon a new message popped up.

 _Sure._

Cinder cringed, Weiss didn't use one word responses. She took a breath to solidify her resolve again. The breath was full of Rose's scent which did a remarkable job helping.

After a moment of consideration, Cinder took a picture of the pile.

With a final sigh, Cinder reluctantly pushed herself up, waking everyone in the process.

"Cin?"

"Good morning, Rose. Your team and mother are on their way. Weiss will be bringing you some clothes so you can get dressed before you see your mother."

Rose's eyes grew when Cinder said that. Anxiety was practically radiating off of the faunus.

"Rose, I promise you it's going to be okay."

Rose seemed to search Cinder's eyes for any sign of uncertainty or doubt, but the other team leader had none. Cinder knew that this day would be a very good day for the faunus.

The teens all began their morning rituals, aside from Rose who just sat on Cinder's bed still wrapped in the cover from the previous night.

The other girl's all decided to forgo showers that morning seeing as they would have company in a few minutes.

Finally Cinder's scroll buzzed again to reveal a message from Mercury.

 _Everyone's here again, you letting them in?_

Instead of responding by text, Cinder quickly made her way to the door. She opened the door enough to stick her head out. She looked straight at Weiss first, who had brought clothes for Rose as asked.

"Hey Weiss, you come in first, Rose needs to get dressed first."

Weiss brought Rose a stack of clothing. Cinder noticed the pants weren't actually Rose's, but elected not to say anything. Instead she went to her closet and grabbed one of her white button up blouses. Weiss cocked an eyebrow when Cinder handed Rose the blouse, but said nothing too.

Rose looked between the two girls with a baffled expression before shrugging and walking into the dorm bathroom.

When Rose made it in, Cinder turned to Weiss to find her already waiting for whatever Cinder had to talk about.

"You said you had something to talk about regarding Rose."

"Yes, I wanted to ask you for help, I guess?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Help? With what exactly?"

Cinder looked down and bit her lip, she was already regretting this. But she would press on.

One deep breath gathered her courage.

"I want your help to make Rose happy."

Weiss looked stunned.

"Excuse me?"

Cinder had only looked up long enough to see Weiss' reaction before looking back down.

"I want your help to make Rose happy. I can't do it on my own and I need help."

"I-I think I'm going to need some clarification, what specifically are you asking?"

Cinder chewed on her lip nearly to the point of drawing blood.

"I guess I'm asking if I... _we_ can make her happy together?"

Weiss stared at Cinder for a moment.

"Are you asking if we can _both_ be in a relationship with Rose _at the same time_?"

Cinder grimaced, there was a lot of venom in the heiress' voice, and it all belonged there. She also saw Neo giving her a look that said this wasn't what she meant when she said to ask for help.

"Yes, I am. I know its... _unusual_ , but..."

Before Cinder could finish her sentence Rose came out of the bathroom with Cinder's blouse and a pair of silver blue women's slacks on. Normally such clothes would have made her writhe uncontrollably, but she seemed to actually be enjoying herself. There was a smile on her face and she kept sniffing her clothes and releasing sighs that almost sounded like giggles. Even her tail was swaying lazily.

Weiss and Cinder gawked at the scene before looking at each other.

They had both made Rose _happy_ by giving her their clothes.

"I'll...consider it."

Weiss said with a face that said she would likely agree.

"You better, because if this is what you two can do when you're being competitive, I can only imagine what would happen if you cooperated."

Summer suddenly spoke up from her place behind the two girls after appreciating their handiwork, causing both girls to shriek and calling the entire room's attention to her. Everyone's attention except Rose who was still in her own world.

"How long have you been there?"

"The entire time."

"How?"

"I'm a tracker and a huntress, stealth is kind of my thing."

"Alright. So, you're okay with this?"

"Honey, my job is to track you down and skin you alive if you hurt her. Besides, look at that, you two make her happy. And from what I heard, she hasn't been happy since she was taken."

Both girls cringed in agreement. Then all three looked back at Rose who was still sniffing her clothes. Summer sucked in a deep breath.

"Ruby?"

The smaller faunus froze when she heard her name. Slowly, she looked up to meet the eyes of her mother.

A long tense moment passed.

"Mommy?"

Summer took a small step towards her daughter.

"It's me Rose, I'm here."

Rose didn't move, but she searched her mother's face for something.

And then it clicked.

She was waiting for those three words.

"I found you."

Rose's eyes went wide and tears began brimming in her eyes.

"Mommy!"

Rose burst into petals and crashed into her mother's chest, sobbing and clinging to her.

Summer slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Her daughter that had been ripped from her arms twelve long years ago was finally back in her arms.

 **A/N: Holy Hell that was a chapter.**

 **And I wanted to add to it.**

 **Like I had to peel my fingers off my keyboard.**

 **Also a buddy of mine kept encouraging me to write more. He seriously suggested I go for 10k words this chapter!**

 **So I don't really want to do a full recap here, my fingers hurt enough. But, I think I need to explain a few points.**

 **So, let's start with the scene with CEN and Rose. Again, I've been waiting months to write this scene. And again, you can blame this scene for why this story's official pairing is what it is.**

 **Also, Emerald, that poor girl just had to look at Rose. No one survives a Rose pout for long.**

 **Rose's dream. Ho boy was that a scene that hit me while I was writing and I HAD to add it. It sums up a lot of my future plans for this story as well as the present.**

 **Now for Cin and Weiss' talk. There it is guys. The true start of the ship I have planned, and there will only be more scenes like this, so be ready. I promise most will melt your hearts.**

 **And the end. We've all been waiting for it. Rose is finally found by her mother. I almost cried writing that, so I hope you did too.**

 **Next chapter will be a continuation of the reunion, plus a bit of Summer and Raven spilling some beans. And another absolutely adorable and touching Fallen White petals scene, if I do say so myself.**

 **Let's see, anything else...Ah, the official end of v1 will be either next chapter, or the chapter after next, just depends on if I want to write Ozpin actually being force fed his coffee mug.**

 **So, this is the last call for the end of volume Q &A!**

 **Alright that's all of my announcements, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm late….again.**

 **Sorry guys, that double chapter took a lot out of me, as well as a side project. I'll tell you about the project at the end if you guys want to check it out.**

 **So here's the completion of the reunion. I don't know if I wrote it as well as I normally do, but I did enjoy writing it.**

 **I'll repeat this at the end, but this is not the final chapter of volume 1. there will be one more chapter.**

 **Okay, no more announcements until the end.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 23

Raven couldn't help but smile at two of the most important women in her life held each other for the first time in twelve years.

Her and everyone else in the hall had filed into the room when they heard Rose call out to her mother and the subsequent thud of one faunus running into the other.

Raven felt torn between joining them and staying put. But was leaning towards not joining, if only to delay explaining why she wanted to join them for a little bit longer.

Raven sighed softly and shook her head.

She looked over last, but not least, member of the list of women.

Yang looked so torn by the scene before them. Raven knew why. Yang felt guilty because of what she had to do to make this happen.

" _Daughter like mother. Always worrying about useless stuff."_

Raven grimaced, realizing that she had just called herself out as well. She glanced back at Summer and rose, weighing her options again.

" _Well, no time like the present."_

She heaved a sigh and took a step towards the pair. It was nerve wracking, but she knew this needed to happen.

On the second step towards them, rose's head popped up and she stared straight into Raven's eyes. Raven was momentarily struck by the molten silver pools, as the fact that this was the first time she was able to look into her daughter's eyes was not lost on her.

There was a potent mix of emotions in those big silver eyes. She clearly recognized Raven, but the fear and despair in her eyes spoke that she only knew Raven as the Branwen Tribe leader.

Summer noticed that Rose had started shaking and pulled away from the embrace to see what was wrong. It didn't take much for her to put things together.

"Ruby, it's okay, it's just-"

"Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen Tribe, a tribe I attacked."

Raven could feel the pain in Rose's voice when she mentioned the tribe. Raven couldn't help but soften her expression.

It suddenly struck Raven that she might be able to help Rose forgive herself of this particular thing. It wouldn't be much, but it would be a good start.

"Ruby."

Raven grimaced at how Rose flinched at hearing her name. She grimaced harder as she walked closer and kneeled down next to Summer.

Raven brought a hesitant hand to Ruby's cheek, they almost pulled away from each other, but managed to stop themselves. Finally, Raven placed her hand on Rose's cheek.

"The _Oni Tribe_ attacked the tribe, _you_ saved their lives."

Rose seemed taken back by that response and seemed to search Raven's eyes for any sign of deceit. She wouldn't find any, so Raven let her look as long as she wanted to.

"But I helped to attack them?"

Raven brushed a stray tear from Rose cheek.

"No, you didn't. Vernal and your team told us everything."

Rose's eyes filled with sadness and she made a weak attempt to push away from Summer and Raven.

"So you know everything."

Summer immediately tightened her hold on Rose.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry Ruby, I should have found you years ago."

Raven put her free hand on Summer's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"We both should have."

Rose's face twisted in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Raven let out a long sigh and looked around the room before her eyes rested on Yang.

"This is something that is a little too private to talk about here."

Yang returned her mother's stare before nodding her understanding.

"Weiss, Blake, would you two mind to breakfast without us? This might take a bit."

Both girls looked at each other with uncertain expressions, but still nodded to Yang.

….

Cinder watched as Rose left with her family. She smiled when Yang turned back to mouth a thank you to her teammates, and was shocked when the blonde did the same to Cinder.

Cinder managed to respond with a smile and nod back before she left the room too.

"Well, at least that went better than last night."

All eyes came to Weiss who let out a loud breath after she spoke.

"I'd keep your fingers crossed still, whatever they went to talk about sounded serious."

"You're probably right."

A sudden loud growl emanated from Neo, shifting all attention to her. She clutched her stomach and turned the brightest shade of red possible. Everyone wanted to chuckle at the girl's expense, but only Mercury had the audacity to actually laugh.

"I think we should feed the ravenous beast, before she eats someone."

Luckily he had the sense and reflexes to dodge the first textbook thrown at his head. Though he never saw the second one coming, likely because Emerald assisted.

The dumbfounded look on his face cracked everyone up, even Weiss and Blake. Mercury eventually recovered and scowled at them.

After the antics were over, Emerald and Neo grabbed their things and everyone headed towards the door.

Cinder glanced over at the box on her nightstand, an idea had been brewing in her head since she decided to talk to Weiss. She looked back at everyone else leaving the room and decided it would be best to carry out the idea now.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to take care of something."

"Don't take too long, it won't be long before Nora wakes up and cleans the place out."

"I won't be."

Cinder waited for everyone to leave the room before digging in her dust supplies for her burn, earth, and ice dust. For once, she was glad Salem had pushed her so hard to learn her semblance.

Her semblance was called glass, she could create item from dust with it. It was hard and painful to learn how to perfect it, especially the way she was about to use it.

The way she was about to use her semblance was particularly painful if she failed to do things perfectly as she had to focus so much on her semblance that she couldn't protect herself with her aura if the dust activated while she was molding it into shape.

Cinder poured ice dust into her palm, almost filling it. Then she added much smaller amounts of burn and earth dust. Making sure the proportions were perfect to achieve the results she wanted.

She took a breath to help her focus and slowly closed her hand. She called upon her semblance and focused on molding the dust into the delicate shape she wanted.

Cinder winced when several shots of pain came from her hand as the item took shape. She also felt blood slowly pool in her hand. But she pressed on, this was small amount of pain was entirely worth it for Rose.

After two minutes of channeling her semblance, her work was done. She opened her hand to reveal slightly bloody white fractal snowflake with a crimson rose at the center. The charm had came out perfectly and Cinder couldn't help but smile softly at it.

The ashen haired girl retrieved a handkerchief and carefully cleaned the charm before cleaning and healing her hand. She then walked over to the box on her night stand and opened it. Inside it was the last charm she made Rose on a sterling silver chain. The charm was her symbol with a crimson rose in the center.

Cinder nodded to herself, now she was certain she was doing the right thing.

Then her thoughts went back to her talk with Neo, and her talk with Rose in the CCT tower. Looking at the charms, she realized what she needed to do to protect Rose.

" _I wonder if Emerald and Mercury will still follow me after I tell them?"_

"You realize that Rose would blame herself if she found out you got hurt making that."

Cinder jumped and shrieked when Weiss' voice broke her thoughts.

"I was hoping not to tell her...especially because she'd press me to be entirely honest on how many times I got hurt trying to make this one."

"Most people wouldn't call this healthy."

Cinder stared at the charms for a moment.

"I feel like I should give some excuse, but all I have is that Rose is worth the effort."

"I'd be lying if I said I disagreed with you there. They are quite beautiful by the way."

"Thank you."

Cinder Smiled softly as she added the snowflake to the chain.

"Would you help me give this to Rose today, Weiss?"

Weiss looked at the pensively.

"Sure. As long as you give me your word that you'll talk to Velvet about _that_ today."

Cinder giggled at the heiress trying to act so proper.

"Yes, I'll talk to the president."

"Remember, I want mine to have a frilly princess dress."

Cinder laughed and nodded her head while Weiss blushed.

….

Rose sat on her bed with her mother next to her, Raven and Yang were sitting on Weiss' bed. The mood in the room was a bit heavy as something seemed to be eating at Yang.

"Before you guys explain whatever it is you need to, I want to say something to Rose."

Rose looked at her sister quizzically. Yang looked back at her with such guilty eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you and calling them here."

"It's okay Yang, in fact, I'm sorry."

"I know you won't forgive me right away...wait, what?"

"I said I'm sorry...I've been forcing you, Weiss, and Blake to lie to mom about me… And I know it hurts you to do that."

"You had a reason for it though."

"No Yang, I didn't. I was just scared and letting my past control me."

Yang bit her lip, she didn't want to be absolved so easily, but Rose didn't look like she was going to take it back.

"You really didn't want me to find you, Ruby?"

Rose flinched at her mother's words before looking at her knees. Her first name still felt so foreign to her ears.

"I've never stopped wanting you to find me...I was just terrified of what you'd see when you did find me."

"Oh, Ruby."

Ruby was pulled into another hug by her mother and just relaxed into it.

"As sweet as this is, Summer, and it is very sweet, we promised to explain things to our daughters."

Summer released a growling sigh and reluctantly released Rose. Yang gave them a question in response to this.

"I get it that you two are together, I was really more curious about when it happened."

Summer cringed and Raven sighed.

"There's a bit more to tell than that, but we'll start there for simplicity. Summer and I started officially dating after she signed the divorce papers that Tai sent her."

"Really? So when did all this start?"

Raven blushed at the question.

"Would you believe if I said since we were students ourselves."

Summer's head shot to her lover, clearly shocked by this news.

"Really? But you were always with Tai back then."

"That was because of the tribe. They wanted me to find someone strong to have a child."

Raven suddenly turned on Yang as she finished her sentence.

"Before you dare think I wasn't in love with you from the moment I found out I was pregnant, I was."

"Then why did you leave me and dad?"

Raven looked at the ground.

"I mistook what Tai had for strength and I had to go back to the tribe, I was going to take you with me, but I knew that would only break Tai further."

Yang regarded her mother for a moment before sigh and accepting what she said.

"Okay, but what about you two."

"I...always admired Summer's strength, and the only reason I didn't get with her was because I needed to produce an heir and only knew the one way at the time."

"So wait, you've had feelings for her this entire time and what, struck when she was divorcing dad?"

"Not exactly Yang."

Raven stopped and tried to form the words to tell Yang the truth, but couldn't. So Summer decided to take it from there.

"Yang, I've known about your mother's feelings for me since I tracked her down after she went back to the tribe. She told me why she left, so I kept in contact with her while I helped Tai with you… Just after your first birthday, Raven came to Patch to deliver your present. We went out to have some drinks for old times' sake...and one thing led to another."

Yang cleared her throat to cut off her mother's rambling.

"So you to did it, had feelings for each other, and you still married dad?"

"No, she married Tai, because she found out she was having Ruby, who she thought was Tai's at the time."

"Thought?"

"Yes, before I visited Summer, I had found out about a Branwen technique that allowed Branwen to impregnate a female aura user without sex."

Yang's eyes went wide when she heard that, having now pieced together what they were trying to say.

Rose, however, didn't and tilted her head in confusion.

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Ruby… You are mine and Summer's daughter."

Rose took a moment to digest this, it was starting to make sense now, but only just.

"Can you actually prove this?"

Raven cocked an eye at her oldest, but figured her Branwen blood was getting the better of her. She turned back to Rose with only one idea to give immediate proof.

"Ruby, could you undo your braid?"

Rose grimaced at the request. But before she could decline, Raven spoke up again.

"I know, getting it back into that tight of a braid normally requires a shower, but trust me your mother can fix it back. So would you please do as I ask?"

"Wait, what does her hair have to do with anything?"

"Have you ever seen her with it down or touched it?"

"No, She never wears it down, and hardly let's anyone touch it...like seriously, I've only seen her let Weiss touch it once."

Raven gave Yang a knowing smirk before turning back to Rose, who was still mulling over the request.

"Mommy, can you actually fix it if I pull the braid out?"

Summer smiled softly at her daughter.

"I can, if you want me to."

"Okay then."

Rose pulled her braid over her shoulder and began gently pulling it apart. It took a few minutes of running her fingers through her hair for it to return to it's natural state.

Yang couldn't help but stare and let her jaw drop further with every passing second.

Rose had wild black and red mane that could only come from the Branwen bloodline.

Summer looked enamored by flowing hair and went to touch it. Unfortunately, Rose also had the Branwen sixth sense and snapped her head to look at her mother with a defensive expression.

"Oh come on Ruby! Rae and Yang let me touch their hair."

Summer gave a powerful pout, unfortunately Rose wasn't even looking. Though the expression on her face was no longer defensive, but sad.

It was the same she showed for a split second every time someone called her name. Raven couldn't let this continue.

Not without answers.

Luckily her time at Beacon taught her some tact.

"Rose, is there something with people calling you Ruby?"

Raven mentally patted herself on the back for broaching the subject so well.

Rose looked at her with a pained expression that told her she celebrated too early.

"It's not that something is wrong with it. I know my name is Ruby. But it just feels foreign to me, like you're calling me by someone else's name."

"Ruby, how could you feel like that?"

Rose looked at her mother.

"You know what they made me do in the Oni Tribe...I'm not the innocent little girl I was when I was taken."

Summer looked to Raven and Yang for support, only to find them with dark expressions that spoke their understanding. Rose looked bake at her daughter and wracked her brain for something to say.

Then it hit her and she pulled Rose into another embrace.

"Rose petal, you will always be my little girl, no matter what. So always remember that."

Rose didn't say anything, just snuggled into the embrace. Summer shot a look at the other two women in the room.

"And you'll always be my little sister."

Yang got up and joined the embrace.

Raven's face contorted a bit, but a silent argument with Summer convinced her to get up and join the embrace.

"And you'll always be my little Rose."

Raven cringed at her line, but Summer gave her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, a deep growl emanated from the center of the embrace and everyone turned to Rose, who was pointedly looking down.

When a second growl came from Yang, Summer shook her head and laughed.

"How about we go join everyone for breakfast. After that, me and Raven need to have a chat with Ozzy."

 **A/N: Yeah, that's done with. No more feels for volume 1.**

 **Next chapter will be a check in with everyone so the transition to volume 2 is a little more seamless. Also Ozpin will be eating his mug. I know a lot of people have been waiting for that.**

 **So I've got nothing specific to say about the first scene, so I'm moving on. There is the touching Fallen White petals scene. Well, not really that touching, but still. Cinder willing to go through all that, just for Rose, making two charms like that.**

 **Which reminds me, how many of you guessed that is what Cin's new charm would look like? If you don't know what I mean, you might want to go back several chapters.**

 **Weiss and Cin are really an odd thing for me to write like this, not bad, just refreshing. I honestly haven't seen a single story with a dynamic like this. Which makes this a lot of fun to write.**

 **Now, the end scene. The truth is told. Rose is a Branwen like I've been hinting/saying for months. I know some of you aren't entirely on board with this, but it's been a big part of my plans for this story for months. Also, yeah, Rose inherited the famous Branwen hair, but somehow keeps it bound(super hair ties, her own design XD).**

 **I'd like to real quick explain the technique that led to Rose's conception in this story. A Branwen can flood the womb of a female aura user and impregnate them by putting their hand on the woman's bare pelvic region. Yeah it's pretty PG, but I thought it worked well enough for this story. Also you should probably take note of this.**

 **And that's it for this story's announcements. Now for other stories.**

 **I got dragged into a new story collab by RelentlessIce. He does most of the writing, I mainly edit and give ideas.**

 **The story is called A Roses Second Chance. It's M rated for very good reason, i.e. the smut I write and his darker themes. Check it out if you feel like it.**

 **I'm also still writing Loud Summer Quiet Winter with eden36, check that one out too!**

 **Alright, that's everything!**

 **I will see you guys in about a week!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well, It's not a monday or tuesday release. But it's a release on Ruby's birthday, so there's something.**

 **Quick Boast: GR has broken 500 followers!**

 **How the hell did that happen? I started writing for fun. Welp, I won't complain cuz I love you guys!**

 **This is a pretty big chapter as it marks the end of volume 1. I put quite a bit into this chapter to set up for volume 2's set off events.**

 **Also, Q &A is at the end. I didn't get as many questions as I thought I would, but I got some important ones. So Yay!**

 **Welp, ending A/N is big so I'll let you get to the chapter. Though, I will say I feel like this is one of my best chapters despite it being only around 2.6k before A/N.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 24

Cinder and Weiss sat next to each other at the table, though they made sure there was room for Rose when she came back, just in case she did want.

Weiss looked down at the seat where they had also placed the box with the necklace. The necklace that now had two charms, both courtesy of Cinder.

" _I can't believe I actually agreed with this."_

Cinder looked at Weiss and then at the box.

"You're not the only one that finds what we're trying to do odd. I know I suggested it, but even I will have to adjust."

"Then why did you suggest it in the first place?"

"It's about there being more for Rose, not less Rose for us."

Weiss sucked in her lips, she felt like there was a flaw in that logic, but not one that she was willing to dispute. Mostly because she couldn't help but agree. If these last few weeks had taught her anything, it was that Rose could more of just about everything positive in her life.

And Weiss couldn't resist obliging the faunus that she hadn't fallen helplessly in love with.

Weiss sighed and turned back to her food.

The atmosphere of the entire table was that of everyone holding their breathes. They knew that whatever was happening in dorm RWBY would probably go well all things considered, but there was always that doubt that followed things involving Rose.

"Should we message them?"

It was Blake that broke the silence.

Weiss looked at her teammate with an agreement on the tip of her tongue, but stopped short of delivering it.

"Let them take as long as they need. I should know how long some _family talks_ can take."

"That reminds me that I may have to have a _friendly chat_ with your family, too. If I ever meet them."

Everyone at the table jumped at the sound of Miss Rose's voice.

"Would you please not do that!"

Weiss called out as she pressed a hand to her chest in order to calm her heart.

"And miss the priceless look on your faces when I do? Never."

The older Rose posed haughtily and with Yang and her mother standing behind the woman facepalming.

"I'd like to say I found a way to make her stop in all the years I've met her, but I haven't."

"Yeah, you just learn to sense her after a while."

Summer turned to her oldest daughter and girlfriend with a pout. Raven immediately averted her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Not gonna get me this time, Sum."

Summer started walking towards the taller woman and added more to her pout. Raven kept looking away and even turned around to avoid eye contact. This want on for a minute before Raven spun around and kissed the quivering lip of her lover, who took a moment to consider what just happened and then shrugged.

Several members of the table took note of this in regards to Rose.

The table knew where this might be headed, so they looked for the other wolf faunus.

It didn't take them long to spot her, but when they did, it took them a moment to recover.

They all had expected a number of things, but Rose coming in with her long luscious hair in a simple ponytail had somehow not been one of them.

Weiss glanced incredulously at Cinder who returned the look. Both returned their eyes to the object of their affections.

"Rose…your hair is down?"

Weiss bit her lip in realization of how bad her question sounded and what Rose's response would likely be.

And the response was delivered with full effect.

Rose pulled her hair over her shoulder, stroking it protectively, and looked at Weiss with two massive silver eyes. The whole pose was completed with Rose's tail wrapped around her own leg.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

Weiss lost her ability to breathe and speak under those eyes for the first few moments. Unfortunately, higher order thinking processes in the heiress did not return before her voice did.

"Only if I can't run my fingers through it."

Weiss immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and everyone looked at the snow themed girl who was now turning an impressive shade of red.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it's fine and I want to run my fingers through it!"

Weiss blushed harder and slapped another hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean-"

Cinder placed a hand over Weiss' mouth to save her.

"She's trying to say you look lovely."

Weiss vigorously nodded to confirm Cinder's statement.

"Oh, okay."

Rose spotted the open seat between the two girls and glanced at her parents. Her parents noticed her stare and must have understood her plight because her mother smiled and motioned for her to go on.

"Is that seat between you taken?"

Cinder chuckled nervously.

"We did reserve it for you, if you didn't want to sit with your family."

Rose nodded and began to walk around the table. While she did, Weiss nodded to box between Cinder and her. Cinder picked up on the hint and released the heiress so they could both pick up the box.

"Rose, um, we have something for you."

Rose looked questioningly at the box now being presented to her. Eventually she took it and weighed it in her hand.

"Go on Rose, open it."

Rose complied to Cinders prompting by slowly open the box.

Her eyes couldn't open any wider when they fell upon the two charms.

She looked up at the two girls that had given the box to her and then back down at the box.

"Do you like it?"

Rose's eyes darted back to Cinder.

"I-I love it."

Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but everyone caught it. Cinder and Weiss smiled.

"Let me help you put it on."

Weiss got up and Rose just stared at her as she pulled the sterling silver chain necklace out of the box. With the greatest of care, Weiss moved Rose hair to the side, making sure to savor the contact with the silky strands. She pulled the necklace around her neck and attached the ends.

Rose slowly brought a hand to the charms and held them.

" _You don't deserve anything good."_

Hannya's voice rang clearly in her head, so she held the charms tighter, feeling both charms against her palm.

" _I don't care if I deserve it or not. I have it, no, them now."_

A small smile played on her lips.

"Thank you two."

….

"If I was going to be a glorified secretary, I would have kept my title as heiress."

"Oh, come on friend Winter, father had to go on that mission. He said so himself."

Winter looked at the person next to her and sighed.

"I know what he said. I am simply upset that he chose to do this without obtaining the services of a proper secretary. Also, remember it is Specialist Schnee while we are in uniform."

"Yes, Fri-Specialist Schnee."

A notification popped up on the screen gaining the Specialist's attention. There was an ominous air about the message. She checked the sender and subject.

 _A. Watts_

 _An urgent development in Beacon._

Winter couldn't help but open the message out of concern for her sister. As she continued to read, she felt a pit grow in her stomach.

It was evidence.

Evidence insinuating that there was a team of criminals at Beacon planning to compromise Vale's CCT network. If that wasn't bad enough, there were implication of worse plans.

She was getting nauseated as she continued to read.

Winter knew that the general would be out of contact for the next few weeks while he completed whatever mission he was on. She would have to deal with this on her own, but she couldn't just leave Atlas. Arrangements had to be made for that.

Winter decided to do the most sensible thing and forwarded the files to Ozpin and made plans to go to Vale should the evidence not be heeded.

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Weiss you had to go to Beacon Academy, I know. I just wish I could be there now."

"Is something wrong Specialist Schnee?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Winter sent the message and prayed Ozpin was not in his cryptic old headmaster mood.

….

Ozpin sat at his desk sipping coffee from his favorite mug.

It was such a wonderful day already. He had a message from Ironwood to ignore for a few hours, a few video feeds of situations he engineered to look forward to, and at least two _coincidental_ run-ins with students who desperately needed his cryptic advice.

A smile grew on his face at all he had to look forward to.

Suddenly, a chill went up his spine. And to make matters more ominous, his intercom lit up.

"Ozpin, you have some visitors."

"I wasn't expecting anyone this morning, who are they?"

"It's an urgent matter, we'll be up in a moment."

" _Glynda is coming up with them, this must be urgent indeed."_

The elevator chimed to indicate that the it was on it's way up. And as itthe elevator car rose, so did the feel.

The immortal realized what this feeling was.

It was the dread of an approaching parent teacher conference.

"Oh my, who could have called home this time?"

 _DING_

"The Winchester boy has been dealt with."

 _DING_

"I haven't had any students die in combat class or on missions this semester."

 _DING_

"What else could it be?"

 _DING_

"No, it couldn't be."

 _DING_

His fears came true when the doors opened to reveal the last mother he ever wished to see without him calling them in.

And she looked livid.

"Missus Xiao-Long."

"Miss Rose, actually."

"I see. So what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Ozpin couldn't help but notice Raven Branwen and Glynda behind the faunus woman who was glaring daggers at him. The amused looks on their faces somehow conveyed that he would not enjoy this meeting.

"Oh, I don't know, Raven got a strange call from her oldest daughter last night. She asked us to portal to her dorm. Would you like to know why?"

Ozpin discreetly swallowed thickly.

"I'm not sure you what you mean."

"Oh Ozpin, I'm sure you know _who_ I'm talking about. She's a teenage girl, showed up on your doorstep, oh, eight months ago. Maybe this detail will jog your memory, she was ripped from arms twelve years ago and I have been searching Remnant for her ever since."

The venom was so thick in the woman's voice that Ozpin's hand quivered ever so slightly.

"I assure you I wished to contact you."

Summer slammed her hands on his desk, cutting him off. She then leaned forward with a sickly sweet.

"I'm aware that she made everyone around her promise not to tell the rest of her family. But I must question one small thing, oh great and wise headmaster of Beacon Academy. Why, in Oum's name, did you not call me as soon as you laid eyes on her?"

"I wished to confirm her identity before contacting you."

"Bull. Shit. There are only two living silver eyed wolf faunus on Remnant. So please, try again."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda for help, but her and Raven had decided this spectacle deserved to be watched while sipping on tea.

"Nuh uh. Eyes here Oz. Tell me right now, why I wasn't called the second you saw her."

"I was unsure you would want to hear the truth-"

 _BAM!_

"Don't fuck with me! All I have wanted is to hold my baby girl again for the last twelve years! And I could held her months ago!"

"Miss Rose, your daughter was in a very delicate state and I felt that having going against her wishes would be more of a detriment than a help."

" _Against her wishes_? Are you kidding me? Glynda told me how for months that Ruby has been letting on how she wanted nothing more than for me to find her! You knew almost this entire time that is what she truly wanted!"

"Miss Rose, please calm down."

"No Ozpin, I won't. Why, because I even heard from Glynda about a plan to reunite us that would have even let you not break your promise to Rose. But no, you had to turn the idea down."

Summer snatched his mug from his hand and crushed it in her grip, her aura flared in response to the scalding liquid and broken porcelain in her hand. He knew where this was going

He went for his cane, but it was ripped from him by a purple light. His eyes shot to Glynda who was smirking at him and holding his cane.

He didn't have much time to contemplate the betrayal when Summer grabbed his collar.

Raven leaned over to Glynda while watching the scene unfold.

"I know he deserves this, but will he be okay?"

"His Aura will allow him to pass one broken with little permanent damage, besides, do you want to try and stop Summer?"

Raven glanced back at Summer, who was forcing Ozpin to chew said broken mug.

"Nope."

….

Roman slammed the case of dust on the table in front of Adam.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I just wanted to commemorate the end of our contract."

"We're not done with you, the White Fang still needs more dust to complete our plans."

"Oh, I'm well aware you need more, I do supply you after all."

"Then why are you acting like you're going to leave?"

"That is because I am."

Adam seethed, he was on the brink of drawing his weapon.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a survivor, and working for you has already had me run into the Guilty Rose twice already. I will not chance meeting the actual face of death on a third encounter because of you."

"If you turn on us, the White Fang-"

"Will do nothing."

Adam was taken back by being interrupted like that.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, you won't do anything."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I'm a survivor, so I made sure I survive. If I don't leave here in ten minutes, everything I have on the White Fang goes public, with special copies finding their way to the council of every kingdom. So please, delay me for nine more minutes."

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Adam drew his blade, but Roman was more than ready. He easily step out of reach and held up his scroll after hitting send.

"That nine minutes just became three. How about you listen to reason and let me walk."

"You will regret this."

"This? No, I don't think so. Pleasure doing business with you. Ta."

Roman walked out of Adam's office to find Marron standing there waiting for him. He stopped for a moment.

"When you decide to castrate the bull, give me a call. I'd like to at least watch."

"Just be ready."

Roman tipped his hat to her and continued walking.

Revolution might just become his new past time.

 **A/N: And Volume 1 is officially over!**

 **WOOO!**

 **Any way, quick recap time before Q &A.**

 **Fallen White Petals!**

 **I know a few of you disagree with this Pairing but I feel it's making this story so much more enjoyable. Also, poor Weiss, she can't help but lose her self control around Rose. But who doesn't?**

 **Poor Winter, Iron wood overworking her and Watts ratting out Cinder to top it off. This won't end well, we all know it. So stay tuned. Also who is this mystery girl with her? Guess I'm going to be mean and make you wait for confirmation.**

 **Now for the scene most of us have be waiting for.**

 **OZPIN EATS HIS DAMN MUG!**

 **Yes, I did it.**

 **Why?**

 **Because Momma Rose is not to be fucked with when it comes to her daughters. There's a few of you siding with Ozpin on his decision, and while I personally disagree and stood with Glynda and Raven with a bag of popcorn, I do understand his decision. However, that does not mean Momma Rose will, or accept it in any capacity. Thus he was force fed his own mug.**

 **Last scene, Roman left the employ of the White Fang. But what's this? Him and Marron are now accomplices? Oh poor Adam will never see it coming...or will he?**

 **Alright, that's enough of me showboating.**

 **Now for Q &A.**

 **I picked the top five reviews to answer publicly.**

 **So if you don't see yours here, I'm sorry.**

 **Alias001 chapter 25**

 **I'm really enjoying this story! Interesting development. Just wondering though, will Rose/Ruby get any "less lethal" replacements for Guilty Rose? (Just to clearify, I'm referring to the weapons.)**

 **Yours truly**

 **Alias001**

Seeing as it's going to happen next chapter, I'll spill the beans a bit. Yes, Rose is going to be getting new weapons, along with a new look. This goes with the main theme of the story, which is recovery. As for what the new weapon will be, it will be Summer's weapon from her time in Beacon. Yes, that's cryptic but I am revealing it next chapter.

 **The Masked Mummer chapter 21**

 **For some reason I have a really hard time imagining Ironwood having a relationship history of ANY sort, dunno why. Even his heavily implied history with Glenda just never felt... authentic to me, I guess? I've never actually thought about it before but I guess I headcanoned him as ace/aro/whatever without even realizing it. Regardless, this is an interesting development. Have we been introduced to his daughter(if it's someone other than Penny) or is she essentially a hypothetical character like his wife was?**

Yes, it's hard to imagine him having a wife and daughter, but I feel like this story could help explain him in canon. He always goes overboard on protection because he let his wife go out without bodygaurds and they got captured and killed by the White Fang. Now as for his daughter, I believe this chapter should hint at who she is. And Yes, she will be showing up.

 **Lucian Naruto chapter 21**

 **You know... I do not know what you're up to, but I was interested in how it could be a meeting between Ruby and Ironwood now that he knows the truth. Thanks to Ozpin he has an idea of the kind of life and circumstances that made Ruby. But still this is not something complete. I imagine a meeting, this would not be a hostile confrontation, I wonder Ironwood's reaction if he looked into Ruby's eyes and realized all the sadness, pain, guilt and suffering that the girl hides in those eyes**

 **Ruby is the biggest victim of this story.**

 **Ps - That's just a comment, I wonder if Tyrian really goes after Cinder? That's just a guess, I'm not suggesting for you to do this, especially with Ruby having made the vow not to kill again.**

 **But I wonder if Ruby would kill Tyrian to save Cinder. But that's just a thought.**

Ironwood and Rose meeting is something I'm very much looking forward to. I have so many ideas on when it should happen and how I want it to play out. So I can't say much more than it being a major development for both characters.

Tyrian going after Cinder will happen at some point, but not anytime soon. As for how Rose will be reacting, I think the docks scene should be telling enough. Don't mess with people Rose cares about.

 **therandompers chapter 21**

 **A fan club filled with adorable pictures of Rose? Sounds nice, and adorable, as well as fluffy.**

The fan club has been brought up so much and I could only pick one review to answer. So I'll try to answer everything I can here.

As you can see already, the Rose Fan Club will be in the background every now and then. Rose can't find out about it because that is one of the rules of Fan Club. You do not talk about Fan Club, especially around Rose. The confirmed members are Cinder, Neo, Weiss, Velvet, and Blake. I will not confirm any other members here, but there are others. I think that's it for now.

 **RWBYGuy2015 chapter 24**

 **I know that with Raven, Summer, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Ruby can go back to who she was. The past will be there but it won't affect her like does now. I know deep down she can still be the little bubbly girl Yang and Summer remember.**

So this is something rather important. Rose will not go all the way back to being the Ruby from volumes 1-3, she will become more like the Ruby from volume 4. Remember, she is broken and missing pieces, so even when they make her whole again, she won't be exactly the same. However, there will be times when she will be happy-go-lucky Ruby, though that is only under specific circumstances which will soon be shown.

 **Okie dokie! That's it, I will repeat that there will be NO HIATUS before volume 2.**

 **So expect an update next week.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm so late I'm back to my original release date….I can only apologize that my professors are assholes and life has been literally miserable.**

 **Also I fucked up writing this chapter and spent days fixing my mistake.**

 **So yeah…**

 **But hey, I am here now with a chapter I consider to be one of my best in it's entirety.**

 **Anyway, Volume 2 has begun! Things will be happening, a lot more plot (and _anime plot_ ) will take place.**

 **Announcements at the end guys. Pay attention.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything but a sword I bought today. Unfortunately it's not also a gun.**

 **I'll get to work on that.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 25

Raven sighed, it had been quite the day. With the emotional reunion her girlfriend and youngest daughter. The explanation of how Raven was in fact Ruby's _father_. Then, of course, the inevitable confrontation with the dear headmaster.

If all that wasn't enough. After her tea and entertainment with Glynda, Summer decided she needed to fill out the proper forms to have legal rights to both Yang and Ruby. Luckily, no one ever actually confirmed Raven committed any crimes, so she wouldn't be fighting any court battles. But there was still so much red tape she would have to get past and the last few hours were only a taste.

Raven made her way to her daughters' dorm room, she desperately needed a nap. Hopefully, she would run into Summer or one of her daughters and they'd want one too.

Upon reaching the dorm, she opened the door slowly to find what honestly had to be the most heartwarming sight ever.

Summer and Ruby were passed out on the latter's bed whilst facing each other and holding hands.

Raven couldn't help but coo at the two, and snap a few pictures.

She made sure to send some to Yang before she debated on which side to snuggle in on. She knew it would be nearly uncomfortable to fit on there with them. But if Tai taught her anything with his _activities,_ three could fit on these bed with relative ease.

A shiver down her spine as she once again cursed fate for not letting her find that technique sooner. Though she'd never regret having Yang.

Raven finally decided to squeeze in on her daughter's side. She knew it was a risk, but she knew there might also be a high reward

She stepped around the bed and reached to move Rose over a few more inches. One of Rose's eyes popped open and she looked right at Raven. Raven, not knowing what else to do, slowed her movements, but did not stop.

"Shhh, I just want to lay down with you."

Rose's eye became critical, but then she moved forward on her own. Raven pleased with this development, crawled into bed behind her and draped an arm over the other two women.

A small smile decorated all three faces as they slept the rest of the day away.

….

Qrow awoke to the feeling of his scroll buzzing. Or was that the angry bees in his skull from his hangover.

A flashing screen and blinding amount of pain proved the answer to be both.

It was from Ozpin. It could wait until after he had his morning coffee and whiskey.

He let the call go to voicemail as he rolled out of bed in the sleazy motel he found last night. He did a quick check to make sure he didn't bring company with him again.

"No tanned barmaids, good. That last one was clingy."

A shiver ran down his spine, she literally had their children named by breakfast. All twelve of them.

Qrow poured himself out of bed and walked to the cheap single serve coffee maker in the room. He threw the decaffeinated blends into the trash and stacked two dark blends into the machine.

He willed the machine to work faster as his head throbbed again.

Finally, the coffee finished brewing and he poured a shot of cheap whiskey in from his flask.

Then his scroll buzzed again.

"Ozpin, you know to wait ten minutes after I ignore you."

He fished out the device and his blood ran cold. It was Raven.

His sister never called him directly, not since she met Summer. Well, fell in love with Summer. His sister couldn't hide her feeling for shit.

He hit the accept key, he wouldn't ignore this if she was willing to actually call him.

"Hey sis, to what do I owe this prestigious honor."

It was never too early to get a rise out of her.

"We found her, Qrow."

" _No retort? Wait found_ her _?"_

"Who, Rae? Who did you find?"

"Ruby."

Qrow nearly dropped his mug. He set it on the nightstand instead and sat down on the bed.

"Does Tai know?"

"No."

"Raven, it's his daughter, him and Summer should have been told immediately."

"Summer already knows. Also, she's not his daughter."

"Rae, I know you've always been pissed that he gave-"

"Qrow, she's never been his daughter."

Qrow froze. He knew that tone. It was the tone Raven used when she did something she actually felt guilty for doing.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"I found a technique in the tribe sixteen years ago...for ensuring that that the heir to the tribe has the absolute best genes despite _any_ barriers."

"Ruby's yours?"

"Yes."

" _For fuck's sake_ , Raven. We talk about this later. How's Ruby? Where'd you find her?"

"It's bad...the people that took her...forced her to be the Guilty Rose."

Qrow felt the powerful urge to vomit, at no fault of his hangover.

"Where did you find her?"

"With Ozpin. The bastard has had her for eight months."

"WHAT?"

"He said she was in such a _delicate state_ that he couldn't call us."

"BULLSHIT."

"My thoughts exactly, which is why I let Summer feed him his mug."

"I want pictures."

"I got the video."

"Even better."

"Can you make it to Vale soon?"

"I need a few weeks, I got a lead from Lionheart to investigate."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah…give the tykes a hug and kiss for me Rae."

"Yeah."

The call was ended.

His coffee need an extra shot.

….

"Ruby? Is everything okay?"

Rose stood stock still at the threshold of her mother's apartment.

The last month at Beacon had been interesting to say the least.

Her mother visited three times a week, bringing cookies each and every time just to see her smile. Which worked for the most part. The time it didn't work was when Summer tried to Brush Rose's hair out while she was distracted with several dozen cookies. She had been warned that Rose kept a knife on her at all times. It took a week and countless cookies for Rose to completely trust her mother to be behind her.

Rose was eventually convinced to let her mother groom her tail, which she found very enjoyable. Though she could have done without the flowers being braided in. She didn't notice what had been done that day until Ozpin made a remark between sips of his cold brew coffee.

Another change that had been made in dorm RWBY was sleeping situations. Since Rose didn't feel safe unless she was sleeping next to another person anymore, they had decided that they needed a rotating schedule and Friday nights were officially RWBY wolf pile nights so no heiress got favored.

Cin and Weiss had been monopolizing the seats next to Rose at meals. Though Neo and Emerald seemed to be bothered by this, but Rose could never pull them aside to talk about it.

Finally, winter break had come, and Rose decided to spend it with her mothers, though she found herself thinking of Weiss, Cin, and Cin's team. They had no home's to go back to, either metaphorically or literally, so they remained at Beacon Academy. Yang and Blake were also remaining back at Beacon for the time being.

Rose blinked herself back to reality and stared down at the threshold she was hesitating to cross.

She was about to step foot in her actual home for the first time in twelve years. No, it wasn't the small cottage in patch, but it was to be _her_ home, where she would be surrounded by family that loved her unconditionally.

The idea terrified and excited her.

" _Love."_

That had been a foreign concept to her for years. A fantasy that never be anything but.

But now it was a reality.

Rose brought her hand to the charms around her neck. Feeling every detail. Drawing the courage she needed to take the next step.

"I'm fine...I just need a second."

Summer and Raven looked at each other before looking at their youngest daughter. Now, they were worried they had pushed her too far, too fast.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before taking the step. It was all in slow motion for her. But once her foot fell, it was as if the whole world lit up.

" _I'm...home."_

Her tail swayed as she stood there. Then she looked at her mother, a smile growing on her face and tears brimming.

The women weren't prepared for what she did next.

Rose activated her semblance in full and crashed into her mothers, pulling them into a hug.

"I'm home."

the voice was so small and shaky that it would have been missed by anyone else.

But they heard it.

Once again, the words that needed to say appeared on their tongues.

"Welcome home, Ruby."

Rose was so caught up in the moment, she didn't mind being called her real name. She was just so happy.

Summer smiled up at Raven, so happy that their daughter could still act like this even with everything she's been through. They held this position for a few minutes.

Finally Raven sighed to break the comfortable silence.

"As I would love to stay like this, how about we cook some dinner? I'm starving."

Rose's stomach agreed with Raven's suggestion and Summer laughed.

"What's this we business? You and I both know you can't cook."

Raven responded with an indignant snort and crossed her arms.

"I can cut the ingredients."

"Sure. How about you Ruby? Can you cook?"

Rose looked at her mother wide eyed before looking at the carpet.

"I've cooked on a small game on a campfire before, but that's it."

Summer's smile faltered, she could see the bad memories on her daughter's face. She pulled the small faunus into another embrace.

"That's a fine place to start and critical knowledge for a huntress. So let's see how you do with a griddle, okay?"

Rose nodded uncertainly.

"Okay."

….

Cinder and her team sat with the remaining members of their little group for dinner. It was uncomfortably quiet, and not just because only a third of the student body was staying at the school for the holidays.

Cinder had noticed Neo had been holding back from making her usual exuberant advances on Rose. She had tried to confront the multicolored girl, but she never expected it would be so hard to get a mute to talk.

There was a similar situation with Emerald at the moment too. The green haired girl had begun acting differently since the night Rose came to their dorm.

She needed a long talk with both girls. Neo wasn't getting out of it because of her intervention and Emerald needed it for the same reason Cinder had needed it.

But that would be for later.

"Why are you still here? You should go home and visit your families."

WBY made one coordinate wince at Cinder's words. Cinder kicked herself for obvious doing the tango in a minefield.

Yang spoke up first though.

"I still feel bad for calling my mom."

"I thought Rose already told you it was okay."

"I know...but I want to give her some alone time with them, besides, these two are here and I didn't want them to be here all alone."

Yang's words normally would have made her think Yang was being her normal insinuating self, but her soft lilac eyes showed she truly meant what she said.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other before sighing.

"The Schnee Manor is not a place I relish being at… So I decided that I'd rather remain in Vale. I've excused myself citing that Professor Greene was giving extracurricular classes over the break."

"How did you get her to agree to that?"

"Rose ran off after asking why I wasn't pleased about the break in classes."

"Ah."

Eyes turned to Blake, who fidgeted under the combined scrutiny.

"I haven't seen my parents in years, and the last time I did, we had a huge fight."

"That sounds like a reason to go see them more."

"Miss Rose said the same thing. She also threatened to force me to meet them if I didn't see them soon. Rose stood up for me though."

A slight blush painted Blake's features.

"I have until next break to call them."

Cinder made note of the look in Blake's eyes, but she'd leave this one to Weiss.

"What about you guys, don't you have family back in Mistral?"

Cinder's team cringed. They were all orphans, one was even a self-made orphan.

WBY immediately realized their mistake, but before they could take back their words, Cinder decided to repay their honesty with some of our own.

"We are all orphans and our _orphanage_ is a less than pleasant place. So we thought it would be best to stay here."

Yang gave a nod of gratitude and understanding and the meal was finished in silence.

….

Rose sat at the table silently eating the supper that her and her family made together. It was an interesting experience to say the least, but they managed to prepare a decent meal by the end of it.

Rose took another bite of her grilled pork chop when Summer cleared her throat.

"So Ruby, I noticed that none of your friends decided to go back to their homes."

Rose looked up at her mother dubiously. This was a long since established fact, and her tone voice led her to believe there was an ulterior motive to this conversation.

Summer tried to smile innocently but she had something planned for her daughter.

"Yes?"

"Well, why don't you invite them over?"

Rose stared at her mother for a time, but Raven spoke first.

"Aren't you the one that pride's herself in having a small apartment."

"My living room is more than big enough for a sleepover party."

Rose and Raven gave Summer deadpan looks.

"Oh come on, I'm just supporting my daughter."

"Supporting me in what?"

It was rose's turn for the double deadpan look.

"Ruby, I think we need a wholly different talk now."

"As much as I don't want have this kind of talk with you, I have to agree."

Rose looked doe eyed at her mothers.

"Rose you do know most of those girls are in love with you, right?"

"I know Cin and Weiss are…and I've talked about it..."

"So you know...do you not feel the same?"

Rose looked down at the table.

"I do..."

"But you're not ready to accept your feelings."

Rose fidgeted before shaking her head.

"I've spent years killing people and I can't even stop now...I don't deserve to their feelings."

"Oh honey, that's not true."

Summer looked to Raven for support.

"Ruby, why makes you feel like you can't stop killing?"

"My weapon...I made it to kill people."

Both women cringed and then an idea struck Summer.

"Rose, what if you had a new weapon?"

Rose looked up at this, eyes full of hope and uncertainty.

"All weapons are meant to kill though."

"Not true. How about I give you an old weapon of mine and we work on it together? That way we can modify it so it won't kill people."

Rose's brow furrowed as she considered the proposal.

After a few minutes she nodded her agreement.

"Great, will start after lunch tomorrow."

….

Ruby laid on the couch in faunus friendly panties and a tanktop, as she had to agree to wear when not sleeping in her dorm, staring at the ceiling.

She was on the couch by choice because she had long since realized that sleeping like she had been no longer feels safe.

Thankfully Weiss and her team helped her.

 _It had been the third night in a row that Rose tried sleeping to no success. It had also been the third night since she reunited with her mother._

 _She tried sleeping in the corner like she normally did, but she felt exposed and unsafe. Tonight she had tried to sleep in her designated bed on the off chance it that she would get comfortable enough to finally pass out._

 _But she had no so luck._

 _Tonight she had just feebly tossed and turned, unable to feel safe enough to sleep._

 _Finally, she let out a sigh, giving up on sleep once again._

 _Something possessed her to luck to the bed next to her. Of course, what she found there was the sleeping face of Weiss._

 _She looked so peaceful that Rose couldn't help but feel envious._

 _Then an idea hit her._

 _The last time she felt safe enough to sleep, she was with her mother._

 _Thus a plan formulated in her head and she got up to in act it._

 _She crept over to Weiss' bed and prodded her gently. After a few prods, she opened her eyes to find Rose and immediately averted her eyes._

" _Yes?"_

" _I can't sleep."_

 _This got Weiss' undivided attention._

" _Rose, what's wrong?"_

" _I don't feel safe."_

 _Weiss looked in her eyes, likely seeing what she had planned._

" _What do you need me to do?"_

" _Can I sleep with you?"_

 _Weiss' eyes widened and she audibly swallowed._

" _Absolutely."_

 _Weiss lifted the covers so Rose could crawl under them with her. Which Rose happily did. She laid with her back to Weiss, who then draped an arm over her in such a way that her hand was on her lower ribs. The hand flexed as if it wanted to do something else, but was resisting._

 _Weiss decided to pull her closer, which Rose didn't mind, instead she relished the warmth that was easily felt through the single layer of clothing that separated them. A layer which she suddenly wished wasn't there._

Rose felt odd about the memory. It was a very peaceful night's sleep that was promptly made bittersweet when Yang found out and it took an entire afternoon to sort out the current arrangement.

Rose sighed, she was ready to give up on sleep. She didn't want to bother her mothers like she did her team.

But then again, they constantly reminded her that it wasn't a bother. Her mother also told her not to hesitate to ask for anything.

With great reluctance, she got up and crept to her mothers' bedroom. After getting in silently, she repeated the process she did to Weiss, only with results on the first prod.

"Huh...how did you get in here without making a _single_ sound? The floor and doors literally creak with the force of the air turning on."

Rose winced and Summer sucked in a sharp breath.

"I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, what do you need honey?"

Rose bit her lip, but then mustered her courage.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Absolutely nothing would make me happier."

Her mother's immediate response made her smile and she crawled into the bed with her mother.

"Oof, I need a bigger bed."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I want a bigger bed so we can do this easier."

"Okay."

Rose snuggled into her mother's chest and closed her eyes.

Sleep took her instantly as she never felt safer.

 **A/N: Sooo….yeah….I had fun writing all of that.**

 **Too much fun.**

 **I've got no recap for this chapter, no point. Well, besides Qrow is now in the story!**

 **Yes Druncle Qrow is on his way, and him _and_ _his flask_ will cause so many shenanigans.**

 ***Evil smile***

 **Announcements time!**

 **So for those who are following me and my first story Grimm Hound, I am rewriting that story completely. I will be uploading it as a new story rather than changing the already uploaded story. It'll be a while, but I hope you check it out.**

 **Next, I'm still alive and I'm going to have the next chapter out in a week.**

 **Well that's it!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being a week late. I had 3 tests to study for, so I couldn't write. Plus a bit of writer's block.**

 **I got some discussion at the end of the chapter if you're interested.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter.**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 26

Summer woke up slowly to find herself sandwiched between Rose and Raven. It was a blissful feeling to say the least.

Even now, a month after finding her youngest daughter, she could still hardly believe she had her daughter in arm's reach. Her life felt complete in a way it hadn't in years.

She sighed and basked in the feeling for a while longer. Her content state lasted until she recalled everything she needed to do. And despite how much she wanted to ignore the to-do list a little while longer, she knew she couldn't.

" _I guess I better get up, I can probably make breakfast before these two wake up."_

She smiled at the idea of surprising her girls with food.

" _Speaking of my girls, I need to get Yang over here...and the rest of them."_

Summer silently chuckled as she maneuvered out of the bed as to not wake up the sleeping pair. Her feet finally hit the ground and she took a step.

"Mmmm...Mommy..."

Summer froze and slowly turned around, praying she hadn't woken up her daughter. To her relief, she hadn't. However, her heart sunk when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"Mommy...where'd you go?"

Summer's heart broke at fear in Rose's voice. She was about to return to the bed when Raven suddenly reached out and grabbed Rose. Summer had to bite her lip to keep herself from cooing when Raven pulled the girl into her arms and Rose snuggled into the embrace.

Summer pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture before getting dressed and leaving the room. Thankfully Rose left the door open when she came in during the night.

Summer reached the kitchen and began setting up for breakfast.

"Let's see...I'm low on everything but bacon and pancake mix. I'm adding groceries to the list of things today."

After a few minutes of cookie she heard shuffling and loud sniffing coming from the bedroom which made her giggle.

"Few more minutes loves and it'll be ready."

"Alright, need some help?"

"No, I have everything in hand."

Summer turned her attention back to the food while Raven and Rose made their way out of the bedroom. Though, it wasn't long before the other occupants came out of the bedroom. Raven dressed in the yukata she wore around the apartment. Rose hadn't changed though, which almost made Summer frown.

Now that she was able to actually spend time with Rose, she found out about so many of the habit she learned over the years of being _abused_. Summer wouldn't forgive herself and still wanted to hunt the bastards down, but a combination of Rose pleading and Glynda's assurance that they would be brought to justice kept her from scouring the kingdoms.

A sigh pushed past her lips and she smiled brightly.

"Looks like you two are just in time, mind setting the table?"

Raven walked up and gave her a peck on the lips, smiling softly.

"Sure."

Rose didn't look quite as awake as Raven but still nodded meekly. Summer stacked the last of the pancakes onto the serving dish and brought it to the table along with the plate of bacon.

After everyone sat down and fixed their plates, Summer noticed that Rose hadn't taken but two strips of bacon and two pancakes.

"Honey, are sure that's enough for you? I made plenty."

Rose looked at her mother with huge eyes, brimming with uncertainty.

Summer sighed softly, patience was one of her defining points and Rose was going to need every ounce Summer could muster.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not very hungry in the morning if I don't do my usual morning exercise."

Summer cringed internally, the infamous morning routine in dorm RWBY. Yang had informed her that it had now become something of a team activity, which didn't bother her. What did was the fact that Rose normally did it while completely naked.

Yes, Rose had a team of girls and she more or less accepted Rose's _complicated_ relationship with Weiss. But a mother can never help worrying about her daughter.

"Ah...well, that's understandable."

Silence returned as all three began eating. Summer smiled when Rose took an extra helping of food. Finally Summer decided to restart the conversation.

"So Ruby, about that weapon, I might need to grab a few things from the weapons shop so we can modify it to suit you but is there anything specific you might have in mind?"

Rose stopped for a moment and seemed to ponder the question.

"I'm not naive enough to want an entirely non-lethal weapon, but I would like it to have the ability to disarm and take people down without hurting them too much."

Summer blinked at her daughter before giving her an empathetic look.

" _She already knows that not all monster are grimm, but then again, she's probably known that since she was taken."_

"Mommy?"

Summer pushed her dark thoughts aside and focused on what Rose requested for her weapon. Then an idea hit her.

"Ruby, I think that might be a simple thing to accomplish with my old weapon, have you heard of swordbreaker daggers?"

Rose looked at her mother curiously before she recalled what that specific weapon was.

"That would be perfect for me."

Summer smiled at her idea's success.

"Great, I'll order the parts we need. Oh, do you know how to use a bow?"

Rose shook her head, though that didn't make Summer falter in the least.

"I'll teach you everything then."

Summer's enthusiasm finally seemed to infect Rose as a small smile graced her lips.

Today was going to be a good day.

….

Once again, Cinder and her her team found themselves lounging about in their dorm.

"It's officially, we need hobbies that get us out of here on a daily basis."

"Considering that you three's only reason for leaving the dorm is with her mothers for the holiday, all I can say is good luck."

"Oh, shut up Merc, you're no better than us."

"Hey, I actually got plans today besides looking at pictures of Rose on her _totally secret_ fan club."

"Both of you shut up, and Merc it is a secret, so keep your mouth shut about it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah."

Cinder turned back to her scroll and checked the merchandise ideas.

" _Let see T-shirts, flags, and headbands? Too unoriginal. Oh that poster design is good, I'll send it to velvet for approval."_

She sent a quick message to the rabbit faunus and then pulled up the regular feed. There she found several pictures from Neo. Cinder glanced at the multicolored girl to find her pouting at a phone.

Cinder heaved a sigh, she knew that look. She saw it daily now.

" _I really need to talk to her soon."_

Suddenly, Neo's face contorted in thought. After a moment, Neo glanced at Cinder and their eyes met.

There was a serious nature to the look in her eyes that Cinder couldn't but feel nervous at.

Neo turned back to her scroll and typed something in. And promptly after she was done, Cinder's scroll vibrated.

" _I need to tell you something, and I should have told you it weeks ago."_

Cinder quirked an eyebrow at the message. She opened her mouth to respond but the mute made a motion for her not to speak. So she texted instead.

" _I need to talk to you too. Wanna talk here or go somewhere private?"_

Neo looked at her scroll and nodded towards the door.

"Hey you two, Neo and I are going to go for a walk."

"Alright, just remember, no cheating on the sweet little Rose."

"Emerald. I want him to have nightmares for a week, think you can accomplish that?"

"Minimum or maximum?"

Cinder smiled devilishly.

"That, I leave to you."

Mercury looked between the two, before holding up a hand.

"I'm just gonna run if it's okay with you."

Merc immediately bolted for the window. He got it open and hopped out within seconds.

Cinder looked at Emerald who was shaking her head.

"Oh, it's definitely minimum now."

"Excellent."

Emerald took off out the open window.

"Merc! Get back here and take it like a man!"

Cinder shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, seeing as we now have the room to ourselves, would you like to have our talk here?"

Neo nodded, though she looked like she wanted to assist Emerald.

"What did you want say since you asked first."

Neo looked down for a moment, then typed into scroll.

" _Roman has decided to turn against Adam. He's leaving the plans to bear faunus named Marron though."_

"Roman leaving planning to other people?"

Neo nodded and typed again.

" _I know the girl, and she is royally pissed at Adam. Roman plans to make her plan work."_

"That sounds more like him...So he really does plan to turncoat, what about you?"

Neo shrugged.

" _I'm here to make sure Adam never gets his mitts on Rose."_

"I think I'll help you on that end."

" _What about keeping the White Fang for your plans?"_

"Honestly, I think we need to turn against Salem."

Neo's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull and she immediately began typing. However, Cinder stopped her.

"Yes, I'm aware how dangerous it is."

Neo started typing frantically again, only to be cut off again.

"Yes, I also know that if anyone found out about our _previous allegiances,_ We probably won't see the light of day again. And no, I haven't talked to Emerald or Mercury."

Neo's face scrunched up before going through multiple expressions. Finally, she stopped on an unusual cross between resignation and curiosity.

"I was thinking we talk to Ozpin and make a deal. He did let Rose into this school after all."

Neo sighed and shrugged. Then she typed into her scroll again.

" _Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"_

Cinder sighed and rubbed her brow.

"It would be much easier if that was it. What I need to talk to you about is much more personal, and will require us talking to Rose and Weiss."

Neo's brow raised.

"I know you have feelings for Rose, like Weiss and I. Seeing as we already have an unorthodox relationship, why don't you join us."

Neo's jaw hung limply with her mind struggling to register everything.

"We need to talk to Weiss and Rose, as I said before. So keep that in mind."

Cinder could only watch as Neo's jaw snapped shut and her face went through a myriad of emotions. Finally, she nodded with a resolute expression

"Grand, now we just need to wait until we talk to Weiss and Rose."

….

Summer was finally walking back from picking up the parts she ordered, as well as something she promised herself that she'd give Rose when she was found.

A cloak like hers, complete with several designs like a forest green with rose vines and a crimson like the cloak she first made for Rose.

Summer continued walking down the street letting her mind wander back to the Blossoming Rose and the modifications that were about to be made.

"It'll take time for her to learn how to shoot a bow properly, but maybe I should show her my stun arrows. But then we'll have to make her a quiver and arrows. Let's put that off until she is ready."

Being satisfied that she had followed her train of thought to it's destination. She began to let her mind wander again as she neared her apartment complex.

"Oh, I forgot I need to talk to her about her attire again. I know she wears her- well Weiss and Cinder's uniform, but her walking around clothes could do with a change, that's for sure."

Summer thought about the old clothes and armor she had packed away, and made mental notes of what Rose could and would wear.

Before Summer knew it she was back at her apartment door. She noticed that it the apartment was dead silent. This terrified her as Raven wasn't known for being this quiet. Carefully, she opened the door and peered into the room.

What she found was Raven and Rose sitting at the living room playing a game of chess. Both players were concentrating on the game and paid no mind to the door opening.

As Summer quietly approached them, she noticed that Rose was barely losing. She sat next to the coffee table they were playing on and watched as the match continued.

It went back and forth for another ten minutes before Raven finally managed to put Rose in checkmate.

"Wow, I never knew chest could be so...intense."

"Neither did I. How are you so good at chess?"

Rose shrugged and fiddled with her hands.

"Glynda and Ozpin like playing chess, so I've watched and played with them. I know their strategies, but I still need to work on actually playing."

Summer remembered the bags she had gotten and presented them to her daughter.

"Here, I got the parts we need, and something else I've been wanting to give you."

Rose regarded the bags for a moment before taking them and pulling out the contents. First was the weapon parts. She inspected each piece thoroughly with a muted glimmer in her eyes. This made Summer smile, she now knew that another small part of Ruby survived.

"Do that meet your specifications?"

Rose's eyes darted up and Summer swore she saw the faintest blush.

"Yes."

"Good, now open the other bag. I got something really special for you."

Rose did as instructed and pulled out the snow white cloak. Her eyes went back and forth between it and Summer.

"Yep, it's a cloak just like mine. It has all the basic settings like mine, plus two special ones. Go on, cycle through them, the button is on the emblem. And while you do that, I'll get Blossoming Rose."

Rose immediately set about cycling through the cloaks settings, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

Summer went to her bedroom and found the case she kept her old weapon in. She popped opened the latches to find the bow in perfect condition. It was at this moment she realized that she was going to be handing down her weapon to her youngest daughter.

Her heart fluttered and happiness as she quickly retrieved the weapon and stepped out of her bedroom. She found her daughter showing off the cloak, now draped over her shoulders, on its crimson setting.

Summer nearly dropped her bow again, as the scene of Rose wearing the first cloak she had been given.

"Mommy, are you okay? You're crying."

"I'm fine, honey. Better than fine in fact. Now here's Blossoming Rose."

Summer presented the weapon to Rose who then watched intently as her mother split the weapon into shortswords. Summer swung the blades slowly before twirling and changing the blades into kamas for a last flourish.

Summer looked over at Rose who was staring wide eyed and Raven who had an almost hungry look on her face. Summer chose to deal with the former.

"Heh, I take it you approve?"

Rose didn't respond immediately, just stared for a moment longer before coming back to reality.

"Are you sure?"

"Ruby, I've never been so sure. Now come on, if we hurry, maybe we can call your _friends_ over so they can see your new gear. And maybe they can spend the night too."

"I thought you said this place was only big enough for one person."

Summer turned to Raven who was giving her a shit eating grin.

"Hush you. Besides, they are just staying the night."

"Really?"

Both Summer and Raven turned to Rose because of the tone of her voice. It was the voice normally reserved for when Summer said she could have more cookies.

Both Summer and Raven smiled warmly at their daughter, happy that she found people she liked to be with so much. Especially after the world being so cruel.

"Alright, let's get this done then."

….

"Report."

"One of our members saw a woman who resembled the given description of the Guilty Rose."

Adam bared his teeth and loosed a vicious snarl.

"Why wasn't she brought to me?"

The grunt gulped and tried not to stutter.

"The member said the woman's hair was different ant that she appeared to be too old."

Adam rage subsided for a moment to be replaced by curiosity.

"So there is a woman out there that looks almost exactly like the bitch, but is too old. I want this woman found again."

"Yes, sir."

A wicked grin formed on Adam's lips.

" _I wonder if this mystery woman actually has any connection to her. Oh well, I'll find out when she's brought here."_

 **A/N: That's it for this week's chapter.**

 **Yeah, it's short and probably not what you expected. I wanted to add more stuff but decided to publish what I have for now.**

 **So, time to address some stuff.**

 **I got concerned feedback about Rose's sleeping habits. More specifically, her sleeping with Yang. I'm sure most of you aren't overthinking this, but for those who are. It's just sisters sleeping together because one needs it to sleep. That's it.**

 **Next, About the new weapon. There are plans for this and it serves a specific purpose.**

 **That's it for discussion guys. I just ask that you trust me like you already have.**

 **Now, for a quick recap.**

 **The morning scene, don't ask me where that came from, it happened, I saw that it was good, and kept it.**

 **Next, the scene with Cinder, that has been a long time coming. I just had to make it official. Well both of those things official. So yes, Cin has decided to betray Salem officially and Neo is now being added to the pairing. You'll get more on that next time though.**

 **Summer coming home, that was another scene that derailed from my original plan, BUT I like how it played out so I kept it. Though I almost made Summer run into Tai, though upon thinking about it, I didn't like the idea. I don't want an evil or vindictive Tai. Just one with anger issues.**

 **Last scene, yep, that happened. I couldn't help but add that.**

 **Alright, that's it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry I'm late again, it's finals week. Though they'll be ending soon.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT**

Guilty Rose Chapter 27

Qrow couldn't help but sigh after the last of the grim evaporated, he had only gotten off his scroll a measly few hours ago to pursue this lead, but he could already tell it was a bust. He shook his head before taking a swig from his flask.

"Well at least I get to go back to Vale soon."

He stopped at that thought.

"Twelve years and we finally found her. I can't wait to see the little squirt."

Another sigh escaped his flask as he put away.

"Well, better head back so I can catch the first flight home."

….

Yang was marching through the halls of Beacon Academy to find Team CMEN. She had received a text from her stepmother inviting them over for a sleepover. She had gotten Weiss to text them but they had never responded.

So now Yang was hunting them down.

Normally she'd just shrug it off, but her stepmother said this was a cordially invitation. Which meant you showed up under your own power or she shows up and drags you there. So she was going to save everyone some trouble.

Finally, she arrived at their dorm door and pounded on it.

"Cinder! You and your team need to get ready for a sleepover over at my stepmom's!"

It was only a moment before the door open who looked frazzled.

"What's going on?"

"Like I said, sleepover at my stepmom's."

"Okay...and why are we invited?"

"She said Rose wants to see us."

"That's good enough for me. Give us a few, I think Emerald is still beating the crap out of Mercury."

"Are those two actually in love?"

"I can assure you that they are not. Emerald doesn't swing that way and Mercury likes girls with more."

"How do you even know that?"

Cinder facepalmed and shook her head in exacerbation.

"They forget their scrolls are not set to one side only at times."

"That's….fun."

"Yeah. Anyway, give us a bit and I'll text you when I'm ready."

"'Kay, see you in a few."

The door closed and Yang couldn't help but feel a little grateful that her team wasn't bumping elbows quite that much.

….

James covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief out of reflex. The bodies were all several months old and left to the elements and beasts so there was no actual stench.

"Sir, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, this was their last known location. I guess we now know why. Have the men fan out and look for any evidence of what happened."

"Yes, sir."

James watched as his men followed their orders and search the grizzly site. After a moment he pulled out his scroll and dialed Winter's number. He needed to update her on this, as well as talk to his daughter.

The scroll rang several times before being picked up.

"General Ironwood."

James cringed, there was the famous Schnee disapproving voice.

"Hello Specialist Schnee, I wanted to let you know that we found what appears to be the remains of last base of the Oni tribe."

"I see. That is an excellent development, have you found evidence of where they went?"

James almost swallowed uncomfortably, he needed to think of some kind of reward for Winter.

"I should clarify, I meant we found what is left of the tribe."

"Oh."

"Yes, we are investigating the site now."

"I see, then I can expect you back soon?"

"Yes, I should be returning in the next few days."

"Good, it there anything else?"

James almost wanted to say no, but he pushed on.

"Yes, is my daughter helping you today?"

"She is."

"May I speak to her?"

"One moment. Miss Ironwood, the general is on the line for you."

"Sensational!"

James nearly snickered at his daughter's antics, she was so much like her mother was when she wasn't working.

"Yes, father?"

"You are in uniform miss Ironwood."

"Right. Sorry. Hello General Ironwood."

James couldn't help but smile.

"At ease, this is a personal call. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Ah, okay father. Well today has been an amazing day."

James' smile grew to a full blown grin as he listened to his daughter spin a grand tale about her day.

….

Rose couldn't help but shift nervously while she waited for her team and Cin's team to arrive. The reason for her being nervous was her new outfit that she and her mothers put together.

In all honesty, her new outfit wasn't all that much more modest compared to her previous one, at least according to her mother. She was wearing a black training bra now with the Rose emblem on the right breast. She got combat gloves, vambraces, and her new cloak as well. She kept her pants though. "Faunus-friendly" pants turned out to chafe her tail something awful, which her mother agreed with.

"Are you sure you don't want a proper top, Ruby?"

"Yes, clothing gets in my way when I fight."

"But there are tops that are feel like they aren't even there."

Rose shifted uncomfortably again, but this time due to conversation. Raven caught onto this and placed a hand on Summer's shoulder. Summer looked back and they had a silent conversation that resulted in Summer sighing in resignation.

"I won't push anymore, instead, let's talk about the remnants of your old cloak. What would you like done with them?"

Rose looked down to ponder the question.

"I'm really not sure, but I'd like to keep them somehow...They kept you with me for all those years."

Summer smiled softly before she began to think. An idea hit her after a moment.

"There's not much left, but I can make it into something like a scarf or bandanna."

Rose perked up at that.

"That sounds good."

"Great I'll get started on it as soon as possible."

As she finished saying that there was a loud pounding on the door.

"We're here!"

Summer and Raven facepalmed in unison.

"Why did she have to inherit that from her father."

"Trust me, if I would give anything for her to have been your actual daughter as well."

"Oh my, so you want me to have another of your children?"

There was a brief pause before both women cracked up and Summer went to open the door. Though upon open the door, she found Yang with a grimace on her fave while the rest of them were snickering.

"For the love of Oum, don't do any child making while we're here."

"You heard that?"

Yang opted to point a thumb at Blake and Summer connected the dots.

A brilliant blush painted the woman's face.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine mom. Now lets' get this party started."

"Right, though first, Ruby wants to show off a bit."

Summer shifted a bit be fore leaning in and whispering just loud enough for the group to hear.

"She's been pretty nervous about this, so make sure she knows how much you like it."

There was a round of nods making Summer smile wide.

"Alright! Everybody in, we'll figure out supper in a bit."

"'Kay!"

Before everyone charged in, Mercury raised his hand.

"One sec, Miss Rose. I gotta ask why I'm here, this seems like a girls-only kinda thing."

"Mercury, I know your the tough guy type, but I wasn't going to call everyone over but you. Plus you're on a team of all girls, so you can put up with a few more for one night."

"I-fine, I guess I have enough masculinity for all of yo-"

Neo and Emerald cut the boy off with aura-infused elbows to the ribs.

The seven then piled into the now shrinking apartment. They found Rose sitting on the couch wrapped in a snow white cloak looking at them nervously.

"Hey, sis, sweet cloak. Did mom get that for you?"

Rose nodded meekly. Rose then got up and revealed her new outfit and weapons.

"Whoa, You're gone one day and you change this much. Feel like a new woman?"

"Somewhat, watch this."

Rose drew Blossoming Rose and twirled the knives in her hand theatrically. After a moment, she gripped them and changed them to kama form. Rose then shocked the group with a final fluid flourish.

"Oh my Rose, you made new weapons too?"

Rose straightened up and blushed.

"Not exactly, Mommy gave me her old weapon and me and her modified it to suit me."

She presented the weapon to the group after changing it to its compound bow form. The whole time she was smiling just a little wider than she ever had.

Yang, listening to watch she called her sister instincts, rushed forward and picked Rose up in a big hug.

"It's amazing Rose, I'm so proud of you."

Yang spun around with Rose still in her arms, much to everyone else's dismay.

After a few spins Rose whined pathetically.

"Too much spinning Yang, I'm getting dizzy."

Yang immediately stopped and put Rose down before scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry, got a bit carried away."

"It's fine."

"So what else do these babies do, 'cause if mom helped you, they have to have something really special about them. And what about the rest of your new stuff."

A glimmer appeared in Rose's eyes and she began regaling everyone with everything. And though some of the stuff went over their heads, they were all happy to listen.

….

It was morning, a time he rarely _woke up_ for. Though this time he had little choice as the bullhead was on its final approach to the Vale airdocks.

He pulled out his recently filled flask and, for once, debated on a sip. The liquor in it was homebrewed and given to him as a bonus for slaying the nest of grimm. Part of him wanted to throw it out and get more, not because it tasted bad, but because it was more suited as an antiseptic than a drink.

And he was Qrow Branwen.

"This is just sad, even for me."

The sigh left his lips as the bullhead shuddered when it touched down. The cargo door opened and filled the hold with fresh air and morning light. Qrow shielded his eyes as he walked out and began his trek to see his sister and niece.

He knew Ozpin was expecting him to report first, but Qrow figured he could wait a while seeing as he liked other people to wait on him. He pulled out his scroll once again and debated on calling ahead, out of courtesy. But then again, he needed to reestablish himself as the fun uncle with his youngest niece.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong with a spontaneous visit.

He continued on to Summer's apartment. Another sigh escaped his lips, his two best friends were on such bad terms. The thought made him want a drink, but for that, he'd need to replace what was in his flask.

"I hope Summer keeps at least _something_ around her apartment."

He finished his journey to Summer's but stopped outside the door when he heard the cacophony of voices.

"This is quite delicious Miss Rose."

"Right! Mom's cooking is the best."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Eh...you cut potatoes like a pro?"

"Damn straight."

A chorus of laughter followed, which made Qrow smile. He knocked on the door once it subsided.

"Who is is it?"

Qrow's smile broadened and he pinched his nose.

"It's the police, we have a man in custody who claims to have a sister at this address."

"Oum dammit Qrow, that wasn't funny the first time."

"It was a little funny the first time, Tai did bolt out a window and go straight to the police department."

"He did what now?"

"Let your uncle in and we'll tell you all about it."

Qrow waited as Yang ran to the door, apparently tripping on a few people.

" _How many people are packed in there?"_

The door finally opened and Qrow found his answer. Too many.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey firecracker, gonna introduce me to everyone."

"After, you came here to see someone, right?"

Qrow smirked and scanned the room. Soon he found the person he was looking for. Rose sat across the room with surrounded by her friends.

"Hey squirt, I don't suppose you remember me?"

Rose made no attempt to hide her chewing on her lip.

"It's fine if you don't, I wasn't always around back then."

Rose just looked down in shame in response.

"Oh, don't be like that."

Qrow gave his best grin to reassure her, which seemed to ease the girl some. Then he opened his arms wide and braced himself after motioning for her to bring it in.

However, Rose didn't move an inch. Qrow deflated and decided to take a swig from his flask.

"Ugh, it really is as bad as I thought. Yo, Sum, you got any of the good stuff?"

Summer scowled at him.

"You are not drinking around these impressionable young minds."

"Mom, we're all adults here, it's fine."

Rose looked at everyone with a thoroughly confused expression. Qrow was the first to notice her.

"Something you wanna ask?"

"Is there a reason for you to drink?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you just come back from an assignment?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to with wanting a drink?"

"I thought people only wanted a drink after an assignment as celebration."

Qrow shrugged nonchalantly.

"Some of just drink to forget bad memories, or just to drink."

Raven marched up to her brother and smacked him.

"And we call people like that idiots. Sum, keep the alcohol under lock and key."

"Aw, why you got to do that."

"I will not have you fill my daughter's head with nonsense."

"Fine, but you ain't taking my flask."

The siblings glared at each other for a few moments before Summer got between.

"Come on you two, it's family time. No fighting."

….

Rose heard her mothers call what her Uncle Qrow said nonsense, but his words still reverberated in her head.

" _People drink to forget...what if I could forget everything?"_

It was that sinful thought that had been eating at her for the last few hours. And so she found that she couldn't help but glance at the flask her uncle left out in the open.

It just sat there on the table unguarded.

So easy to take.

" _To forget everything I've done, everyone I've killed."_

The thought became more enticing as the seconds ticked on. She couldn't resist the temptation much longer. She had to try this just once. See if it would actually work.

Her breath slowed as she stalked her prey.

Silence was a thing she mastered years ago.

Her hand reached out. This was a prey that would not haunt her afterwards.

Only centimeters separated them now, but she would not rush.

Rushing led to mistakes, mistakes she could not afford.

Finally her fingers closed on the flask and she pulled it to her.

She could retreat, but that would take too much time. She needed to sate her curiosity now. She twisted off the cap and brought the metal container to her lips. She tilted her head back and let the burning liquid pour into her mouth. It took all her self control not to gag.

"Hey where'd it, oh no, Ruby!"

Before she could let anymore in, the flask was snatched from her and her only choice was to swallow what she had gleaned.

The liquid fire felt like it was boiling inside her. Suddenly, Qrow grabbed her and held fast.

"Are you okay, Ruby? That stuff was powerful, even by my standards."

Rose couldn't respond as the burning went from her stomach, to her, and finally her vision blurred and her mind swam.

They could only stand there and watch in morbid curiosity for what the unknown substance would do to their precious Rose.

They didn't have to wait long as the girl released a hiccup and then devolved into a short fit of giggles. Not the meek ones she had let slip before, but truly happy ones.

A smile grew on her face and she grabbed Qrow's face with both hands.

"Your face looks so wishy washy, how's it do that?"

Rose smushed and contorted his face.

"Rose?"

The girl turned to look at Weiss and grin grew even bigger.

"Weiss!"

Rose charged the white clad girl. She crashed into the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"D-dolt what are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"I s-see."

Weiss looked around for a way to distract Rose. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy this close contact, in fact the opposite. Her heart was beating so fast, she was worried it would explode.

Then she saw her chance.

"Hey Rose, you wouldn't want Cinder to to feel left out."

Rose's head snapped to Cinder, who now looked like a deer in the headlights. Rose released Weiss and charged at Cinder. But Cinder caught her first.

"Aww, let me hug you."

"I'd like nothing more than that Rose, but your drunk right now."

It was now Cinder's turn to search for a solution. Strangely enough, her eyes fell on Summer. The woman immediately motioned for her to stop her train of thought.

"Hey Rose, doesn't your mom make the best _cookies_."

Rose's eyes opened wide as she slowly turned to her mother.

"Mommy, you do make the best cookies. Are there any left?"

"Heh, we ate the last of them last night."

Rose stared pathetically at her mother.

"C-can we make more?"

Summer gritted her teeth in resistance.

"We only have so many ingredients."

Her lips began quivering.

"So, no more cookies?"

"Rose, it's okay."

Rose sniffled and her eyes became more pathetic. Everyone tried to look away, but were unable to.

"Fine we'll make more cookies, just stop it with they eyes!"

"Yay!"

"And everyone's helping."

"Even better!."

 **A/N: And that's all I wrote for now.**

 **Heh, Anyway, that was fun. I don't know quite why I liked combining the sleepover and Qrow's return, but I did.**

 **So recap and discuss.**

 **Qrow is now a full part of the story. I sped things up with his mission, and you'll hear more about that later.**

 **Not much to say about the second scene besides it was quite fun.**

 **James found the ruins of the tribe, what answers will he find there though? Oh, quick note on why Ironwood acted the way he did. Let's all be honest, Winter can be damn scary. There's nothing else besides that. Also, more on his daughter!**

 **Now for the last two scenes, these were planned points I wanted accomplished. The sleepover was mainly a fluff scene long planned, but the drunk Ruby a more serious point. Though the scene turns humorous, it has meaning behind it. She's gotten better, but still can't forget what she's done. But then she is offered a way to forget, even if only temporarily. And it consumes her.**

 **I thought it was clever, but I'll leave you guys to pass final judgement.**

 **Well, that's it for me.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm late again, but I'm less late than I have been, which is a plus.**

 **As for why, I got a late start on the chapter after finals, and then I had to start moving to a new house.**

 **Hope fully I can get back on track soon.**

 **Now for the chapter.**

 **So this one took a lot to finish because I had a big decision to make. It's pretty early in the chapter and I'll talk more about it at the end.**

 **Besides that, I got nothing else to warn you about.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 28

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Raven had been whisper yelling and throttling her brother since Rose finally passed out in a sugar and alcohol induced coma.

"How could you say something like that to her and not expect this to happen?"

"I didn't know she'd do that!"

"You told her that people drink to forget. You know what she's done, how the hell do you think she wouldn't want to forget all of it."

Qrow glanced over at his niece, who was snuggled into Summer's lap while nibbling on a cookie in her sleep. A pang of guilt bit into his heart knowing that when she woke up, things would only be worse. He would know.

"Look, I know I fucked up three hundred cookies in, so rather than throttle me, how about we figure out what we're going to do about her."

Raven stopped at that and growled. She hated when her brother was right.

"Of course, I won't have my daughter turn into you, especially not because of you."

"I'd like to take offense at that."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now everyone we need ideas for what we're going to say when Rose wakes up."

"Besides that she's the most adorable thing ever."

Everyone gave Weiss a deadpan look while she continued to take picture with another cookie redy for when she finished her current one.

"Should we be worried about her?"

"She's already too far gone after that kiss."

"At least she's still somewhat functional."

The group grimaced as they looked at the prone forms of Cinder and Neo who both had matching stupid grins.

"Getting a little jealous there, Blake?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure."

"We're getting off track guys, we need useful ideas."

"Don't worry, when she wakes up she'll realize this did absolutely nothing. We'll only need to reinforce that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Why do you think I start every day by drinking?"

Qrow's words hung heavy in the air. He let out a tired sigh after a while.

"How about you guys let me clean up the mess I made, seeing as I am the only one with experience with this."

"Really? After all the shit you cause, now you decide to be responsible?"

"Eh, this time it's actually important."

"Raven, would you be a dear and slap him for me?"

 _SMACK_

"Thank you."

"What was that for?"

"Every time we've had to clean up after you."

"Okay, that's fair."

"So, you know how to stop this from happening again?"

"Yeah...and I'm gonna have to sober up to make it work."

"What?"

"Look, the only way this will work is if I convince her that she needs to face her demons, and if I continue to drink then nothing I say will work. Nothing anyone says will work."

Raven, Summer, and Yang stared at the man, knowing this was probably the hardest decision he's ever made.

Suddenly, he gave them all a toothy grin.

"'Sides, I can still be fun sober. I mean no one can forget what I did at our Vytal festival."

"Raven."

"On it."

 _SMACK_

….

Marron found herself in what she now considered her worst nightmare.

She has spent weeks discreetly looking for allies and undermining Adam's influence, and her only notable success was Roman Torchwick. All the members in Vale were either too loyal to or afraid of Adam.

She had even approached White Fang cells in other kingdoms only to find them either completely under Adam's influence or thought that Adam's success outweighed his means.

Finally, Marron tried to get a message back to Sienna Khan, seeing as her proclamations as the leader of the White Fang didn't wholly support what it was doing, only to be stonewalled by Corsac and Fennec.

"How far does Adam's corruption go!"

Marron slammed her fist into a shipping container as tears slowly made their way out of her eyes despite her best efforts to hold them back.

The White Fang she loved was too corrupted now.

So now she was pushing a new plan. She would go to Sienna Khan directly, and then the one person that saw this happening before it did, Ghira Belladonna. She had all the information and funds to do so, courtesy of Adam. At least her position handling the record books allowed her to do something productive.

Marron took a deep breathe and continued her way to the docks so she could meet Roman. She paid him to smuggle her to Menagerie. There she would talk to Ghira and see if he could summon Sienna directly. Maybe they would see the truth that Adam and _his_ White Fang needed to be stopped.

A girl could hope.

Finally, she saw the flamboyant man she was looking for.

"Ah, finally made it. Were you followed?"

"Of course not."

"How do you know?"

"I told Adam that we had a report of the Guilty Rose on the other side of town."

"Nice."

Marron looked at the small cargo she'd be taking to Menagerie.

"So, this is your new plan?"

Marron sighed and shook her head.

"Do you have any better ideas, because I _will_ listen."

"I'm the means to the end dear, but if it makes you feel better, I like this plan more."

"That's because you're getting paid."

"True, but this also makes more sense than 'talk to brainwashed grunts'."

"Ugh, you're an ass."

"Yes, but I'm the ass that wants you to succeed."

"Lucky me."

"Though I'd really like to continue our banter, there is a schedule."

"Right."

Roman tipped his hat and disappeared behind some shipping containers. Marron sighed and climbed the gangplank.

….

Rose could only feel her head throb when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open but snapped shut as the light in the room felt like branding irons on her eyes.

She tried to remember what could have made her head hurt so much, but she could quite remember anything.

"She's awake."

Rose winced as the voice made her headache worse.

"Looks like a hangover, everyone lower your voices."

Rose couldn't place who's boice that was yet because of her headache, but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Hey there squirt, your head must be pounding huh?"

Rose nodded meekly towards the gravelly voice.

"I got you a glass of water, think you can sit up to drink some? It'll help, I promise."

Rose nodded again and tried to sit up, only to find herself too weak.

"Let me help."

It was her mother's voice this time. She felt the gentle hands brace her back and slowly lift her up. Then a glass was put to her lips and slowly she drank. Relief, though not a great deal, came immediately.

"See, told you it would help."

This time Rose managed to open er eyes before nodding. She found herself laying on her mother's lap with her uncle kneeling in front of her with the glass in hand and a warm smile.

"What happened?"

Rose found her voice to be raspy and weak, which made her even more curious as to what had happened to her.

"Well, you downed most of what was in my flask. Powerful stuff, wasn't it?"

Rose stared at her uncle in confusion until a slow trickle of memories came back to her.

"I-I thought it w-would help m-me forget."

"Oh it did, you acted like the hyper girl you should be. But what about now?"

Rose frowned softly, not only did she still remember everything, but now she was in pain too.

"Sucks doesn't, alcohol only gives you the little bit of peace and takes a steep price."

"But you said people drink to forget."

"I know I did, but I should have told you the reality. Drinking to forget does nothing, worse than nothing honestly."

Rose's lips quivered in a mix of pain and disappointment.

"Hey, none of that, you didn't know."

Tears began brimming in the small faunus' eyes.

"But it _hurts_. The memories hurt."

Qrow gently put his hand on Rose's head and rubbed a circle on her forehead with his thumb.

"I know they do, but alcohol helps nothing. So how about instead of going for a bottle, come to us."

Rose leveled the look at him that he fully expected. The one that questioned if this was sound advice, given who it was coming from.

"Don't worry squirt, I'm going to do the same thing from now on. Think of it as you helping me listen to my own advice."

Rose's eyes widened a bit, incredulous that she helped anyone in her state. Qrow smiled at her when he saw the look on her face before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

After a few minutes and another glass of water, Raven cleared her throat.

"Rose dear, It's getting rather late so your friends are about to leave. Do you feel up to seeing them off?"

Rose looked around to find her friends finishing packing up. Though it was obvious they had been waiting for her.

"You're all are leaving?"

"Rose, this was a one night sleepover, besides if we don't get Blake and Emerald away from you, they're gonna demand kisses too."

Emerald scoffed, but had a prominent blush on her face.

"I would never."

Blake turned away to hide her face.

"Wait, 'too'?"

"Oh right, you probably don't remember, but you liplocked with Weiss. Cinder and Neo looked so devastated that you gave them the same treatment."

All three girls squeaked and made sure not to look at Rose. Rose noticed this and couldn't help but whimper.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Cinder, Neo, and Weiss immediately straightened up and turned to look at Rose.

"You did nothing wrong, Rose. We're just still on a bit of a high from it."

Rose cocked her head to the side.

"How did a kiss give you a high?"

Everyone else cringed, know the talk that this conversation would lead to.

"How about mom explains everything _after_ we leave."

"Explain what?"

"What you need to know about being in an adult relationship. Now we need to go, or we will mis the last bullhead."

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't be like that, we're not staying away, we just can't stay here any longer."

Rose stared at her sister, not realizing she was actually pouting at her.

"Rose, we'll come by tomorrow for a bit, I promise."

Rose smiled softly when she heard this.

"Okay."

Yang sighed and shook her head.

"I swear your pout is the most devastating weapon you have. Well, we're heading out now. Love you guys."

Yang slung her backpack on her shoulder and headed to the door with the others following suit, giving their farewells as they went. Though Weiss stopped short and turned to Rose and Summer. Her eyes were full of several emotions before she finally forced a smile.

"Until tomorrow."

Weiss turned and caught up with others, and the room remained silent for a while.

"They really like you, you know that?"

Rose frowned a bit before grabbing the charms around her neck.

" _You-"_

"I like them too."

Qrow chuckled and shook his head again.

"Well, guess I get to put the fear of Oum into the poor girls. Don't worry squirt, I'm not going to scare them off or too badly, just make sure your well taken care of."

Rose gave her uncle a hard look which he put his hands up at.

"Hey, it's me or my sister, and with me there won't be any drawn blades."

Rose pursed her lips before sighing in resignation. Then she remembered what Yang said before.

"Mom, what did Yang mean by what I need to know for an adult relationship?"

"And this where I take my leave, Because I'm not staying for this _and_ remaining sober."

"Traitor."

"Love you too, sis."

….

"Specialist Schnee, is something wrong?"

Winter stopped rubbing her temples and looked at her assistant and sighed.

"Yes, I've had absolutely no response from Ozpin after forwarding him the files regarding that team. And after contacting my sister, she said the team was still there."

"You disclosed classified military intelligence to your sister?"

"Of course I didn't, I simply asked her team if Team CMEN was still attending Beacon."

"Oh, what did she say?"

Winter took a long breathe as she mentally went over that particular conversation again.

"She informed me that they were still there, and that her and her team actually have a majority of their meals with them."

"Oh my, that is troubling."

"Yes, she genuinely believes them to be good people."

"Then maybe you should warn her."

Winter shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not sure it's that simple, the stories she's told me about them either point to nigh impeccable acting, or that they are genuinely good people. And I can't tell which is actually worse."

Winter chewed on her lip trying to decide what to do in this situation, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this will breach normal etiquette, but friend Winter, you need to trust your instincts in this situation. What do they tell you to do?"

Winter searched her feelings for a moment before understanding what she needed to do.

"My instincts say to meet them and judge them for myself."

"That's an excellent, once father gets back to Atlas, he will then head to Beacon to deliver his findings to headmaster Ozpin. It should take little effort to convince him to allow us to accompany him there."

Winter smiled at the young girl.

"That's quite the clever plan, no wonder you are top of your class."

"Thank you friend Winter."

"Now let's complete today's work so we can leave for the night."

"Yes, ma'am."

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND HER?"

"Just that sir, we checked with all our sources, and searched that part of the city thoroughly, there's no evidence she was ever there."

"Are you kidding me? Marron said we received three reports of the Guilty Rose being in that part of the city."

"Then speak with Marron, maybe she'll know who gave us those obviously fake reports."

"Yes, and once we find them, I'll show them what happens to those that betray the White Fang. Now, someone bring me Marron."

"Sir, Marron left hours ago."

"Then go to her home, I don't care if you have to drag her here. GET HER!"

"Yes, sir!"

….

Amber stared athe files along with Glynda before looking at Ozpin.

"And we're not going to act on this evidence?"

"That is why I called you here tonight, I have had these files for some time now. However, I do not know if these are accurate enough to act on."

The women both narrowed their eyes at the man, making it known that weren't going to accept any of his schemes in the matter. Ozpin only held his hands up.

"I asked you to be here for a second opinion, because, as long as they have been here, the only time I've caught any of them doing something suspicious is when I walked in on Miss Rose and Miss Fall kissing in the CCT tower."

"They were doing what? Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"The romantic lives of our students is their own personal affairs, it was not my place to divulge the information to you."

"That's not why we're upset Ozpin, we're upset because we didn't get to congratulate Rose on finding someone that she cares about."

Ozpin pursed his lips for a moment, which Amber and Glynda immediately caught.

"You know more, don't you?"

" _Someones_. If my observations are correct, Miss Rose is in a relationship with several girls."

"Rose is cheating on several girls at once?"

"Oum no, they all seem to _share_ her."

Ozpin's office went silent for a moment, even the cogs didn't seem to make a noise.

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified or impressed."

"I think I'm both."

"Anyway, now that we have Miss Rose's relationship status out of the way, back to the matter at hand. Is there any indication either of you have seen to that validates this evidence?"

Both women gave it some thought, and eventually looked at each other before looking at Ozpin.

"They are excellent students and I've seen nothing to the contrary."

"Same here."

Ozpin sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"In that case we will not act on these files, or speak of them, unless we find evidence to support their claims."

Both women nodded in unison. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

" _This really has been quite the interesting year."_

 **A/N: Yeah, all that happened.**

 **Qrow is sobering up to keep Rose from picking up his habit! I know a lot of want the intervention, but how many of you expected that? Anyway, that was a huge decision, but I stand by it.**

 **Marron got screen time again! Yep, her plan A has failed, Adam has corrupted too much of the White Fang for her to undermine him by taking away his support. She's now going straight to the top of faunus society for help. What will happen there?**

 **Not much to say about the second scene, but poor Raven and Summer, their gonna have to have the talk with Rose.**

 **Winter has given up on waiting for a response, how will this bode for Beacon? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Adam is throwing more tantrums, what else is new. That bit was mostly for fun, but also to give you guys a heads up on future events.**

 **Finally, Ozpin not acting on evidence that legitimately proves a possible conspiracy in his own academies. Wow, that's new *cough* not at all *cough*. Anyway, for once, he is actually in the clear on this. No one has seen Cinder or her team act suspicious, in fact, quite the opposite. They've been so genuinely caught up with Rose that they are now even planning to betray Salem. So, I can't wait to further develop this storyline. It's a personal favorite.**

 **Well, that's everything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So I'm back on schedule! Kinda… Not really…**

 **Anyway, it's here, and it's another big chapter content wise.**

 **I'm quite pleased with how this chapter came together.**

 **Also, 600 followers...damn guys, I feel the love and it helps me write.**

 **So without further adieu, the chapter.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT.**

 ***Edit: 12/31/18 A friend decided to do fanart for GR and so I made it the cover art for the story. His deviantart page is** **www .deviantart thehonestspacepotato just remove the spaces, so please check him out.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 29

It had been a few days since the incident with Qrow's flask, and Summer was still not letting Rose out of her sight. Thus, here they were, her, Raven, and Rose, walking home from the grocery store after buying all the things they needed for one last big meal for Rose before she went back to Beacon in a few days.

Summer didn't actually want Rose to go back, but apparently the White Fang in Vale was more active than ever, and all of it was looking for Rose. So Beacon Academy would be the only place she'd actually be safe in Vale.

A sigh slipped past her lips as she once again finished that particular train of thought. The sigh went unnoticed by Rose, who was trying to avoid all the people walking towards her. However, Raven picked up on it and immediately turned to her faunus lover.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you, Sum?"

"How can I not? My daughter, who I've only just found is being hunted by fanatic faunus as a traitor to her kind'. And let's not forget, my idiot brother-in-law put the idea that alcohol is a good coping mechanism in her head."

"Your brother-in-law? When did we get married?"

"Shush dear, I'm ranting."

Raven snorted in amusement and motioned for her self-proclaimed wife to continue.

During their exchange, neither huntress had noticed a pair of malicious eyes that on them. Though where they were too preoccupied, their youngest daughter was not and so she found the owner of said eyes easily. Rose didn't make any visible reaction to the faunus that was now following them, she prepared herself to react.

"I mean, what could those maniacs possibly want with Rose?"

"I mean, you did say they branded her a traitor, and we both know what kind of monsters they are to 'traitor'."

"Yeah, that makes me feel worse. Now I want to go to Beacon with her and protect her from those psychos."

Apparently their follower had enough of being unwittingly insulted and pulled out a knife.

"Die, Traitors!"

Summer reacted immediately, but as she was caught off guard her movements were slower than they should have. Not that they needed to be, the idiot announced himself so far back she had more than enough time to be ready for him. However, before he could even reach her, the blur of her daughter zipped past her.

The incompetent assailant couldn't even mentally register her opening uppercut before she grabbed him by the collar and brought the right blade of Blossoming Rose to his neck.

It wasn't until the blade edge met the man's neck that Rose realized she let muscle memory take over again. Her heart sank as she waited for the inevitable sight of blood, but it never came. The man's aura stopped her from delivering the would be fatal blow. Instead, his head snapped to the side and then slumped from the whiplash.

Rose stared at the unconscious man, baffled that he was still breathing. Suddenly the whole thing hit he and she dropped him.

Summer and Raven rushed to her immediately and started checking her frantically, ignoring the gathering crowd.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I didn't kill him."

The words were hardly a whisper.

"What was that?"

Rose turned to Summer with big eyes full of emotion.

"I didn't kill him."

Summer didn't immediately catch the meaning of her words and so looked between her daughter and the unconscious grunt. Raven, however, did understand, and immediately hugged the girl.

"Yeah, he's fine, just knocked out. You did good."

"But it wasn't me. I _tried_ to kill him, but I couldn't because mommy's weapon."

Raven bit her lip at that, not sure what to say. But then it turned out, she didn't need to say anything as Rose turned to Summer again, happy tears running down her cheeks.

" _You_ stopped me from killing him."

….

James was finally back from his investigation in Mistral, armed with as many questions as he had gotten answers to.

The Oni Tribe's ruins showed they were small for a bandit tribe, but had resources well beyond their means. Thus they must had someone supporting them, but who.

Then there was the fact that they were wiped out so brutally. The forensics just wouldn't add up there. How did one person kill an entire tribe of well funded bandits. Not to mention who would want them dead, it wasn't a huntsman because there should have been some kind of report.

And finally the bullets, he had sent some of them to his most trusted engineers to analyze them. Their report worried him, the only things they knew for sure was that the dust bullets absorbed aura and were fragile. They couldn't properly discern the types of dust used or who could have made them. This worried him because the evidence pointed to there being thousands of of rounds.

James sighed and massaged his temples to ease his growing headache.

"There is too much going on here. I need answers."

As if by providence, a knock sounded from his door.

"General Ironwood, I have some matters I wish to discuss with you."

James recognized the voice of his assistant immediately.

"Ah, Specialist Schnee, come in."

"Sir."

James caught a glimpse of his daughter as Winter opened the door and stepped. He was now truly curious on the matters that needed to be discussed, as well as welcoming the distraction.

"What do you need to discuss with me?"

"Your daughter and myself wish to accompany you to Beacon Academy."

James quirked an eyebrow. He didn't see any reason not to allow it, though he needed to be certain of her reasons.

"For what purpose?"

Winter straightened up her posture even more somehow.

"As you are no doubt aware, my younger sister attends Beacon Academy, and I wish to see how she is doing with my own eyes."

Winter subtly glanced to the side as she said her piece, James had known the specialist long enough to know that meant she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"While I have no doubt you wish to see your sister, that cannot be the only reason why you'd wish to accompany me."

Winter's eye twitched, James knew he caught her.

" _I can't give away too much about the team or he could ruin my investigation of them."_

"There is evidence that a team attending Beacon may be harboring a criminal. Sir I'd like to make sure my sister is truly in good hands."

James' eyes widened.

" _How did she learn about the Guilty Rose? Did her sister tell her?"_

James closed his eyes and weighed his options. He could tell them no, but then they could easily just take leave to visit Vale regardless. If he said yes, then he could monitor them and make sure they didn't attack Rose.

It was another moment before he made his final decision.

"I am giving you permission to join me. However, there is a condition. You will not engage any students or staff at Beacon under any circumstances. If you do find definitive evidence of this criminal, bring the evidence to me and _I_ will deal with it."

Winter bit the inside of her lip, she knew he'd do something like this. At least he wasn't actually restricting her.

"That condition is acceptable. When do we leave and how many troops are we bringing?"

"We leave in two days, and _only_ us three."

"Sir?"

"I am going to see Ozpin to discuss my investigation with him. This matter is sensitive in nature and so the fewer people, the less risk."

"I understand. I'll begin all necessary preparations."

"Thank you."

Winter turned and walked out of the office, leaving James to consider the fact that she had discovered the Guilty Rose as well as his own investigation.

His headache returned with a vengeance.

….

Rose could honestly say she had never seen Weiss acting like this. Her partner was both ecstatic and anxious to incredible degrees.

And thus this is why Rose, Blake, and Yang found themselves sitting on Rose's bed watching Weiss pace back and forth fretting about how her 'amazing older sister' would be at Beacon Academy soon.

"Wow. I've never seen her so worked up."

"I know, and I can't tell if it's because her day is being made or the world is coming to an end."

Rose didn't comment, as she was now beginning to really worry about Weiss.

"The dorm is spotless, my appearance is immaculate, Ren has Nora corralled, what am I forgetting?"

Weiss began chewing her lip so hard her aura activated. And that was the last straw for Rose, she couldn't take seeing her partner devolving into self-destruction like this. Not when she could do something.

Rose jumped off the bed and made her way to Weiss.

"Weiss, you need to calm down."

"But I can't Rose, I have to make sure everything is perfect!"

Rose could now see how truly wild Weiss' eyes were. Simple words wouldn't do anything here. So she looked to her sister. Yang, no longer thinking this was humorous, tried to think of a solution. However, she only saw the problem and a vague solution.

"Weiss you're overthinking this, just sit down and stop thinking for a moment."

"'Stop thinking'! How can I possibly stop thinking?"

Yang and Blake looked at each other and remembered the other day when Rose was drunk.

"Rose can definitely help you with that."

"And how can she help, exactly?"

Yang smirked, this she would enjoy.

"Same way she did last time. Rose, If you kiss Weiss again, it'll make her feel better."

"Really?"

"What?"

Yang's smirk grew into a grin.

"I promise that it'll help her."

Rose turned to Weiss and Yang was immediately satisfied with result of her efforts.

Weiss on the other hand worked her jaw trying to voice some kind of protest or assurance, but Rose big silver eyes were melting any resistance she tried to mount.

Rose reached up and grabbed Weiss by the collar of her jacket and began slowly pulling Weiss to her level. Agonizingly slow for Weiss.

"May I kiss you?"

Rose's words were so soft and Weiss could no longer trust her traitorous tongue and simply nodded. Rose closed the gap between them and her lips met Weiss'. The kiss brought upon such an intoxicating feeling. It was like nothing else mattered. But soon, Rose ended the sweet contact and looked back into Weiss' eyes to see if the kiss had the desired effect. Weiss eyes were glazed overand she just looked content with the world. Rose almost giggled at Weiss' expense, but instead led Weiss to her bed so she could sit.

Yang smiled at the pair before glancing to her side. There she found Blake staring longingly. Yang sighed and shook her head. She'll have to talk to Blake about this soon.

" _Is this what Cinder had to go through with Neo?"_

Yang poked her partner, who jumped at the sudden contact. Blake then glared at Yang, who just smirked in response.

" _Oh, she needs a good talking to."_

….

Winter stood as the Bullhead made it's final approach on Beacon. Finally, she could see if her sister was truly safe here at Beacon. She had pulled so many strings to get Weiss into Beacon and away from Jacques and his influence.

The possibility that she had put Weiss in danger by doing so was suffocating.

"It will be fine friend Winter. We will make it so."

Winter looked over at the younger Ironwood, and took comfort in the finality of her words.

"I know, I just can't help but worry."

Winter sighed, she needed to talk this out.

"Did I ever tell you that I was the real one that got Weiss into Beacon, Penny?"

Penny looked at Winter, baffled by that bit of information.

"No, I was under the impression that your fa-, I mean, Jacques Schnee used his influence to accomplish that."

"No, he only made a token effort. Weiss was accepted into Beacon Academy through a combination of her merits and my efforts to convince Headmaster Ozpin to give her the chance she truly deserved."

Penny looked to the cargo hatch to process the information.

"I see, is this why that folder of evidence had you so worried?"

"That is correct. It terrified that even though I spirited her away to safety, only for it to put her in the path of another _criminal_."

"But she told you that the team in question wasn't that bad?"

"I know, and I want to believe her, but..."

"She is your younger sister and you need to know she's safe."

Winter simply nodded at the truth in Penny's words. There was nothing rational about this.

"Then I will repeat what I said before, we will make so that she is as safe as can be."

Winter smiled at the redhead beside her.

"Thank you."

Penny beamed at her in response.

It was at this moment that the speakers in the bullhead came alive.

"We are landing now."

….

Ruby stood next to Weiss, holding her hand to keep her calm. She also asked Blake, Yang, Cin and her team, and team JNPR to come to the docks to lend moral support.

Weiss sharply inhaled when she saw Winter's bullhead come in for a landing. Rose squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

"She's here."

"It's going to be okay."

The aircraft landed and the engines whined as they spun to a stop.

"She's actually here."

"Weiss. It's okay."

The cargo hatch finally opened to reveal two figures standing there. Rose recognized which one was Weiss' sister, White hair and blue eyes are not common occurrences.

Weiss took a moment of hesitation before briskly walking up to the bullhead. Rose let her go on ahead, figuring she needed to do this part by herself.

"Greetings, sister. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Rose was worried once again, Weiss was standing far too stiff.

"How have you been sister?"

"My grades, as well as my team's, are at the top of our class, and we are-"

Rose saw the painfully familiar movements of Winter preparing to slap Weiss. No one got to hurt Weiss, not when she could stop them.

Rose channeled her full semblance and rocketed towards the pair. She put herself between the sisters just in time to catch Winter's wrist.

Both Schnees tared wide eyed as the petals settled.

"I don't care who you are, you will not hurt Weiss."

Rose released Winter, who then stumbled back before regaining her composure.

"And who are you to get in between _our_ family's affairs?"

"I am her partner."

Winter narrowed her eyes and studied the girl before her.

" _So this is the partner I've heard so much about."_

Winter's curiosity quickly turned to terror as she began recognizing the girl.

" _You_."

Winter drew her saber and pointed it at Rose.

"I knew there were criminals walking freely here at Beacon, but for them to let the _Face of Death_ even breathe freely here."

Winter immediately thrust her blade at Rose's neck. Unfortunately with Weiss behind her, Rose parried the attack by slapping the flat of the sword.

"Winter! Stop!"

"I will not let this filth walk free any longer!"

Rose flinched at the insult. She had been called foul things before, but this time it truly stung.

Winter lashed at Rose again, but Rose had manage to draw Blossoming Rose with a reversed grip. She parried the attack and delivered a right hook to Winter's ribs, forcing the specialist back again.

Winter growled after recovering from the blow, Giving Rose time to take a proper stance this time.

"Please don't do this, I don't want to hurt you."

Winter only responded by lashing out again. Rose spun her left blade around and caught Winter's sword. She then pulled her weapon to trap the sword, twisting it so much that she nearly wrenched it from Winter's hand. Rose then delivered a low kick to her opponent's knee, sapping the strength from that leg.

Winter hissed as she fell to her knee and again when she felt cold steel against her neck.

"Well, what are you waiting for."

Her eyes lifted, expecting to find cold, murderous eyes, only to find two molten orbs of silver.

"She's not going to hurt you, she hates hurting people."

Winter snapped to her sister who closed in on Rose and gently grabbed Rose by her wrists. It was then that Winter noticed that the girl she expected to be a hardened killer was shaking violently.

"Come on Rose, let go, you didn't hurt her."

Winter could only watch as her sister soothingly talked to Rose and got the girl to put her weapons back in their sheathes.

"Okay, now you, Winter, are you calm enough to talk about this like a mature adult?"

Winter felt physically struck by that remark.

"I was just doing my job."

"No, you were acting on assumptions. Now will you or will you not let us say our piece."

"Fine."

Rose offered a trembling hand to her.

Winter stared at the hand for a moment, still baffled by her situation. Finally, she took the hand and pulled herself up.

"Friend Winter, are you okay?"

"Oh, Penny, yes, I'm fine."

Winter dusted herself off and looked at Rose, ready to hear what she had to say in her defense, instead the girl was staring at Penny with horror written all over her face.

 **A/N: Aaaannndd cliffhanger.**

 **Sorry guys, I didn't intend for it o be a cliffhanger, but I got to this point and I felt that it was better to end it here and tackle the rest of it next chapter.**

 **Okay, recap time. Mostly because I want to to talk some more and give you guys insight on the scenes as these were a looonngg time in the making.**

 **So the walking home scene. That one I changed a bit. Originally, this was the "wake up" scene for Raven and Summer in the same way that the docks scene was for WBY. I changed it because I wanted this to be the first seen where Rose physically couldn't out right kill someone. Thus making it a more bittersweet scene. Also, before anyone says "How did hitting his neck knock the guy out?", because I said so, I couldn't exactly leave him conscious so I decreed that he was knocked out.**

 **James' scene, that kinda came from nowhere. My best justification, I want to summarize everything about his storyline so far, as well as give his thoughts on everything. Plus, he finds out Winter is investigating Beacon students, which of course can only end one way. He tried though, Winter may be an Ice Queen, but she can have a hot head.**

 **So the fluffy scene with Weiss and Rose, I once again thought that was a scene that needed to play out specifically. We all know Weiss frets about seeing her sister, and that Rose jumps at chances to help when she can. Yeah, this wasn't the only way things could have gone, but I had too much fun doing it this way.**

 **Winter and Penny's talk. Yeah, Penny is James' daughter. It's official. Tell me what you think in a review. Anyway, this scene was a stroke of inspiration. I added the twist that it was Winter that got Weiss into Beacon and not Jacques. I don't know where this idea came from, but I loved it. I added this bit to really cement why Winter has reacted the way she has, and to reveal Penny. Though this wasn't the original plan.**

 **The last scene. Yeah, that happened. So I'll admit I planned for the fight to be longer. But as I was writing, I realized, Rose suffers in drawn out battles. She's an assassin, she takes down her opponents in seconds or not at all. Regardless, I achieved my desired result. Winter losing to Rose. I originally planned this scene to showcase Rose's new weapon in actual combat, and I feel I've done that. Though, I wish to clarify her new style of fighting. Before, when using Guilty Rose, she would rely solely on her weapons. Now with Blossoming Rose, she has blended her Muay Thai into her fighting style, basically she'll lash out with punches, kicks and other attacks while using her weapon.**

 **Alrighty, that's it for the chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: so a little late again...I promise I am trying to get back on track, but life hates me.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter that's a bit bigger than normal to make up for it.**

 **Before we get into it, I want to preface this with the fact that this was not how I planned things to go originally. But as with everything else that this has happened to, I think the way it played out is as good, if not better than what I had wanted to do.**

 **Well on to the chapter.**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 30

" _You know what to do."_

" _Yes."_

" _Then go."_

"Make it as painless as possible _."_

 _Rose silently repeated her mantra._

 _Rose approached her target silently._

 _She lowered the left Guilty Rose and switched it to kama form._

 _Rose spun the weapon by its cable with the aid of her semblance before swinging it._

 _The woman didn't know what hit her, she just dropped to ground_

 _Rose retracted her kama and disappeared back into the shadows._

" _Mama, what's wrong?"_

….

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Weiss had noticed the look on Rose's face as she stared at General Ironwood's daughter immediately. Weiss had seen Rose's episodes before, but she knew this one was something different. So she slowly walked to her partner.

"Rose?"

Still no response from the faunus, now everyone was walking towards them.

"Friend Winter is something wrong with that girl?"

Winter looked at Penny only slightly less confused as she had seen soldiers locked in PTSD episodes. What had her so confused is why it started only when the girl had laid eyes on Penny.

Winter turned back to her sister to find Weiss embracing her partner.

"Come on Rose, come back to me. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you."

That caught Winter's full attention. The specialist's mind began racing as she tried to fathom what her sister could possibly have meant.

Then she started noticing the facts about the girl before her.

She was young, younger than Weiss. That meant that her career as a killer must have started as a young child.

The girl was covered with scars, many were old and grouped. Winter knew systematic abuse when she saw it.

Finally, the PTSD episode. A heartless, unrepentant mass murderer wouldn't have PTSD, or at least not to this extent.

Then Winter recalled the general's investigation. She knew he had been to Beacon right before he left. So why did he he investigate the bandit tribe when the culprit of his wife's murder was here.

Pieces slowly began to fit together and a sickening picture was painted before Winter's eyes.

Her mind wasn't fully able to grasp everything when a set of footsteps came from behind her.

"What is going on here?"

Winter and Penny immediately stood at full attention, facing the general.

"Nothing sir, just a heated argument."

"'Heated argument'? Winter, you tried to arrest my partner!"

The general glanced over at Rose and sighed.

"Specialist Schnee, I gave you specific orders to not engage anyone here to avoid this exact situation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Winter bowed her head embarrassed by her actions.

"It was a lapse in judgment and it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

Penny was looking between her father and her friend, thoroughly confused by the exchange.

"Um, father, friend Winter you two have been acting odd since we met Weiss and her partner. Why?"

Penny watched as her father looked out over the developing crowd and grimaced.

"Let's go to a more private setting, Ozpin's office would be best."

….

James Ironwood, his daughter, Winter Schnee, and Team RWBY all stood before Ozpin's desk. Glynda and Amber were also there standing next to the headmaster.

Ozpin rubbed his temples after he heard what transpired at the docks. He looked over the group once more, not failing to notice how Rose was still staring at Penny Ironwood.

"James, I thought you trained your specialists to act with discretion."

"As did I, Ozpin. But as I said, it won't happen again."

James said this while he gave Winter a sideways glare for good measure. Winter in response shifted slightly.

"Good, now, on to the actual purpose of you being here. Did you find them?"

"I found them, or rather what was left of them."

"What was left of them?"

"Yes, we found their remains and the ruins of their camp. Forensics reported that they have been dead for several months."

Ozpin took a moment to process this. He knew it wasn't Rose as the timeline didn't fit, nor any huntsman or kingdom as their would have been some record of it.

"What all did you find there?"

"Forensics concluded that they were killed by one person, seemingly a scorpion faunus. Other than that, just some very _odd_ ammunition."

That last sentence brought Rose back into the conversation. Her eyes turned to the general in panic.

"You have to destroy them!"

Everyone's head snapped to the faunus whose breathing had become ragged.

"Miss Rose."

James held up a hand to halt the girl from being admonished any further.

"Do you have any information on that ammunition, my top scientists can only tell me what they do."

Rose's panic only seemed to rise at being questioned.

"You have to destroy those damn things! Please, don't let my mistake kill anyone else!"

James looked at Ozpin for clarification on why the girl was panicking like this to find him looking at her with pity. James looked back at Rose and decided to approach the topic differently.

"I can have them destroyed, but I must know what they are so I can have them disposed of properly."

Rose calmed down slightly after hearing the general agree to destroying her anti-aura bullets.

"I c-can't tell you what's in them, but their anti-aura bullets."

"Anti-aura? How are they different from aura penetrating ammunition?"

Rose didn't answer immediately, instead she looked to the ground.

"Aura cannot block them, nor heal the wounds they create."

James brow furrowed, he should have been more careful with his wording. Suddenly, Ozpin cleared his throat, calling all attention to him.

"James, it would be best if you just destroyed all the ammunition and forget they ever existed."

"With all due respect, they could be invaluable to the Atlas military."

"Those fucking things are only good at killing people, and painfully at that."

Everyone went silent when Rose yelled at the general. Her body was still shaking, but it was more due to her anger than panic.

"Please, they've killed enough people."

James sighed in resignation, if he wasn't going to get answers then ammunition was useless.

"I must commend then, Miss Rose. You created a perfect weapon that can't be reverse engineered, I'll tell the researchers to dispose of them. If only I had someone with your brilliance."

"It wasn't brilliance that made those things, it was desperation."

James couldn't help but feel the magnitude of those words.

Ozpin shook his head at the general in both annoyance and relief.

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

Ozpin was about wave a dismissal when Penny raised her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Ironwood."

"I have a question for Rose."

James immediately stared at his daughter, knowing the question she wanted to ask.

"Now is not the time for personal questions, Penny."

Penny glared back, reminding James of his late wife. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a pang of pity for whoever the girl decided to spend her life with.

"Father, do not act like you don't want ask her this question. You've been wanting the answer for years."

The two held each other's glare as the room remained silent as no one else knew what was going on. Finally, James sighed and looked at Rose.

"Miss Rose, the question my daughter has for you will likely be uncomfortable, if not painful to answer. So, if you don't feel that you can answer, you don't have to answer."

"O-okay, what's the question?"

Penny took a moment to plan her next words carefully. During the explanation of what happened at the docks, she figured out who Rose was. It took every ounce of self control she had not to lash out the girl and think things through. It didn't take long for the facts to paint the full picture.

"Why did the Oni Tribe kill my mother? Did she do something to them, or were they hired to?"

Rose chewed on her lip, debating on whether or not they would accept her answer. She hung her head and decided they should at least hear the truth.

"Because they could."

The room once again remained silent, no one quite understood how to take that answer.

"I don't understand, 'because they could', they had you kill my mother in front of me because it was something they could do?"

Rose winced when Penny mentioned her part in the murder, but took a deep breath to keep a hold of herself.

"I don't think I have ever explained to any of you about who the Oni Tribe were as people, only what they did."

Rose took another breath, closed her eyes, and started going through her memories. Her breathing became ragged again as she went through the painful memories she had been trying to ignore, but pressed on as this was the only way she could give them a complete answer.

She felt three hands gripping her shoulders after a few moments. She knew it was her team and leaned into their hands to keep herself centered.

"They were a tribe of killers, and they liked to think they were professionals that sold their skills to the highest bidder. The problem was that despite all the skill they thought they had, no one was actually hiring them. So they figured they would start killing people who were important to show off their skills."

Rose took a moment to soak in her team's support again before continuing.

"That was when they had me killing people and making sure it was known that I did it. Your mother was supposed to be a 'crowning achievement' to get them noticed."

Penny and her father were visibly shaken by this revelation.

"That's it? My mother died so she could be added to some killers' resume?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded sullenly.

Penny started backing towards the elevator slowly while shaking her head.

"I-I-I need s-some time to p-process this."

With that said, Penny bolted to the elevator without even trying to hide her sobbing. No one made any attempt to stop her as she punched the ground floor button.

….

Marron found herself tied up and being dragged into the Belladonna mansion by Menagerie's guardsmen. She was dropped in front of the door as one of the guardsmen knocked.

Marron wanted to meet Ghira Belladonna badly, but this was not the way she had planned to do it. She actually didn't even know why she was arrested. She had only arrived two days before and applied for an audience with the chief. It was fifteen minutes ago that the guardsmen came barging into her room at the inn she was staying at.

It was less than a minute before a feminine voice called out from behind the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal Kali Belladonna.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Belladonna, we've come to see the chief."

"Honey, the guardsmen have brought someone to see you."

A soon as Kali called out for a husband, Ghira muffled answer came back. Kali then looked back at Marron, who looked as pathetic as she felt, which seemed to tug at Kali's heart.

"Is it actually necessary for her to be tied up like that?"

"Yes ma'am, we were told she planning an attempt on yours and your husband's life."

Kali's eyes widened and she looked back at Marron. The bear faunus was struck speechless after hearing the charges against her.

Kali saw her expression and found it too genuine to not be suspicious.

"Is that true? Were you going to try to kill me and my husband?"

The words pulled Marron's reeling mind back to reality.

"What? No! I came to Menagerie because I need you husband's help to stop the White Fang!"

Kali examined the woman again, and once again found no deception in her.

"Guardsmen, untie her and help her up."

"But ma'am, Fennec and Corsac were very clear about her being dangerous and not to be trusted. We are only bringing her before the chief because that is what we are supposed to do with criminals."

"I should have known Fennec and Corsac were behind this, if I ever get my claws on those pricks."

One of the guardsmen was about to smack Marron with the haft of his spear, but Kali held her hand out to stop him.

"Untie her and help her up, I want to hear what she has to say."

"But ma'am."

"Darren, just do what she says, it'll be easier on all of us."

"Chief"

Ghira finally came to the door and stood next to his wife. He hadn't heard much, but if his wife advocted for the woman, he'd support her decision.

Marron sighed in relief and rubbed her wrists after her bindings were cut and she was helped to her feet.

"Now what is this all about?"

"Fennec and Corsac fed your guardsmen false information because I have evidence to prove that Adam Taurus and _his_ White Fang needs to be stopped."

"Adam Taurus and his White Fang? I was under the impression that Sienna Khan was the leader of the White Fang."

"So is she apparently, but no, the White Fang is now being led by Adam and his blind hatred."

Ghira scrutinized Marron as his wife did before, only to come to similar results.

"You said you have proof?"

"I have all of it here on my scroll."

Ghira and Kali exchanged looks for a moment before nodding to each other.

"Come in and let's see it. Also, guardsmen, if anyone asks, this woman is in custody and awaiting a proper trial. Am I understood?"

"Yes, chief."

Marron cheered internally as she entered the mansion.

" _Finally, more people willing to listen to!"_

….

Winter walked through the halls of Beacon Academy, glancing around discreetly. She was accompanied by Yang Xiao-Long, who was acting as her guide.

"So are we gonna talk now, or are you going to continue acting like you're not fretting about Penny?"

Winter's eye twitched at the newest attempt in a long line of attempts to start a conversation.

"I have no ide-"

"Your lips are pursed and eyebrows are furrowed, your worried about her."

Winter stopped and stared at the blonde, baffled that she had read her features so well.

"I- how?"

"Weiss does the same thing when she's worried about Rose."

Winter looked the blonde over again, she had not expected the brutish woman to be so perceptive. Though her silence seemed to betray her intentions.

"You're wondering why a gal, or 'brute', like me can read people so well."

Winter's expression slackened in shock.

"Wow, you and Weiss are definitely sisters. Yeah, don't let my appearance fool you, I know people. Plus, you and I aren't exactly different."

Winter went from impressed to irritated with that last comment.

"And how exactly are we similar, Miss Xiao-Long."

Yang quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at Winter, irritating the woman more.

"First, call me Yang. Second, we're both big sisters through and through, well me more than you."

Winter loosed a growl at the woman before her.

"And how exactly do you figure that you are more of a sister than I am?"

Yang waved the aggression off nonchalantly.

"Your little sister wanted nothing more than to impress you and you were about to slap her. If my sister hadn't stopped you, we'd be talking in the infirmary right now and not walking through the halls."

Winter's temper still had the better of her, and so she decided to snap at Yang again.

"How dare you tell me how I should interact with my own sister!"

"I'm not telling you how to interact with, I'm threatening that if you hurt her, I'll pull a Nora and break your legs. There is a difference."

Winter was taken back for a moment, that someone had just threatened her twice in a minute.

"How dare you, do you know who I am?"

Yang's face was still unimpressed by Winter's flaring temper.

"Yeah, your my teammate's big sis, and you have a really shitty family. Big. Frickin'. Whoop."

Winter had enough of the woman and went to backhand her. But before she could even bring her hand back, she received a swift flicker punch to the nose. Winter stumbled back from the hit, less because of the force of it and more because of sheer shock.

"Yeah, I should have told ya. If you think you're going to get a free punch on any member of Team RWBY, think again. Now, how about you calm down and we talk about this like grown ups."

Winter was officially livid, but the blow had knocked her out of seeing red.

"Fine, let's discuss this."

"Good, now do you want to start with the docks again, or would you rather talk about Penny."

Winter honestly didn't want to talk with Yang at all anymore, but she did agree to humor her.

"The docks first, you seem to be upset by my actions there."

"Eh, mostly just how you treated Weiss."

Winter quirked an eyebrow this time.

"You're not upset that I tried to arrest your sister?"

Yang shrugged at the question at first.

"Yes and no, you see, Ozpin made it clear this would happen eventually, and I'll be honest, you were a lot less nasty than my partner was when she recognized Rose. So you have that going for you."

Winter took a moment to process those words carefully.

"You don't condemn what I did?"

Yang looked Winter in the eyes with an unexpected air of seriousness.

"You did what you thought was right, I can't really fault you for that. Though, I'd be lying if I said that her kicking your butt wasn't fun to watch."

"She did not 'kick my butt', she simply caught me off guard!"

Yang snorted at Winter's outburst, having seen it dozens of times at the beginning of the semester.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Winnie, she's kicked everyone's butt here _but_ mine."

Winter fumed at that entire sentence, and was about to bear into the blonde. However, Yang held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Let's move on for the moment and I'll get your panties undone later."

Winter bristled again, but eventually relented. She wasn't keen on letting this blonde get further under her skin. So Wi

"I would be willing to bet my sister acted in similar fashion as I did upon hearing who her partner was."

"Actually your sister has been head over heels for Rose from day one."

Winter blinked at the blonde.

"I beg your pardon?"

It was Yang's turn to look at Winter in disbelief. After a moment, Yang shook her head and chuckled.

"Wow, you need lessons on how to be a big sis if you haven't picked up that your sister is _dating_ mine."

Winter was unable to stop her jaw from dropping. She had known her sister was fond of her partner, but only thought it was only a close friendship.

"I had no idea she even...um..went that way."

Winter winced with every word that came out of her mouth. Yang only shrugged in response again.

"Apparently several girls, including her, didn't know themselves either."

"Several girls? You are not about to tell me my sister is a part of some... _polygamous_ relationship."

Yang snickered this time, gleefully enjoying this.

"It's not so bad Winnie, at least it's just a harem."

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to wrap her head around whatever her sister could possibly be thinking.

"When father finds out about this."

Yang's demeanor suddenly switched to one of sympathy and she placed a hand on Winter's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, you witnessed first hand how protective of Weiss Rose can be, plus she has me and the rest of her friends."

Winter looked up at the blonde, not exactly reassured by her words.

"You don't know my father."

Yang's face grew grim at that statement.

"Winter, trust me, it's him who needs to be scared. Rose _will_ kill him if he threatens Weiss."

Winter's eyes widened when she heard that. She knew the blonde wasn't joking and that Rose easily had the skill set to accomplish the feat.

"Don't forget to mention, firecracker, what Weiss does to anyone that tries to hurt Rose too. I mean, last I heard, that Cardin boy will never walk straight again, and not because you broke his legs."

Winter and Yang were both dragged out of their thoughts by the gravelly voice. Both Women turned around to see a familiar man.

"Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here? And wait, are you...cleaned up?"

Indeed, there stood Qrow, his back was straight, he was clean shaven, and his clothes looked they actually had been washed recently. After a brief moment, Winter turned to Yang.

"Can I arrest this pathetic excuse for an impostor, everyone knows Qrow Branwen is a hopeless drunk."

Yang snorted and started laughing. Winter, once again affected by the blonde's move, started chuckling herself.

"And here I thought you couldn't make or take a joke."

"Yang barely managed to get the words out between her panting and additional fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two. I'm trying to be a responsible uncle and get mocked for it. _Heavy is the burden I now b_ _ear_."

"'Responsible'? I didn't think your vocabulary could contain a word with so many syllables."

Yang and Winter descended into another fit of laughter, this time Qrow reluctantly joined in.

"Okay, I walked straight into that one, ice queen."

Yang took a brief moment to straighten up, seeing a perfect opportunity.

"Hey, she's not an ice queen, she's my snow angel."

Fortunately, Winter was still laughing to much to hear the possessive pronoun, but Qrow didn't miss it. He quirked an eyebrow, and Yang shrugged helplessly. Qrow simply shook his head and silently wished her luck.

 **A/N: and that's all I wrote.**

 **Oof that was a troublesome chapter to write. Especially the last two scenes which were completely unplanned, but practically wrote themselves once I committed to writing them.**

 **So real quick, I've been hearing some confusion about Penny, and I'm going to try to clear it up for you guys now, and then again in one of the next few chapters. Penny IS flesh and blood in this story, and General Ironwood's daughter in my story. For those saying that's a little far fro canon, I'm working off a headcanon that Penny WAS Ironwood's daughter but was killed with her mother by the White Fang. Her mother was Doctor Polendina's sister and so Ironwood asked him to bring back Penny. Ironwood also convinced Penny that the Doctor was her father because he felt too guilty.**

 **Yeah, not really canon at all, but it was fun to work with.**

 **Oh another thing, you guys might have noticed that James didn't bring his entire army with him. Why? Because he wanted to minimize the number of people who knew about Rose, and to avoid exactly what happened on the docks.**

 **Okay, recap time.**

 **Rose gets locked in her memories again and Winter figures out that Rose was not a killer by choice, not much to say there.**

 **Ozpin's office, that was a hard scene to write. Every word had to planned carefully. First, there is James delivering his report. That had to be planned carefully as Ironwood just wants to give Ozpin the facts. But of course the snag was the anti-aura bullets weren't all destroyed. Some of you might ask me why did Salem and her goons come back for them. Simple, Tyrian had tried to burn the camp to the ground, he thought everything was destroyed. As far as the bit with Ironwood trying to find out how to make them. I decided to bring some more canon Ironwood into the mix, who always wants to capitalize on an opportunity. Of course, Rose will hear none of it and wants them erased from existence. Finally, Penny finally asks the burning question. Why did her mother have to die. This was a very particular piece, you see, I've wanted to explain who the Oni were as people for a long time, and I finally got the chance. You see, the Oni was always a tribe of idiots with weapons as it were. They consider themselves professionals, but aren't anywhere close to that. Anyway, she was suitably shocked by the revelation.**

 **Marron's latest exploit, She got arrested! Yeah, I don't know where that idea came from. But I thought 'man, Maroon is having too much luck, let's throw a wrench at her'. However, I also had to have Fennec and Corsac's plan backfire because they are idiots and their plans always backfire horribly.**

 **Winter and Yang's scene, the other out of the blue scene this chapter. I'll explain why they were walking together specifically next time, but for right now, let's say everyone paired off to look for Penny. Now, Yang and Winter's talk. I know it seems weird that Yang was the level head in it, but if you take canon into consideration, it's not really a stretch. Winter is provoked quite easily in canon, and so of course Yang would get a violent reaction out of her eventually. Yang, while also provoked easily, is also seen to be level headed and calm when she needs to talk to someone, even when they get upset with her for doing so. Thus, I made that weird dynamic conversation. Also, we all know Yang would want to sock Winter at least once. Finally, winter meeting sober Qrow. Yeah, that didn't play out all that dramatically, but I felt the comic relief was needed in the chapter.**

 **That's it for the recap!**

 **It's a pretty big chapter for me at this point and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I got more excuses, pretend you read them.**

 **So Last time I said I would explain why Yang was with Winter this chapter...and I forgot. I would try to put it in now, but it would mess with the flow. So I'll explain now, everyone paired up to look for Penny. Yep that simple.**

 **Besides that, this chapter is a little heavy, a little sweet, and whole lot of Guilty Rose goodness that you guys expect of me.**

 **Yeah that makes it sound like I have a swollen head, but this was another chapter that was great to write.**

 **Well, on to the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Guilty Rose Chapter 31

Penny sat on the cliff overseeing the entire Emerald Forest with her legs dangling off.

The greenery was so foreign to her, having lived her life in the frigid land of Atlas, but it soothed her somewhat. Her heart was still in turmoil over learning the true reason why her mother had been killed, from the killer's mouth no less.

She always wanted to believe her mother had been killed because she ruffled some bad guy's feathers, but no. Her mother died just because she was a public figure.

Penny wiped away another tear that managed to force its way out and strangled back the urge to sniffle.

"It's okay if you want to cry."

Penny's head snapped to the side when she heard the familiar voice and found the last person she wanted to see sitting next to her.

"Why are you here."

Rose glanced at the girl and shrugged a bit.

"I wanted to be close enough to grab you if the edge broke. This cliff isn't actually reinforced."

Penny stared at the faunus as if she had grown a second head while Rose just stared off into the distance.

Finally, Penny looked back over the grimm infested forests.

"I hate this place."

Penny's head spun back to the faunus to find that the girl had a pained expression, as if she was hold back some monumental weight.

"Why?"

Rose closed her eyes and the scenery around her immediately changed.

"I-I'm standing on a rooftop, watching the street for my target. When I saw them, Hannya is there behind me, asking if I knew what I had to do."

Penny instantly knew what the girl was talking, but didn't say anythig when she saw the tears running down Rose's cheeks.

"I told her her yes, and she told me to go. So I hop off the roof."

Rose's muscles tensed as if she was falling and about to hit the ground.

"I make no sound as I approach the woman I'm supposed to kill. I tell myself ' _make it as painless as possible_ '."

This time it's just Rose's arm that tenses up.

"I spin my kama and aim for the base of the woman's skull, that way I knew she'd only feel the pain for a split second."

Rose's arm relaxed, but her face tensed up this time. Several more tears streamed out.

"It feels like there's a knife in my chest as the woman crumples to the ground. But I still can't make a sound. If I make a sound, the daughter will turn to look at me."

By this point, Rose was trembling. She opened her teary eyes and looked at the ginger haired girl next to her.

"I hate this place because that always plays in my head when I'm here."

The two went back to looking forward in silence for a few minutes. Finally, something about what Rose had said struck Penny.

"Why was it so important that I didn't see you?"

Rose didn't look over at Penny this time.

"Are you aware of what the public knows me as and why?"

"Of course, you're called the Face of Death, because anyone that sees you dies."

Rose hung her head and clenched her fists as she listened to Penny.

"That was another rule imposed upon me by the Oni, I had to make myself seem more deadly and mysterious by killing anyone who got a look at my face."

Penny connected the dots and bit her lip.

"So you had to make sure I didn't see your face."

"No, I had to make sure _you_ didn't see me at all. They knew you were going to be there with your mother that night… They had told me to kill both of you."

Penny tensed at that new piece of information.

"I begged for hours... Apparently, I _annoyed_ them too much so they told me 'if the child doesn't notice you, then you don't have to kill her'."

Penny could only sit there and work her her jaw in shock. Once again, the heartless killer that killed her mother in front of her was shown to no longer be the monster from her nightmares, but just another little girl locked in her own. Her body eventually moved on its own. Her hand found the Rose's and she took it, as much for Rose as for herself.

….

A few days had passed since General Ironwood had arrived. And though he had left the day after he arrived, Penny and Winter remained at Beacon to continue observing the students.

Dinner had just ended and Yang could officially say she was fed up with her partner's pussyfooting around, and if she wasn't so ticked, she'd be proud of the unconscious pun.

She had just sat through another meal that ended up with her watching Blake stare at Rose get waited on hand and foot, obviously wanting to join in.

Thus she got Weiss to take Rose to team CMEN's dorm for a bit and dragged Blake back to team RWBY's. Blake didn't take too kindly to being dragged by her collar, but she wasn't escaping her blonde partner's iron grip.

Finally, they reached the dorm and Yang unceremoniously threw Blake in before closing and locking the door.

"Yang, I could have walked on my own."

"I was not going to give you the chance to run away. We need to have a this talk now because I am tired of this shit."

"What shit?"

"You watching Ruby being fawned over!"

"I don't stare at your sister, and I most certainly am not jealous of her."

Yang crossed her arms and glared at Blake.

"I didn't say you were jealous. In fact I was trying to get at how you wanted to get in on the action and fawn over Rose yourself."

Blake just sat there working her jaw trying to think up something to either deny or deflect that, but was coming up empty.

"Look, I'm not saying you should just go up and kiss her or anything like that. I'm telling you to stop watching from the sidelines and tell her how you feel."

….

"So why do you think Yang dragged Blake off like that?"

Weiss was rummaging through a suitcase of clothing while thinking about how to answer before pulling out a gray and white bolero jacket.

"Can you match or compliment this?"

Cinder looked over her shoulder before going back to her closet.

"I think so. Now back to what I asked."

"From the look on her face, she's probably giving Blake the same talk that you need to give Emerald."

Cinder paused and slumped a bit.

"Don't remind me. Here, what about this?"

Cinder displayed a pair of black slacks that she had altered to accommodate tailed faunus.

"Hmm, now we just need a plain white blouse."

"It's your turn to lend the blouse."

Weiss nodded and retrieved a blouse from the suitcase.

"Alright Rose try these on."

Rose, who was just going through the motions of being dressed up, took the clothes and went off to the bathroom. She was told to change in there only after they had to rush Neo to the infirmary the first time Rose undressed in the room with them.

As Cinder and Weiss watched her close the door, Cinder couldn't help but ask another question.

"You seem awfully okay with our _arrangement_ growing."

Weiss continued to stare at the door for a moment.

"Do you remember why you asked me to make this arrangement?"

Cinder quirked an eyebrow, not sure where this was going.

"Of course, I asked you because I didn't feel like I'd ever be capable of making her happy."

Weiss' head dipped down a bit.

"I honestly feel the same. My family's history with faunus has been terrible. And though I'm nothing like my father, I still feel like I could do her more harm than good."

Cinder regarded the girl for a moment, debating on how much she should say.

"I assure you that your family has nothing on my _family_. Though I think we could both take a cue from Rose and try to make more of ourselves than our families have."

Weiss looked at Cinder with a bit of a deadpan.

"How are you this wise and only a year older?"

Cinder shrugged noncommittally before deciding to have some fun.

"Wisdom comes not in years, but in experience."

Weiss' deadpan worsened.

"Did you read that from a cheesy fortune cookie?"

"Maybe."

"Thought so."

Unbeknownst to Cinder and Weiss, Rose listened to the whole conversation and was currently letting it sink in. She felt happy that she was inspiring others to be better, and she knew in her heart that she wanted to help them. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a way to help Weiss at the moment. However, Rose already had an idea how to help Cin.

Hopefully, Cin wouldn't mind her going behind her back.

….

"You say it like it so easy."

Yang shook her head at her partner and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It actually is, the only hard part is nutting up and putting yourself out there."

Blake almost growled defiantly at the blonde. Then an idea struck her.

"Alright, if it is so easy, how about we make a bet?"

"I'm game, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as everyone has noticed how you've been acting around Weiss' sister, how about if you and her kiss, I confess to Rose?"

Yang smirked at that, it was too easy for the likes of her.

"You'd better figure out what you wanna say then, 'cause I'll win that bet in an hour."

Blake scrunched her face at that, feeling like she just endangered her teammate's sibling.

"Yeah, you would probably do something rash, like walking up and kissing her out of the blue. So here's a stipulation, _she_ has to kiss _you_ of her own free will."

Yang winced, her partner had pretty much read her mind.

"That will be tougher, but I think I can make it happen soon still."

Blake stared at her for a moment.

"Look, I really like the gal, she's all straight laced in public but she has a soft and fun side that she rarely shows."

"That's not much Yang, especially considering that she tried to arrest your sister."

Yang looked down and chewed on her lip for a minute.

"There is more to her, a lot more."

"Like what?"

Yang took another minute to put her thoughts into words.

"She's a lot like me in some ways."

"I doubt that."

Yang huffed and stuck her tongue out at the faunus before continuing.

"She's a big sis that doesn't know how to actually be one."

"Now that I can actually see, but that still seems too flimsy."

Yang was starting to get frustrated with this line of questioning.

"Look, it's not just things about that I _like_. It's more that everything about her calls to me. I don't know, it's like I _have_ to love her."

It was Blake's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

" _Love_ her, kinda soon isn't it?"

Yang shrank this time.

"I guess it is, but I've never quite felt like this before."

Yang's emotions were etched deep on her face, so Blake could see how her partner truly felt. Blake's eyes widened at this, it was now plain to her that _love_ truly was what Yang had meant.

" _What kind of partner would I be if I didn't support her?"_

"Alright, so are we still on for that bet?"

Yang looked up to see a different look in her partner's eyes. There was no more defiance, just a feeling of support.

"Yeah, I get Winter to kiss me, and then you confess to Rose."

"Heh, yeah."

….

"Sir, Fennec and Corsac failed to stop Marron."

"WHAT!"

Adam roared at the newest piece of bad news. It hadn't taken long for him to discover Marron's treachery and put a plan in place to stop her, but obviously he was surrounded by idiots.

"What happened?"

The grunt before him was already trembling, not wanting to deliver the entirety of the news.

"They had her arrested for attempting to kill Chieftain Belladonna, but apparently the guardsmen just brought her before him instead of killing her outright."

Adam slammed his fist on his desk and growled.

"Those idiots! Tell me that at least Ghira Belladonna is still being a coward and not interfering with the White Fang."

The grunt sucked in his lips.

"there are reports that Sienna Khan has made an unscheduled visit to Menagerie."

"WHAT!?"

….

Sienna Khan normally would not be seen in Menagerie as she saw it as a half-veiled slap to faunus, especially considering the what the name meant, but she had been called here by Ghira himself. As much as the more zealous elements of the White Fang called him a coward, she viewed her old friend and comrade with nothing but respect, and a small bit of envy.

Thus, this is why she found herself walking up to the chieftain's mansion.

"I just really hope Kali isn't home."

She stopped in her tracks when that sentence escaped her lips without her notice. Her escort stopped and glanced at her curiously as she composed herself.

"No. It does not matter if she is there, I am a mature woman and I can talk to her like a normal person."

She took a few centering breathes and steeled her expression, making her escort worry about what was about to happen.

Sienna finally made it to the mansion door and knocked, still silently praying not to hear the one voice she was weak too.

"Coming."

"Fuck. Me."

The door opened and Sienna found herself face-to-face with her nightmare, the bubbly Kali Belladonna.

Sienna bit the inside of her lip.

It took only a moment for Kali to recognize Sienna and pull the tiger faunus into a tight.

"Oh, Sienna! It's been far too long. How have you been?"

Sienna could only let out a pathetic mewl at first. Then she cleared her throat and pushed Kali to arms length for her own sanity.

"I've been busy, things in the White Fang have been a little weird as of late."

Sienna didn't miss the look in Kali's eye when she said the White Fang.

"I see… Well, that's one of the reasons why we asked you to meet with us."

Kali glanced at Sienna's escort before leaning towards Sienna, making the poor woman's heart race.

"You need to leave your escort out here. We can't trust anyone in the White Fang right now."

Sienna's heart seized before filling with anger. She was about to let the woman know that these were her most trusted guards.

But then she saw the concern in Kali's face. This was something serious.

"Guards, wait out here and guard the mansion alongside the guardsmen."

"As you command."

Sienna nodded to them as they bowed to her before turning and following Kali into her home, Making a point to not get hypnotized by those swaying hips.

Sienna followed the hips through the atrium into the mansions living room, where she found two other people sitting across from each other. She immediately recognized one as Ghira, but the other one was only vaguely familiar to her.

"Take a seat by Marron there, I'll go make tea."

Sienna dumbly nodded and took her place by the fauns and watched as Kali left the room.

"Marron, would you be so kind as to wipe the drool from Sienna's face until she regains her mental faculties."

Marron glanced between Ghira and Sienna rapidly, not quite sure what was going on. Then she noticed that Sienna was indeed drooling. Quickly, she grabbed her napkin and gently turned the woman's head.

Marron had never seen Sienna in person before, but she could honestly say that cameras never did her justice. Thus she took an extra second or two to admire the woman before wiping her face.

After a minute the glazed look in her eyes cleared up, Sienna found herself staring into soft brown eyes. She then realized her face was being held and a napkin was being pressed to it.

This was an uncomfortably familiar situation.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm not trying to do this Ghira, right?"

"I know."

"I'm very sorry."

"I know."

Sienna hung her head in the hands of the woman who had strangely not let go.

"Wow, I haven't seen someone bit this bad since Ilia."

"So I'm not the only poor sob out there."

The room went silent again until a few minutes later when Kali came back with a kettle and four cups.

"Oh good, you're back to yourself, that's quicker than usual."

Sienna glanced over at Kali, still having her face held, and shrugged.

"I had someone much gentler taking care of me this time."

"Yes, Marron is quite the sweetheart."

Marron smiled sheepishly at the praise.

Kali smiled softly and began serving tea while the two other women composed themselves. Finally, Sienna spoke up.

"So, why did I have to come here today? This meeting has to be pretty damn important."

"It is Sienna. Marron here has a lot she needs to share with you."

Sienna turned to the bear faunus next to her and finally got a good look at he.

"Wait, Marron, Marron...Savauge? You work under Adam, don't you?"

Marron nearly gaped, she was recognized by the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. She recovered after a srcond and prepared to address the woman.

"I _did_ , though I'm surprised you don't recognize me as a traitor."

Sienna's face contorted in confusion, making Marron sigh in resignation.

"So, Adam really has made you nothing but the face of the White Fang."

"What are you talking about?"

"Adam Taurus has completely taken over the White Fang, and he plans on starting a war with the Kingdoms."

 **A/N: Soooo, what did ya think?**

 **Sorry, I'm having far too much.**

 **Anyway, that chapter was something, wasn't it?**

 **Penny and Rose have a true heart to heart that leaves Penny somewhere between closure and more questions, because REALISM!**

 **Next, Yang gives Blake a boot to the ass, and Blake returns the favor. Why, you might ask. Because would you expect any less? As for Yang's feelings for Winter, this is still being explored by me as it was a recent suggestion that I really liked. THUS, if you have suggestions, I want to hear them.**

 **Cinder, Rose, and Weiss, that scene was both for fun, and because I am setting up for the future. I am planning more fluff scenes too, by the way. I am not loading up this volume like I did the last one, but I feel so empty without writing them.**

 **So Adam threw another tantrum...nothing really to say there.**

 **Finally, Sienna, she's finally here, and what's this? I made her a useless lesbian. Let me be frank, I did not plan that. I was writing the scene today, and I was going to have drama between Sienna and Kali because Kali stole Ghira's heart. Then I decided against that...and switched things up. But don't worry, Sienna will not be forever alone as you guys might have seen.**

 **Well, that's the chapter, see you next week!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be done two days ago...but yeah, that didn't happen.**

 **I don't have much in the way of pre-chapter notes besides that I'm finally back to canon times. This chapter will be the same day as the first episode of volume 2.**

 **The notes at the end of the will give you some insight if you so desire to read them.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY**

Guilty Rose Chapter 32

Rose took another deep breath as she paced in her dorm room again. The rest of her team was out getting ready for the new semester.

She had finally decided on a way to help Cin. She would tell Ozpin about Cin's past and see if he'd offer her amnesty and asylum in exchange for information, the same deal he made with her.

But Rose knew it wouldn't be quite that easy, she was bargaining on Cin's behalf without her consent.

"This will work, it has to."

Rose's third attempt at self assurance fell short of what she wanted, but did give her the confidence to leave her dorm and head towards Ozpin's office. The whole way, she went over everything she'd say again and again.

Her speed gradually increased as she kept moving, as if she was trying to outpace her insecurity about her plan.

By the time she was passing Glynda who was leaving the elevator to Ozpin's office, she was already using her semblance at near full power. Glynda was nearly blown off her feet by the draft off of Rose. After stumbling back into the elevator and realizing who just ran passed her, she grabbed Rose by the shoulders.

"Rose, what's going on? Why are you running like that?"

Rose looked up at Glynda with her big eyes while she tried to catch her breath.

"I need to talk to Ozpin about Cin!"

Rose didn't realize in her adrenaline-fueled state that she yelled that at Glynda, who then started to panic thinking that Cinder had revealed her true colors.

"Rose calmed down and tell me what happened, is everyone okay?"

Rose's eyes contorted in confusion as she looked up at Glynda. She then took a moment to fully catch her breath and calm down.

"Everyone's fine, I'm just trying to help Cin out."

Glynda was taken back by that. After she heard the evidence against Cinder and her team, she had taken to keeping a near constant eye on them. Though of course, she found nothing.

"Oh… um, what does she need help with exactly?"

Glynda winced at that pathetic attempt to get information out of Rose. Rose just looked down and chewed on her lip in indecision.

Part of her wanted to only talk to Ozpin, but the other part of her trusted Glynda to help and she would need allies for this.

"Cin has a past like mine...but she also doesn't want to let it define her."

Glynda blinked owlishly.

"You know about Cinder's past?"

Rose returned the previous gesture.

"You know her past, too?"

The pair stared at each other for a moment, trying to gauge the other's opinion on the subject of their conversation. Finally, Glynda spoke up again.

"Are you vouching for her?"

Rose held Glynda's eyes for another moment before nodding slowly.

"Yes."

Glynda smiled softly, she was aware of Rose's _romantic situation_ and was slightly concerned, but seeing how resolved to help Cinder.

"Then I'll help, let's go see Ozpin together."

Rose's head fell, not in shame but in an odd fit of happiness.

"Thank you."

Glynda's smile grew a bit more and punched the button for Ozpin's office. They elevator began its ascent and the two stood in a comfortable silence until the chime indicating their stop.

"Glynda? You just left?"

"I ran into Rose when I left the elevator, she needs to talk to you and wanted me here for emotional support."

Ozpin's turned to Rose who was discreetly trying to hide behind Glynda now that her courage was starting to falter again.

"I see, well then, how can I help you?"

Rose took one more moment to go over what she'd say again. Glynda saw this and grabbed Rose's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rose looked up and gave her teacher an appreciative nod.

Finally, Rose looked at Ozpin with all the resolve she could muster.

"I'm here to talk with you about Cin's past. From what Glynda said, I'm sure you've already heard about the people she's worked for and some of the things she's done."

Ozpin regard Rose for a moment, much like Glynda had before.

"So, you are aware of it too."

Rose nodded firmly at Ozpin, she was now too far to turn back. Ozpin let out a sigh before looking back at the faunus.

"Knowing you're involvement with Cinder, I can assume you are trying to bargain for her to remain free."

"Yes...but she doesn't know I'm doing this."

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at this.

"So you're telling me that any deal we make here, may not hold up when we approach her."

"No, she will accept the terms I set, I know she will."

"And what assurance can you give me that she will accept this deal, Miss Rose?"

Rose looked down and considered what she would say.

"What assurance did you have when you offered me a place here."

"That was and is a different matter Rose, you weren't sent her on an infiltration mission."

Rose glared at the man.

"No, I was just the most infamous _killer_ on Remnant."

Glynda and Ozpin were dumbstruck by the outburst. They had seen her outbursts before, but those were only anger directed at herself.

Ozpin managed to recover a moment later.

"Rose, you have to understand, _you_ are making a deal on her behalf _without_ her knowledge or consent. Plus, the crimes we have evidence of her committing are of a much darker nature than yours."

Silence hung in the air as the two stared at each other.

"Ozpin, Cin is the reason I escaped the Oni Tribe. She is the reason I'm here. And I know that if I let her stay with whoever she's with, you'll eventually send me to hunt her down and kill her. So that's why I'm here. I'm here to ask you for the chance to save her before it's too late."

Ozpin held Rose's gaze a moment longer before sighing, he couldn't refuse when she said it like that.

"Very well, what kind of deal were you hoping for?"

A small smile developed on Rose's lips.

"The same deal you made with me. Amnesty and asylum in exchange for all the information she can offer."

Ozpin's brain nearly came to a halt at this. It never occurred to him to try and get information from one of Salem's agents voluntarily like this, mostly because he never thought it would work. This was undoubtedly the best opportunity for information on Salem he had in centuries.

"If she agrees, then yes."

Rose's smile grew and her tail began to sway.

"I'll go tell her now."

Ozpin nodded to the faunus as she turned back to the elevator and dashed for it.

"I'll make the necessary preparations."

….

"Okay Neptune, I need you to listen to me, and I mean really listen. Don't. Be. You."

Sun was walking his partner to Beacon Academy's cafeteria for the final bit of his tour. Helping transfer students was an official job of his since he was caught stowing away on a ship, harassing police officers, and evading arrest. And now it was time to help his actual team, though the other half just wanted to sleep after their trip to Vale.

Neptune however, wanted to see the campus, or more accurately see the girls on campus. Which had Sun worried for his well being already.

"What does that even mean? Don't be me? I'm awesome, how could I not be me."

Sun facepalmed for a few seconds. He would make one more effort to save his partner's life before leaving him to his fate.

"Look, these are real huntresses-in-training, not the pretty asses you chased back in Vacuo."

Sun watched his partner feign offense at the comment.

"I chased huntress-in-training at Shade too."

Sun grit his teeth at his partner's idiocy.

"You know what, fine, go be you."

Neptune puffed his chest out triumphantly.

"Glad to see you're seeing things my way."

" _Yeah, no, I'm just not going to be a part of this."_

Sun shook his head as he came to that conclusion. He then waved his hand dismissively towards the cafeteria.

"Why don't you just head on to the cafeteria, I'll catch up later, I gotta go tell the parole officer I did my job."

"Okay, more ladies for me."

Sun sighed as he pulled out his scroll and opened up the RFC group chat. The group chat was currently full of pictures of Rose being dressed up in all different kinds of outfits, again.

Sun let out another tired sigh.

 _The last one looks the best in my opinion._

 _Also guys...I failed to talk my partner out of being a complete and utter fuckboi._

 _Make his death painless, I owe him that much._

Sun looked up to see Neptune still approaching the cafeteria. Then his scroll went off again.

 _No promises~_

Sun gave Neptune's back a final salute after he read Coco's message.

"He's a dead man."

….

Weiss knew she'd have to put up with the complete human scum that was Sun Wukong's partner, but she didn't know he'd be this bad. He was worse than the suitors her father kept throwing at her, at least one or two of them had the decency to ask if she would agree to marry them.

No, Neptune was everything Sun had warned her and the rest of the RFC about and then some. He'd try and try for each girl he saw and after so many refusals, he would move to the nearest girl without missing a beat.

And now it was Weiss' turn in the barrel. She couldn't help but internally sigh that if she hadn't met Rose, she might have found this cretin handsome. But with no such delusions, she found his lackluster pickup lines and foolhardy persistence beyond infuriating. Thus she began counting the ways she could physically, socially, and economically ruin his life to keep from actually doing so.

"So snow angel, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

" _Oh dear Oum, did he actually use that line? Again? I think I'd rather listen to Yang's puns for a week straight than listen to him attempt to flirt for a minute."_

When Weiss finished that thought, she noticed something peculiar. The entire cafeteria was dead silent. Which at Beacon, silence was entirely unnatural.

And a glance to the entrance of the cafeteria revealed the cause of the silence.

There stood Rose, staring at her and Neptune.

"Neptune."

"Yes, snow angel?"

"I can't say it was a pleasure knowing you. However, I am happy to say that I won't be knowing you for long."

Neptune looked at her in utter confusion as he tried decipher what she meant by that, though he never got the chance to finish before the storm of petals found him.

….

Rose had messaged Cin to see where she and her team were so she could talk. Though oddly, the only response Rose got was that they were in the cafeteria dealing with something and that they would meet with her afterwards.

She was going to accept the response considering what she had just done, but she messaged her team to ask if they wanted to have lunch together and they gave the same response as Cin. That had Rose worried, so she made her way to the cafeteria intent on finding out what was wrong and attempting to help.

She was not expecting the problem to have blue hair and talking to Weiss.

She saw the boy grinning and chatting at Weiss, which Weiss obviously found irritating. This made a feeling bubble up in Rose that she only found vaguely familiar. It was like the night at the docks when she saw the White Fang grunts closing in on her team, except this time Weiss wasn't actually being threatened.

" _Snow angel._ "

That was the only phrase Rose heard, and it echoed in her mind. Not because of the words themselves, but the way he said them. Rose didn't even notice her face twisting into a snarl, nor when her body took off towards its target.

She did register the impact of her hand on the blue haired boy's head and the following impact of her hand pushing his head _through_ the table Weiss was sitting at.

There was a collective sympathetic hiss of pain from the entire population of the cafeteria, followed by a few cheers, groans, and the distinct sound of lien being pulled out and stuffed into pockets.

Still seeing red, Rose gripped the boy's hair and ripped him from the table only to release and let him flop onto the tile.

Rose stood over the prone form panting while waiting to see if he'd make another move. But the blue haired boy just laid there with confusion and food plastered on his face. Finally a voice brought her out of her vigil.

"Hmph, I was actually hoping you would use your knife, thank you nonetheless though."

Rose's head snapped to her who now had a hand on her shoulder. Weiss must have saw that her joke wasn't found to be as funny as it was intended to be.

"Hey, it's fine. If you hadn't done it then someone else would have. Now let's get you some food and head back to the dorm before people start congratulating you again."

Rose nodded an affirmative before turning to Cin and her team.

"Want to come with, I still need to talk to you. It's really important."

Cin stared at the faunus for a moment, obviously perturbed by the talk being important. Sparing a glance at the still dazed Neptune, Cin shrugged.

"Sure, the cafeteria lost its appeal anyway."

The two teams formed up and began walking to the exit with Neo lagging behind. The ice cream colored girl looked at the group, then at Neptune. The girl finally shrugged before delivering a swift kick to the boy's balls. Neptune's released a high pitched whine while Neo skipped back to the rest of the group.

Cinder shook her head at the smiling mute.

"Neo, as your team leader, I must chastise you for harming him. Also, as your team leader I must commend you for hitting such a small target."

Most of the group sniggered as the mute cutely feigned guilt.

….

After the teams had finished eating together and talking about their plans for the new semester, Rose had taken it upon herself to walk Cinder and her team back to their dorm. Not that Cinder minded this at all, in fact it was quite lucky as Cinder wanted to talk to her team and Rose about official joining Ozpin's side of the war.

Though her nerves on the subject kept her silent until they did manage to get to the dorm.

"So Rose, about you wanting to talk to me, I have something I need to talk to you about afterwards."

When Cinder spoke up, she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that Rose was much the same.

"Huh? Oh, that's fine...though I'm not sure you'll want to talk to me after what I have to say."

Rose's nervous fidgeting had Cinder worried as she tried to imagine what the girl could possibly have to say that would warrant such an announcement.

Cinder dismissed the dark thoughts as she closed the door behind everyone and they all took their usual spots in the dorm room.

"So what's so important that you have to tell me?"

Cinder tried to add as much levity to her voice to keep the situation from becoming heavy. Though the deep breath Rose took more than countered her efforts.

"I talked to Ozpin about your past."

 **A/N: Shorter chapter than the last few and a cliffhanger...sorry.**

 **Though a clarification on why I did this is because I didn't want to write another 4-5k and because I thought it was better this way.**

 **Alright, on to the recap!**

 **So the talk scene. That one was interesting to set up, I really had to play with and strain the implicit trust that Glynda and Ozpin have given Rose. As well I had to present Ozpin logically realizing that this was the chance of his current lifetime. I'm not sure though that I captured how nerve wracking the whole experience was for Rose and I apologize for the shortcomings of my abilities to write that.**

 **Next scene is Sun and Neptune. Come on guys, I had to bring them in eventually. Sun, I decided he's been on campus arrest and that of course means he was dragged into the RFC. His job is mostly "hired muscle" but he has more jobs I will disclose later. Neptune on the other hand, is well Neptune.**

 **Neptune hitting on every female in sight and getting caught by Rose. Yeah, we all saw this coming one of two ways, and I'm proud I chose this way… just imagining the poor sod hitting on Rose is nightmare inducing.**

 **Alright, the cliffhanger scene, yeah, this next chapter will test my ability to write something fierce. So wish me luck!**

 **that's it for notes, see you in a week or so!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'm late because life sucks. Like serously, I've been forced to do a ridiculous amount of homework and my insomnia kept me awake for practically five days straight. So, yeah, sorry I'm late again.**

 **On the plus side, double chapter _and_ I released a trailer for an upcoming story. If you haven't seen it yet, it's under the title Orphan RWBY: Ruby Rose Arc. It's not Lancaster so don't worry about that.**

 **So a heads up for this chapter. There's a lot of development in here, both plot and character. I won't spoil any scenes, but I'll probably be talking about them quite a bit in the recap.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Guilty Rose Chapter 33

"You did what?"

Cinder couldn't hide the venom that seeped into her voice. Not that she truly wanted it to be there in the first place, it was just that she could not fathom _Rose,_ of all people, betraying her like this.

Rose's reaction to Cinder's tone of voice came immediately. She shrank, not understanding what she did wrong to earn this much ire. Unfortunately, Rose's silence spurred Cinder on more and even Rose's massive silver pools couldn't take the wind out of her sails.

" _Rose,_ what did you do?"

Rose's silence was now replaced by sputtering wordlessly. Finally, after a few minutes she managed to force out some coherent words.

"I-I-I w-was j-j-just trying t-to help you."

Cinder's lips pulled tight in a snarl and she took a step towards, forcing Rose to take a step back.

"And how does turning us in to Ozpin help us?"

"I didn't t-turn you in to anyone, Ozpin already knew about your past."

That sentence did take the wind out of Cinder's sail. Her jaw went slack and she stood there gaping while she was trying to wrap her mind around this new information.

"He already knew?"

The question was more for herself but she couldn't help but voice it.

"I think he knows even more than me, but I don't know how he knows."

Cinder refocused on Rose's face now that all of her anger and betrayal was gone. She then realized that Rose was trembling in fright that she had caused. Cinder's stomach twisted into a painful knot.

Cinder slowly reached out to Rose who flinched away from her hand. Cinder cringed at this and let her hand drop. She had to take a shaky breath to keep from cursing herself out loud.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. Please, tell me what happened."

Rose still looked shaken, but had obviously managed to calm down a bit.

"I went to Ozpin today to ask him to give you and your team the same deal that he gave me."

Cinder felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

"When I met Glynda on my way to him, she told that they knew about your past already. They didn't tell me how much they knew. But from what they said and how they said it, they know a lot more than I do."

Rose shifted a bit at this and only spared a single glance at Cinder before continuing.

"Anyway, the good news is that I did manage to convince them to offer you the deal."

The small smile Rose offered with the news did much to ease Cinder's guilt, but then something struck her.

" _If what she said is right...then they might know that I worked for Salem. If they know that, how did she get them to agree?"_

Cinder bit her lip just before she voiced her question.

" _How_ did you convince him?"

Rose shuffled in place again and started sheepishly pressing her index fingers together.

"I vouched for you and Ozpin trusts me. I may have also thrown my past into his face, but it was mostly him trusting me... I think."

Cinder stared at Rose for a moment before sighing softly.

"Thank you, you put that trust at risk for us by doing this. More than you realize even. The woman I work for, no, _worked_ for has been at war with Ozpin and the kingdom for longer than either of us have been alive. And by war, I do mean actual war, it's just hidden in plain sight."

Cinder watched Rose's reaction. Emotions flickered across those gorgeous silver eyes, but they eventually settled on understanding. Cinder guess that she was beginning to understand the full gravity of her situation. Suddenly, another important question came to Cinder's mind.

"Why did you secure this deal for us Rose, I don't mean your reasons for doing it, but rather how did you know we'd even be okay with this."

Once again, Rose became completely sheepish.

"I didn't know for sure… I did know you weren't happy with your _situation._ So, I was more hinging on my ability to convince you this was a good idea."

"You could have just gave her your puppy eyes."

Both Cinder and Rose turned to look at the other people in the dorm room, finally realizing they weren't alone room.

"Merc, shut the fuck up, they are having an important conversation."

"Hey, I've been holding back Neo for ten minutes now and I'm about out of aura from her stabbing me. So, sorry if I finally voice my opinion."

Merc's comment got him the immediate reward of being stabbed in the foot agian again with Neo's umbrella blade. Though the stab went unnoticed as Mercury's attention was all on Emerald.

"Oum, you're such an insensitive dick!"

"Like you're such a fucking saint yourself!"

Neo glanced between the two and noticed that Mercury's hold was getting relaxed. An escape plan immediately formed in her head.

Cinder leaned over to Rose when she noticed that Neo was smiling deviously.

"She's got _that_ look in her eye."

"Hopefully she doesn't hurt them."

Neo waited for the next exchange between her captors.

"At least I don't hit on every moving thing!"

"Hey, I have standards, I've never hit on you."

Neo wiggled out of the hands holding her and grabbed both their wallets while making her way to Cinder and Rose. Cinder lightly snorted at this.

" _You just took their wallets_ , I'm proud of you."

Neo shrugged noncommittally while she removed the money from said wallets.

"Good, I wouldn't want some sleazeball like you hitting on me!"

"No, you'd rather grovel at Cinder's feet for attention!"

Cinder and Neo winced at that.

"That was a low blow."

Neo just nodded in response. Rose on the other hand, poked Cinder in the side to get her attention.

"What did he mean by that?"

Cinder and Neo just stared at Rose for a moment.

"I DO NOT GROVEL!"

"Oh right, 'cause you'd need to grow a pair to even do that much."

Cinder shook her head.

"He means what Neo, Weiss, and I do towards you."

Neo's response was to just dumbly point at Cinder.

"I know that, I mean why does she have to grovel?"

A silent beat passed between them.

"You do know."

"That she has feelings for you? Yes."

"Oh thank Oum."

"I mean, why does she have to _grovel_?"

Cinder looked at the ground and shuffled a bit, this line of questioning was no longer comfortable.

"I was always thinking of you So, even when I did know about her feelings for me, I just didn't quite return them."

"I don't have feelings for you!"

Emerald slapped her hands over her mouth when everyone turned to her.

A moment of silence passed and everyone's stares got a little more deadpan.

"Okay, I have _some_ feelings for you."

The deadpan stares got worse.

"SHUT UP!"

Emerald huffed and stormed out of the room with a massive blush on her face.

After another beat of silence, Cinder spoke up.

"So this is what it's like being the peanut gallery, I can see why you do it."

Neo happily nodded this time and Rose shrugged.

….

Sun stood in the door way to Neptune's infirmary room, doing all he could to not laugh at his partner encased in a fully body cast while in the spread eagle position and covered in embarrassing and inappropriate graffiti.

"Hey asshole, are you dead?"

Neptune turned his head to glare at his partner.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can you get me out of this cast please."

Sun shrugged and shook his head while snickering.

"I don't know man, you should listen to the doctor's orders."

"The doctor didn't order anything, those girls just convinced the nurses to do this!"

"Actually, the talked the nurses into _only doing this much_. You don't mess with Rose or her girls here."

"Well then why didn't you warn me?"

Sun gave his partner a seriously deadpan look.

"I spent _two hours_ this morning telling you not to act like you did, but no, _you're awesome_."

Neptune opened his mouth to retort before shutting it and hanging his head.

"I'm sorry. Could you please get me out still, that Nora girl pumped syrup into the cast."

Sun winced at that and decided to take pity on the idiot. He approached Neptune to see if there would be a quick way to get him out of the cast, then he noticed a specific piece of graffiti on Neptune's crotch.

"Is that a _drooling cat_?"

Neptune hung his head further.

"They were quite specific, that is not drool."

Sun couldn't help, but lose it laughing.

….

Raven knew something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was wrong. The cause of this feeling was the fact that Summer was already twenty minutes late and that when she searched her semblance for Summer's marker, it told her that Summer was in some kind of distress.

She would have teleported to Summer immediately, but past images of her teleporting in on Summer in situations where she really shouldn't have rushed in on.

"Come on Raven, she's a veteran huntress, and one of the best at that, there's nothing that can happen while she's walking home from the store that she can't handle."

Raven paced a few more times before stopping.

"I've waited long enough."

With a wave of her hand, she opened a portal to Summer and stepped through. Once again, she found her semblance too slow.

Reality materialized and she found herself in the midst of an active crime scene, and a massive one at that. Panic rose in her chest and it was only her training as a huntress that kept it from overtaking her. As calmly as she could, she searched her surrounding for Summer, ignoring the officers that had taken notice of her.

The world muted when her eyes fell on the form of Summer sitting in the back of an ambulance, arguing with the paramedics who were trying to see to her bloodied arm.

With speed more characteristic of her youngest daughter's semblance, Raven sprinted towards her lover.

"Summer! What happened?"

Summer's head snapped to Raven immediately.

"Raven? What are you doing here, I thought the paramedics didn't call you yet."

She turned to the paramedic who she had just been arguing with, but she just shrugged.

"I came because you were late and my semblance said you were in trouble. Now what happened?"

Summer shrugged slightly and gestured to the squad cars where several faunus were being held.

"I was walking home minding my own business and these guys jumped out at me claiming I was a traitor to my kind or something."

Raven stared at the woman for a moment before nodding to the injured arm.

"Okay, okay, I fought them off, but one of them pulled a gun and apparently loaded it with aura-penetrating rounds. But it's fine, see. Already healed."

Summer showed off her arm which indeed had healed perfectly. Raven let out a tired sigh.

"Summer, we got to do something. I don't know why the White Fang are after you, though it probably has something to do with Rose's history with them."

Summer's face twisted in anger.

"Don't you blame Ruby for this!"

Raven shot a glare back at Summer.

"I'm not blaming her for anything, it's these pissants that have the problem."

Summer huffed and nodded her acceptance before turning to the paramedic again.

"Look, I'm fine, can you just hand me something to clean up with so I can go?"

The paramedic scowled and was about to deliver some argument, but Raven decided to cut her off.

"Trust me, just give in now, you'll save yourself twenty minutes of trouble before she gets her way anyway."

The paramedic looked between the two women before finally sighing in defeat.

"I'll go get a waiver."

"Ha, I win."

Summer crossed her arms under her bust and puffed out her chest out victoriously. Raven pinched Summer's side, making the woman shriek and glower back at the woman.

"That was mean."

"And our conversation isn't done. I was trying to say earlier is that these attacks are only going to get worse, and it may no longer be safe for you to stay in the city."

Summer's face slackened before she looked down at the ground.

"I know, what do you suggest, should I go to Tai's or back to Mistral with you until this blows over?"

Raven nearly snarled at the idea of either of those options. While the clan would treat her well as the wife of the tribe leader, the tribe didn't have too many creature comforts. Going to Patch at all was out of the question in her mind specifically because Tai still needed to calm down.

"Or we could ask Ozpin to put us up in the staff dorms, maybe even teach a few classes in exchange."

Summer snorted and looked up at Raven with a smug smirk.

" _You_ teaching, that I have to see."

Rather than shot back some snide comment, Raven became serious. She took a step towards Summer and put a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Summer, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and our daughters safe."

Summer was taken back by this and her face softened as grabbed Raven's hand.

"If you're this serious about it, I'll call Ozpin as soon as we get home."

Raven smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you."

….

 _BUZZ_

Winter growled as her scroll rang. She'd ignore it until after she was through with her call to Ironwood, like she had told Yang.

 _BUZZ_

Winter let her foot tap with irritation. She would have words with the blonde.

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

"Impatient woman!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

Winter's head turned towards the voice to find Penny standing right next to her looking terrified.

"Oh, Penny, I didn't realize you were there...how long have you been there?"

"I got on the elevator with you friend Winter, did you really not notice."

"No, I did not, I apologiz-"

 _BUZZ~_

"How did you even Manage that!"

Penny's face turned from terrified to confused and concerned when Winter facepalmed.

"Is there something wrong, friend Winter?"

"Miss Xiao-Long is messaging me even though I've informed her that I will be a meeting with the General."

"Oh."

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

"Oh for Oum's sake."

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Just answer her, friend Winter, you have ten minutes until we are supposed to to make the call."

Winter glared at Penny weakly.

"It's the principle of the matter, I asked her not to message me until the meeting was over."

 _BUZZ_

This time Penny hit the 'STOP' button on the elevator before crossing her arms and staring at Winter.

"Just answer her already."

"Penny, I told you-"

"Answer. Her. You two have been infatuated with each other since you met."

The two held each other's glare, but eventually Winter relented.

"Fine, I'll answer her."

Winter retrieved her scroll as Penny hit the button to release the elevator.

Winter nearly growled again when she skimmed the messages.

 _Winter, I'm bored_

 _Talk to meeeeee_

 _Pretty please_

 _With a cherry on top_

 _I'll send you whatever pics you want~_

 _Oh c'mon, that's supposed to work!_

 _Not that you're easy or anything!_

Winter was getting increasingly frustrated with the blonde until she scrolled down to the last message, which was a picture of Yang attempting to give her puppy eyes. She snorted at the failed attempt to make herself look adorable. She immediately began typing her response with a soft smile.

 _First, I told you I had an important meeting and not to disturb me. Second, you should ask you're sister for lessons before trying that face again. Though I don't mind you you begging for my attention._

Winter shook her head and was about put her phone until it went off again.

 _Success!_

 _Also you said you had to make a call, nothing about 'an important meeting', scroll up if you don't believe me_

Winter quirked an eye before she scrolled up to find that Yang was right. She glared at the traitorous device as she typed her next message.

 _Fine, you are correct. However, why did you feel the need to bombard me with messages?_

There was a brief pause before the response.

 _Oof, really proper English_

 _I understand that your mad_

 _Do you want me to send a pic to make you feel better~_

Winter's scowl evolved into a glare.

 _And what picture could you possibly send that would make me any less upset with you?_

There was a pregnant pause before the next message, which was a picture of Yang in a very sultry pose. Winter's anger was abated, but not erased.

 _Not bad, but not enough._

The next response was immediate.

 _You asked for it~_

Winter felt her stomach sink when she read that and debated on whether or not to turn off her scroll and not answer it again. Unfortunately, her took too long and the next picture came up.

It was a picture of Yang pulling down her top exposing a more than generous amount of her breasts.

Heat rose to her face as she couldn't tear her eyes from the image. Then another picture was received. Yang had pulled top even further down, to the point that the two fleshy masses were about ready to pop out to display their full glory at any second.

A third picture was received, but it must have been a mistake if Yang's face was any indicator.

It was at this time that the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Winter immediately stowed her scroll and straightened up to greet the CCT Tower staff.

"Oh, Specialist Schnee and Ironwood… Um, Specialist Schnee, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

"I am perfectly fine."

….

Sienna sat on the edge of her bed with her head held in her hands. This had been the worst few days of her life. Not only had she been staying in Kali's home _with_ Kali, she had met someone new.

"Marron Sauvage."

She sighed the name of the newest muse of her fantasies. She could still feel the bear faunus' soft hands from when she held her face last.

As if summoned, a knock came from her door.

"I heard my name, you need something or _need something_?"

A massive blush grew on Sienna's face as she glared at the door.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"Honey, you and I both know there's no need to eavesdrop with these walls. I'm really glad Ghira and Kali are on the other side of the house from you."

Sienna's blush got worse and she hung her head.

"I promise I'm normally not like this...just seeing her again has me all messed up."

There was a pregnant silence hanging in the air.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Silence reigned for a beat.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm coming in, are you decent?"

Sienna sighed softly, Marron was really growing on her.

"Yes, I am."

The door opened to reveal Marron in a neatly tied nightgown, who took one step into the door before stopping and turning her head.

"I thought you said you were decent!"

Sienna blinked owlishly at the woman before looking down to discover the problem. Her nightgown was untied and barely hanging on her form.

"Um…. Surprise?"

Marron turned her head back to Sienna and gave her a deadpan look.

"Really?"

Sienna slumped over to hide her embarrassment and fix her nightgown. Marron sighed as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Look, I can hardly think straight here at the best of times."

"Yeah, I can tell. What's that all about anyway."

Sienna meekly looked up at the bear faunus, weighing what she should say.

"I've been in love with Kali since I met her."

"I'm aware of that bit. You want to tell me about it?"

Sienna hung her head in her hands again and shook it, this time meaning the negative.

"I'd seriously like to talk about anything but that."

Marron shook her head in pity and decided to walk up and sit next to the tiger faunus. After a tense moment of debate, She began rubbing comforting circles on Sienna's back.

"So you're a useless lesbian, it happens. I mean, you're a person after all, you're entitled to a few flaws."

Sienna grumbled some incoherent words before finally saying something.

"You're just as bad for my mental health as Kali is, I swear."

Marron was taken back by that as her entire thought process came to a complete halt.

"What?"

Sienna tensed up immediately after realizing what she said. She turned to Marron and summoned as much resolve as she could.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Marron stared at her unimpressed again, Her resolve obviously wasn't worth much.

"No no no, that was something. Talk."

"Never."

Marron's eyes narrowed as she brought her hand up in a faux claw.

"I'll make you."

Sienna's heart sank.

"You wouldn't dare, not to the leader of the White Fang."

The words came out as desperate pleading rather than the warning it was supposed to be. Marron just smirked mischievously.

"The choice is yours, tell me what you meant or I'll have to _persuade_ you."

To prove her point, Marron used the hand that Sienna wasn't paying attention to grab the tiger faunus' side. The elicited squeak and following pout were far to adorable for Marron to stop.

"Tell me."

"No."

This time Marron went for both sides at once, tickling the woman for several seconds.

"Tell me."

"I'll die first."

"Fine, have it your way."

Marron resumed tickling the other faunus mercilessly. Eventually, Sienna fell back onto the bed, which Marron took advantage of. Marron saw her chance and, in the heat of the moment, climbed on top of the other woman. Now straddling the tiger's hips, the Bear faunus continued the assault for another few minutes until both women were exhausted from the struggle.

"Do you surrender yet?"

Sienna looked up breathlessly, but smiled nonetheless.

"You will never break me."

The faux defiance made Marron smile. The bear faunus bent over until her forehead rested on Sienna's. They stayed like that for a full minute, silently enjoying the other's presence.

"So, where does this go?"

Sienna knew what Marron meant by that question, but couldn't think of how to answer her. When the silence became too much for Marron, she made to get off of Sienna. However, before the woman actually could move Sienna unconsciously placed her hands on the Marron's hips to stop her.

"You just caught me off guard, Marron. I'll be honest, I'm not used to someone...accepting my feeling and returning them."

Marron blinked at the woman.

"So I take it Kali wasn't the only person you fell in love with."

Sienna chewed on her lip and shook her head.

"There were others...but they all ended the same way."

Marron couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. She cupped Sienna's cheek, who then snuggled into the contact.

"So, see where this goes?"

Sienna smiled softly.

"Yeah, let's see where this goes."

….

Cinder stopped for the fifth time since her team and Rose set for Ozpin's office.

"What if he doesn't think the information I have for him is enough?"

Emerald groaned loudly and resisted the urge to shake the woman, _again_.

"Again, the deal is you give him _all the information you have_ , he didn't say it actually had to be useful. Besides, you know practically everything, so stop worrying!"

"I can't help it, this is nerve wracking!"

Rose grabbed Cinder's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Cin, I already told you that everything is fine, and that all you have to do right now is accept the deal."

Cinder slumped and soaked in the reassurance so she could at least make it to the next corridor before stopping again.

Cinder straighten her posture once she mustered the courage to continue. But Rose's hand slipped from hers as she stepped onward.

"Cin, what's really wrong? I know you've been trying to figure out how to do exactly what we are going to do for a while now."

Cinder looked back at Rose and chewed on her lip.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the woman I work for...once she finds out I betrayed her...she'll stop at nothing to kill all of us. There will be nowhere for us to go if Ozpin doesn't help us."

Cinder was expecting Rose to soak those words in, but her response came immediately.

"I've told you that Ozpin has already extended the deal, you just need to accept it. But more than that, you already have me and all of our friends and families here for you. So even if, for some Oum forsaken reason, that Ozpin doesn't follow through on his word, you aren't alone. You will never be alone."

Cinder and her entire team were taken back, they knew that they had made friends in their time at Beacon Academy, or at least as close to friends as an undercover infiltration mission would allow. And while Rose's resolve to protect them was expected at this point, they didn't think the others would feel the same.

But Rose's eyes told them that every word she said was true.

After letting the words sink in, Cinder found that all of her doubts were gone and that this was truly the right decision. Cinder grabbed Rose's hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you Rose, for everything. Now, let's go see Ozpin and get this over with."

 **A/N: Woo, another double chapter down. I don't know why I keep doing this to myself and you all. Oh well, spilled milk and all that.**

 **So recap time, the time most of y'all seem to like!**

 **So Cinder reacts to Rose telling Ozpin about her and her team. That scene was tough, it didn't turn out exactly as I had planned, but I think the way it turned out was pretty good. I know most of you were cheering for Cin to not explode on Rose, but come on guys, how could you expect a human to react any other way. Well anyway, things turned out okay in the end. Oh, the peanut gallery moment, I'm sure that blindsided a lot of you, I was a bit drunk when I wrote it. But when I sobered up, I couldn't bring myself to change it as it really fits the characters as I have written them. Also I really wanted to give Cin and Rose some time as the peanut gallery just to turn the tables on Em and Merc.**

 **The Sun and Neptune scene, I'll be honest, I added it to give some extra comedic relief for this chapter. Also, anyone who spots the easter egg and guesses where it's from gets a mention in the next chapter.**

 **Raven and Summer's scene, I've been neglecting them for a while, but that's not the whole reason I wrote this scene. I needed to show that there side of things was getting serious and that the White Fang are starting to show their true colors a bit early. Besides that, I need to explain something else. A friend brought up the fact that Raven's semblance might feed her more than a place to teleport to seeing as she teleported to Yang in V2 when Yang was in trouble. Thus I'm going to write Raven's semblance with a slight addition from now on. With a person she is bonded to is in any form of trouble, it sets of an alarm in Raven's head effectively. These alarms will NOT be tailored to the situation the person is in at all, thus Raven has to guess when it is appropriate to teleport all on her own.**

 **The Winter and Yang scene...that was fun to write. I wanted to show that their relationship had progressed from last time, though they aren't officially dating yet. Now, some of you are going to say "why did Yang sext Winter if they weren't dating?" Well, there a simple answer the first two were just Yang trying to get a rise out of Winter, the third one, as stated, was a mistake. And also yes, they did pop out and Winter got a very generous view.**

 **Marron and Sienna...yeah I didn't expect that to be as much fun to write as it was. Also, I admit, I sat for two hours debating if this would be the scene that earned me an M rating for this story. So I compromised and left the lemon off screen. Yes that's a cop out, yes I am sorry, and maybe I'll write the actual lemon and post it in another short story dump.**

 **Final scene, Cinder and company going to accept the deal. But there's trouble , Cinder knows what betraying Salem means and it terrifies her. Though in my head, she's less terrified for her own life as she is for Rose's, but that's just me.**

 **And that's it for the recap!**

 **Thanks to psychostorys for editing!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to pass out.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So I'm a week late...again… Is this the point I announce my schedule is now bi-weekly?**

 **On a serious note, I've had several test the last few weeks, and it has sucked. I'm also going to promise that if a chapter is late, it will be 3k+ before A/N.**

 **Anyway, for the chapter...A lot is happening. I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Also forewarning, there will be an incredibly emotional scene in this chapter that even I wasn't ready for.**

 **Alright, no more yapping out of me here, let's go on to the chapter.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 34

Roman knew he had done some despicable things in the past, even enjoyed doing some of them. Despite that, he still considered himself a man of standards. He is a professional thief after all.

And one of those standards was not to attack a former business partner out of personal feelings.

Adam Taurus obviously didn't share this standard, otherwise Junoir's men wouldn't be mopping up White Fang grunts off of the dance floor.

"Tell me again, what did you do to piss off the White Fang?"

Roman looked up from his glass giving the man tired glare.

"For once, this wasn't actually my fault, I completed my contract with them to the letter with minimal antagonizing."

Junior crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'm serious, I finished my contract with him. I just...refused to continue working with them when they offered more work."

"Uh huh, and you gave me that file on all the White Fang bases and those instructions on how to distribute them because you _just refused_ their offer."

Roman took sip from his glass and chuckled dryly.

"Believe it or not, but yes. I had to do that so I could walk out the building in one piece."

Junior glanced over his club before sighing and shaking his head.

"From how they acted, I think I am inclined to believe you."

Roman put his glass down and gestured for a refill.

"What happened to the good old days when crime was simple?"

Junior snorted as he poured the man another drink. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his adopted daughters approach, looking especially annoyed.

"Yo, Pops, we want daiquiris."

Junior snorted again and whipped up two more drinks and set them on the bar. The girls took them and immediately took sips.

"Ugh!"

"These are _virgin_."

"Of course they are, I may be a crime boss, but you're still my daughters."

Melanie pouted and Militia stuck her tongue out at him. After Junior gave them an unimpressed look they turned to Roman.

"So where's Neo at these days?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been by in a while."

Roman groaned and shook his head.

"She found herself a girl at Beacon, so she spends as much time there as she can."

"No shit?"

"Who?"

"No cursing Militia."

"Fuck off, you're not my real dad."

"I'll still bend you over my knee like you're my real daughter."

Roman huffed and picked up his glass to take a swig while the pair kept exchanging biting words that didn't seem to actually be biting.

"I think that's a record for how long they went before arguing."

Melanie shook her head as she snatched the appropriate liquor for her daiquiri only for the bottle to be snatched back mechanically by Junior. It was her turn to huff before turning to Roman.

"So Neo got herself a squeeze, you know who it is?"

Roman chuckled dryly again.

"You know that blonde that wrecked this place a while back?"

Melanie winced at the memory.

"Tell me it's not _her_."

"Nope, but it's her little sister."

Junior and Militia stopped fighting when they heard that and all eyes turned to Roman.

"Did you just say Blondie's little sister?"

Roman just looked at them half-heartedly curious.

"Yeah, apparently the girl turned up a while back after escaping some nasty shit, if what Neo has told me is to be believed. I don't buy it, but I've nearly had an umbrella driven through my foot so I don't argue anymore."

Junior and his daughters exchanged meaningful looks before all of them slumped down.

"Alright, I'll bite, what happened?"

Militia was the first to speak up.

"Blondie broke down after beating our asses is what happened. Poor girl kept sobbing about how much she missed her little sister. It was pathetic."

Melanie shot her sister a look before turning back to Roman.

"When we finally got _Yang_ to calm down we got the whole story out of her...we couldn't really hold it against the girl for getting so emotional. I don't even want to think of what would happen if some took Militia, even if she is an insensitive bitch at times."

Militia shrugged noncommittally, seemingly to accept her description.

"Anyway, if she's been found, I kinda would like to hear what happened. I mean, _Pops couldn't find her_ for Oum's sake."

Roman took a swig from his glass before shaking his head ruefully.

"You ever hear of the Guilty Rose?"

"Of course we heard of that psycho, you don't make the news...like...her… Oh, fuck, you have to be kidding me."

"Nope...also don't ever let Neo hear you call her Rose a psycho."

"Tell me your kidding though, Blondie's sis is the Guilty Rose?"

"Yep, she's the real deal too. Hell, she's the real reason why I can't work for the White Fang anymore, too many run ins."

Roman glanced over to find the trio sunk in their own little pity party.

"Oh stop. The girl may not be entirely harmless, but she's still trying to be a good kid. I'll even ask Neo to bring her by here some time if it'll make you feel better."

The poor attempt at reassurance seemed to somewhat work as Junior let a long sigh.

"Fine, bring her here. Also get Blondie to come along, I still owe her a drink."

….

Rose could barely focus on the match going on before her, her mind was too occupied with what happened the previous night.

 _Cin had just accepted Ozpin's deal, which was all she could hope for. But then Cin asked Rose to go back to her dorm so she could talk to Ozpin. It was when she reached the ground floor that she received a voice call from Mercury._

" _Yes Mercury?"_

" _How much have you told Rose about Salem?"_

 _Rose immediately realized that Mercury was trying to let her in on the conversation they were having behind her back. Rose immediately dashed off to her dorm with her scroll pressed to her ear._

" _I haven't really told her anything about Salem… It's not exactly easy to tell someone I work for the immortal queen of grimm that's hunting them, and everyone like them, down."_

 _Rose couldn't help but gasp._

" _On that, I can't help but agree with you. Now then, as for the deal Rose negotiated on your behalf."_

" _All the information I have for a pardon and asylum."_

" _That is correct."_

" _Hey, before we go on, why is it a bad thing that Rose knows what we know? I mean, I know it's not easy to just flat out tell, but is there a reason she_ shouldn't _know?"_

" _Mercury!"_

" _Ow, that was a legitimate question."_

" _Miss Sustari, he is correct, that is a legitimate question. The reason we are not informing her heritage and everything that comes with it is because of her fragile mental state. While she has made strides, especially since the beginning of the school year, I fear she would not handle that sort of news well."_

" _So, we're not trusting her with the information that she can destroy grimm with her eyes? Or that she's blessed by Oum to protect humanity?"_

" _Those are only the merits of her heritage. You forget that we just spoke about her being hunted by an immortal witch, and always will be."_

" _Ah so the plan is not only to not trust her, but also leave her unprepared for when Salem inevitably comes for her. Got it."_

 _The next thing Ruby heard was a loud crack before the line went dead._

 _She couldn't sop shaking from all the thoughts running through her head. She didn't know how t feel about those revelations. She could destroy grimm with her eyes and she was going to be hunted for her entire life._

 _But more than that, how could Ozpin not trust her with this kind of information? How could he not trust her period after all this time?_

 _Rose couldn't help but hug herself as she continued walking to her dorm._

And that was how her team found her, trembling and crying silently. Since then, Weiss had yet to let go of her hand, Blake had yet to leave her side, and Yang was still looking for whoever was responsible.

"And the winner is Nora Valkyrie."

Glynda's announcement and Nora's signature maniacal laughter called Rose back to reality.

"The next match is between...Yang Xiao-Long and Rose...would both of you come down."

Rose got up to go down to the are, but Weiss didn't let go of her hand immediately.

"Rose...I know whatever happened last night is still bothering you. So if you don't feel up to this match, just tell Professor Goodwitch, I know she'll understand."

Rose gave Weiss' hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know Weiss, but maybe this match will also help. Sparring usually helps Yang think things through."

Weiss didn't look convinced in the least, and so grabbed Rose's hand with both of hers.

"Rose, I don't want to see you hurt again. So please don't go down there if you're not one hundred percent sure you can do this without getting hurt."

Rose gave the heiress a soft smile.

"I promise, everything will be fine."

Weiss bit her lip, but nodded nonetheless and released Rose.

On her way down, Rose noticed both Glynda and Yang talking. They looked at her and motioned for her to join them.

"Rose, your sister has brought the issue that you still don't wear your aura as thick as you should for an armed match."

"It's not a problem."

"But it is Rose, she use shotgun gauntlets. Buck shot is not easy to evade or block."

Rose unconsciously pouted at the woman, thinking the match would be canceled. Glynda had to look away for a moment as to avoid the massive pools of silver boring into her.

"Miss Xiao-Long has offered a solution so that the match can still take place. You will both fight unarmed."

….

Raven and Summer both stood in Ozpin's office waiting for him to return from one of his walks around campus where he dispenses his wisdom to students.

"You know, we've been in here so much in the last two months, it almost feels like we're students again."

"Yep, we even have a sober Qrow running around. All we need now is for Tai to clean up his act and be the goofball he used to be."

Raven glanced over at her lover to find the woman fidgeting sullenly. She immediately jumped into action and Wrapped Summer in a warm embrace.

"Oh Sum, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up."

Summer snuggled into Raven's chest.

"It's okay."

"You want to talk about it?"

Summer shrugged meekly.

"I don't know. Part of me wishes you would have told me Ruby was yours from the beginning. That way I would have never gotten involved with Tai. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, but we just had no real chemistry."

Raven felt a pang in her heart at that, and so she decided to speak up.

"These last few months with you, they've showed me how much of an idiot I was for not telling you. I missed the chance of a lifetime to raise a family with you. And that led to Ruby getting taken."

Summer immediately jerked back and fixed Raven with a glare.

"How could you possibly think to blame yourself for that."

Raven held the smaller woman's eyes with a solemn expression.

"If I wasn't being such an idiot and just married you instead, or even just tried to be a part of her and Yang's life, I could have bound my semblance to her. And-and then when those bastards took her I could have gotten her back right then and there."

Summer's expression softened and she pulled closer to the woman.

"You couldn't have known that would happen, Raven."

"That's not the point! She's my daughter. I should have been there for her, I should have been there for you."

By this point Raven was sobbing softly while clinging onto Summer for dear life.

"I'm so, so sorry Sum."

Summer began rubbing comforting circles on Raven's back. Raven just nuzzled into Summer's neck and kept muttering apologies.

"It's okay, you're here now, and both of our daughters still need us. So we still can raise them together."

It was Raven's turn to pull back, but there was not anger in her, just remorse.

"I just wish I could go back and do things over again, do them right."

Summer took a moment to consider what she could say to help fix this, but all she could come up with was a joke from all those weeks back. A joke that still made her smile softly.

"Hey, I may not be able to turn back time, but as the mother of your children, I could always offer you another chance to be a parent."

Raven froze in Summer's arms before mechanically craning her head so she could look her lover in the eye.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Summer cocked her head to the side, not exactly sure what was happening.

"I believe I suggested giving you another child, but I was just trying to ligh-"

A brilliant blush spread across Raven's features before she looked down and began stammering before forcing out what she wanted to say.

"I-if you're serious about that then I want to marry you first. Do things right this time like I said I would."

Summer could only stare dumbly for a moment while processed the statement.

" _I was trying to make a joke, how did it come to this!… Well, then again, I'm not opposed to having another child, and I'm definitely not opposed to marrying her."_

Her mind only cemented the ideas more as she continued to think on them. Finally she opened her mouth to deliver her response.

"I am serious, and I'll happily marry you...but you have to wear a wedding dress too."

Raven pouted cutely. She hated clothing that hampered her movement, such as long dresses, but she loved Summer more.

"Fine, but no heels."

"Deal."

Both women stared at each other in silence until the elevator chimed and opened to reveal Ozpin.

"Did something happen?"

"We just got engaged."

"Oh… Congratulations."

….

Rose and Yang took their positions across the arena from each other. Glynda raised her hand to call everyone's attention to her.

"This match will be fought unarmed, both students understand and accept this stipulation. Begin when the bell rings."

Both sisters took up their respective stances and waited for the bell.

"Hey sis, don't make it too easy for me to win."

Rose was caught off guard by that and ended up staring at her sister for a moment. Then she realized that Yang was just trying to banter with her. So Rose wracked her brain for a decent retort, not wanting to spoil her sister's fun..

"I'll...try not smear the floor with your face too much then."

Yang let out an unladylike snort.

"Nice come back, but you need to work on your delivery."

Rose decided to try again, digging as deep as she could.

"What can I say, I spend more time fighting than flapping my gums."

"Nice one-"

 _RING!_

"-But you're going down little sis!"

Yang and Rose charged each other. Yang went to deliver an opening haymaker, but Rose ducked under it. Rose then delivered a trio of body shots to Yang's exposed side, making the blonde back off defensively.

Rose went to follow Yang, but quickly discovered she had been baited when Yang threw two jabs at her. Rose barely blocked the first hit and hopped out of range of the second.

Both girls kept their distance from each other while bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"Not bad little sis, not good, but not bad."

"That's more than I can say for you?"

Yang snickered at her sister's attempt before charging again. This time though, Rose was ready for her and sidestepped before jabbing at Yang's cheek. The hit landed solid, throwing Yang off enough so that Rose could push her advantage.

Rose started off with a low kick to throw her sister more off balance, she then followed the low kick with a high kick. She attempted to follow that kick up with a roundhouse, but Yang caught her foot and threw her back.

Rose stumbled and nearly fell as Yang regained her balance and charged her sister. Rose caught her footing just as Yang was upon her. From that point, the spar turned into a brief slug out.

Yang threw a heavy right hook that glanced off the aura of Rose's nose. Rose then responded with a flurry of six jabs that Yang could only block two of. Decided to kick Rose back, but the small faunus stepped in to evade it and kneed her sister in the side.

Yang grunted and jumped back, taking deep breathes to keep her semblance in check. Rose mirrored her sister's action, but that was to keep herself rooted in reality and not get lost in another flashback.

" _Come on Rose, you're okay, you're not back_ there. _"_

With one more breath, Rose recentered herself and looked at her sister who, despite her smirk, looked no better than Rose.

"What's wrong sis, got nothin' else?"

"I'm good."

Rose dashed forward this time. Yang braced herself for the upcoming barrage. She figured if she could weather this last ditch effort, she could win the match.

Yang threw her arms up to protect her head, thinking that would be where Rose was aiming.

She was wrong.

Rose stopped a mere foot and a half away and began delivering brutal body blow after brutal body blow. After the tenth hit, Yang couldn't take anymore and broke out of her defensive stance. Her semblance flared and she roared as she delivered a straight punch right at Rose's face.

Rose managed to bring her arm up just in time to catch the punch.

 _CRACK!_

Rose was thrown several yards, and Yang realized what she had done and immediate deactivated her semblance.

"Rose!"

Yang was terrified that she actually hurt her sister, but she was relieved when her sister got back up. The relief was short-lived because when their eyes met, Yang's heart froze.

Rose's eyes were no longer the vibrant silver they were supposed to be, instead they were almost glazed over. Yang knew instantly that her sister was locked in another one of her episodes.

Before Yang could recover fully and brace herself, Rose dashed forward with her knife in hand. It wasn't until the blade nearly met her neck that it stopped. Yang glanced down to find her sister wrapped in a purple corona.

"That is enough Rose! The match is over."

Rose blinked a few times before she came back to her senses. The first thing she realized was that she had a knife to Yang's neck. The second thing she noticed was the unbearable pain coming from her arm, which was bent in a way that no arm should bend. Her vision began to blur and she could feel her body give way. The last thing she heard was Glynda's voice.

"Team RWBY, please take your leader to the infirmary, that will be all for this class."

 **A/N: So yeah, that was a thing. Like more of a thing than usual.**

 **Recap time!**

 **So a Roman check-in after all this time, that was a lot of fun. I really loved writing Junior and his daughters. Especially when Militia decided to talk back. Anyway, I will be playing with that later.**

 **Rose sitting in class, that was an interesting scene to write. You see I didn't want to write Rose being there when Cinder gave Ozpin all the information she knew because inevitably silver eyed warriors would come up. So I had big bro Merc do his thing. He took one for the team so Rose could know that she needed to start asking questions.**

 **Raven and Summer, the heavy scene...I honestly didn't plan that scene out in the least. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change a thing about it. I didn't realize how much I wanted Raven to apologize for not being there until I wrote that chapter. And then there's Summer just being her awesome self. And then, the BIG announcement. Yes, Summer and Raven will be getting married, and they will also be making another baby. Why, some of you may ask. Because I have planned this from damn near when I decided on having them get together. I will announce the child's name soon, and she will be important later on.**

 **Finally the fight scene. I don't have much to say there. I liked writing the action sequence, and I'm sorry this has taken so long. I am a little disappointed in the end, but that's just because I don't think I did my absolute best.**

 **End of recap.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **I will be trying to get back to a weekly release schedule as I have been, it's just hard cuz life sucks and I have no one to sit here with me to help.**

 **I have a very important introduction planned for next chapter.**

 **I hate to beg for reviews guys, and I promise that any review is appreciated, but please review. When I get reviews it really motivates me to write. So remember, more reviews means quicker updates.**

 **End of announcements!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please read write and review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I told you guys, reviews help me write.**

 **Anyway, nice juicy chapter here with a lot of emotions and fun. Plus, a big introduction. No, not the first scene, I'll explain that one at the end.**

 **Not much else to say here.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own NOTHING.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 35

Taiyang Xiao-Long looked around his quaint abode once more from the doorway. The memories that were triggered by each and every detail of the home filled his heart with sense of loneliness.

Why such fond memories had the opposite effect that they were supposed to was a simple question with a simple answer.

There were only memories left in this house.

His wives left him, one to take over the family bandit tribe, and the other because he wanted her to learn to let go. His daughter was off at Beacon, training to be a proper huntress. His best friend, Qrow, no longer stumbled in when he got too drunk. When Tai heard Qrow quit drinking, he didn't believe it until he saw the man cleaned up and sober with his own eyes. And finally, his dog, who he had just sent to Yang while he went on an extended field trip.

"An empty home doesn't feel much like a home anymore."

….

Yang sat in the fetal position out side her sister's room in the school's infirmary.

" _I hurt her again."_

The thought hurt far more than she could ever describe. She had spent the last few weeks desperately trying to make up for hurt Rose the first time, even though she was told it wasn't necessary.

Suddenly the vicious cycle following that thought began.

Yang hugged her knees tighter as the phantom feeling of breaking Rose's arm returned unwarranted.

It was a sickening sensation. The crack and crunch of bones, that were once whole, snapping like twigs and grinding past each other underneath her fist.

The glazed and lost expression on Rose's face as she stood. The same expression that always appeared when she was trapped in the tortures of her past.

The sight of her eyes slowly clearing up, only to twist in what must have been unimaginable pain before she finally passed out.

" _I hurt her again."_

Yang buried her face in her knees in an attempt to block everything out. Unfortunately, the cycle began again, though this time at the pace of some kind of clicking sound.

The feeling of bones breaking against her.

The glazed look in Rose's eyes as she relived whatever horrors her memory held.

The unmitigated pain in her eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here."

" _I hurt her again."_

"Miss Xiao-Long?"

The crunching of bone.

"Do not ignore me."

The glazed look.

"Yang."

The pain in her eyes.

"Yang!"

" _I hurt her again."_

Before the cycle could begin again, two feminine hands came down and grabbed Yang by her collar. Then in one fluid movement, Yang was was hoisted up to her feet. Wholly unprepared to be made standing, Yang was unable to put strength into her legs and would have collapsed if the hands weren't still holding onto her.

Jostled by the sudden movement, Yang looked up to see who had found it necessary to end her downward-spiraling thoughts. However, as soon as she did look up, she was pulled so close to them that her world was almost entirely a pair of gorgeous glacier blue eyes.

Winter stood there holding the woman so close that it was not an exaggeration to say they were breathing each other's air.

"Yang Xiao-Long, I have been trying to get in contact with you since I heard about the incident. I _do not_ appreciate being ignored like this. Do you understand me?"

Yang nodded numbly as her coherency sluggishly returned. Her mind now comprehended that the woman before her was not Winter Schnee, the woman she had fall head over heels for, but Specialist Schnee, a woman colder and harsher than any Winter in Atlas.

"Good."

Yang almost gulped when the tone of voice registered in her depression-addled mind. That one word made it clear that things were anything but good.

Suddenly, Winter pulled her even closer as impossible as that seemed to be.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, and you will listen well."

That sentence made it clear that she was about to receive a fiat. A fiat that would contain her new life purpose, and that purpose would supersede anything else in her life including the need to breathe.

"First, you will go to your dorm _immediately_. Once there, you _will_ pull yourself together and clean yourself up. After that, you will come back here, go into that room, and wait patiently for your sister to regain consciousness with the rest of your team. Once she does wake up, you will hug her and tell her you love her. Am I clear."

Yang didn't respond immediately, instead she opted to absorb the commands she had been given so she could carry them out flawlessly. Once she had finished, she nodded an affirmative.

As soon as Yang nodded her acceptance, Winter's entire expression softened immeasurably.

"Very good. I hate seeing you like this Yang, so please don't ever shut me out again."

Winter closed the final minuscule distance between her and Yang so she could press a chaste kiss to the corner of Yang's mouth for longer than was strictly chaste. Reluctantly retreating back to the previous distance.

"Now, hurry up and go so your sister can wake up with you there."

Yang nodded again, still feeling the phantom sensation of the kiss, and walked off robotically.

Winter watched the blonde walk off with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Friend Winter, while that was very sweet and Romantic, are sure that you should have done that here?"

Winter stiffened up and a blush began creeping across her features.

" _I really need to stop forgetting that she's with me."_

"It will be fine as long as neither of us speaks of it."

"I normally would agree, but a majority of the infirmary also witnessed that very intimate scene."

Winter's blush worked it's way all across her body at this point.

"I see… I'm going to leave now. Please don't follow me."

"Yes, friend Winter."

Winter did not even glance back as she stomped off to find somewhere to curl up and die from her embarrassment.

….

It wasn't until Yang reached the dorm that she finally recovered from Winter setting her straight.

" _Wow, I've never seen her so commanding… And I didn't know I liked being ordered around like that."_

I blush grew on her face with that second realization. But then she thought about it more as she entered her dorm to change and freshen.

"Like I was ordered to. Heh, anyone else would have gotten more than a black eye and paid for it with a few teeth."

Yang couldn't help but shake her head at just how much Winter had wormed her way under Yang's skin.

"I guess me and Rose have similar tastes in women considering we're both dating the Schnee sisters."

Yang stopped and stared into space wide eyed.

"I'm banging my future sister-in-law. Oh, I'm going to have a field day with this."

A big mischievous smile grew on her face as the jokes she would tell came to mind.

"This is going to be _Yang_ tastic."

….

Winter stopped screaming into her pillow as the dire need to stop Yang from doing something incredibly _her_ overcame her.

"What is that woman planning now?"

….

Yang finished freshening up and was about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Package for Yang Xiao-Long."

"One sec."

Yang straightened her uniform one last time before going to the door and opening it to find Beacon's postman. The man presented her with a clipboard.

"Sign by the 'x'."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Yang jotted down her signature and handed the clipboard back. The postman then traded it for a cylindrical package along with the team's normal mail.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Yang tossed the normal mail onto Weiss' desk to be parceled out later.

" _Parceled_ out, I am on a roll today."

Yang chuckled at her genius while checking her package. The label on it said it was from her father.

 _Hey sweetie, it's that time again._

Yang gasped, she had forgotten that it was time for Signal's annual senior trip. The package vibrated in her hands momentarily.

"Hey boy, you're gonna have to wait a few minutes, okay. There's someone you need to meet."

….

"Could you repeat that."

That was not a question and Arthur Watts knew it. Then again, Salem never _asked_ anyone to do anything. You did what she said or you found yourself without the need to breathe anymore.

"Yes, my queen. It seems that my tip that Cinder was working for us has either been ignored or used against us."

Salem stared at him with the cold fury that promised more pain than could possibly be imagined.

"Used against us?"

Arthur gulped and tried vainly to settle his nerves.

"Well there is the distinct possibility that she was captured and they are prying information from her."

Salem's stare became much colder. So much colder that Arthur clenched and unclenched his hands to help his blood flow, which felt like it had come to a stop.

"You assured me that this plan would work. That we would flush her out of Vale into our waiting arms."

Arthur nodded reluctantly.

"I was certain that if General Ironwood got the information, that he would have made an overly obvious show of coming to capture her. An effort that she should have easily avoided given her team's skill set."

"Then what went wrong?"

Arthur could no longer keep Salem's gaze and hung his head for the illusion of a respite.

"It would seem that either the general did not receive the information or I did not know the man as well as I thought I did. Frankly, I'm not even sure which is worse."

Arthur heard an annoyed growl which told him not to look up again until he was given clearance to leave the room. Though with the way this conversation was going, that _when_ was becoming an _if_.

"Is there any way to know Cinder's fate for certain?"

Arthur grimaced, this was going to be another answer she wouldn't like.

"Unfortunately without Cinder planting the virus like she was supposed to, there's no way for me to confirm anything."

Arthur began counting to twenty slowly. He knew if he was still breathing by the end of the count that he would walk away from this.

"That is regrettable, but not entirely your fault. However, I want you to find out exactly what happened to Cinder. If you fail to accomplish that, I'll allow Tyrian to refine his plans for Cinder using you."

Arthur stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"I-I understand c-clearly. I will not fail you."

Salem gave him a dismissive wave.

"See to it that you don't. I'd hate to have to find a replacement for you."

….

Rose opened her eyes, but had to immediately shut them to block out the harsh lights above her.

" _I don't remember the arena's lights being so bright."_

"Rose?"

The voice was hoarse, but it was obviously Weiss'. Rose could also feel someone holding her hand.

"Rose, are you awake?"

Rose attempted to open her eyes again, but the lights were only marginally less painful to bear. After a moment, she decided to forgo opening her eyes and instead tried to talk.

"W-Weiss?"

The hand holding hers tightened its grip and gave it a small shake.

"Yeah, it's me Rose. I'm right here, so is Blake."

"Yes, I'm here. Take it easy though Rose, the nurse said you had a mild concussion."

Rose took the offered advice, but then noticed that someone was missing. And suddenly her memories of the match came back, all the way up to her charging her sister with her knife. She turned her head to the direction of Weiss' voice slowly as to avoid aggravating her head injury.

"What about Yang?"

The initial response was an awkward silence. Silence that made Rose's heart beat faster as the acidic thought that she actually hurt Yang crept through her mind.

"Weiss, where is Yang?"

Suddenly the door opened and the room was flooded with the familiar scent of Yang.

"My ears were burning, I guess you gals did miss me."

Though Rose still couldn't see her, she knew Yang had her typical megawatt smile. Once again, Rose turned her head slowly so she could face her sister.

"Are you okay Yang, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Rose heard Yang's shoes literally squeak to a halt.

"Hurt me? Rose, I'm the one that broke your arm, you should be mad at me, not asking if I'm okay. Seriously, I brought a peace offering and everything."

Rose pouted at her sister, which seemed to still have an effect on her despite her eyes being closed.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine. Glynda grabbed you before you even got to me. Now put away that lip, it's dangerous."

Rose stopped pouting and tilted her head in confusion. But before she could inquire about what she meant, she felt Yang come up and touch her face gently.

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't opened your eyes."

Rose whimpered a bit before pulling away, which promptly made Yang stop.

"Rose. What's wrong?"

"It's just too bright in here. They said I had a concussion, so I just need to wait for my aura to heal it."

Yang sighed before gently pressing her thumbs to Rose's temples.

"I'll give you a boost then."

"It's fine, it's only taking so long because of my arm."

"Well, I need to speed things up. I have someone waiting to meet you."

Rose felt Yang's aura work its way through her head. It was always odd feeling someone else's aura, like a liquid so cold it burned but in a good way.

"Who would want to meet me?"

Rose winced when Yang's hands gripped her head before immediate releasing her. By this time, Yang had done enough that she could open her eyes without being assaulted by the light.

"Don't say it like that, sis. You're not some monster."

Rose couldn't help but purse her lips. Yang didn't know what she learned last night.

"Stop. I know you're thinking 'I don't know everything'. I don't, I _know_ I don't. But I know more than enough. Now, you want to meet the someone who has been waiting ever so patiently to meet you?"

Rose let out a defeated growling sigh which made Yang grin.

"Glad to hear it."

Yang pulled the tube package out again, much to the confusion of her team, and went to open it. Then she recalled that Blake was a feline faunus.

"Hey, uh, Blake, how do you feel about canines?"

Blake's eyes widened in shock, then she began nervously looking between Yang and Rose. Finally, she settled on looking at Yang pleadingly. It took Yang a few moments to realize Blake was begging for her crush on Rose to not be revealed.

"I meant dogs, real ones."

"Oh. I'm not overly fond of them."

Yang groaned. Her partner had to embody as many stereotypical traits of cats as possible.

"Could you put up with one if it made Rose happy?"

Blake didn't hesitate to answer that question.

"Absolutely."

Yang snickered at the response and went back to opening the package from her father. As soon as it was opened, she shook it until a furry roll popped out and fell on the ground. All four girls stared at it, waiting for it to do something. Suddenly, furry mass popped into the shape of a dog like a kernel of popcorn.

"Arf."

Weiss was the first to react, which was to say she pinched her brow in confusion and concern.

"I-I-I… How?"

Rose and Blake adopted a similar expression, which made Yang laugh.

"It's his semblance. He instantly adapts to whatever situation he's in. He's basically indestructible."

Anyway, look Zwei, that's Rose. You know, Ruby?"

Yang could feel her team's concerned looks. She knew she was talking to a dog, but this was Zwei.

"Arf!"

The corgi bark seemed like an affirmative before he turned to Rose and hopped up on the bed. Once there, he sat and cocked his head at Rose.

"Arf."

Weiss and Rose looked at each other before looking at the corgi.

"Um… Hello?"

"Arf!"

Zwei hopped into Rose's lap, much to her shock, and curled up. The partners once again exchanged looks. Then Weiss broke the silence.

"If you want my opinion, I think he's adorable and we should see about keeping him."

 **A/N: _Smacks lips_ Well that was certainly fun.**

 **Recap time!**

 **First scene, Tai's scene. I've had people clamoring since a year ago for Tai to appear, well here he is...kinda. I'll be honest, this wasn't planned, but I wanted to show you guys that this wasn't a Tai bashing story. I love him in canon and in this story. Plus I also wanted to show that he's not a bad guy or that he's evil. He's human, he has a nasty temper, that's it. I promise.**

 **Yang in the hallway. Yeah, that scene was interesting. I decided to experimenting with a spiraling thought process, mostly cuz this is who Yang is. But then who comes to save her from herself? Winter! Yep, I decided to show how Winter comforts people and acts romantic, well, her version anyway. Which of course means she's gonna treat someone like a soldier. And look! It worked...kinda...sorta. Also, I couldn't help but add that joke in.**

 **Yang in the dorm room, not much to say there. By the way, the "banging my future sister-in-law" joke is owned by DavidQrowWashington, and all grievances should be taken to him.**

 **Salem being told that her plan to force Cinder out of Beacon. I'll be honest, that was a last minute filler scene that I got from a reader. Anyway, Salem is pissed and someone is gonna get their ass kicked.**

 **Rose wakes up. The main scene of the chapter. As per usual, it turned out differently than I intended. First the concussion bit, I know concussions and yes they can have effects like that. Honestly, she was lucky. Even mild concussions are nasty business. Then there's Yang's entrance. I wanted to make it obvious that Yang was hanging outside the door still without saying it. Also, Rose being more concerned about Yang than herself felt natural. The Aura healing bit...that was interesting. I've long since decided a person in this story can give their aura to another person. This is not like Jaune's canon semblance. Any joe blow cannot amp another. They can heal because that is a designated task for their aura to accomplish and it already does it naturally. Plus, for those without an appropriate semblance, the sensation of someone giving you their aura isn't comfortable. It's not out right painful, but you wouldn't just do it for small stuff. And finally, the big introduction, Zwei. Yes guys he's finally here! And he will be everywhere. Also, I do realize, this is not the canon time for him to arrive. I just don't care. And yes, he has a semblance that makes him indestructible.**

 **End of Recap.**

 **Announcements!**

 **Chapter 40 will soon be out. I will do a Q &A at the end of the chapter. Same rules as always, post your question in a review, my favorite five will be answered.**

 **End of Announcements.**

 **Well that's the chapter.**

 **Please follow, fav, and Review!**

 **Seriously guys, I wouldn't be writing without your support!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys, bit late but that's because of my proofreader.**

 **A few things before we start the chapter.**

 **Q &A next chapter will be canceled as I did not get any questions.**

 **I know this chapter is on the shorter side, but I liked how it turned out. Next chapter, or the chapter after, will mark the return to canon events.**

 **Alright, that's it for pre-chapter notes.**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose chapter 36

"I'm going to completely honest, I need you to run everything by me again."

Yang said that as she sat on her bed, massaging her temples due to a growing headache.

"Your mother and I are getting married. We are moving here to Beacon after another incident with the White Fang. And we are taking over teaching several classes."

Yang stopped to look up at her stepmother, or soon to be stepmother.

" _Oh this is going to be weird."_

Yang dropped her head and held up a hand.

"Good, I heard you right the first time. Give me a moment to process this."

Summer bit her lip and looked at Raven for help. Raven shrugged and made a few gestures to show her uncertainty. Summer just gave her a pleading look. After a moment, Raven let out a begrudging sigh.

"Yang, I'm not sure why you're so surprised."

 _SMACK_

Raven almost paused when she heard Summer facepalm.

" _This is why you handle these kinds of conversations!"_

"I mean, look how well your sister is taking the news."

 _SMACK_

This time Summer's hand met Raven's arm. Raven turned to her fiancee while rubbing her arm and glaring at the smaller woman. This time she voiced her opinion.

"I'm sorry, I don't handle these conversation well with anyone but you, and that's because you're the only one with enough patience to deal with me!"

"You still could have tried harder than that! Besides, I think Rose is taking this just as hard, if not worse than Yang."

"How can that be, she has just been listening quietly?"

Both women looked at their youngest daughter to fin her staring at them blankly. The girl was obviously catatonic. Raven groaned her defeat.

"Okay so we overwhelmed her too. That does not defeat my previous point."

Summer just stared at Raven.

"Obviously."

Both women turned back to their daughters and Summer clapped to gain their attention.

"Alright, Seeing as Raven here failed miserably to help alleviate your stress-"

"Like I had any chance of succeeding."

"-Why don't you direct your questions to me."

"Like they should have been to begin with."

Summer turned to Raven with a sickly sweet smile.

"Dear, do you remember that lecture I gave you and Qrow two months into our first year?"

Raven blanched at the memory before nodding.

"Wonderful! But I think you might need a refresher still. Say tonight?"

Raven shook her head vigorously.

"Please, no."

Yang just looked between her mother and stepmother.

"What are you two talking about now?"

Summer spun to the blonde with a bright smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, questions?"

Rose, finally having escaped her daze, raised her hand. Summer had to fight the urge to giggle at this.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Why are you getting married?"

The room went silent for several seconds.

"Rose...I think there's a conversation we need to have."

Rose looked at her curiously.

"Rose, you do know that people who love each other, begin dating, and eventually get married, right?"

Rose's face contorted a bit.

"Of course, I am in a relationship with Weiss."

All three other women took immediate notice that Rose only mentioned one person in her _unusual_ relationship.

"Wait, what happened to those sweet girls, Cinder and Neo?"

Rose winced at the mention of their names.

"That's a little _complicated_ at the moment. I'd rather not talk about it. Now, can we go back to my question?"

Summer stared and worked her jaw, trying to voice a question. However, Rose leveled a look at her that let Summer know she needed to drop it.

"You asked why your mother and I are getting married. Well, there is a reason we had you. It is just unfortunate that we took quite this long."

Rose nodded her understanding, then suddenly tilted her head again after thinking about the answer she received.

"Mom...I still don't understand how _you two_ had me. I may not be an expert on social norms, but I was made familiar with _reproduction_ by Glynda when my relationship came about. _"_

Rose couldn't help her emphasis on the word, nor the shiver that accompanied it.

"Wait, Glynda Goodwitch gave you _The Talk._ Dear Oum, how was that?"

"Technical and thorough."

All four of them winced. Raven decided to take over the conversation, if only to change the topic.

"Well Rose, I've mentioned this to your sister before, but there was a Branwen technique that allowed the leader to produce an heir even if there are _certain obstacles_."

Raven took a breath and then glanced at Summer, who was silently questioning her. Raven decided to answer the silent question.

"Look, they are both adults, and in relationships. They should know this in case they ever decide to take this particular step in their relationship."

Summer deflated and waved Raven to continue.

"Now you two, I'm going to explain the technique that will allow you to conceive a child with another woman, even if that was previously thought impossible."

….

" _Notch, breath in, aim, breathe out slowly, fire."_

 _Thunk_

Rose grimaced as she barely managed to hit the target with her arrow. She needed to be better than this if what Cinder and Ozpin said was true.

" _Notch, breath in, aim, breathe out slowly, fire."_

 _Thunk_

The arrow glanced off the target this time, making Rose pout a bit before she pulled another arrow from her quiver. Then the thought of Cinder came up again. Sure, Cinder had told her the original reason she had been sent to Beacon Academy, but this was different.

" _Notch, breath in, aim, breathe out slowly, fire."_

 _Thunk_

A solid hit on the target this time, but nowhere near the bullseye. Cinder's orders were easy for her to rationalize considering that this Salem person had wanted to enlist the aid of the Oni Tribe. But now, she knew Salem was hunting her and everyone like her.

Rose pulled another arrow out and began the list again. This time she scored a hit a few inches from the bullseye. She was content with the accuracy, and so decided to work on her precision.

" _Anyone like me...if I have children, they'll be hunted too..."_

That thought halted her draw on Blossoming Rose.

"Children."

Now there was a subject she kept revisiting the last few days since she found out her _alternate_ method of having children. It was quite the conversation, and both Yang and Rose wished they had to sit through _The Talk_ from Glynda instead. Not that the conversation was graphic or anything, it was just uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, it also raised concerns in Rose that she thought she would never have to truly consider, dating other women and all. The primary concern being _accidental_ pregnancies.

She shivered before composing herself and taking her shot. The arrow flew wide by a few inches. Rose took a breath.

"Think about all this or shoot, I can't do both."

Rose heard a soft chuckle from behind her. She turned around to find her sister's partner in her gym outfit.

"You know, most women pride themselves on their ability to multitask."

Rose saw the small smirk on her face and knew this was her attempt at lightening her mood. Though, Rose's mood turned out to be tougher than that.

"There are things you can't multitask with appropriately. This turns out to be one of them."

Blake cringed at Rose's harsh tone, which made the wolf faunus shrink in on herself.

"Sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, it's fine. I know whatever it is, it's been bothering you for a few days now."

Rose meekly nodded her head.

"Is it the same thing that has had Yang avoiding eye contact with Winter too?"

"Kind of. I have other things on my mind too."

"But _that_ is one of them."

Rose shrugged and nodded.

"So, what has you two wound up, if it's okay for me to ask."

Rose thought about it for a few moments. This particular subject wasn't really all that secret, or at least her parents didn't make it seem that way.

"I suppose it's okay to talk about it."

Blake smiled softly, happy that Rose was willing to talk about personal matters with her. Then, Blake remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Hey, since archery isn't working out for you, wanna come to the gym with me?"

Rose's lips puckered up while she thought things over.

"Fine, give me a bit to change?"

Blake resisted the urge to jump for joy. Any time watching Rose work out was a _good_ time. The cat faunus swallowed dryly as a few images came to mind.

"Blake?"

Rose's sudden close proximity startled Blake, but she covered it well.

"Take all the time you need, I'm in no rush."

….

"So, we all agree on this course of action?"

Sienna looked over those before her, they had spent days sorting through everything they could do to stop the White Fang and minimize casualties everywhere.

"Yes, it won't stop the Adam's plans for the White Fang entirely, but it should stop him from gaining anymore support and lose any peripheral support."

Marron nodded her agreement before sighing.

"I just wish we could stop that psychopath."

Sienna reached out and grabbed her hand.

"We need to focus on saving lives, not taking them. Besides, once his support is gone, it'll only be a matter of time."

Marron gave Sienna an appreciative smile before turning to the Belladonnas.

"So, go over the plan one last time, for nerves' sake?"

"That's fine, sweetie."

Marron almost rolled her eyes at Khali, she had come to completely understand why Sienna could barely function around the woman before.

"Okay. So, you, Sienna, will publicly step away from the White Fang, citing 'that while you support action against faunus discrimination, you would never stand with those so full of hate that they would attack their own kind for no reason'."

Sienna nodded at her part of the plan.

"Then, Ghira and Khali step up and announce that they can no longer abide the hatred that the White Fang has bred, and that all those for true equality should stand with you."

Ghira and Khali both nodded at their part.

"Finally, I begin distributing all the information on the White Fang once it has lost support of the common populace."

Sienna gave Marron's hand a squeeze.

"We can do this."

Marron looked at the tiger faunus' hand.

"No. We _have_ to do this."

….

Blake watched Rose do her warm up stretches. She had to repeatedly swallow her drool and look away from the mesmerizing sight.

" _Blake, you are a huntress-in-training, you_ will _control yourself. Oum, I sound like Weiss now."_

Rose glanced over at her workout partner, who had only been half-heartedly warming up. A silent sigh escaped her and she made a mental note to talk about this later. Once both faunus finished stretching, they stood to begin their warm-up jog.

A few moments in, Blake finally decided to press her question.

"So, are you going to tell me what has been bothering you and Yang?"

Rose almost sighed again, but instead took a moment to gather her thoughts and words. Unfortunately for Blake, the words came first.

"Having children."

Blake tripped and nearly face planted on the track.

"You two are having children! Who-how-when-"

Rose stared at the girl for a moment trying to understand the response. Then, it hit her.

"No! We had a talk with our mothers about having children."

Blake blushed and tried to hide her face in embarrassment after the clarification. It took a full minute of jogging before the conversation.

"So, you had _The Talk_ again, that explains it. I mean, I don't know how I'd face yo-anyone if my parents ever gave me it."

Rose chewed on her lip, debating on another clarification.

"Actually, it was worse than that."

Blake's head snap to Rose in confusion.

"What could possibly be worse?"

Rose looked down at feet before responding.

"Like I said, having children. You of course know that mine and Yang's apparent _preference_ in partners normally means having children is a very deliberate decision."

Blake blushed again, this time from the thoughts creeping into the back of her mind.

"I do. So, what did they tell you?"

Rose took a deep breath and mustered her courage.

"They told us how we could impregnate another girl in a way that could be accidental."

Blake stopped in her tracks. Rose stopped a moment later, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Pardon?"

For once, Blake cursed all the _specific_ fanfiction smut as images of Rose with _an additional appendage_ came to mind. A brilliant blush coated her cheeks.

"Apparently, the Branwen tribe found a way to have children that only involves ones aura and a _fertile_ woman."

Blake's blushed deepened again. She'd never been quite so glad that Rose wasn't looking at her.

"I mean, it's not like it can just _happen_ out of nowhere, like a gun misfiring."

Blake couldn't help but snicker at that image because of the subject.

"But, a few too many drinks and a bet can lead to a very confused fifteen year old."

Blake's thought process ground to a halt at that comment. She knew that Rose was Raven and Summer's daughter, but this news had to hit Rose hard considering her self-consciousnesses. Also, hearing about how you were conceived was never pleasant.

"So that's why you two have been acting aloof?"

Rose shrugged noncommittally and gestured vaguely.

"Not _just_ that, it has me and her thinking about having children. Yang and Winter's relationship maybe new, but then again, that is probably making it worse for her. But with me, I have Weiss, Cin, Neo, Emerald maybe, and even _you_ to consider when thinking about having children. That alone makes my head spin, not to mention _me_ as a parent."

Blake cringed before jumping into her encouraging-friend mode.

"Rose, you'll be a wonderful parent. You are the most kind and considerate person I know."

Blake mentally smiled for jumping on that bit of low self-esteem until her mind went over what was said.

"Wait, _I_ am included?"

Rose finally looked up at Blake.

"Well, of course you, I mean, I know I'm not the best when it comes to social interaction, but I have had enough romantic experience by now to recognize when someone is interested in me."

Suddenly, Rose looked down and got fidgety.

"Plus, I can smell when you get... _in the mood_ when I do my exercise routines around you."

Blake invented a new shade of red when Rose said that.

"I-I-I d-don't know w-what y-you're t-talking about."

Rose looked up again, and tilted her head. She couldn't understand why Blake would deny this. Blake had never been all that subtle before.

"Blake, it's okay. I've talked with Cin and Weiss about you before. We came to the consensus that we were waiting on you to speak up first."

Blake's jaw dropped.

" _How could I have been found out so easily?"_

Rose wanted to giggle at the incredulous look on Blake's face before putting a hand on the other faunus' shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't really notice until after I started dating Weiss and Cin."

Blake gave Rose a slightly deadpan look.

"It makes me feel so much better."

Rose had to frown at that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Blake's expression twisted in horror and she began to wave her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I was disappointed in myself for not hiding my emotions better."

Rose gave the girl a sympathetic squeeze, which was rewarded with a small smile.

 **A/N: And that's all I wrote.**

 **Normally I'd do a recap, but I just sat through an 8am Programming class without coffee. Forgive me for not having the mental faculties to write one.**

 **Seeing as I won't have a recap, I expect a lot of questions. Don't worry there, I will answer them as best I can once I am sufficiently caffeinated and no longer feel like roadkill.**

 **Before I go though, I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed Guilty Rose.**

 **The current stats are 163,377 views, 715 followers, 542 favorites, and 444 reviews.**

 **Guys, seriously thank you, I know this may not seem like much to some of you, but it means everything to me. I never thought my story would take off when I wrote it, but here it is.**

 **I love you guys, and I'd like to thank you for encouraging me to continue writing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Oops, I'm late again. I had a test...and a really depressing conversation with a professor.**

 **Anyways, as an apology I have... * double checks chapter * plot, yuri, yuri, yuri plot...huh. Kinda simple as far as chaps go for me.**

 **Anyway, for reference, this is happening roughly two weeks before the dance. I've got some big plans for the next few chapters, which will go pretty fast now that I think of it.**

 **Welp, here's the chapter!**

 **I own nothing!**

Guilty Rose Chapter 37

It was official, Mercury was beginning to regret his decision to let Rose in on the big secret. Not because he actually let her in on it, but because Cinder and Neo were going insane without their time with Rose. Though he did have to hand it to Rose, that girl knew how to ignore someone's entire existence.

Over the last week Rose has literally only acknowledge his teams existence when it was absolutely necessary. At meals and after class though, it was as if that didn't exist to the little faunus.

A loud sob broke Mercury out of his thoughts.

Cinder and Neo were sitting on a bed sobbing in each other's arms with Emerald sitting to the side with a near depleted roll of toilet paper on her finger and an annoyed look on her face.

Mercury made eye contact with Emerald and the two began a silent conversation of mouthing words and looks.

"This has got to stop, or I'm killing someone."

Mercury quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you of all people would jump on a chance like this."

Emerald growled, but not at Mercury.

"I won't lie, six months ago I would be. But, now..."

"But now you've seen how happy she is with Rose."

Emerald bit her lip for a moment.

"It's not just that, I know that what ever has Rose acting like this, is causing her just as much pain as these two are in."

Mercury couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that comment.

"Hey, when you have semblance like mine, you know what's going on in people's heads."

"Oh, so then do you know what's up, and possibly how we can solve the problem? 'Cause I seriously think Vale doesn't have enough tissues for these two."

Emerald gave him a tired look.

"Maybe. We'll need to go straight to Rose though. If we don't know exactly what's wrong, we run the risk of making things worse."

Mercury stroked an imaginary beard and thanked Oum his act was holding up.

"Alright, then I'll volunteer to talk to her first."

Emerald looked at him unimpressed.

"You're not the most diplomatic of individuals."

Mercury shrugged at that.

"What can I say, I like to state facts not pretty words."

"Sure, well if you fuck up, I won't have to put with your shit anymore."

"Oh you'd miss me after five minutes."

Emerald rolled her eyes and cranked up the faux sweetness.

"Like I'd miss a beowolf."

Mercury smirked and Emerald smiled. They had something of a plan, and hopefully they'd fix this soon.

….

"So, how have your classes been going?"

"Well, I don't expect the police to come knocking at the door, so there's that."

"Funny, but seriously."

"I was being serious. I'm seeing Ozpin tomorrow afternoon about having Team CRDL expelled so I don't actually kill them. Racist little pricks."

Summer winced at the mention of that team. She hadn't had to deal with them because none of them were taking the weapons classes she taught. But if half of what she heard from her students was true, then she'd probably let Raven skin them alive, and help her hide the bodies.

"Well, I'll talk to some of my students about coming forward and testifying against them."

Raven shrugged indifferently.

"There's really no need, either Ozpin expels them or I kill them."

Summer sighed, Raven's tone of voice told her that she was being so completely serious. Raven let out a growling sigh, making Summer internally cheer, before looking back up at her.

"So, what about you?"

Summer smiled broadly.

"My daughter proved that she was the best in the class, _again_. She disassembled and reassembled her practice pistol in record time."

Raven couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, she's _your_ daughter? I'll have you know that _my_ daughter won two four-on-one matches today with nothing but a single lightning dust kunai."

Raven winced at remembering the match. The poor boy was probably still twitching from the shock he took.

"Really? We're going to do this? Also, that's pretty impressive."

"You started it. And so I'm not showing favoritism to one daughter, my daughter, Yang, beat Pyrrha Nikos in single combat today."

Summer completely forgot about the little match going on after hearing that feat.

"No kidding? How'd she manage that?"

"Luck of the draw, if I'm being honest. She managed to score an unarmed match against her. It was a damn close."

Summer couldn't help but smile again.

"We made two awesome daughters."

"Yes, we did. And we'll make another one as soon as you're ready."

Both women smiled this time. This was the life that both of them had wanted for all those years.

….

Rose found herself in the gym practicing her archery again whilst trying to sort through her thoughts. This time though, she had more success on both fronts. After two bullseyes and coming to the conclusion that she was tired of avoiding Cin and her team while she processed the fact that an immortal witch just because she had eyes, which apparently made her a part of a mythical line of warriors with grimm annihilating powers.

She decided that she needed to confront them and get the whole story.

Rose hit the release on Blossoming Rose and the bow broke into its knife forms. She unconsciously pushed aura to her back where the reels of Guilty Rose used to lie. As soon as she noticed what she had done, she let out a long sigh and sheathed her blades at the small of her back.

"They aren't there and you aren't _her_ anymore."

Rose whispered her newest mantra. She created it shortly after receiving her mother's old weapon to help remind her that she was no longer a murderer, but a huntress.

Rose took another breathe before stretching her arms. When she did so, she felt a small spike of pain from her left middle finger.

Upon investigation, Rose found the finger had a small cut on it. She pouted at the offending digit.

"Come on Rose, you're better than this."

Rose couldn't help but chide herself as she pushed aura to the cut. It was so small that healed without blemish, but the principle of the matter was still there. She still hadn't fully gotten past her mental block on protecting herself with aura.

With a sigh she dropped her hand and went to retrieve her arrows from the range.

The whole while, she was being watched from the door way.

"Okay, You know what to do."

Emerald stood there next to Pyrrha, who she had recruited to get Rose to sit down in the same room as Cinder and Neo. Pyrrha, while always happy to help, still looked entirely unconvinced about the plan.

"Emerald, I really think this is unnecessary."

Emerald turned to her partner in crime.

"Come on Pyrrha, you've seen how miserable everyone is."

Rose turned when she heard the voices. She made a mental note to start practicing archery somewhere that people wouldn't keep finding her like this. Though she was happy to see Emerald so soon after she made her decision.

Pyrrha, for her part, sighed back at the ruby eyed girl.

"No, I meant you should just ask her. Rose is a very reasonable person."

Rose walked up to the pair, but made sure not to interrupt them. Weiss was very keen on teaching her some manners.

Emerald sort of glowered at Pyrrha.

"She's been ignoring my entire team for a week and no one knows why!"

Rose winced at that, she had felt bad for ignoring them, but everything she had found out over the last week made it hard to hold a proper conversation with anyone. Rose further resolved herself to fix this situation.

Pyrrha held her hands up to calm Emerald down. She had to think of something fast.

"I'm sure your just blowing things out of proportion. Besides, she always makes this sad face when you aren't looking."

Rose pouted at that, she hadn't thought those looks had been noticed.

Emerald had to take a double take after hearing that.

"Wait, really?"

Rose sighed, she knew it was now or never.

"It's just been really hard for me to face you guys."

Both Emerald and Pyrrha jumped when Rose spoke up.

"H-hey Rose, how long have you been there?"

Rose couldn't help the small snort of amusement from escaping her.

"Long enough to know you want to talk to me."

Emerald faltered at that, but then a small spark of anger grew in her stomach.

"So you finally want to talk, huh?"

Pyrrha recoiled at the harsh tone coming from the girl next to her.

"Emerald, that was uncalled for! Besides, I'm certain Rose has a perfectly good explanation for what happened."

Both girls stared at each other briefly. But soon Emerald's anger vanished. She sighed and turned to Rose to apologize.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for-"

Emerald stopped mid sentence when she caught sight of Rose big silver eyes, which were on the verge of tears.

"Oh, mother of all kicked puppies. Rose, I'm sorry! Okay! I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired from this situation."

Rose's eyes got even bigger at that, forcing both Pyrrha and Emerald to look away.

"Really?"

The shaky voice was almost too much for Emerald's heart.

" _For the love of Oum! This girl never plays fair!"_

"Yes, Rose, that's why we're here. We were hoping to get you so we could get all this sorted out."

Rose brightened up at that, much to the relief of both Emerald and Pyrrha.

"Okay then, let me get cleaned up and we can go see your team, Emerald."

"Em."

Everyone came to a sudden halt at that, even Emerald.

"Huh?"

Rose cutely tilted her head at Emerald, who swallowed thickly.

" _Nice going Emerald. Play it off as if nothing happened."_

Emerald opened her mouth to deliver a denial, but she made the mistake of looking Rose in the eye again. Once again, her willpower melted in those pools of silver.

" _Big, stupid, gorgeous eyes!"_

Emerald looked away shyly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Call me Em."

Rose smiled softly at the girl, who made sure not to look this time.

"Okay, Em."

Emerald had to force her legs not to buckle when she heard her name.

"Let's just go already… Hopefully Merc did his part already."

….

Glynda sighed, both in exacerbation and relief.

"Miss Schnee, while I'm glad that you and your team are volunteering to take over the Vytal Dance for Team CFVY, I cannot allow you to have a VIP area for only you and your friends. In fact, I cannot allow a VIP area at all."

Weiss didn't falter though, in fact her features hardened a bit.

"I'm not asking for a VIP area for my own amusement. If we cannot be given a separate space from the other students, Rose will not be able to attend."

Glynda gave her student a questioning look and motioned for her to continue. Weiss took a deep breathe when Glynda did that.

"I have been talking with several students from other academies. While rumors have yet to go around about Rose's identity, it is only a matter of time. So once again, without this closed off area, Rose will not be able to attend for her own protection."

Glynda's features soured this time, she figured this was the reason as it was already a concern of hers. In fact it was a small miracle that this had not already become an issue. Though maybe that miracle could also be attributed to the RFC.

That reminded her that she needed to go over the chat feed soon.

"I understand your concern, but I cannot simply allow this just for one student. It shows far too much favoritism and would draw more attention to Rose."

This time Weiss did deflate, she had hoped that some exception could be made.

"However, if the loft were to be used for the staff to watch over the event, and if it was left up to the discretion of said staff who could be on the loft. Then there would be no issue."

Weiss' head shot up, and a brilliant smile grew on her face.

"Then I'll take that into consideration while revising the dance's layout."

Weiss turned to leave while pulling out her scroll. This meeting really had gone better than she could have imagined.

"I'll leave you to that. However, before you leave. How is Rose doing? she's been acting odd for the last week and especially at this week's session."

Weiss stopped and awkwardly turned around. A blush dusting her features.

"She's had a lot on her mind recently. She hasn't shared all of it with me. But was she has shared let me know that her behavior has been justified."

Glynda cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Oh, and what did she share?"

Weiss' blush darkened.

"A _very_ personal matter I wish not to discuss."

" _Because I blurted out that I could have all the kids I wanted to with Rose."_

Weiss' blush went nuclear and Glynda swore she could see steam shoot out of the poor girl's ear.

" _What do you do to these girls, Rose?"_

….

Mercury was starting to hate Emerald's plans more and more, as he was once again, stuck outside his dorm on guard duty. Though his job tonight was to keep Cinder and Neo in, rather than anyone out. This was becoming far too often of an occurrence, but he was thankful he wasn't having to stand in the way of Mama Rose again. He'd never admit it out loud, but that woman was damn scary when anyone came between her and her daughters.

After starting another scroll game, he looked up briefly to find Emerald and Rose coming his way. He wasn't sure what to make of that as they weren't supposed to be here for at least an hour.

"So what happened to your grand scheme?"

Emerald had the sense to look bashful.

"Turns out, I made all those plans for nothing. Rose was going to come here tonight anyway."

Rose glanced between the two.

"There was a scheme?"

Mercury grinned mischievously. Emerald paled and immediately went to stop him. Unfortunately for her, Mercury was ready for her. He caught her arms and held her back.

"She was going to bribe you with cookies."

"Oh."

Emerald and Mercury stopped when they heard the slight disappointment. They looked at Rose who was beginning to pout.

"You can still have the cookies, just after you talk to Cinder rather than before."

Rose's head shot and her eyes shimmered with hope.

" _Note to self, get more cookies."_

Suddenly, Rose's face faltered. She glanced at Mercury, who fully understood that things were going to be troublesome.

"Actually, I need to talk to all of you."

Emerald quirked an eyebrow, which earned her a sigh.

"You'll understand in a minute."

"Okay?"

Mercury just shook her head and unlocked the door to reveal Cinder and Neo still falling to pieces. Rose recoiled as if the scene had physically struck her.

"Hey Cin, Neo...I'm here to talk."

Both girls immediately turned to the doorway.

"ROSE!"

Rose braced herself as two blurs sped towards her. On impact, two sets of arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm so sorry!"

Neo didn't speak but kept mouthing her apology in to Rose's chest.

Rose felt even worse than before and wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"It's okay, you two. You didn't do anything that made me upset. I just had somethings to process the last few days."

The two girls calmed down at that.

"Really?"

Rose sighed in relief as the pain in Cinder's voice vanished.

"Yeah, but all of us need to have a serious conversation. I have questions that only you can answer."

Cinder stiffened at Rose's tone.

"Um...what kind of questions?"

Rose looked behind her to Emerald before answering.

"I need you to close and lock the door."

A dark atmosphere grew in the room when she said that. The tension grew even more after Emerald complied. Rose turned back to Cinder, who seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"I know about Salem...but I need to know more."

Just the mention of the witch's name seemed to drop the temperature in the room.

"You know about her...how?"

Rose bit her lip. She was going to hate herself for this, but she would hate causing Mercury any trouble.

"I found a book on old myths...I found hers and realized she was real when I remembered Akuma saying something about her."

Rose internally winced, it was flimsy, but hopefully it would work. Cinder seemed to not focus on the reason as she was chewing on her lip the whole time. Rose actually thought the girl was going to break skin.

"So...how much do you know?"

"I know she's probably immortal if there is a myth about her from hundreds of years ago...I also know she is after anyone with silver eyes."

Cinder clenched her fists at that.

"I-I should have told you everything from the beginning. You must be terrified for your life now."

Rose sighed and took one of Cinder's hands in hers. It took a moment of work, but she eventually got the hand to open and then began tracing shapes in Cinder's palm. There was no importance to the shapes, she just did it so Cinder wouldn't hurt herself.

"That...was never a concern I had. My life has been threatened for as long as I can remember… Something else scares me."

The heavy undertone of Rose's voice raised even more questions.

"What scares you then? I hope you're not worried about us. We knew the risks when we went to Ozpin."

Rose shook her head lightly.

"That does scare me...but what scares me more is the children."

"Children? What children?"

Rose chewed on her lip again while she put her thoughts in order.

"I talked with my moms… And the talk made me think about how I could have children… about having children… and then..."

Rose actually choked on the words, but they were understood. Cinder took her turn to grab Rose's hand.

"You're terrified that they'll be hunted for their entire lives."

Rose nodded before being pulled into an embrace from Cinder.

"I'm so sorry...I...don't know what to say to make you feel better."

Rose took a deep breath, drawing in Cinder's scent.

"Promise to help me train as a silver eyed warrior...and that you'll come to the Vytal dance… all of you."

There was a beat of stunned silence. Cinder pulled back and looked Rose in the eye.

"That's it?"

Rose smiled softly, before she thought of something to lighten the mood.

"Well, there is the matter of Emerald getting some cookies."

Cinder snorted, it wasn't a great attempt, but she appreciated the gesture. She pulled Rose into another embrace, which Neo and Emerald hesitantly joined.

"Thank you Rose. I was so scared that you hated me when you wouldn't talk to us."

Rose gave Cinder a squeeze.

"I'm sorry about that, it was just too much for me to handle all at once."

"I can understand that. So, how about those cookies?"

 **A/N: It feels nice to do a 3k+ chapter again. They let me go just fast enough and really enjoy writing.**

 **Any who. Recap Time!**

 **Merc and Em's first scene, is pretty straight forward. They are tired of the situation, and came up with a plan to fix it.**

 **Summer and Raven's scene was just a fluff piece I wanted to right. I never get enough of writing them. A quick confession, I feel like I tried to expel CRDL before, or did. So if that is the case, please forgive the plothole. I wanted to give insight on them as teachers and parents.**

 **Rose in the gym again was another insight piece. I wanted to clarify the fact that Rose WASN'T mad at Cinder, she just didn't know how to process the revelation. Also, I thought it was time for Emerald to stop being a fuddy duddy and admit her feelings for Rose. And she didn't even need a talking to (looking at you Blake). In other words, it's official, Emerald is in the harem.**

 **Weiss talking to Glynda about taking over the dance. Why the hell they never had a scene like this in canon, I don't know. Anyway, I just wanted some more interactions. Plus, I needed to establish the VIP section for the dance. Also I wanted to make fun of Weiss. Come on, how else would she react when Rose told her that they could have children together. I almost had Weiss demand a baby on the spot as _proof_. Anyway, that's it for that scene.**

 **Rose talking to Cinder. That was a bit hard to right and part of the reason I'm late with the chapter. I think it went well so I have no real comments about it. I would like to hear people's thoughts on it.**

 **End of Recap Time!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: So life happened again. But new chapter, and 1k longer than normal as I promised.**

 **So a lot happens this chapter. I'm doing some final prep before I get to the rally infiltration and the fight on the bridge.**

 **Also, I made two pairing choices in this chapter and I ask that you guys trust me. If you can't, I understand and wish you well.**

 **Alright, on to the chapter!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 38

"The operative you requested from the Menagerie branch has arrived"

Adam smirked, finally he had some good news. When Sienna said she was stepping down, Adam thought it would be his moment. But then, the Bitch had to call the recent acts off the White Fang despicable. She pointed out that the Vale branch specifically were acting like the rabid animals, acting anyone that was not themselves.

After that announcement, Adam had to immediately step up as leader of the White Fang and denounce Sienna as a coward. Unfortunately, it did not go the same way as when Sienna took over the organization. Namely because a rumor spread that Adam now targeted faunus. This destroyed his reputation and the reputation of the White Fang even more.

Then to make matters worse. The Belladonnas stepped back into the spotlight, and began preaching their bullshit belief in peace and coexistence with humans again. Even going so far as asking those who believe in the same ideals to gather with them, faunus and human alike.

The White Fang was officially on it's last legs. Adam was forced to make a decision.

"Good, and the rest of the support I requested?"

His decision was to commit to the original plan proposed by Cinder. He would commit everything he could to an all out attack on the Vytal festival and tournament. He'd find a way to make Amity Arena crash and burn to show the world the might of the faunus.

"Unfortunately, only Corsac and Fennec, and what supplies they could gather, came with the operative."

"WHAT! WE HAD LEGIONS OF FOLLOWERS IN THAT BRANCH!"

Adam's fist fell with enough force to break his desk. The grunt before him attempted to shrink.

"They managed to bring a considerable amount of supplies, but none besides Ilia Amitola would follow them here."

Adam's rage got the best of him when he heard that. He grabbed the edge of his desk and he threw it.

"COWARDS! THE LOT OF THEM!"

The grunt thanked Oum that Adam's blind rage wasn't directed in his direction, and the fact that his next few report were good ones, very good ones.

"The, uh, entire Atlas branch has pledge complete support to you, under the condition that you turn your full attention to The Schnee Dust Company next."

Adam stopped seething for a moment to look at the grunt.

"I see that there are still those who remember our cause. Tell them that there condition is happily accepted and embraced."

The grunt nodded shakily. That feral grin of Adam's unnerved him more than anything. Though he'd rather this than the raging.

"Also, I've received a report from Mount Glenn. Even with Torchwick no longer ensuring a steady supply of dust, they will be ready, several weeks ahead of schedule no less."

Adam's grin grew more. Finally, news was getting better.

"Outstanding! Anything else?"

The grunt grit his teeth for a few moment. This last report was the most concerning. There was no way to actually know if it was good news or bad, or even what it spelled for the White Fang at all.

"Another report from Mount Glenn is that they came in contact with a faunus named Tyrian Callows. He claims to work for the same person as Cinder."

Adam cocked an eyebrow at this. He hadn't heard from Cinder in weeks. Part of him assumed she had been found out at Beacon, another thought she just decided to go back to her own kind. All of that made this a very interesting report to say the least.

"Did he say anything else?"

The grunt swallowed thickly.

"Yes sir. He stated that his employer still wished to support the efforts of the White Fang, but that now it will be at a cost. A cost that he will only discuss with you in person."

That had Adam on edge, but he was once again in no position to turn away help for the cause. At least he would get to deal with a fellow faunus this time.

"Inform them that I will meet with him at his earliest convenience. Now, unless there is anything else, I wish to see my operative. I have an important mission for them."

The grunt silently cheered that he had no more reports.

"I'll go get her now."

Adam waved him out as he turned to stare at the board that was behind him.

A few minutes later the chameleon faunus entered the room.

"I was told you had a mission for me Adam?"

Adam didn't even turn around.

"Two actually. One is a smash and grab. I need the full schematics of Amity Arena, if possible, leave no trace that you were there."

Ilia stiffened, that was a nearly impossible task, but then again, one uniquely suited for her. But what made matters worse was that he had a second mission. She prayed to Oum it would be easier.

"And the other?"

"I need you to kill the Guilty Rose."

….

"Neo, I know you insisted, but you should know that me and this place have some bad history."

Teams RWBY, CMEN, and JNPR stood outside Junior's Club. Neo had invited Yang and Ruby to come with her there. But one thing led to another and now all twelve teens stood there.

Neo shrugged before creating a sign with her semblance.

'And I told you that they still wanted me to bring you here.'

"Huh, I didn't know you could do that. Why don't you use those more often?"

Neo shrugged and changed the sign.

'It's not as easy as it looks, plus uses a fair amount of aura.'

Neo let the sign shatter and pulled out her scroll. She typed out a message and showed it to her.

'Anyway, like I said, it was their idea. Now let's get in there!'

"Fine."

Blake stared at her partner. This was not the normal blonde she had been accustomed to.

"Yang, what's wrong? I know you, and you would have walked into there without a worry, even if they shoved a dozen guns in your face."

Yang grimaced and rubbed the back of her head.

"Winter found out about my last trip here...and to say she wasn't happy is an understatement."

Weiss winced, she knew how harsh her sister could be.

"She didn't slap you, did she?"

Yang blushed fiercely.

"Not on the face, at least."

Everyone developed a similar blush, except for Rose, who actually looked angry.

"Yang, did she hurt you!"

Yang was shaken out of her memory at that.

"What? No...well not exactly….wait, did Glynda not cover that with you when she gave you _The Talk_? And I had her pegged as a dominatrix… And now I feel really weird about some fantasies during the first semester."

Everyone balked at that, but only Weiss deemed it necessary to comment.

"Real classy Yang."

Yang just shrugged them off.

"A girl needs to know what she likes. Anyway, that wasn't what made me scared of her."

"What does have you scared of her?"

Yang stared off into the distance.

"I'd rather not say. Or remember. Can we just go in now?"

Neo turned to Weiss, who shrugged. Neo just shook her head and motioned for them all to make their way to the club.

When the group entered, they were strangely met with a pretty much empty club. In fact the only ones in there were the staff. This confused all of them. By all accounts, the club should have been packed and a line out the door.

"Neo! Blondie! You're here! Don't break anything!"

"Nice to see you too, and don't worry, I'm on my best behavior!"

Junior shook his head fondly and waved them over.

"If I remember, I owe you a drink, now seeing as there is a group of you, first round's free."

Yang and Nora fist pumped and high fived each other.

"This night is already gonna be great. Though that reminds me, why's this place empty, don't tell me you did all this for little old me."

Junior shrugged noncommittally.

"Considering that the guest of honor tonight wouldn't go over well with my normal clientele, I had to shut down for the night."

Yang actually looked offended at that.

"I'm not that bad."

Junior gave her a sideways look.

"My insurance begs to differ. Besides, your not the guest of honor. Now where is she, I want to see the reason why you put a dozen people in the hospital."

Realization dawned on the blonde, and suddenly she felt the need to thank Junior for his forethought.

"Yeah. Thanks for doing that then. Anyway, without further adieu, my little sister, Ruby Rose-Branwen, but everyone calls her Rose."

Resisting the urge to sigh as her sister gave her a grandiose introduction, Rose stepped forward. However, before she could say anything, a shout came from behind the bartender.

"Oh. My. Oum. She's fucking adorable."

Everyone turned to see two identical girls, though one was dressed in red while the other is dressed in white.

"Mil, don't be crass, we want her to stay."

"Right, sorry."

Junior scoffed at his daughters.

"Melanie. Militia. I told you to be on your best behavior. Blondie's already on hers so you can do it too."

Both girls turned to the blonde in question.

"Really?"

Yang shrugged.

"The missus told me no more bar brawls."

Militia chuckled as she pointed at Yang.

"You're whipped already."

Weiss facepalmed at that.

"We just had a whole conversation that proves that is not metaphorical...and she likes it."

The twins balked at the blonde this time.

"Well...I didn't need to know that."

"Yeah, let's just get the party started. Now pass Rose over, we're going to show her how to have a good time."

"Oh dear, this was a mistake."

….

Ilia had lasted thirty seconds after she left Adam's office before panic overtook her and she ran. She ran wherever her feet would take her.

She couldn't breathe no matter how much she tried. Her heart was thundering in her chest. Everything was closing in on her. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't care either.

" _Adam is sending me to my death, and just to kill another faunus."_

She just kept moving. All she could think of was that distance would make her safe.

Unfortunately, Ilia's legs gave out. She slammed into a brick wall and slowly lid to the ground. A few seconds later she saw a black and red blur.

"Yeah Junior, a girl just collapsed outside. She's every color besides one she should be. What do you want us to do?"

Inside the club, Junior was at the back of the bar with his scroll pressed to his ear. One of his boys had called him as soon as the girl came near the club. This was not the first time a girl came stumbling up to his door.

He still had two of the girls that had stumbled up around.

"Bring her in, put her in one of the private rooms and give her whatever she wants."

The bouncer outside sighed. His boss' heart got to him, again.

"Yes sir."

The bouncer reached down and helped the girl up.

"Come on, you'll be safe inside."

That's all Ilia needed to hear before she let herself be guided in.

….

Rose sat at the bar with a glass of water clutched in her hand and was desperately trying not to look behind her.

The scene behind her was pure, unadulterated chaos. Nora was trying to show everyone her 'neat trick', and Ren was desperately wrestling her away from every fork and power socket. Jaune was showing off his considerable skill at dancing to pop music. Pyrrha was trying to keep up with Jaune, but lost balance every time she hiccuped. Emerald kept swaying to the music and talking about how beautiful Cinder and Rose were. Mercury was just sipping on his drink and dutifully ignoring everything. Cinder and Weiss were arguing about which analogy was best to describe their love for Rose. Blake had passed out, and whatever she was dreaming about had her purring loudly. Yang was stacking various items on Blake while cackling quietly.

During all of this, Neo was taking pictures and showing Melanie and Militia an app on her scroll. An app which they downloaded immediately and, for some reason, vowed to spread it to all the continents.

Rose groaned and shook her head before she took another sip of water through her straw.

"You sure you don't want a drink? I feel like even I need one after all the crap your friends do."

Rose shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"I promised my mom and my uncle Qrow I wouldn't drink alcohol again."

"Wait, your Qrow Branwen's niece? Damn, so you're the one that got him to quit. Gonna be honest, you took away a noticeable amount of my business."

Rose's head dipped at that.

"Sorry."

Junior winced, his joke had the wrong effect.

"Hey, it's fine, I've been trying to get him cleaned up for years now. Now he just needs to find himself a proper woman."

Rose's head raised back up, only just realizing she was being joked with. She smiled and decided to joke back.

"We can only hope one turns up."

….

In Mistral, a lone Branwen tribe brunette woke up to let lose a small sneeze.

"Is someone talking about me? I hope it's Qrow."

The woman shook her head softly.

"I'll call Raven tomorrow and ask."

….

Junior chuckled and picked a glass to clean. They continued on in a comfortable silence, only broken when Rose wanted more water.

After a while of this, Rose heard two sets of approaching footsteps.

"Is she _still_ drinking water?"

"I mean, I can understand hesitance, but come on, have something besides water."

Rose stiffened, the twins kept trying to get her to have 'a good time', and she didn't want any part of it. Not with the scene going on behind her.

"Yang, put me down this instant! And stop stacking stuff on Blake!"

Rose felt even more valid in her insistence to not join this 'fun'. She looked back at the twins with a small pout.

"I am not drinking alcohol."

Both girls rolled their eyes in unison.

"Fine, just drink something that isn't water at least. When we heard who you were we thought you would be a load of fun, like your sis."

Rose just shook her head and then wracked her brain for something to get these two off of her back. Sighing, she turned to Junior again.

"Do you have anything with strawberries?"

Junior quirked an eyebrow.

"Will a strawberry daiquiri do, I can make a virgin one for you?"

Rose's face scrunched in confusion.

"Virgin?"

Militia scoffed at that.

"It means 'boring'."

Melanie jabbed her sister with her elbow.

"It actually means it has no alcohol."

Rose actually perked up at that. She didn't think she could order something besides water that didn't have alcohol in it at a bar.

"Oh. Then I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri, please."

Junior chuckled his head and immediately set off to make the drink. The twins both sighed.

"At least it isn't water."

"I guess, but seriously, why don't you at least try to have some fun with the rest of us?"

Rose's shoulders sagged a bit and she turned back to her water.

"I don't really know how, if I'm being honest."

"Oh come on, everyone knows how to have fun!"

"Yeah, there has to be something you enjoy doing?"

While Rose gave it some thought on how she was going to answer, Junior delivered a delightful red and white drink. She took a sip and immediately shivered with joy. Unbeknownst to her, her tail developed a tentative wag.

"Well, drinking strawberry daiquiris is obviously one thing."

After a few more sips, Rose turned back to the twins.

"Sorry, this is really good. So, things I like to do?"

The twins quirked an eyebrow at the sudden shift in behavior, but didn't comment.

"Well, I like working on and driving my motorbike. Oh, and eating my mother's cookies."

Both girls cringed a bit.

"So you're a gearhead like your sis and a momma's girl. Do you at least like driving fast?"

Rose blushed a bit, before holding up her index and thumb a small distance apart from each other. This made the twins smile.

"Well, there's hope for you yet."

The trio chatted a bit more before all the water Rose had drank caught up with her. They waved her towards the 'powder room' as they called it.

On her way back to the bar, she heard a girl sobbing. Rose immediately followed it, fearing that it was one of her friends or girlfriends. It wasn't long before she found the source.

It was a VIP room with the door left ajar. Unable to resist, Rose peeked inside to find a redheaded girl crying into the table while holding an empty glass. Something pulled at Rose's heart and she walked into the room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl blearily looked up, before plopping her head back down.

"I'm crying in a bar, does that sound like I'm okay?"

Rose winced.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

The redhead shook her on the table.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Want someone to talk to then?"

The redhead looked up again, this time her vision was clearer. She laid eyes upon the girl that was checking on her and nearly lost her composure.

" _SHE'S TOO FUCKING CUTE! PLEASE BE GAY!"_

Ilia swallowed thickly, she couldn't screw up this time, not like she did with Blake. She tried to speak, but the longer she looked at the girl, the worse her panic got. Finally, she put her head back down to hide both her blush and panic.

"Ilia, my name is Ilia."

Rose smiled and took her place beside the troubled girl.

"My name's Rose, pleasure to meet you."

Ilia had to resist the overwhelming urge to squeal. This was by far the cutest girl she'd ever seen.

" _Sorry Blake."_

"So, what's wrong Ilia? Why are you sitting in a bar crying?"

Ilia risked a glance at the girl before turning away. She thought hard, or as hard as the alcohol would let her. Finally after a few minutes, she came up with a good cover story.

"My boss wants me to get fired."

Rose was shocked and a little angry already. From how the girl said it, this was pretty serious.

"What happened?"

Ilia let out a sigh.

"My boss gave me two jobs that are borderline impossible, and if I fail either one… Well, being fired is actually the least of my worries."

Rose bit her lips at that. It was serious. She looked at the girl a moment before deciding to make an offer.

"Well, maybe my friends and I could help? There's quite a few of us and we all have our talents."

Ilia seemed to mull over the idea before shaking. There was no way in hell she was going to let this girl suffer the consequences that would befall her if she screwed up.

"Sorry, but you don't need to get involved."

Then an idea struck her.

"But, maybe you could help in a different way."

Rose quirked an eyebrow at this. She knew that tone of voice.

"If I do succeed at my jobs, would you go on a date with me?"

Rose's face faltered, not that Ilia saw.

"I'm not sure I can do that, I need to talk to my girlfriends about that."

Ilia's head snapped to Rose at that.

" _Girlfriends?_ As in you're dating multiple girls, and they know each other?"

Rose shrugged and showed her necklace, the charms on it now included Neo and Emerald's emblem. Cinder was still working on Blake's as hers was a little more complicated than the others'.

"It was their idea, believe it or not. I still have a hard time understanding why, but I stopped arguing with them about a long time ago."

Ilia just stared at the girl, before accepting that this girl was definitely cute enough to have a harem. Ilia thought over this information before holding out her hand.

"Can I get your scroll then? I'll put my number in it and you can call me if they say yes."

Ilia didn't know where she got the confidence to do this, but internally shrugged it off when Rose gave her a soft smile.

"Sure. But no promises on a date… Though if you just want to hang out sometime, I don't think anyone will have a problem with that."

Ilia smiled back at the girl, at least she hadn't screwed anything up.

….

"You're calling early for your weekly report. Is something wrong?"

Vernal felt a bit sheepish at that, she knew this was probably a bad idea.

"No, things are actually going pretty good right now."

There was a pause.

"So you just called to ask about Qrow then."

Vernal blushed wildly.

"What! I would never call just to ask about that traitor!"

Raven chuckled for a few seconds before responding.

"So, you don't want to hear about how my brother hit on Glynda Goodwitch?"

Vernal's blood froze when she heard that, then it began to boil.

"He doesn't need an old hag like her, he needs someone young, willing, and able. Like me."

At this point, Raven was doubled over laughing at the poor woman.

"I'll never understand what you see in my idiot brother, or why you're after someone nearly ten years older than you."

Vernal pouted and looked away.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Ass."

"Fine, fine, well since you called, do you have a report?"

Vernal sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ask your wife for more tips on tact."

"Not married yet."

"You were married to that woman when she kicked your ass and dragged you into your tent."

"Can you just report already!"

"Fine. We got another job from the Mistral council. Convoys are disappearing again."

Raven pinched her chin. That wasn't good news.

"We've all but wiped out bandits in Mistral already."

"That's the thing, I don't think it's bandits. You see, the convoys are disappearing along only one route."

"Grimm then?"

"Yeah, my thoughts too."

Raven thought the information over. Something didn't sit right with her. That wasn't much information to work with. Plus, grimm require a huntsman's touch, not bandits-turned-stand-up-mercenaries.

"Don't cream your pants, but I'm going to get Qrow to help you."

"Ha. Ha."

"I'm being serious Vernal, this job stinks. Besides, though I'd never admit it to his face, Qrow is the second best huntsman I know."

Vernal was silent for a moment.

"You're really are worried about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so try not jump his bones until after the job is done. And use protection."

"Fuck. You."

Raven chuckled, and soon Vernal did too.

"Thanks Raven, call me when you send him this way. So we know when to hide all the booze."

"I told you he's cleaned up."

"And I told you, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well get ready to believe."

 **A/N: Yeah, I did that.**

 **I made a lot of decisions in this chapter, big ones if I'm honest with myself. And I'll go over them in the recap.**

 **Recap time!**

 **So, Adam's been busy. Also he is still crazy as shit. So yeah. So as said, he's planning to bring down Amity Arena and he is calling in everything to do so. Which brings me to two big decisions there. Tyrian is now working with the White Fang. Salem still has her plans, though disrupted, will still happen. So crazy will work with crazy to make bad shit happen. Next thing is Ilia is in town. Now some of you may wonder why she is sticking with Adam still. That's mostly because she doesn't know where else to go. Remember, she's an orphan and a faunus. Anyway, she has too huge missions, but will she make them happen? you'll see.**

 **Junior's club, that was too much fun! All the from finding out Yang likes it a bit rough to Rose just being herself.**

 **Ilia getting brought into the club for her protection was a...unique decision. I've always felt that Junior has a soft spot for girls in trouble, like as a natural father.**

 **Back to Rose at the bar...that was originally going to be much heavier. She was supposed to be holding the glass of water so tight it would shatter at any second. She'd be shaking and doing her damnedest to not order any alcohol… But I figured she actually wouldn't be that addicted to alcohol after just one drink. So instead, I put a whole bunch of chaos in the background. _Snorts_ The image of Ren wrestling with Nora to keep her from sticking a fork in a socket. Also Mel and Mil were fun to write. And yes the RFC will be expanding because of them. Rose will rule the world with her adorableness.**

 **Rose stumbling onto Ilia...yeah I couldn't resist, I wanted more gay panic. A quick explanation, Ilia doesn't recognize Rose because she's piss drunk and gay panicking. Anyway, Yes I'm committing to this, but there's going to be a lot of drama going to happen because of this. So, watch out.**

 **Last scene. Yep, Vernal is in love with Qrow. This was a big decision, and I had to take a few liberties. Vernal will be about 8 years younger than Qrow in this story. Sorry, but I had to make the call. Also, I'm confirming it. Raven turned her tribe into a mercenary band after Summer got her to help find Rose. I did this because it made the most sense. Raven couldn't be a bandit with Summer around so much. Plus they made a good name for themselves when they took out other bandit tribes in search of Rose. Also, as a quick explanation on the last part, the Branwen tribe aren't all up to par with huntsmen still. If I had to say, they're all the equivalent of huntsmen-in-training. They can deal with small amounts of basic grimm and bandits pretty well, but not much more. And that is why Raven is sending Qrow to help them with that job. Speaking of which, who can guess what the job will lead them to? Kudos to whoever guesses right.**

 **End of recap.**

 **Well, that's everything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Well I'm late… the biggest reason is I got sick, and I had a lot of storyboarding to do for Guilty Rose.**

 **So this chapter pushed a lot of development. Both plot and character.**

 **I made another big decision, which you'll see in the first scenne. I won't spoil it, so just read.**

 **A quick warning, this scene gets a bit graphic. No worse than the first scenes where I established Rose's sleeping habits and morning routine. Just, please forgive drunk Weiss for having no filter.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: guys, every girl in this story is not gay or bi. I am also not making every one of them gay or by. The only reason you see so many gay and bi girls is because those are the pairings I am focusing on in the story. So please, stop berating me on that aspect of the story.**

 **Other than that, I have no more pre chapter announcements.**

 **On to the chapter! *dramatic leader pose***

 **I own nothing!**

Guilty Rose Chapter 39

"I always said I missed being a part of the White Fang, being a part of making a change in the world. But I _never_ missed the Oum-damned paperwork."

Ghira grumbled more as he massaged his temples. He reached for his cup of tea, only to be disappointed in finding it empty. A growl almost escaped his lips before Marron walked up with a tray of fresh tea.

"I have to agree with you there. Even when they devolved into terrorists, they still kept me swamped with it."

Ghira took a cup of tea and took a sip before responding.

"Yes, but at least that paperwork was useful to us, given the plan and all."

After another draft from his cup, he returned to his work before him. Marron chuckled mirthlessly and sat across from him and began her portion of the paperwork.

" _All_ paperwork is important and useful, Ghira."

Ghira chuckled again before signing another form. This one was for accepting a shipment of supplies from Vacuo.

"You sound like a true secretary."

Marron smiled bittersweetly.

"That's my secret, I was a true secretary before I joined the Fang."

Ghira raised an eyebrow at this. For the weeks Marron had stayed in his home, she hardly ever spoke of herself.

"Oh? Where did work back then?"

Marron continued to work. And though her hands were moving, Ghira could see that she was no longer in the present.

"I worked for a law firm back in Vale. It was a small one made up of humans and faunus. We took cases where people couldn't afford a proper lawyer."

"So, mostly faunus?"

Marron shook her head lightly.

"Yes, but we had our share of human clients too."

Ghira smiled at that, he was happy to hear about such cooperation between faunus and humans. It's what always gave him hope. But, he knew where this story was going.

"I take it that you left the firm because you felt it wasn't making a difference?"

This time, Marron stopped working, and a dark look fell over her eyes.

"That's the thing… We were making a difference, a big one too. You see, our main supporter was this rich asshole human, with more money than brains usually. I only say that because he tried to grab my ass once, and then tried to pay me to keep my mouth shut. Anyway, he kept us afloat and even made sure we didn't face _unfair_ opposition."

Ghira admitted to himself that was not what he was expecting to hear from this story. Marron chuckled mirthlessly again before continuing her tale.

"I know, why would such a person help us so much. Well, my brother in law may have been an ass, but he was never racist. He loved my sister, and the work she did."

That definitely had Ghira's undivided attention. His mind was racing to comprehend the details now.

"So what happened to this perfect and cliché firm, you must be asking now… Well, what always happens when an underdog happens to rise up. The reigning big dog steps in and makes an example of them."

"The Schnee Dust Company."

Marron smirked at Ghira's answers.

"I wish, at least then it we would have gotten a bribe or warning first. No, this was just some bunch of seedy, racist assholes… We were working on a case late that night… I went on a coffee and energy drink run… I came back… They had set fire to the building with everyone inside… Anyone that got out… Well, they wished they'd just stayed inside."

A sudden clatter of dishes hitting the ground forced both faunus to look at the entrance. There they found Khali and Sienna with shocked and horrified expressions.

"Oum."

Marron barely had time to brace before both women tackled her in a hug. Her expression softened when their sobs reached her ears. She returned the embrace with a warm smile.

"Thanks, you two. But don't worry, I've had plenty of time to heal."

Sienna nuzzled her face deeper into Marron's shoulder. The woman knew those words were hollow. Words like that were always hollow.

….

Ilia was prepared to tear her hair out.

She remembered ending up at the bar. She remembered binge drinking whatever they gave her there.

What she didn't remember was the face of the girl she met.

The chameleon faunus paced in her current quarters, wracking her brain both mentally and physically. All in the effort of trying to recall the girl's face.

"Her name was Rose. She was small and adorable. She had… black hair...with red tips. ARRGGGHH! Come on! You meet he cutest girl your drunk ass could possibly think of, and you forget what she looks like. What the fuck is wrong with you, you useless lesbian."

Ilia beat on her skull a few more times to jog her memory, but the image of Rose never cleared up. With a dejected sigh, the faunus slumped down onto her bed and let herself fall back.

"At least she has your scroll number. Hopefully, you're worth the call."

Trying, and failing, to not let herself fall into despair any further, Ilia continued to lay there.

Before long though, there was a knock at the door. Ilia silently thanked whatever powers that be for saving her from herself.

"Yes?"

"I have the information for your missions."

Ilia sighed again as she got up and walked to the door. Upon opening it, files were practically thrusted into her arms and the grunt walked away. Ilia shot the grunt the bird before looking down at the files, the very lean files.

Upon opening the first one, she found the basic layout of the CCT, dates of public events when she could attempt an infiltration, and finally, the drop location for the Arena's schematics.

"At least he's giving me something."

Ilia closed the first file and put it under the second. She couldn't help but stare at the file with trepidation. She had done missions before where there were _casualties_ , but never was she expected to hurt anyone herself. And now she was being sent to kill someone. She didn't want to open the file. She wanted it and the mission to vanish into thin air.

"You are going to get me killed."

She glared at the offending parchment as she opened the file. There was only on piece of paper in the file. A simple profiling page labeled 'The Guilty Rose'. Ilia skimmed the details, her gender, her height, her faunus trait. The last thing Ilia found on the page was a photo stapled to the bottom.

In the photo, she saw the most adorable creature she ever laid eyes on.

Then she remembered Rose's face.

"Fuck. Me."

….

Rose couldn't help but smile as she replaced the ice pack on her sister's head. Her sister, who still couldn't get up from her bed, didn't find the situation as humorous.

"Rose, it's really not that funny."

"You crushed cans on your head because you remembered someone doing that in a movie. Which wasn't too bad...until you grabbed a glass bottle by mistake."

"You could have stopped me."

"It took six people to keep you from stacking Weiss on Blake, we had to pick our battles."

Yang facepalmed and grumbled loudly. She may have taken partying too seriously last night.

"At least Winter didn't see any of that."

Rose didn't respond verbally, but her face showed that she knew something.

"She didn't see anything, right?"

Rose shrugged noncommittally.

"I didn't know I need to get your scroll away from you until after Winter messaged me."

There was a beat of silence.

"I know I should be more concerned with what I sent Winter, but why does she have your number?"

"It's easier to get a hold of her than you sometimes."

"Fair enough. Well I guess the next question I have is, did anyone else make a fool of themselves?"

Rose shrugged again before pulling out her scroll and showing Yang a few of the pictures. Pictures that made Yang bust out laughing before groaning in pain.

"Where did Jaune get a dress that fit him?"

"Mel and Mil have quite the collection."

They kept scrolling through the images until Yang stopped on the pic of a redhead she didn't recognize and Rose.

"Who's this girl?"

"Her name is Ilia, she was at the club when we were there. She had a really rough day at work apparently."

"She's pretty cute, did you get her number?"

"Yep… and she asked me on a date."

Yang stared at her sister for a few moments.

"You know, you scare me sometimes with how fast you work."

Rose looked down sheepishly.

"I wouldn't go that far… She asked me out of the blue… But I am a little worried about her."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I don't know, when she asked… It was like she was making a last request. Like this date was some last bit of happiness before she died."

Yang was silent for a moment. She had to admit that even she was a little bit worried with that information.

"Did you say yes then?"

Rose lightly shook her head.

"I said I'd talk to Weiss and them first."

"Ah, I guess that would be best."

Yang couldn't help but stop for a moment and groan.

"I know I keep asking you this, but why am I so okay with you having a harem?"

Rose couldn't help but shrug again.

"I don't even understand it myself, but I... _love_ them and they love me."

"Ah, that's why. Anyway, you should go talk to them about Ilia. If things are as bad as you say, you should probably give the girl an answer soon."

….

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go back to the tribe."

"No, I want you to go with them on a job."

"I'm not seeing the difference."

"The _difference_ is that your just going to help them clear a trade route in Anima and come back here."

That made Qrow pause. He knew Raven had stopped the tribe being bandits, but this was different. It sounded like they were doing something that was wholly respectable.

"And why are they clearing a trade route."

Raven groaned as she massaged her temples.

"I know you've spent the last decade and a half in a drunken haze, but this is ridiculous. I've told you again and again, that the tribe is a respectable mercenary group now, and we sometimes get jobs from councils. This is one of them."

Qrow felt a sting from those words. He stopped drinking, but the bottle still caused him problems.

"Fair enough. So, why am I needed?"

"Because this job reeks. Not of foul play, but all the details aren't adding up. And the ones that do, scare me."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at this. If Raven was _admitting_ that she was scared, _to him_ , things were serious.

"What has you so on edge?"

Raven let out a long sigh.

"I think it's a grimm or a pack of them, _but_."

"That begs the question why they aren't sending huntsmen."

"Exactly, so I did research… They have sent huntsmen. No big names, but well accomplished in their own right. The thing is, none came back."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. That changed the things, big time.

"This sounds like a trap."

"I know, which is why I looked even deeper. I found out that the huntsmen that took the job were all solo. Their profiles all looked like they were trying to make a name for themselves. The tribe is being hired, because we have made a name for ourselves, and we work as a group."

"In other words, you're expendable, but might still get the job done."

"Pretty much. So, will you help make sure they all come home?"

"You realize you're asking _me_ , the walking bad luck charm, to keep them safe, right?"

Raven took a long moment to stare into her brother's eyes.

"I am asking _my brother_ to make sure I don't lose my family."

Qrow sucked on his teeth at that. She was pulling _that_ card. This was literally as close to her begging as she'd ever get, pining for Summer's affection notwithstanding.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks, I'll open you a portal."

Qrow nodded as Raven used her semblance. And just before he stepped into it she called out.

"By the way, make sure Vernal uses protection when you celebrate a job well done."

Before he could even begin to comprehend those words, boot met ass and he was thrust into the swirling red portal.

….

"Alright, we're all here, what's the big thing we have to talk about."

Weiss would have to admit, an important talk after a night out scared her. Not that she had anything to be truly scared of. Unless Rose found out about the kind of man her father was. She wasn't sure that there would be a place on Remnant that man could hide on that day.

Cinder, Neo, and Emerald did look rather nervous though, not that Weiss truly knew why. She figured it was because they were still shaken up from the week that Rose found out she could have kids a new way.

No, what had Weiss truly worried, was the massive grin on Yang's face, who seemed to be going through her gallery on her scroll.

Rose looked at all of the girls before her. While they had made this arrangement, this would be the first time she'd be asking them about her going on a date with some new girl.

She looked to Yang for support, but her sister was still snickering at a picture. She was on her own.

"I got asked to go on a date by a girl at the club."

There was a beat of silence. Then Emerald spoke up.

"I thought Mel and Mil were straight?"

Weiss looked at the former thief.

"They said they were at least… Wait, is that why couldn't find you last night, because you were off with them?"

Yang snorted, looking up from the screen finally with her grin smugger than before.

"No, you couldn't find her because you guys were that drunk."

Weiss glared at the blonde, who then showed a video from her scroll.

 _Weiss was stumbling around, glaring at her feet. She then looked up and around._

" _Rose? Rose, darling, where are you?"_

 _Weiss continued to walk unsteadily to the bar where Rose was._

" _Hello? I'm looking for my girlfriend. She's a little shorter than me. Black hair with red tips. She's absolutely adorable. Like the kind of adorable that you want to dunk in your morning coffee and gobble up… gobble such a funny word… Anyway, she's sexy too! Like I just constantly want to grab her and knead her butt. Bite her neck. Suck on those pert little nubs she has… Have you seen her by any chance?"_

 _Rose, looking appropriately terrified, pointed in a random direction._

" _Thank you."_

Weiss immediately hid her face in her hands and adopted a full body blush.

"I have more, Rose sent me _everything_."

"No thank you, that was enough."

Yang busted out laughing and continued to scroll through her future blackmail material.

Rose cleared her throat to garner everyone's attention.

"No, it wasn't either of the twins. There was a girl there last night. She was really drunk because her Boss gave her two impossible jobs so she'd get fired. She asked me if she could take me on a date if she finished them. I don't know why, but she looked like she was making a final request when she asked… which reminds me, she told me I couldn't help, but I'd still like to see if there's anything we could do to help her."

Cinder decided to take over, seeing as Weiss was still trying to get over her embarrassment.

"Oh… well that's certainly concerning, and I think all of us would be more than happy to help. Did you give her an answer on that date?"

Rose shook her head.

"I said I'd talk to all of you first. She gave me her number so I could give her an answer."

Cinder nodded her head in understanding. Though a very small part of her hoped this would be the last time she'd have a conversation like this.

"Did she give you her name then. Also, she must have left quite the impression if you're taking this so seriously."

Rose mulled her response over for a few moments before answering.

"I can't really say I know anything about her besides what I said. Honestly, I'm talking to you guys because I don't really know what to do right. I don't know what to even say to Ilia."

Blake's sudden gasp caught everyone's attention. They all turned to find her looking at Rose as if she'd seen a ghost.

"You said her name was Ilia? What was her last name? Was she a faunus!"

Blake's panicked stream of questions caught everyone off guard.

"I don't know if she was a faunus, but she said her name was Ilia Amitola."

Blake's face paled even further.

"You know her, Blake?"

The feline faunus didn't respond to Cinder's question right away. No, she seemed looked in her own mind until Neo poked her arm. Blake's sudden return to reality must have been intense because she was sweating and panting.

"Blake, what's wrong?"

Blake's eyes focused on Rose.

"You said she sounded like she was making a last request… I think she was."

That riled everyone up.

"Slow down, what are you talking about."

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know Ilia because we were in the White Fang together, we were friends even… As far as I know, she never left. That means her _boss_ is Adam Taurus."

Suddenly the gravity of the situation was setting in.

"And that means her life is in danger."

That hit all of them, they knew how _Adam's_ White Fang operated. None of them could ignore this.

"We have to get her out then. We have to stop whatever they doing."

"And how are we going to do that. We're just huntresses-in-training, we aren't ready to take on the whole White Fang by ourselves."

Blake step forward with a resolute expression.

"And we may never be ready. They certainly won't wait until we are."

Blake's words seemed to stir everyone's resolve.

Yang, deciding to join the conversation again, jumped to her feet.

"Yes! All in favor of singlehandedly taking down the biggest terrorist organization in the world?"

Hands were about to go up when Rose shook her head.

"No."

Everyone looked at Rose in confusion.

"What? I thought you wanted to save Ilia and stop the Fang?"

Rose looked over the group.

"I do… but we don't have to take all upon ourselves. We can ask for help."

"Who can go to, Rose? Ozpin? Even if he believed us, he can't just take action based on what we say."

Rose's expression hardened.

"All of you have been drilling into me that I'm not alone anymore for months now. So, we're not alone in this. Maybe Ozpin can't take full action based solely on what we say. But he'll still help however he can. And even if he actually can't do anything, we can still go to others for help. My moms, Glynda, Amber… Sun"

There was a moment of confused silence as everyone looked at Rose and then followed her line of sight to the blonde monkey faunus, who was crawling through the window.

Sun, realizing he'd been caught, stopped and waved sheepishly."

"Hey guys?"

"What are you doing?"

Sun held up a manila folder labeled 'RFC- Weiss' eyes only', before turning the blank side to them.

"Um...Weiss forgot her homework from Professor Peach's class? Yeah, that's right, and I was delivering it to her. But yeah, I'm totally on board to help take down the Fang."

Weiss stared at the blonde, baffled by his idiocy. But before she could go to berate him, Rose spoke up.

"See guys? We really aren't alone. We just need to ask."

"Yeah, you always bring friends on dangerous adventures. that's why I brought Neptune with me!"

Neptune's head peeked in from the side of the window.

"Sup?"

"Um… How did you get up here?"

"I have my ways… could someone let me in now, this window is really high."

Sun rolled his eyes and grabbed his partner by the collar before hoisting him in.

"So, when do we get to kick some ass?"

Rose chuckled at the monkey faunus' antics, and then looked around with a small proud smile on her face. As soon as we get everyone we can on board."

 **A/N: So that was great.**

 **Serious, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Now I am sorry that it's not 4k in content length, but I didn't want to spend another two days on this chapter.**

 **Anyway, quick recap.**

 **Marron's backstory… Well, I'll be honest, I've got really nothing but postive reviews on Marron, so I gave her some more substance as a character. Yep, I gave her one that was cliché, but I tried to spice it up.**

 **Ilia's freak out, yeah, I decided to showcase her some more, and then mess with her by giving her a picture of Rose. Yeah, I'm an ass.**

 **Yang and Rose's talk… That was just for my amusement, mostly. I wanted there to be aftermath to the partying. Also, kudos to anyone who got the movie reference. Plus I wanted to add in why Yang has been okay with Rose dating all those girls.**

 **Raven and Qrow's talk, that was me continuing the storyline, and having some fun. I'm not sure how important I want to make this storyline. But it will have personal impact on several characters, if nothing else.**

 **Last scene, I needed to push, so plot got pushed. The rally infiltration, is now a rescue mission. I got more details to work out, but it should be a pretty action packed chapter or two. Also, the video, yeah, it was spectacularly explicit, but v'mon guys, I'm trying to keep it PG-13...ish. Look I know this story straddles M-rating, I do, but I'm keeping it on one side as much as possible. I've got some ideas to placate certain people, hopefully I get around to them.**

 **End of Recap!**

 **Well, night guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So * insert more generic excuses about my real life ***

 **Now that I gave you that, here's some brass tacks. I'm having a bit of trouble writing Guilty Rose right now. Not just because of life, and definitely not because of lack of motivation. In fact I have more motivation to write than normal because of an ass hat guest reviewer.**

 **WHICH REMINDS ME! If you don't like my story, don't read it. If you like it, but have criticisms. Present them in a constructive and respectful way and be prepared to discuss them with me.**

 **Anyway, back to why the late updates. I'm having trouble because most of these chapters are a lot less planned than the first volume. Thus I am storyboarding a lot of them from scratch.**

 **Anyway, onto info about this chapter's content. I made some tweaks to the future plot, I'll explain why in the post notes.**

 **Also, get it out of your systems now. Ha HA Team CMEN. It's still pronounced CRIMSON!**

 **That's all for this A/N, on to the chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY or RT.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 40

"I must admit that I am rather shocked that you did not act on this information on your own."

Team RWBY and CMEN both stood before Ozpin in his office. They had just informed him of Ilia and her situation. They had also given him a working plan involving using Blake's inside knowledge of the White Fang and their irrational hate for Rose.

"Though I must admit I am pleased you came to me first, that plan would have been problematic to say the least."

The girls all shrugged before Yang spoke up.

"Infiltrating terrorist organizations isn't an elective offered, so there's bound to be a few flaws in our plans."

Emerald and Neo turned their head and snorted, calling Ozpin's attention to them. The two quickly found the floor and ceiling very interesting.

"While we could discuss flaws in the established curriculum, we have more pressing matters."

"Then you can help us?"

Ozpin looked at Rose for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"I should be advising you to leave this in my hands. But quite frankly, all I can do is pass this information on to the Vale Police Department."

The whole group paled at that. There was no way that regular police officers could handle this, not without casualties on both sides.

"Which is why I'll be calling Summer, Raven, and Glynda up here instead. This is a delicate matter that will require their expertise and I also cannot dictate what my staff does in their off time."

The group let out a collective sigh before Rose spoke up.

"Could we still be involved? We know we're still in training-"

"Yes, Rose, you and your friends will still be involved. While I have full confidence in my staff, they will need your help. All of you know far more about these matters than anyone else here at Beacon Academy. Your assistance will all but be required."

The group looked at each other and held a small celebration while Ozpin sent a message to his aforementioned professors.

….

Qrow groaned for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour.

He had agreed to accompany the tribe on this job. Which was fine, he thought they were capable enough fighters.

What he didn't know and agree to was the fact that almost no one in the tribe was truly equipped to fight grimm. Thus, he told them how to shoot grimm, which should have been a ten minute ordeal.

The lesson was now encroaching on its second hour with almost no progress.

"Stop aiming at the fucking target! I told you, almost all grimm do not act like humans when aimed at. They don't care that you have a gun, they are going to keep moving the same way regardless. Hence, you need to lead your fucking target!"

"Whaddya mean 'lead the target'? Why can't I just shot at the damn thing like I always do?"

"Because you're wasting bullets! And grimm fight with numbers, so every shot counts!"

"Yeah, I know, I've killed the beasts before!"

Qrow facepalmed and sighed. This was supposed to have been a quick lesson before they went to deal with whatever the problem was. But no, he forgot how thickheaded the tribesmen could be.

"Look, you just need to aim where the target is going to be. It's that simple. Oum, even children understand this better than you!"

Vernal couldn't help but snicker at the former tribesman's frustration. Unfortunately for her, he heard her and rounded on her. Vernal paled slightly as Qrow put a finger in her face.

"Oh, don't think you're exempt from any of this. Just because Raven taught you some of what she knows, doesn't mean I trust you to hold your own. Not after this lot can't do something fucking trivial."

Vernal nodded and took her place at the firing range. She did admit silently that she liked be ordered around like that.

Vernal quickly adjusted to the moving target in front of her. And while she scored no bullseyes, her marks were all towards the center of the target. This made her smirk back at Qrow.

"Well, at least _you_ aren't a fucking idiot."

Vernal frowned at that, which made Qrow roll his eyes.

"What? Do want a kewpie doll? You actually paid attention when you were taught how to use a gun, _congratulation._ "

Vernal pouted at that.

"You could at least not be such an ass about it."

" _Not being an ass_ , went out the window an hour and a half ago. I almost wish I hadn't stopped drinking now."

Vernal couldn't help but slump at that. He wasn't wrong, this had gone on far longer than it should have. And if they didn't leave soon, they'd be setting up camp in the dark. This whole process needed to get sped up, and she needed to get back on Qrow's good side. She'd be damned if her planned after mission celebration would be ruined before the mission started.

Then an idea struck Vernal.

She sashayed up to Qrow and put the best sultry look on her face as she could manage.

"Well, what do I get if I get these idiots to shape up?"

Qrow quirked an eyebrow at this.

"A pat on the head? What do you want?"

Vernal smirked, the plan was working already.

"How 'bout a kiss if I get them to shape up in ten minutes?"

Qrow balked in disbelief, there was no way Vernal was going to fix anything in ten minutes.

"Fine. We can have our own little make out session, _if_ you can get these fuckers to shoot properly."

Vernal grinned victoriously, this was far to easy for her. She turned around, cupped her hands around her mouth, and inhaled a lung full of air.

"Anyone who can't hit the targets in ten minutes, doesn't get paid!"

Qrow could only gawk as he watch complete morons transform into decent marksmen instantaneously.

"So, do you wanna make out now, or later?"

….

"Rose, sweetie, I think we need to have a conversation about not getting involved with international terrorist groups before you've completed your training as a huntress."

That was the first sentence out of Summer's mouth when she heard the complete situation the girls found themselves in. She was both proud that her girls were trying to step up, but even more concerned that they were trying to jump the gun.

"I know mom, but that's why I told everyone that we needed to ask you for help."

Summer couldn't help but sigh. Her daughter _had_ made the correct decision in that regard.

"Yeah Sum, at least she didn't pull your stunt back in Beacon."

Summer spun on her wife and glared.

"Hey, we didn't have time to go ask for help. Also, as I remember, I was saving your ass."

"You were literally in Ozpin's office when I called you."

"Details."

Raven scoffed at the woman and looked back at her youngest daughter's group, who all looked thoroughly confused. She just shook her head.

"Story for another time."

Yang was the first to recover.

"You know, all the stuff we've gone through this semester and I still feel like my parents had a more interesting time in Beacon."

Glynda facepalmed at that and shook her head.

"Trust me Miss Xiao Long, as the one who got dragged on those misadventures, _interesting_ is not how I'd describe it."

Summer recoiled, looking highly offended.

"You never complained at the time!"

Glynda just gave the faunus a deadpan stare.

"I was screaming and crying. _Every_. _Time_."

Summer deflated that and seemed to begin recounting the times to see if that statement was accurate.

"Well, in my defense, we were cleaning up my team's messes, not mine."

Glynda's glare didn't let up however. Weiss also pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _Is this really the family I'm going to marry into?"_

The heiress briefly blushed before stamping down the thoughts of marrying Rose. She had already made a binder for that, she didn't need to worry about it at this very instant.

"Can we please go back to the situation at hand? Lives are literally in the balance here!"

Everyone straightened up when Weiss called out. Summer and Raven both sheepishly scratched the back of their heads.

"Right. We need to come up with a plan. One that doesn't use any of us as distractions."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't a bad plan, Weiss."

"No one else seems to have liked it."

"That's because no one wants to admit it might be our best option."

When Summer heard this, she recoiled.

"How can you say that Rose? There are plenty better options that don't put you or anyone else at risk."

Rose looked squarely in her mother's eyes.

"No, there are options that are safer for us, but not options that have a better chance of working."

The older rose opened her mouth to say something, but Rose cut her off.

"Mom, I know all of you like to ignore who I was before Beacon… But who I was made me very good in situations like this. When you have a target in the middle of a crowd or building full of people. The best option on getting to them undiscovered is to cause a distraction big enough to get everyone's attention."

Summer seemed to want argue that, but Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, besides, we aren't actually putting anyone at risk with Neo and Emerald's semblances."

Summer pouted at that.

"I know, I just don't want to use my daughter to bait psychotic terrorists away."

"You're not using me. I'm the one who said we should help Ilia, so I'm going to help in whatever way I can."

Summer turned to her wife again, but Raven just held up her hands defensively.

"Don't look at me, she inherited _that_ from you."

Summer, very maturely, stuck her tongue out at the woman. She turned back to the teens and sighed in resignation.

"Well since we're keeping that part of the plan, let's make the rest of the plan. Do we know where she is staying?"

There was a nervous silence that made Summer sweat drop.

"Please tell me you girls didn't plan to just hit White Fang rally after rally until you found her at one."

The teens answered with more silence.

"Really girls?"

Summer let out a growling sigh.

"Now that's ridiculous. I mean, it's bad enough you're planning on using Rose as bait, but you seriously didn't even set something up with this girl?"

Rose's eyes widened, which Summer noticed.

"You did set up something, that's a relief."

Rose hung her head and sheepishly fidgeted.

"Not exactly… In all this rush to organize a rescue mission… I forgot that Ilia gave me her scroll number."

Rose had a full body grimace when she heard half a dozen palm meeting faces.

"I completely forgot that this all started because Rose scored at the club the other night."

"Yeah, I guess we all got caught up in the moment."

Summer groaned loud enough that it called all attention to her.

"I should throttle the lot of you. So here's the new plan. Rose, call this girl, get her to meet you somewhere, and then we get her to follow us back here."

Around of nods showed a unanimous vote of approval for the new plan.

"Thank Oum, you didn't barge off with your original plan. It'd probably end up going downhill by you guys having some massive brawl with stolen Atlas tech down the highways of Vale."

Raven stared at Glynda in disbelief.

"That's really specific and outlandish."

Glynda just deadpanned back.

"After knowing these eight for as long as I have, I've come to understand that you should always imagine the worst, most unlikely scenario, and plan for it to happen."

Summer sweatdropped at that.

"They're not that bad, are they?"

"Much like Raven said, they are _your_ daughters."

"Point taken. Anyway, let's move on with the new plan. Rose, tell everyone when you've made contact. We'll finalize our plan then."

….

Ilia sat on her bed, staring at her scroll. She honestly didn't know what else to do. Then she read the message again.

' _Hey it's Rose, I was wondering if we could meet up to talk about that date some more.'_

" _What do I do?"_

That was the question she kept asking herself.

" _I can't just text her 'sorry, I'm going to have to renege on that date because, funny thing, my boss wants you dead'!"_

Ilia barked a tragic laugh and flopped onto her back.

"Why couldn't you just be some random hot chick? Or even a stone cold bitch? Either would have been better."

That was true. If she was some random girl, Ilia wouldn't even be having this dilemma. If she was a stone cold bitch, Ilia probably wouldn't have as much reservation in being told to kill her.

But sadly, neither was the case. Rose was the Guilty Rose, and she was an adorable sweet girl.

Ilia slapped a hand to her face and dragged it down. The faunus then gazed over at her nightstand, where she had the picture of Rose propped up.

"I _should_ hate you, if half of what Adam says is true."

She had heard that Rose was a traitor to her kind, who'd murder faunus for humans. She had heard that she was no better than a rabid animal.

But she was starting to think none of that was true. She was already beginning to doubt Adam when _Sienna Khan_ renounced the White Fang and the joined up with the _Belladonnas_ to create a new faunus activist group. The only reason she stayed was because Adam had called for her before she made a decision.

Now though, she knew he was either lying or stretching the truth. But, she was already trapped. If she tried to leave the Fang now, she'd be hunted down by Adam.

" _Maybe I could tell her I need help. If she's still alive being in the same city as Adam, she has to be doing something right."_

That idea appealed to her at the moment, so she mustered the courage to type a message. But the courage quickly ran out half through, as she once again ran into the dilemma of what to tell her.

She quickly deleted the message and began typing a new, redacted version of her situation. Again, it didn't make it to completion.

" _Maybe I should just say yes, and then figure out what to say later?"_

She mulled that idea over for a moment before a chime from her scroll interrupted her thoughts.

' _You can say no, if you don't want to.'_

Ilia gawked at the device for a moment. Suddenly another message popped up.

' _She doesn't mean that, she wants you to say yes!'_

There was a brief pause before another message popped up.

' _I mean, I want you to say yes...'_

Ilia couldn't help but snort at that, one of Rose's alleged girlfriends must have taken her scroll.

….

Yang felt a chill go up her spine and shivered violently. Weiss looked at the blonde with a measure of concern.

"What's wrong with you?"

Yang rid herself of the last tremor before answering.

"I think someone thought I was banging Rose, again."

Weiss cringed at that.

"You're her sister, how could anyone consider that?"

Yang shrugged.

"There are some sick motherfuckers out there."

….

Ilia finally sighed, she wanted to say yes, to tell Rose, and whoever else was using her scroll, that she'd love to meet up.

But she couldn't.

She also couldn't lie to this girl.

Thus she began to type out a new message.

' _Rose, and whoever else is there, that's not a good idea. In fact it would be a terrible thing if I ever saw you again.'_

Ilia nodded, it was concise and didn't reveal anything. Also, if she asked why, Ilia could lie and say she wasn't herself that night. Another message came through before long.

' _Is it because you're in the White Fang?'_

Ilia's heart stopped.

She knew.

 _The Guilty Rose_ knew she was apart of the group that was actively hunting her.

She couldn't imagine a worse scenario.

Ilia the got another message.

' _I know that whatever jobs Adam Taurus gave you have put your life in danger. I want to help.'_

Ilia found herself proven wrong. She figured she might as well come clean.

' _He ordered me to steal the blueprints of Amity Arena. And to kill you.'_

There, she had done it. She had chased away the only person that could help her out of this situation.

' _I understand. But I can still help you.'_

Ilia read the message twice, not believing it the first time.

' _How? Why?'_

' _I want to bring you here to Beacon Academy because I know you don't have a choice. I know that Adam is dangerous and deranged.'_

Ilia blinked at that response. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this was the infamous Guilty Rose.

The fucking _Face of Death_ herself!

The girl _she_ was supposed to _kill_.

The girl she now couldn't kill, even though her life depended on it.

The girl whose waiting arms she couldn't race to.

Ilia chewed her lip so hard her aura reacted as she typed her next message.

' _I can't. If I don't at least attempt these jobs, Adam may just storm Beacon outright. A lot of people will get hurt, will die, if that happens. At least this way, only I am at risk.'_

There was a long, uncomfortable pause followed that message. A pause that made Ilia nearly break through her aura with her chewing.

' _There's going to be a big dance in two weeks' time. You can come do your missions then.'_

She knew, she also figured it would be her best chance. But Ilia couldn't go through with these missions.

' _I know about the dance, but why would tell me that?'_

' _Adam won't come after you if "failed" your missions.'_

Ilia stared at her scroll once again. It was simple and brilliant, with only one flaw.

' _I think that's a great idea, but Adam has been odd the last few days. He's making it clear that he wants the missions done as soon as possible, but he also said he is willing to wait so that they're done right the first time.'_

There was another pause, much shorter than the last one, but the next message chilled her to the bone.

' _Leave that to me and my friends.'_

 **A/N: Whoo, that's done.**

 **So before I go into the recap, I want to explain myself first.**

 **So, here's why the White Fang rally was changed again. I kinda forgot two things. One, Rose had Ilia's number. Two, Rose was getting professional help. Both these facts meant anther tweak. It's not a major tweak, but enough to note.**

 **Recap Time!**

 **Ozpin talking about their plan. This is honestly how I'd imagine him reacting if RWBY came clean and asked for help in season two of canon. Like, he'd support them to take down the White Fang by making sure they'd have all the backup he could spare. I mean he basically did that in canon already.**

 **Vernal and Qrow… that was pure literature candy. I wanted to do more of the new storyline. Just to confess this, I based this scene loosely on a similar scene from the movie Priest.**

 **Finalizing the rescue plan. Yeah, that was a big scene. First, I redid how the rescue would play out into something more realistic ( Yes, I know I changed it back, but I had to make the attempt.) I also redefined Summer a bit, I added more to her than just the super mom and momma bear personas. I wanted show her goofier and impulsive side. She's human, she can't just be 2 dimensional. Other than that, I expanded Glynda's backstory a bit, made her a bit like JNPR and Neptune. Dragged into other people's messes.**

 **Ilia and Rose messaging. I really didn't know how else that could have played out. Thus, I don't have much to comment on here now. Other than the Poke at Enabler fics. That was just because I'm an ass.**

 **End of Recap Time!**

 **So, next chapter will begin the Rally infiltration. It should be fairly interesting as I have a few ideas on how things should play out.**

 **If you have any suggestions, let me know, I'll always listen and give you a response.**

 **Well, this is the wrap. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: So finals week sucks, most of you know that.**

 **So before the chapter, I'm sure you've noticed this is a short chapter, but I had to make the call on whether or not to publish what I have and then push the next chapter out as soon as possible, or work on this chapter and be another week late.**

 **So yeah, shorter chapter seemed to be the best idea.**

 **Also, please forgive me for the ending. You'll understand when your done reading. It's not that bad, I promise.**

 **That's it for pre-chap A/N.**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 41

Sienna looked out over the faunas and humans, the ones that were allowed to trade in Menagerie, assembled before her. She had honestly put this speech off far too long. She had given a short speech from the Belladonna estate so she could officially denounce the White Fang she _thought_ she was leading.

She took one more glance at her speech notes and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Brothers and sisters..."

She stopped there for a moment.

That was how she always addressed the White Fang members. She couldn't do that here.

She glanced back at her notes to see if she could keep moving. But the longer she looked, the more she realized that her notes were too much like her old speeches.

She looked out over the crowd again, waiting for new words come to her.

"I'm sorry, I need to start again..."

But then she stopped again as those new words did hit her.

"No, I was right. We are all brothers and sisters here."

Several gasps could be heard. It was obvious that the humans and faunus were shocked by that statement.

"I have been fighting so long in the White Fang. So long in fact, that I too was infected by the hatred. The hatred of this world. A hatred that has infected us all."

Sienna's gazed over the crowd again until her eyes landed on Marron. The tiger faunus recalled the story of the quaint little firm, sponsored by a human, and run by a faunus. Both being killed by the same kind of greed and hatred.

"Many of us fought for faunus' rights… we fought so faunus would be respected as equals. But we all had something wrong as we fought. We thought that humans and faunus were separate races that needed to find a way to coexist. And that's wrong because things that are separate cannot be equal."

Sienna took a breath and let her words sink in for a moment.

During that breath, she thought on her years in the White Fang. Everything she had done, everything she had ordered, and everything she had allowed to happen. She had to close her eyes and hold back a few tears.

"It took years for me to learn this lesson… Years that I spent dividing us further. I can never apologize enough for that. But hopefully, today will help me atone for my mistakes."

Sienna took one last shaky breath.

"I stand before you and the world to ask that humans and faunus stand together against the hatred that has run rampant on Remnant. For if we continue to stand divided, we will all fall. If not to the grimm, then to our own hubris and hatred."

There was a stunned silence that fell over the crowd when she finished her last sentence.

"So, Brothers and sisters. Will you stand with me?"

The silence continued until two small voices from the crowd rang out.

"We will stand with you!"

Eyes immediately turned to what should have been a peculiar sight. Two small children, a human boy and a faunus girl, holding hands with their free fists raised to the sky.

Suddenly, what must have been the children's families, raised their fists to the sky.

"We stand with you!"

Soon, others repeated the action, calling out that they would stand together. More and more did this until the entire crowd had their fists raised.

"Brothers and sisters of Remnant, remember this day, for this is the first day that hatred has lost! And that as long as we stand together, it shall never win again!"

….

Adam ground his teeth in frustration.

With Sienna's last speech, she had all but stopped the flow of new members in the White Fang. To make matters worse, governments and law enforcement across Remnant began raiding White Fang hideouts and rally locations with near perfect precision.

Adam knew that both of these things were no coincidences. Sienna, Marron, and Roman must have given out all the information they had on the White Fang. Thus, Adam had sent out a mass order for the entire White Fang to take what they could grab and relocate.

In all honesty, Adam would be breaking something right now, if it wasn't for the fact that he was in a small warehouse full of weapons and explosives. Everything the White Fang had left was now a precious resource.

However, once again, the Atlas Branch was a major source of good news. A few members managed to stumble across top-of-the-line Atlas military tech being transported. They got away with several Paladins, a few dozen AK-200's, and a hundred AK-130's. The report he received was nothing but good luck for the White Fang. Mostly because when he informed Tyrian, the scorpion faunus produce a program that would allow the stolen machines to be repurposed for the White Fang's needs.

A sadistic grin grew on Adam's face. His plan would still come to fruition.

"I will get you for this Sienna. Traitors are always dealt with."

A grunt cleared his throat meekly in order to gain the bull faunus' attention.

"Sir, if we don't leave soon, we won't be able to attend tonight's rally."

Adam spun on the poor sod. He would have relieved the man of his empty head, but he reminded himself that needed every member he still had.

"Fine, let's go then."

….

Kneeling at the edge of the roof, Rose waits for her target to come into sight.

Once again, despite it being a clear night in Vale, Rose saw snow falling and Atlas architecture. Rose blinked, but her vision didn't clear this time. Instead, it became even more vivd.

"Target sight, she's headed your way Rose.'

Suddenly, the air gained a familiar icy bite. Her hands began trembling as they gripped her weapons. She now waited to see the fiery orange hair of the woman she was to kill tonight.

Then a hand grabbed her shoulder and gave her a firm shake, dispelling the vision from the past.

Rose turned her head to meet her mother's silver eyes, which were full of love and concern.

"You spaced out again."

Rose pursed her lips and let her head droop.

"We still have some time before your friend gets here. Do you want to talk about it."

No, Rose didn't want to talk about it for once. She wasn't the Guilty Rose anymore. She just needed to get that through her head.

But all of that made her want to voice her frustration more.

"Yes."

Rose then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her into her mother's warm embrace.

"It's the same night as always, isn't it?"

Rose numbly nodded her head and snuggled into the older woman, cherishing the extra protection that was offered by her mother's cloak.

"I can't seem to stop seeing it, especially not now. I'm not _her_ anymore, so why can't I stop seeing what _she_ did?"

Rose felt her mother shift and then pull her into a tighter embrace.

"Baby, you can't just ignore the past, or think of it like another person did it. But Ruby, you need to forgive yourself."

Rose flinched at her name, but didn't comment on it, she knew her mother was saying it for a reason.

" _How_?"

Summer let out a long sigh and nuzzled into her daughter's hair.

"I don't know, sweetie. I wish I could just tell you how, but I can't. What I can do though is love and support you however you need me to."

When Summer finished talking, she pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Now, if you're feeling better, let's keep a lookout for your newest squeeze."

Rose shifted uncomfortably at that.

"She just asked me on a date, I didn't accept."

"You also didn't decline."

Rose pouted up at her mother, who only chuckled in response.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing, besides, there she is."

Summer pointed down at the street where a lone girl was walking. The girl wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie, but her unique shade of hair was a dead give away. Both Roses watched as Ilia entered the warehouse they had watched a several dozen faunus enter beforehand.

"Alright everyone, our target is here. Time to go in."

….

Ilia had a sinking feeling since she woke up this morning. She thought it was about another rant from Adam during the rally, but part of her also thought it was about Rose.

That last ominous message from Rose still had her on edge. Somehow, that small part of Ilia knew that there would be a special appearance from Rose at this rally.

That would be _fun_.

" _The only thing that could possibly be worse was if Blake showed up too."_

Ilia blinked at that thought, then looked for something wooden to knock on. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything.

A manic laugh echoed through the warehouse, followed immediately by a deranged voice.

"Brothers and sisters of the Fang!"

Ilia's head shot up to see the last person she wanted to see, Tyrian Callows.

"Oh, fuck."

Tyrian had been introduce as the newest backer for the White Fang several weeks ago. The faunus then immediately went about proving that his crazy went as deep as his pockets. He had literally handed the White Fang a shipping container of Dust before cackling wildly and _playing_ with some raw Dust powder like it was glittering sand. Then he stabbed a grunt that was trying to stop him from igniting the stuff.

That was the second most stressful five minutes Ilia ever had.

Suddenly, Ilia's sinking felling got worse and the part of her that knew Rose was about to show up was screaming at her.

"Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong."

….

Weiss and Cinder stood side by side and wearing dark gray hoodies and jeans that made them look somewhat nondescript. They stood down the street from the warehouse, keeping an eye out while also trying to appear like they were making some kind of illicit deal.

Needless to say, Weiss was wholly against all of it.

However, instead of voicing her complaints, she decided to comment on the sidearms and ammunition Rose had gifted her.

She was currently rolling one of the 'stun rounds' Rose had made between her fingers. They were beyond fascinating in Weiss' unbiased opinion, but that also terrified her.

"I _really_ need a way to make sure the Atlas military and _my father_ takes a close look at Rose."

Cinder quirked an eyebrow at this.

"I thought that was a given, she is still technically a wanted criminal."

Weiss lightly shook her head and clenched her jaw.

"That's not exactly what I meant… I was talking about Rose's mechanical and alchemical genius. Her being a wanted criminal just makes it easier for people to take advantage of her with impunity."

Weiss held up the cartridge in her hand with a glimmer of both awe and terror in her eye.

"Just look at this. She made a Dust round that combines stopping power and electricity to disable even a fully trained huntress. Well, except for Nora, who'd just find it to be a rush. This is not to mention that Rose crafts weapons, as well as fixed and maintains a motorbike. She's accomplished all of this with no formal training or education."

That was when it dawned on Cinder what Weiss was referring to.

"You're right, if the Atlas military found out, they'd do just about anything to put her to work… But what do you mean about your father?"

Weiss took a deep breath, she didn't enjoy talking about her family, sole exceptions being Klein and Winter.

"I'm sure your aware of what my father has been accused of?"

A curt nod from Cinder confirmed that.

"Well, the truth is, that _monster_ has done, does, and will do things much worse. Things that would sentence anyone with the Schnee name to a painful death at the hands of angry mobs. If he knew what Rose could do...well... _I'd kill him_ before he could do anything to her."

Cinder couldn't help but regard the heiress at that. She saw the initial twinge of fear in Weiss when she first mentioned her father, but was in awe of the resolve when she said she'd kill the man.

And in all honesty, she felt the same in regards to Salem. The woman terrified Cinder, but what scared her more was what would happen if Salem ever got her hands on Rose.

"I know what you mean… My 'adoptive mother' is much the same kind of person. Only I know she has a personal grudge against people like Rose. I'd do anything to keep Rose away from her."

Weiss snapped to Cinder. The charcoal haired had never once talked about her 'family' besides her team. Now, she understood though. If Cinder's adoptive mother was anything like Jacques Schnee, then the less said the better.

Weiss couldn't help but feel a spark of empathy and _something_ else, but she couldn't ponder things much further, her radio came alive.

"Alright everyone, our target is here. Time to go in."

Weiss' breath hitched with nerves. Things were about to get crazy.

….

Tyrian did his best to suppress his cackling like his mistress had order. Guiding the White Fang into doing her bidding was far easier than it had been with just Cinder, as they were now to desperate and fanatical to realize they were being played.

Tyrian couldn't help but laugh maniacally, in his head, that none of these idiots ever bothered to question anything. Not when he always had just the thing to solve whatever problem they had.

He actually began to wish this mission would last a bit longer so the look on their faces would be that much. However, his mistress had grown tired of the faunus. She wanted things to be done with so she could move on to other parts of her plan. Namely, the death of sweet little Cider and her plaything.

Tyrian had no doubt he would enjoy carrying those orders out, because he was specifically instructed to take as long as physically possible with both girl.

Tyrian stopped himself from licking his lips. He had to be somewhat professional in front of the morons.

"And so Brothers and sisters, when we strike at the humans, we must tear out their hearts! We must bring Amity Arena crashing to the ground and let the grimm feast on the humans and traitors!"

A roar of approval rang out as Adam announced his plans. Tyrian rolled his eyes discreetly. He freely admitted the plan was _inspired_ , but it was far too roundabout for his tastes.

But it wasn't his job to comment on nor to correct their plans.

Nor was it to mention the two figure about to fire what looked to be arrows at Adam.

This boring night was finally going to have some excitement.

….

Blake stood towards the back of the crowd wearing a mask handed to her at the door. Her part of the plan was simple, make sure nothing happened to Ilia.

First, she had to find her former friend. Hopefully the girl wasn't going to be anywhere near the front.

Blake sifted through the crowd and luckily a minute later found the redhead she was looking for hanging back against a wall.

The feline faunus slowly made her way over. Ilia seemed to focused on something to notice her, but that was honestly to Blake's advantage. Once she crept up to the distracted faunus, Blake gently grabbed her arm.

"Ilia, don't scream, it's me, Blake."

The faunus went beyond stiff.

"Oh Oum, my worst nightmare just came to be, didn't it?."

"What are you talking about?"

Ilia turned to look Blake.

"Rose is here too, isn't she."

Blake slowly nodded, making Ilia sag further.

"I should have looked for a piece of wood harder. Can you call whatever you guys have planned off?"

Two loud cracks answered the question, and both faunus turned to watch Adam fly backwards into the wall behind him.

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me this wasn't the plan."

Then they watched as what appeared to be the cloaked figure of Rose fall from the rafters into the light. She then stood, like an angel of death ready to deliver souls.

 **A/N: Yay, cliffhanger… please don't hate me.**

 **So like I said earlier, I had to decide whether or not to publish. So yeah, I made the call.**

 **So, as usual, Recap Time!**

 **Sienna's speech. That was an impromptu scene. I wanted to give her some more screen time. But I didn't want it to be more yuri. Sorry guys, I deliver as much yuri as I can, but I do have a plot to stick to. So she got a stirring anti-racism speech. Let me know what you thought about the scene.**

 **Adam reacting to the scene. What, thought he was only capable of blind rage? Shame on you. He's capable of bottling up his blind rage for later use. Also, for everyone who is thinking that the White Fang will just fall apart, or if they do attack Amity Arena that it will just be the end of them, me and Salem can't have that. So even though they'll have more guns than bodies to use them, there will still be enough to be a threat.**

 **Summer and Rose on the rooftop. That was an interesting scene to write. For those that have dealt wit people with PTSD or depression, you know that there is no such thing as 'cured'. There is only 'coping'. So, that's why I had Summer do what she did. She's Supermom, but she's still just human, or faunus in this case. Also, Summer never misses a chance to tease people.**

 **Ilia's scene. that's more fun for me. I wanted to give more insight on how Tyrian's partnership with the White Fang worked. Also to show what Ilia thought of Rose's possible plan. I mean, when when someone says "leave that to me", how often does that put you to ease.**

 **Weiss and Cin talking. Another impromptu scene that I enjoyed writing. I wanted to have a scene with Cinder and Weiss talking with each other just for the sake of talking. I'm ashamed that they haven't had proper interactions that don't directly involve Rose. And for those of you paying attention, yes I am going there. I've told you before that the pairing in this story was Fallen White Petals. I'm sorry it took this long for me to truly start this. Though, before you get too worried about me rushing things. I will treat things with the same care that I have the others. Also this will be a 'soft pairing'. it won't be a major thing in the story, just a background point to add some extra drama.**

 **Tyrian's little bit of introspection. That, once again, was to show how his partnership with the Fang truly works. He's there only because he's been ordered to. Salem wants the Fang to sow chaos like she did in canon. Also, despite how crazy he is, he's also proven to be quite perceptive at times. So, of course he noticed Rose and Summer, doesn't mean he had to do anything about them immediately.**

 **Last scene. Not much to say there, everything was straight forward. The plan kicks off with a nice bit of action and dramatic entrances. Also, sorry again about the cliffhanger.**

 **Well, that's the end of Recap Time.**

 **I'll be getting on the next chapter soon. Hopefully, it won't take long but I can no longer make promises.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So I'm less late than I have been, mostly cuz this chapter was a bitch to write.**

 **I know you guys enjoy my fight scenes, but there is a reason there's so few of them. I stress over them and have to plan and choreograph them perfectly.**

 **And this whole chapter is a bunch of fight scenes.**

 **So yeah, sorry for taking so long again.**

 **Back to important matters, I'm going to RTX!**

 **Or trying to at least, tickets and travel are expensive. But I should be making it work.**

 **I'll probably have my username on my person somewhere. So if anyone is there and finds me, call me out. I love meeting people.**

 **Second piece of news: GR has officially broke 800 followersI Guys, I love you and I can't thank you enough for supporting me while I write!**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own RT or RWBY.**

 **edited (6/6/2019) I forgot to add the name of my other buddy Psychostoys, gotta give credit where credit is due.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 42

Summer could only stare dumbly at the broken rafter where her daughter had been walking. She wasn't quite sure why she had expected the rafters to be entirely sturdy given the outside of this _abandoned_ warehouse. She had however expected it to hold a ninety pound wolf faunus, mostly because it held her.

Her added weight from childbirth aside, she peered down at her daughter who had managed to land perfectly, in the middle of the crowd.

Summer huffed and looked to where Raven was supposed to be. She found her red-eyed wife, who was as stunned as everyone else.

Summer huffed and looked back at her daughter, who began to slowly stand up. A new plan seemed to be in affect, which Summer prepared for by pulling two more concussive arrows from her quiver.

"Let's get this party started then."

….

Rose was still reeling. One moment, she was in the rafters. Next, she was on the warehouse floor. To top all of that off, she was now surrounded.

This was not the plan, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

So her instincts kicked in.

She stood slowly, in case she had landed wrong. Once she stood to her full height, she pulled Blossoming Rose apart with a flourish. She continued to twirl her kamas in preparation of the inevitable attack.

"YOU!"

Rose's head snapped up to see a furious Adam Taurus baring his teeth at her. Again, she didn't nknow what to do, so she let her instincts guide her. She took a fighting stance, and waited for the reckless charge.

Adam roared and made to charge, but was stopped when two more concussive arrows struck him center mass, sending him sailing through the air once again. That was when Summer landed on the makeshift stage with another arrow notched.

"I got him sweetie, you worry about the grunts!"

When the older Rose called that out, the rest of the White Fang members regained their senses.

"TRAITORS DIE!"

That was their battle cry as they charged the young faunus. Unfortunately for them, Rose was more than ready for them.

Once the first grunt came within reach, Rose hooked and pulled their legs from under them. But she could not deal a knock out blow quite yet, as another grunt came close to tackling her. Using the momentum from her before, she spun on her right foot to deliver a devastating kick to the temple of the encroaching grunt.

As that grunt crumpled, Rose brought her left foot down. Pivoting on the now grounded foot, Rose sent a roundhouse kick straight to a new grunt's solar plexus. This drove the air out of their lungs and sent them sprawling backwards.

A fourth grunt had the time and sense to draw their weapon before attacking. Rose saw the machete-like blade coming though and shifted her right kama into its knife form. The blade then found itself in a catch rather than embedded in flesh. Rose then locked the blade in the catch with a twist of her wrist before hooking her free kama on the grunts neck.

She pulled her weapons in opposite directions to force the grunt to overextend. But once again, another grunt came up behind her. Rose released her knife and jabbed the new grunt in the throat. Then she turned back to the previous grunt and drilled three semblance-enhanced punches into his face.

"That's my baby! Kick their asses!"

….

Raven had watched the plan go to hell in a handbasket. She dutifully took a moment to roll her eyes and sigh. How typical of the women in her life.

Before Raven could rue any further, she noticed a scorpion faunus at the back of the stage. The creep, which was the only possible way she could describe him, was decidedly not dressed like a White Fang member. But the worst part about him was that he was taking an interest in Raven's girls, and that would not stand with her.

Raven sprinted to intercept him.

"Not on my watch, asshole!"

The man turned just in time to block the incoming burn dust odachi with his wrist blades. The man then cackled in her face.

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

Raven gave the faunus a swift front kick to put some distance between them and take a proper stance.

"I don't give a fuck, those are my girls and I'm not letting some sleazy creep anywhere near them."

The man balked in mock offense.

"So hurtful, whatever will I do?"

Before Raven could give a retort, Adam Taurus let out a roar that was cut short by the crack of two more concussive arrows. Raven turned her head and watched as Rose began to dish out wholesale punishment. And in just a few seconds, her chest filled with pride

"My little baby, off destroying people."

She then cupped her free hand around her mouth.

"That's my baby! Kick their asses!"

She turned back to her opponent and pointed at her daughter with a childish grin plastered on her face.

"I helped make that."

The psycho faltered at her antics.

"Is that really what you should be concerned with right now?"

Raven recoiled and pressed a hand to her chest as if she had been struck.

"That is my daughter! I have the Oum-given right to be proud of and gush about her every single second of the day! You, sir, can fuck right off."

The man gave her a deadpan look before rolling his eyes.

"Well then, after I deal with you, I'll make sure to give her _special attentio-_ "

Raven cut the man off by bashing him in the face with the hilt of her sword.

"You must have forgotten earlier when I said you're not getting anywhere near her. I guess I'll have to beat that fact into your skull."

Tyrian skidded backwards and snarled as he grabbed his nose.

"You'll pay for that!"

it was Raven's turn to give a deadpan look.

"Could you go back to cackling psychotically? That was just too much cheesy cartoon bad guy for me."

Tyrian growled and charged again. Raven responded by taking a defensive stance.

As soon as the two met, their fight became almost one-sided as Raven batted away the wrist blades with some ease. Raven thanked Oum briefly that Vernal decided to learn a similar weapon to this man's. Because even though he was far better and faster than vernal, the attack patterns were familiar.

Tyrian progressively got angrier as the fight went on. Though, this was only shown as he snarled and growled as much as he cackled. Part of him was also wishing he had added some wrist-mounted pistols or something.

He would just have to use his tried and true method of whittling her down and hitting her with his stinger.

….

Summer waited for Adam to get back to his feet before letting loose her next arrow, hitting him in the chest again. Unfortunately, he had braced himself for this one and only got pushed back several feet.

Summer just huffed and pulled her bow apart so she had her two short swords. She then dashed up to Adam and began ruthlessly attacking him.

Adam, to his credit, managed to somewhat withstand the onslaught by dodging, blocking, and occasionally countering. He grinned inwardly as he could feel his semblance charging. It would be the tide turner in this fight as it always was.

He blocked another flurry of slashes with his blade before kicking the woman away. Adam then sheathed his chokuto and braced himself to unleash his semblance.

Summer saw the stance Adam was getting into, which tripped her huntress' instincts. With speed only matched by her daughter, she shifted her weapon back into a bow and notched a concussive arrow. She aimed the arrow straight for Adam's face and let it fly. The arrow hit true and forced Adam's whole upper body back. This made him unleash his semblance into the rafters rather than at Summer.

Once Adam recovered, he bared his teeth at the woman.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

His roar was answered by another concussive arrow to the chest.

….

Blake and Ilia watched on in mild horror as the plan devolved into a complete brawl. The only sources of comfort being able to see Rose's feats of martial prowess and acrobatics.

Ilia, feeling heat rise in her body, had to ask the question on her mind.

"Is she really that _flexible_?"

Blake briefly chuckled in response.

"You have no idea."

Ilia couldn't help the delightful shiver that crawled up her spine when she heard that.

It took Blake and Ilia several moments to remember that they had more important things to be concerned about than Rose's incredible physique and martial prowess.

Like the fact that were currently in a warehouse full of homicidal terrorists.

The pair looked about the warehouse to see the full situation. They immediately noticed that all the terrorists were not, in fact, homicidal. They saw that at least a third of the grunts had ran for the exits or were running for them. The rest were either fighting Rose, knocked out, or frozen in fear.

Blake silently thanked that there were runners as it would cover her leaving. Unfortunately, that still left the issue of Ilia. The original plan was just to rile Adam up to make him attack sooner, but now they needed to take things up a notch. A second later, an idea hit her. An idea she hoped Rose would forgive her for. The faunus gave her former friend a squeeze on the shoulder to get her attention again.

"Go in and get yourself knocked out by Rose to keep up appearances… And make sure you don't use your whip."

"Wha-"

Unfortunately, Blake had bolted before the question was voiced.

Ilia sighed, figuring this was probably a part of the original plan, went charging off into the fray.

….

Weiss and Cinder stood outside the warehouse, knowing something had gone horribly wrong.

They had heard the screaming, and then watched as faunus ran out of the building as if a grimm was inches behind them. They wanted to go in and see what was happening, but the plan required them to be outside the whole time.

"Weiss, we need to get in there."

Cinder called out as she moved to go into the warehouse, but Weiss got in front of her.

"We can't, we have to be out here for the plan."

"The plan has gone wrong! I mean look at them!"

"I know, Cin! I know, but what if we go in there now and they need us out here when we do?"

Cinder grit her teeth, not noticing how Weiss called her by her nickname.

"I hate how logical you're being about this."

Weiss huffed and turned back to the warehouse.

"That makes two of us."

Weiss nearly missed Blake running out, which really made her bristle.

" _What the hell is going on in there?"_

….

The frenzy of bodies and limbs had long since got to her, but Rose kept holding on to reality admirably. Her instincts had fully control of her movements, but she held her strength back enough to only knock out her assailants. Though after taking on over a dozen angry faunus with more, her mental and physical health were beginning to wane significantly.

Rose caught another bladed, then wrenched it to the side and kicked the grunt away. This gave her a moment reprieve, which she gladly took. Panting, she surveyed the faunus that were still standing, waiting for the next one to charge.

She soon saw a brief glimpse of crimson, accompanied by a feminine warcry. She immediately spun to deliver a kick. But as her foot traveled to the air, she realized who it was that had charged her. Time began to slow at that moment.

She could not out a halt her momentum, so her boot kept drifting until it made contact with Ilia's skull. The chameleon faunus' head then violently snapped to the side.

Time returned to normal as Ilia's body crumpled to the ground.

Rose's breath caught in her throat. Panic was rising in her chest as her mind wrapped around the fact that she just hurt the very person she came to help.

The world began to warp and there was nothing Rose could do about it. To make matters worse, another grunt charged her to avenge her fallen comrades.

She never saw the punch coming, and it hit her square in the jaw.

The jostling of her skull, combined with her existing panic, broke her hold on reality. Her vision warped, the faces and masks of the White Fang members around became the visages of the members of the Oni Tribe. All of them glaring at her accusingly.

"Traitor!"

"Bitch!"

"Little Monster!"

The disembodied voices kept screaming at her until she finally had to drown them out with her own scream.

"STOP IT!"

But it wasn't enough.

They kept screaming louder.

She knew there would be only one way she could get them to stop.

She'd have to kill them all, again.

….

Summer and Adam were both panting from their arduous battle. It had drug on far longer than either of them would have liked. It had been a clash between Summer's grace and vast experience and Adam's blind rage and power. So while Summer was definitely winning and had all but taken down Adam's aura, the fighting had taken a steep toll on her as well.

The Tracker Huntress would have end this soon, or she'd actually be in trouble.

Summer ripped Silent Blossom apart to its kama form again. She swiped and hooked Adam's sword aside to get a free shot at him.

"STOP IT!"

Her daughter's scream pulled her attention away from her opponent instantly and her head snapped to the direction of it. However, she forgot to stop her attack.

The kama hit with enough force to break through the last of Adam's aura.

And his mask.

And his flesh.

And into his skull.

The red headed faunus screamed as he clutched the side of his face.

"RAAAAGGH!"

Summer turned back to see what she had done. Blood was dripping from under Adam's hand. She caught a glimpse when he pulled his hand away for the briefest of moments.

There was a six inch gouge and the eye was all but destroyed.

She wanted to gag, but her training was kicking in. So she swiftly roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending the faunus flying once again.

She turned back to her daughter, and once again, she found herself wanting to vomit.

There was just so much blood.

"Honey, Grab Ruby and run!"

….

Raven heard her daughter cry out, but she couldn't take her eyes off the scorpion faunus for even a second since his little game had changed. He was being far more vicious, yet somehow just as calculating.

She still held her ground against him, but she couldn't relax and maintain said ground.

So she kept her focus firmly on her opponent.

"Oh ho ho ho, it sounds like things are getting fun over there. Wanna go take a little looksy and see if we can join?"

Raven scoffed and swatted the man away again.

"Not on your life."

Raven grit her teeth as she clashed with the deranged faunus again.

Once the brutal clash came to enough of a lull, Raven kicked the faunus back to gain space.

The man snarled, but then saw something behind her that he must have found incredibly interesting. His face went from shocked to giddy again.

"I heard the stories and read the reports, but they do your daughter absolutely no justice. The Guilty Rose truly is an artist of blood and death. If only she didn't have those annoying silver eyes that my Queen hates so much, I'd make her to join us."

That made Raven freeze, and finally listen to the commotion going on behind her and heard the unmistakable sounds of steel cutting flesh and people dying.

Then she heard Adam Taurus, followed by the sound of him getting kicked again. Raven thanked Oum for that. Whatever was going on behind her needed to be stopped and they all needed to leave, immediately.

" _Summer must have finished her fight."_

"Honey, grab Ruby and run!"

She didn't hear footsteps after she heard that, which made her blood boil.

"Summer! Pull yourself together. She needs you!"

That must have gotten to her as she heard the footsteps this time. Raven sighed in relief, while Tyrian seemed to almost pout.

"Now why did you have to do that?"

Raven fixed him with a look.

"I'm not gonna let my daughter be leered at by a sleazy piece of shit. So fuck off, and shove that tail up your ass while you're at it."

"Well that wasn't very nice."

Raven sheathed her odachi and cycled to the ice dust blade.

"Yeah, well, neither is this."

Raven opened a portal to the tribe behind Tyrian and tried to kick him into it. Only problem was she didn't put enough strength into the blow. Tyrian skidded back towards the portal halting where half his tail was in the portal.

 _I'll just have to take what I can get right now."_

Raven stopped channeling her semblance, taking the faunus' tail to its destination without the rest of him.

Tyrian felt his tail being ripped from his body and screamed in pain as he collapsed.

Raven wanted to finish him off, especially because he was one of Salem's goons, but a quick glance behind her showed her that Summer and Rose needed her more than that.

"Hope to see you never, bastard."

Raven spun on her foot and bolted after her wife and daughter, ignoring the carnage she passed.

….

Vernal was sitting next to Qrow's bed, off in a curtained off section of the tribe's medical tent, and much to the tribe's doctor's protests.

The job had gone to complete shit and the medical tent was full of the injured. Though if it hadn't been for Qrow and his preparations, there wouldn't have been anyone coming back at all.

She sighed, if she didn't know before, she knew now that she had chosen the right man for her life.

Her happy thoughts didn't last long as suddenly one of Raven's portals opened up. This instantly put Vernal jumped to her feet, ready for anything. Raven never showed up unannounced like this, so that either meant she was in trouble or bringing trouble. There was a brief pause and the portal started to close.

Just before the portal shut all the way, a large scorpion tail popped out. A tail far too large to belong to a natural scorpion.

The portal shut fully and Vernal groaned in relief as she slumped back into her seat, nursing her side and praying she didn't tear the stitches. That definitely would get her taken back to her bed.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into over there Raven?"

Unfortunately before Vernal could completely relax, she heard the footsteps of the old crone that the tribe called a doctor.

"What's going on over there Vernal, I told you not to do anything or you're going back to your bed _where you belong_!"

Vernal glanced down at the tail, then back up.

"Not a damned thing, like I promised."

She kicked it to where it would be hidden from sight under Qrow's bed."

"Good, 'cause I will tranq' your ass again!"

Vernal took the appropriate amount of time to shiver at that threat before turning back to Qrow.

"I swear your sister is going to get us killed one of these days."

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter!**

 **Finally, that was a seriously hard chapter to write, but I love the outcome. What do you guys think, was it worth the wait?**

 **Welp, time to move on to Recap Time!**

 **So, Rose fell because the building was decrepit, and Summer begins to worry about her baby weight again. Summer, listen to you're wifey Raven, you're perfect. Anyway, the thing with the concussive arrows. Again, I have set the precedent in this story that aura acts like medieval plate armor. It works really well against light bladed weapons, but blunt force still transfer to the person. Plus Summer repeatedly hitting Adam with concussive arrows was too much fun to not do.**

 **Rose immediately kicking ass and taking names. Not much to say there.**

 **Raven being a proud Mom and Mama bear at the same time. Big thanks to supershot1 for the suggestion to do this. Once I worked out how to add it into the story I had to do it. Onto more serious notes. So why did Raven fair so much better than Qrow did against Tyrian. As I said in the scene, Raven is used to fighting a similar weapon with Vernal. Plus I figure that Qrow had to focus on Ruby and co just as much as he did on Tyrian. So yeah, Raven had much more to her advantage when fighting the psycho than Qrow did.**

 **Nothing more needs to be said about the second Summer vs Adam scene than, why didn't someone do this in canon. Seriously, Adam leaves himself wide open with his Iaijutsu. I also want to give Summer a smartass remark about why would she just wait for her opponent to use their big charge up attack.**

 **Blake and Ilia's scene, again, not much to talk about. They can't help gawking and then immediately have to come up with a hasty retreat plan.**

 **Weiss and Cinder's scene. I'll be honest, that was filler, but I also added it to explain why Weiss and Cinder did not charge in at the first sign of trouble.**

 **Rose's scene where she loses control. Yes, it happened again. Like my buddy told me, less than a year of therapy won't undo more than a decade of conditioning. She is getting better, but too much stress will still trigger her. An additional point, before people get up in arms, Rose was trained to kill people without her special dust weapons. She made Guilty Rose to make her kills easier and as painless as possible. Heh, that mantra hasn't been used in a while. Anyway, yeah, she can kill an aura user with Blossoming Rose, it's just not quite as easy.**

 **Summer carving out Adam's eye. Another suggestion from another buddy, PsychoStorys. I liked it, so I added it.**

 **Raven vs. Tyrian, that was probably the trickiest scene to write. Getting Tyrian's reaction to Rose right, plus Raven's reaction to everything. It was quite the balance. The last part of the scene was another suggestion from Psycho as my original idea didn't seem to work. So, Yeah, I Doctor Strange'd it. Sorry if that felt like a blow off, but I couldn't kill Tyrian yet as I want him for later in the story.**

 **Last scene, that was just to end the chapter on a good note more than anything, plus I wanted to hint at what happened to the tribe on their job. I'll go into detail on it next chapter.**

 **That's the end of Recap Time!**

 **Well guys, the only thing I have left to say is please review. It always makes my day to get a reviewso even if it's just a 'thank you for the chap' post it please.**

 **Remember to follow, fav and review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so late, I got sick this last week and couldn't do much of anything. Plus it's been a bit crazy with my niece and nephews coming over.**

 **Also, this A/N is gonna be really rushed because I had to push to get the chapter done before I went on a mini vacation.**

 **Last bit here, I got a few complaints about people not getting what the plan was for the raid, so I implied what it was in the first scene of this chapter. Guys, I won't always write stuff out because I know that it should be obvious. Sorry, if it's not to you though. And that's not sarcastic, I genuinely apologize if you don't always understand details with my writing style.**

 **That's all I have to say here, so enjoy the chapter!**

 **I own nothing!**

Guilty Rose Chapter 43

Cinder, her team, and the rest of team RWBY sat in RWBY's dorm room, all still a bit unsettled by the result of the 'raid' on the White Fang Rally. None of them had uttered a syllable since they got back.

It was getting maddening for Yang at this point. Mostly because she hated the silent atmosphere.

"Can somebody just say something?"

Blake, ever quick on the draw, immediately fired back with her wit.

"Well, you just said something."

The Blonde just glared at her partner, not at all in the mood for dry humor.

"I'm trying to be serious for once. We need to talk about what happened."

"Why do we _need_ to talk about what happened?"

Yang shot a harsh glare at Weiss for the question before let her expression soften.

"I just want us to air everything out and keep nothing in. We owe Rose that much."

The room sat still for a few seconds so everyone could mull over those words. Finally Cinder sighed aloud.

"Let's start with where everything went wrong then. Blake, you were in there, what did you see?"

All eyes turned to the faunus, who seemed to now be slightly uncomfortable having all the attention.

"Oh, uh, after Rose and Miss Rose shot the first volley of arrows, Rose fell to the floor of the warehouse."

That seemed to spark everyone's attention.

"Wasn't the plan that her and mom reveal themselves from the rafters and then bolt?"

Blake shrugged at that.

"Yeah, but she probably slipped or something. Anyway, after she fell… things turned into a free-for-all."

Emerald decided to chime in at this point as her part of the plan had her furthest from the warehouse when everything happened. Keeping cops chasing their tails with Sun had honestly been the most fun she had in a long time.

"Is that also when...she began...you know."

Blake simply shook her head at that and adopted a pensive look.

"No, she was just knocking people out at first. I actually never saw her... _kill_ anyone."

That made everyone look thoughtful.

"Mom said she think it started after one member charged her when she was ready."

Blake's eyes bulged at that detail because it made all the pieces fit together.

"Ilia! Oh Oum, it was my fault!"

That seemed to confuse everyone thoroughly, so Blake instantly began her explanation.

"After the fighting started, I told Ilia to go get knocked out by Rose to keep up the appearance that she was still loyal to the White Fang. I didn't think about it at the time, but Ilia Rose must have hit Ilia and panicked."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Yes, that would likely do it. Did anyone see Ilia's number so we can contavt her to make sure she's okay."

Yang sheepishly raised her her hand.

"I actually have it on my scroll… I was going to interrogate her eventually, be a big sis and all."

Weiss shook her head dismissively.

"Just try to get a hold of her in the morning and make sure she's okay. Rose will probably need that news more than anything."

Yang gave a brief nod before letting loose a massive yawn.

"Speaking of, it is morning, so why don't we all catch some shut eye."

Weiss sighed but nodded.

"That might be for the best, we can settle everything else in the morning. Cin, you guys can sleep in here if you want. It'll save you a walk across campus and I trust Mercury to be a perfect gentleman."

Mercury just shrugged.

"I'd rather not end up like that Neptune guy."

Yang guffawed at that.

"Smart man."

….

Summer sat on her bed with Rose's head in her lap, gently petting her daughter's hair and humming the lullaby she used to sing all those years ago. It was as if Rose had come to her room in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.

The older faunus would have been happy with this if it weren't for what they'd gone through in the last few hours. Which Summer thanked Oum that Rose had been unconscious for.

Summer and Raven had to remove all her clothes, give her a sponge bath, dress her wounds, and get her dressed in fresh clothes. Which reminded Summer that she needed to order her daughter a new set of pajamas.

Summer continued to hum and pet her daughter's hair until Raven walked back into their dorm room with a hamper full of Rose's now clean clothes.

"She's still out?"

Summer glanced up for the briefest of moments before answering.

"Yeah. She might be out all night at this rate."

Raven Sighed softly before setting the hamper down and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So?"

Summer turned back to Raven with a tired look in her eyes.

"So what?"

Raven sighed again, trying not to be annoyed with her fiancee.

"So, what are we going to tell her when she wakes up? I mean, I'm still all for telling her she just got knocked out in the brawl if she doesn't remember what happened after she fell clearly."

Raven glanced down at her youngest daughter as she said that. Concern filled her eyes as she knew if Rose remembered what happened in the warehouse, it would set the poor girl back months.

"I hate lying to her, but I'd rather her believe a lie than know the truth."

Summer just pursed her lips at that.

"As much as I'd like to go along with that plan, it won't work."

Raven balked at that.

"It will work if we just convince her it she took a nasty hit to the head or something."

Summer simply shook her head.

"Raven, she'll smell the blood on herself. I know we washed her, but even I can still smell the blood of all those people. We're just going to have to grit our teeth and be there for her when she wakes up."

Raven let loose a growling sigh, which Summer would have smugly smirked at if it wasn't for the topic of the conversation.

"How is that all we can do! We are her mothers for Oum's sake. We should be able to do so much more than just 'be there for her'!"

Raven slumped in defeat despite her tirade. She knew Summer was right, and she hated it in this instance.

Before the silence could go on for much longer, a very small and meek voice cut through it.

"But that's all I need from you right now."

Both women's heads snapped down to their daughter to find two silver pools looking back at them.

"Ru-Rose, when did you wake up?"

Rose glanced away at the question initially.

"As soon as you opened the door."

A pained silence descended at that response, and all three females remained still. Finally, Summer decided to break the silence.

"What happened back at the warehouse wasn't your fault, Rose."

Rose didn't respond immediately, but instead, shifted to where she was facing her mother's stomach.

"I did it again… I lost control… and I killed people."

Summer immediately resumed stroking the smaller faunus' head, hoping that by some miracle her hand would brush away all the girl's troubles.

"we told you, it wasn't your fault."

Rose buried her head in her mother's stomach and shook it.

"Doesn't matter… they're dead, and I killed them."

Another short silence fell, but it was soon driven away by the sound of sobbing.

"I thought… because I had Blossoming Rose, I couldn't kill anyone again. But I did."

This time, Summer pulled Rose up so she could cradle the girl as best as she could. Raven also scooted closer and wrapped her arms around both of them. They sat like this for a few minutes before Summer spoke again.

"Rose...I know saying it's okay is wrong, but I promise things will get better. I know that's hard to believe right now, but you are already better. Each day you are making bounds and it makes me proud to call you my daughter."

There was a brief pause.

"Even if I'm a murderer?"

Summer didn't miss a beat as she pulled Rose into a tighter embrace.

"Sweetie… do you know why huntsmen and huntresses are trained to fight more than just grimm?"

"I-I do."

"So then you should know that both me and Raven have blood on our hands to. We've had to kill people, it's a harsh reality of Remnant."

"But that was to protect others?"

Raven decided to step in here.

"Not always, remember that I was born in a _bandit_ tribe… But it doesn't matter, we both still killed for whatever reason. So don't think we'll ever look at you different because you have the same blood on your hands that we do."

Rose looked up at her mothers at this point. Once again she felt more loved than she thought she'd ever deserved. She buried her face in her mothers' chests and whispered two words.

"Thank you."

….

Vernal had finally been cleared to leave the medical tent, mostly because the old hag that ran it was sick of her antics. She also heard that Qrow was given a good bill of health, they were now just waiting for him to wake up. The same was also the case for everyone else that came back from that mission.

Vernal couldn't help but gently grip Qrow's hand.

"You did it Qrow, everyone is gonna be just fine. Wake up soon, so I can properly thank you."

Normally, Vernal would have laced her words with as much sultry honey as she could manage. But at this point, all she wanted to see were those gorgeous crimson eyes she fell in love with. She just wanted to hear Qrow's gruff voice.

"Well, I'd better call Raven now that you're out of the woods. Wish me luck, babe, 'cause I doubt she's gonna be happy about this."

Vernal snickered at her own wit as she got up and left the tent to make her call. The scroll rang several times before being picked up. Vernal was about to call out to her leader when a much softer voice answered first.

"Hey, Vernal."

"Summer? Why are you answering Raven's phone- you know what, nevermind. By the way, I got the wedding invites. Great choice on cards."

"Thanks, I had to shoot down every idea Rae came up with. I almost forgot how bad she was with these things. I still can't believe she thought skulls were a good idea."

Vernal chuckled wistfully at that.

"I know what you mean. I remember having to show her what kind of clothes and underwear to buy."

A light giggle rang through the speaker.

"And she still needs reminders every now and then, like every time we go clothes shopping."

"Hey, you're marrying her."

"And proud of it. Now, what did you need, we expected you to call days ago."

Vernal cringed at that, she had been putting this off, but for good reason.

"Sorry about that. I need to talk to Raven about how the mission went."

There was a short pause.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone that came back will be, But I do seriously need to report to Raven."

"Yeah, she's getting out of the shower now. Raven, Vernal's needs to talk to you."

Summer must have covered the receiver as Vernal could only hear muffled talking. After a bit, the sounds became unmuffled and she heard Raven's voice.

"Hey Vernal, things didn't go well with the mission I take it? How many got hurt?"

Vernal took a breath before answering.

"Not many, worst off was Qrow because the bastard took a few hits for me. But we lost six guys."

"Six! Oum, what were you up against?"

"I think it was called a Nuckelavee, but I'm not sure. Qrow can tell you more when he finally wakes up."

There was a long uncomfortable pause.

"Tell me everything."

"Yeah."

….

Vernal, Qrow, and twenty tribe members were all walking the final stretch to the area specified by the job. Vernal adjust the forty pound bag hanging from her shoulder again before grumble at the red eyed man walking beside her.

"So… I feel like this is over kill."

"Is that because I have you carrying the satchel charge or because you think it's actually overkill?"

Vernal glared at Qrow for the snarky response.

"Both. Where did you even find all these elastic explosives. Most people use dust for more bang with less stuff."

Qrow let out an annoyed sigh.

"Plastic explosives, And because plastic explosives are far more stable than dust. You could literally light that satchel on fire and jump on it and it wouldn't detonate."

Vernal huffed, she hated that that actually sounded far more appealing than regular dust explosives.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why we are bringing this with us."

Qrow gave the woman a sideways glance.

"We have no idea what we are up against, it could be a pack of grimm or one big one. Either way, its better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it."

Vernal rolled her eyes at that.

"More _huntsman wisdom_ , ladies and gents."

"Vernal, I promise that if I thought we wouldn't need it, then we wouldn't have. But as it stands, we need the insurance."

"Final question, why am I carrying it, aren't you supposed to be a gentleman and offer to carry a lady's bags."

Qrow guffawed at that.

"Show me a lady and I'll make her the offer."

The was a short chorus of 'ohs' when Qrow made the retort. Vernal immediately snapped her head back to find all the tribe members acting innocent. After fixing the with a glare she turned back to Qrow.

"You can be a real ass, you know that."

Qrow just shrugged.

"What can I say, I was raised by bandits."

Vernal sucked in her lips at that.

"Okay, that was a nice comeback."

"Thanks, I'll be here all day."

Vernal just groaned the group continued to walk until a walled village came into view.

"Alright people, we're here. Remember, there's no guarantee that the grimm aren't in those walls already, so take things slow, and clear every building in pairs. If it's all clear, we'll set up camp for the night."

Qrow was about to turn around when a hand went up.

"What if it's not all clear."

"Then we get the job done early and head back first thing in the morning."

"Ah, sounds good to me then."

Qrow just sighed and dismissed everyone with a wave.

"I'm glad. Now let's get this done people."

The tribe members dispersed in pairs and began to search the decimated village. Vernal just plopped down next to Qrow, tired from all the walking.

"So, your bet is still on it being a pack of grimm attacking all the trade caravans going through this area?"

Qrow didn't answer immediately, instead stared off into the distance seemingly lost in thought.

"It's one big one, maybe with a few tag-alongs every now and then."

Vernal cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"This area is to sparse for a whole pack of grimm. Plus the attacks are too erratic. And lastly, look at the marks on that building over there."

"Vernal followed Qrow's hand to a nearby structure. There were claw marks on the decrepit building. Two big parallel claws marks.

"What in Oum's name did that?"

Qrow growled softly.

"A nuckelavee. I heard the years back, an old grimm destroyed a town in this area. Survivors reported that it looked like some kind of horse and rider. I'm starting to think that maybe we should have gotten a lot more huntsmen for this job."

Vernal paled at that.

"Are we sure we want to stay then? We can always go back and get more people."

Qrow narrowed his eyes and surveyed the town. There were plenty of half destroyed houses and buildings, which led to a plan forming. Vernal followed his gaze and could already imagine what he was thinking.

"Maybe not, if the guys can stick to a simple plan, we _should_ pull this off."

Vernal shrugged in response.

"Like I showed you yesterday, they're idiots, but they listen to money well enough."

"That'll have to be good enough. Once the town is cleared, we'll let them know the plan."

It was ten minutes later when all the tribe members came back and reported that the town was empty of all grimm. Then, once Vernal sufficiently motivated everyone to listen to Qrow, he explained the new plan. He and Vernal would lead the grimm into the town square while the tribe would surround it, using the collapsed buildings for cover. After that, it would be a matter of applying bullets as necessary. Once all question had been answered, they set up camp and waited for morning.

It should be noted that at no point during the night, Vernal attempted to sneak into Qrow's tent. Mostly because the word attempt means she failed.

In the morning, after Vernal beating a few crude tribe members for whistling when she left the tent she slept in, everyone took their positions while Qrow and Vernal left the town to find their target.

While tey walked, Vernal decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how dangerous do you think this thing actually is?"

Qrow continued scanning the surroundings when he responded.

"This thing is probably old and vicious, and strong enough to take down a town with several huntsmen in it."

Vernal huffed quietly at the short response, but decided not to press and focus on the job.

It wasn't long before they came across the wreckage of one of the trade caravans.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"One grimm did this… I'm starting to reconsider getting some more back up."

Qrow continued to examine the wreckage.

"Unless it's a platoon of crack Atlas jarheads or a dozen huntsman, it won't make a difference."

That made Vernal pale significantly.

"Um… we can always just leave and let someone else take this job."

As she finished saying this, a dark mist began seeping out of the nearby forest, and the sound of hooves reached them. Qrow muttered a curse at his semblance before turning to Vernal.

"I don't think we have that option anymore."

It was then that the grimm emerged from the trees. The twisted horse and rider stood well above both humans, even with the rider being slumped over.

"No sudden moves Vernal, and try to stay calm."

"I know how to fight grimm."

Her voice must have been to loud, or maybe it betrayed how panicked she actually was, but the creature immediately eyed her.

"Vernal, I need you to take a breath and calm down."

Vernal damned her human nature, but anger was now added to her panic.

Suddenly, the rider began twitch and crack its joints. Slowly the rider rose to its full height and screamed.

"Dammit! RUN, VERNAL, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Unfortunately, Vernal wasn't fast enough and the rider slung one of its elastic arms at her. She reflexively held up her weapons to block the attack, but she knew they'd do virtually nothing.

Qrow knew this too, and immediately rushed into action. He bolted towards Vernal and tackled her to the ground. He wasn't quite fast enough though and the arm hit him instead. He felt the crunch, even with his aura, and both him and Vernal were sent sailing away. Qrow managed to recover after the tumbling despite the pain. He hoisted both of them to their feet and they both sprinted back towards the town.

"Qrow, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it, just run."

Vernal was beginning to lag behind when the town came back into view.

"Come on, we almost there."

"Look s like I need to do some more cardio if I'm gonna keep up with you."

"Is this really the time for jokes like that!"

Vernal had the shame to sheepishly laugh between pants.

"Hey, I may not get the chance to use them after this."

"I promise you that I'm not that lucky, so just fucking run."

They finally made it back into the walled town to find the others lounging about.

"Guys, what the fuck? You had one job!"

The tribe members were slow to jump to their feet at the scream, seemingly more interested in finding out what was causing all the raucous. Then the bizarre mist flooded into the town and the twisted horse and rider came into view.

And it made them immediately regret their lack of haste.

As the nuckelavee entered the town, it released another skullsplitting screech. Several of the tribe members fell over clutching their heads.

And things only got worse from there. The nuckelavee changed its target from Vernal to the tribe members. It began lashing out at the nearest guys, sending bodies and debris flying.

"Fuck! Vernal, is the satchel charge in my tent or yours?"

"Mine, Now way in hell am I sleeping by forty pounds of explosives, no matter how stable they are!"

"Then get it and place it in the middle of the town square. I'll draw it there."

Qrow then spun around and started sprinting for the beast While Vernal sprinted for the camp.

Once Qrow was in range, he shifted his weapon into shotgun form and began firing at the grimm to gain its attention.

He succeeded and the rider screamed in his direction. Qrow grit his teeth threw the audio assault and kept firing. The rider the lashed out at him, which he barely managed to dodge by rolling to the side. After getting to his feet and clutching his side, he start firing at the beast while retreating to the town square. The surviving tribe members finally regained their senses at this point and began firing at the grimm too.

The barrage of bullets seemed to only annoy the nuckelavee, but Qrow would take it as he lead it to the town square. The only kink in that plan was that the rider still acted independent of the horse and lashed out at the tribe members as it passed them. Most of the tribe member managed to avoid getting hit directly by the arms, but there were a few screams that could only mean a few were too slow.

Qrow said silent prayers as he kept drawing the beast to the square where Vernal was waiting with the satchel charge.

"How do you arm this thing?"

Vernal holler as soon as Qrow came within earshot.

"Remember that ring I told you to stop playing with?"

"Yeah."

"Pull it and run, the charge has a fifteen second timer."

"Fifteen seconds! That's insane!"

"I did say run after you pull the pin, throwing it also helps."

Vernal let out an annoyed roar.

"No shit, now haul ass!"

Qrow pressed his legs for every bit of speed they had left as he watch Vernal pull the pin on the satchel before chucking it over his head and at the nuckelavee.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

He glanced back long enough to make sure the grimm would be well in the blast radius. He would have taken a relieved breath when he saw it would, but he was more concerned with getting himself out the same blast radius.

A few seconds later he caught up with Vernal, but by that time his mental countdown was getting low and they wouldn't completely clear the blast. Qrow tackled her to the ground and covered her body with is just in time for the detonation. He felt the blast wave hit, breaking his aura and leaving him vulnerable to the coming shrapnel.

Finally, things settled and Qrow lifted his head off of Vernal's.

"You okay?"

Vernal groaned as her ears was still ringing.

"Maybe, is that thing dead?"

As if to answer the question, the disintegrating horse head of the grimm landed several feet in front of them.

"Well, that is certainly disturbing. Anyway, how are you holding up, that was the second hit you took for me, you idiot."

Qrow shrugged weakly.

"I could use a drink."

Vernal giggled at that until Qrow suddenly went limp on top of her.

"Qrow?"

There was no response.

"Hey, come on, that's not funny."

Vernal wiggled out from under the man when he continued to not answer her to find his back and legs were torn up from shrapnel.

"QROW!"

….

"And that's what happened."

There was a long pause without any answer from Raven.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm still here...I just don't know what to say."

Vernal sighed, she fully understood how her leader felt.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in."

"You said everyone is going to be okay though, including Qrow?"

"Yes, It's why I waited so long to call. I wanted to give you the full news all at once."

Vernal heard a long sigh through her scroll.

"Thanks for that, at least I won't have to worry about the birdbrain now."

Vernal chortled at that.

"Oh that reminds me, what was with that tail?"

Raven groaned this time.

"You don't want to know. Anyway, call me when Qrow wakes up, I have to go terrorize some teenagers."

"She means teach them how to properly fight grimm."

"Semantics."

Vernal guffawed as she hung up. She couldn't be happier that Raven had finally gotten the woman of her dreams.

 **A/N: And done!**

 **A nice 4k chapter to make up for being late.**

 **So I'd like to do a full Recap time, but I'm really strapped for time. Actually, I didn't even have time to get this proof read, so if there are mistakes, I can only apologize.**

 **I do want to discuss the nuckelavee scene real quick.**

 **So yeah, I bet you guys have been waiting for that for a while. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with how it turned out because I had to really rush. But I did get everything accomplished with it that I wanted to. So there's that.**

 **I would like any feedback on that scene, so hit me with it.**

 **So a few announcements before I go.**

 **It may be another two weeks before I publish another chapter with RTX and gearing up for it. So prepare for that.**

 **If you are going to RTX, I'll be cosplaying as Junior from RWBY, so you can look for me there.**

 **Last bit of news, next chapter will start the dance prep or maybe even the dance if I make it long enough.**

 **Well, that's it.**

 **Sorry for being late and not doing a proper recap. I will answer any questions I can, so don't be afraid to send them.**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Follow, fav, and review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Well, I'm way later than I intended. Things got a lot busier than I expected. Like I was only able to start writing like 4 days ago. I cranked this chapter out like a damn machine fueled by coffee and whisky. But hey, 4.5k chapter as an apology.**

 **Anyway, I'll go ahead and cover RTX here. You know, cuz post chapter notes are usually reserved for chapter content notes and announcements.**

 **RTX was awesome! Like I can't really explain it because you have actually be there to fully understand. But yeah, finally getting to meet the real community of Roosterteeth, and I was just blown away by how awesome everyone was. I got to see a bunch of big name cosplayers and meet my heros. So I was geeking the fuck out the whole time. Unfortunately, I didn't get to meet any of you guys that. Little bummed by that, but I understand.**

 **Well, I'm gonna be there next year so you can always message me if you want to actually meet me then.**

 **On a side note, if you get the chance to get and/or play RWBY: Combat Ready, do so, it's worth it.**

 **Well that's it for pre-chapter notes.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RT, just a Druncle Qrow flask.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 44

Weiss sat there on her bed, watching Rose stretch and exercise. Normally, she would have joined in, along with Blake and Yang. But those two were out doing something. Cinder was there though, sitting next to her. Poor girl had been immediately put into a trance, unable to do anything but gawk in awe and lust.

It was Cinder's first time seeing Rose's morning routine, so Weiss just let the girl be. She also figured that if she disturbed Cinder it might disturb Rose, and there was no need to end today's session of admiring the artwork.

"So _limber_."

Weiss almost snorted at that whisper and couldn't help but glance over at Cinder.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Cin. Watch what she does next."

As if on cue, Rose went into a handstand. Cinder couldn't help but grab Weiss' hand when she did, seeming to sense what was about to happen. This time the heiress did let out a giggle and gave the hand a squeeze. She didn't want to admit it, but Weiss found that there was a strange comfort holding Cinder's hand.

Then something odd happened. Rose looked straight at Weiss and Cinder.

 _Never_ had Rose ever truly acknowledged anyone else's presence during her morning routines. And so when Rose did this, Weiss was no longer sure quite what would happen.

Rose brought her left leg down, though Weiss knew it being lowered at a much slower rate than normal. This gave both spectators a much longer view of the prized flower.

"Well, I might need to grab some tissues."

Cinder just nodded dumbly as Rose's leg continued until it touched the ground. Then Rose began to right herself. Once Rose was fully standing, Weiss swore she gave her butt a little sultry shake. Though Weiss thought that was just what she wanted to see.

"You guys were staring...again. Is something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head, but Cinder wasn't able to keep her self control intact.

"You _stopped_."

Weiss squeezed Cinder's hand again, trying to get her back to her senses.

"We were just making sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Rose glanced down at the hands being held, and back up.

"You're looking pretty comfortable."

Weiss glanced down at her and Cinder's hands, which had become intertwined. Immediately, her brain began to short circuit and the words poured from her.

"Well, what if we are comfortable, you can still join us."

….

Weiss shot up from her sleep like a rocket, breathing hard.

She never had a dream like _that_ before. Of course, she had dreams with her and Rose doing various _activities_. But Cinder had never been in one.

To make matters worse, She didn't even remember falling asleep. In fact, the last thing she remembered was studying for her grimm studies test in two weeks in team CMEN's dorm. She had asked Cinder if she could study in her dorm so she wouldn't be distracted by Rose as she normally was.

Weiss sighed once she finally calmed and took in her surroundings, tugging the blanket around her shoulders tighter to ward off the chilly bite of the morning. Then she realized she had a cover draped over her shoulders. It only took a cursory examination to identify the blanket as Cinder's, only she had that odd cinnamon perfume.

Weiss immediately faulted for catching herself smelling the fabric, blush now dusting her features. She immediately began shaking the offending thoughts from her head.

"It's just the dream, messing with your head. Get it together, you're a Schnee… that's willingly dating a girl who's dating other girls. Dear Oum, Grandfather must be rolling in his grave."

Weiss lightly slapped her cheeks in an effort to further clear her head. Apparently, she made more noise than intended and heard someone stirring behind her.

"Weiss?"

Weiss cringed and turned around slowly. What she found made everything so much worse.

Right behind Weiss, barely managing to prop herself up, was Cinder. The older girl's hair was a slightly messy bedhead and her eyes were half lidded. Her sleepy features struck Weiss almost as much as Rose's did.

Weiss paused for a moment to calm down, trying to not think about the things this morning might have revealed to her.

" _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down."_

"Yes, Cin?"

Weiss once again paused, realizing how easy Rose's nick name for Cinder rolled of her tongue.

Cinder let out a small groan and blinked a few times in a vain attempt to wake up further. So instead she yawned and stretched cutely. Weiss tried to resist the urge to take a picture, but then the thought of sharing it with Rose overpowered her self control. Thankfully, her practice getting pictures of Rose paid off.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after five thirty."

Cinder groaned a few more times as sleep kept trying to take her back. Weiss lightly shook her head at the girl's effort to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep, I'll just head back to my dorm. Rose should already be up and about."

"Oh… Okay, good morning then."

Weiss chortled softly at the drowsy girl.

" _Good morning,_ Cinder. I'll see you at breakfast."

Cinder dumbly nodded and waved at Weiss before collapsing back into her bed.

Weiss shook her head again as she got up and left, thought she made sure to carefully drape the blanket on the back of the chair she had slept in.

….

"So Winter… There's this dance coming up this weekend… Would you be my date for it?"

Yang had woken up early this morning, at least early for her, so she could finally ask Winter to the dance.

Unfortunately, she wasn't getting the immediate reaction she was expecting.

Winter stood just stood there, giving the blonde the driest look she'd ever seen.

"Um… is that a no?"

Yang didn't know how, but the look got drier.

"No, I will go with you. I'm just waiting for your excuse why you've waited so long to ask me to go with you. I mean, seriously, the dance is in three days."

"Oh..."

"Yes."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Yang sucked on her teeth. The silence got worse when Winter got impatient and crossed her arms as she glared at her girlfriend.

"Well?"

Yang flinched at the harshness of the tone used by Winter.

"Can I not and say I did?"

"No."

Yang winced again before fidgeting. This actually made Winter's expression soften quite a bit.

"Yang, I won't judge you for whatever reason you have. I just want to know what it is."

Yang fidgeted a bit more before finally sighing to calm her nerves.

"I was afraid you'd say no..."

"You were afraid I'd say no? Yang, we're dating. Why on Remnant would you think I'd say no?"

Yang shrank slightly at that outburst.

"It doesn't make sense. I didn't say it did. I just...every time I went to ask you, some part of me wondered if you'd actually say no. Then I'd overthink things and get too nervous to go through with asking you."

By this point, Winter's expression had softened completely. The specialist took a step forward and reached for Yang's hand.

"Yang..."

"I know it's sounds even more stupid now. But I never met such a beautiful and perfect girl. And, it still hits me at times that you're actually dating me… I just don't know what I've done to possibly deserve you, okay?"

This time, Winter pulled Yang in for a tight hug.

"Yang, you didn't have to do anything to deserve me… I… I love you because you are an amazing and strong woman."

Yang immediately pulled back to stared wide eyed at Winter.

"You-I-uh-wha?"

Winter had to resist the urge to laugh as Yang began to melt down and blush widely. Winter finally shook her head and gave Yang a peck on the lips, which made things far worse before the blonde recovered.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"The feelings mutual. Now, head to your morning class."

"Wait, aren't we going to talk about getting dresses?"

"No need, I got too impatient waiting for you to ask me to the dance and got a dress for you, me, your sister and mine."

Yang nodded at that for a moment before what was said fully registered.

"You got a dress for Rose and Weiss?"

"Yes, several choices. Weiss had asked me to get them given the fact it is hard for them to actually go into Vale at the moment, and Weiss will never trust ordering a dress online again."

Yang gave Winter a questioning look, to which the Schnee just sighed.

"Our brother is an asshole and switched a dress she ordered to something… less tasteful."

"Can I deck him when I meet him then?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't. Anyway, I was serious about you needing to get to class."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So how about I come back with Rose after classes today and we get her dress settled?"

Winter smiled softly at that and let go of her girlfriend.

"That sounds good, I'll see you then."

Yang turned to the door but stopped before taking a step as a devious plan grew in her head.

"Payback!"

Yang spun around and pulling Winter into a passionate kiss, then she bolted out of the dorm. Winter stood there stunned at the audacity Yang had before touching her lips softly.

….

Rose had thought the day was going like any other normal day, except for the odd looks Weiss kept giving Cin. That had Rose slightly concerned as it reminded her of when Cin first arrived. So she made a mental note to talk to the heiress about them.

What really made the day interesting though was when Yang literally grabbed her and dragged her off after her last class.

"Yang, I can walk on my own if you'd just tell me where we are going."

Yang just grinned and continued to drag her sister by the collar of her uniform.

"It's a surprise so I can't tell. Also I can't risk you running off."

Rose huffed at that.

"Why would I run, you haven't even told me what's even going on!"

"Yep, 'cause it's all part of the surprise."

Rose let lose a growling sigh this time.

"You're actually making me want to run now."

"Well, too late we're here!"

Rose looked over her shoulder to see exactly what their destination was, only to find Winter's dorm door.

"Why are we at your girlfriend's dorm?"

Yang gave another one of her signature shit eating grins.

"Because my lovely lady is also rich and generous and has decided to help you find a dress for the dance that will get you laid, guaranteed!"

Rose just stared at her sister dryly.

"Okay, I added that last bit, but I am serious that she wants to get you a dress. Now, come on."

"Like I had a choice in the first place."

"Now you're catching on!"

Rose sighed again and continued to let her sister drag her to the dorm. Once Yang got to the door, she didn't even bother knocking and just barged in as soon as she noticed.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Winter jumped as Yang made her grand entrance. After a moment of recovery, Winter glared at the blonde.

"Yang? You're here earlier than I expected."

Yang let go of Rose and just shrugged.

"What can I say, I was excited to get Rose here ready for the big dance."

Winter sighed in exasperation before peering at the faunus that had been dragged against her will.

"I can only apologize Rose. When I told her I got you a few dresses to choose from for the dance, I didn't expect her to do this."

Rose, who was still sitting on the floor, shrugged.

"She gets like this when she gets excited. You should have seen it the first time I said we could work on our bikes together in the motor pool."

Winter winced at that mental image. Yang, though, balked in offense.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You dragged me through a puddle of used motor oil. And then wouldn't let me change as you interrogated me about the specifications of my motorboike."

Yang deflated in defeat at that and grumbled.

"I said I was sorry afterwards."

Rose just smiled softly and shook her head.

"And I forgave you. I think Winter here will agree with me when I say that this side of you is usually nice."

Yang looked over to her girlfriend, who just shrugged.

"I mean, she is right, I find the way you get overly excited about things rather adorable."

Yang blushed at being called adorable and fidgeted with her foot.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush."

"Another adorable aspect of you. Now why don't we get to the thing you were so excited about."

Yang perked up at that and grinned broadly.

"Sweet! let's get to it!"

….

Weiss was caught in a very paradoxical feeling at the moment, and it had nothing to do with her morning hormonal roller coaster. She was both annoyed and relieved at the moment because she was finally allowed to actually start setting up the dance. But she was a Schnee, and Schnees made things happen. Thus she had been spending the last few weeks making plans and backup plans for the layout of the dance so things would go smoother. It also really helped that Professor Goodwitch had declared that any student that volunteered to help would receive extra credit in her class.

So now Weiss found her self in the middle of the ballroom, with her binder of plans in one hand and one of Professor Goodwitch's riding crops in the other, directing dozens of workers.

She originally didn't want to use the crop, but she had to admit that her instructor was right when she said this would help. She felt like the director of an orchestra, or Goodwitch using her semblance with the way the workers reacted to the waving of her crop.

She also most certainly did not swish and twirl the end of the crop to see if the workers would mindlessly follow. That would have been childish, even if it did actually work.

"That needs to go over there. The banquet table needs to go there. This section of the ballroom needs to be sectioned and screened off. And the tablecloths need to be maroon and charcoal, not burgundy and black."

Weiss continued to dish out orders to the volunteer workers scrambling around her almost faster than they could understand. Thankfully, all her time with her team and friends had allowed her to curb any harshness in her voice as she spoke. Even when she had to repeat orders, her patience miraculously held fast.

"You need to move those tables back a bit more, please. This is a dance so we want as much space for the dance floor as possible. Has anyone heard from maintenance about the hold up on the stage?"

Weiss watched as several workers shook their head in the negative. She couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"Well then, take ten as soon as you finish whatever you are doing. Get something to drink too, I don't want anyone passing out from exhaustion!"

Weiss caught a faunus student react to that order and winced internally. She knew that they must have had a relative in one of her father's mines. Without thinking, she decided to further distance herself from the image of her father.

"Make that twenty! I'm going to call maintenance again and then try to locate those missing chairs and tables."

That got a few more reactions, but all seemed positive. That made her smile after she turned and scurried off.

….

Adam was seething. Which all on it's own, wasn't very surprising. The fact that he wasn't screaming or thrashing around was though. Well, it would have been if Ilia hadn't seen what the black market doctors were using instead of normal painkillers.

There was a reason that stuff was illegal, and one that Ilia wholeheartedly agreed with. Though, seeing the state Adam was in, the effects of the drug was far preferable to what he'd experience otherwise.

Ilia was honestly surprised that Adam was awake, let alone coherent. She guessed that all his rage and hate was finally doing something for him.

Ilia snapped back to reality when she heard Adam's voice.

"You mentioned that this dance coming up was going to be one of your best chances to infiltrate Beacon and accomplish both of your missions."

Ilia's stomach twisted at the mention of her missions, which of course made her think of Rose, and that in turn reminded her of when she woke up covered in blood that wasn't her own. Of finding out that she was nearly missed and left in a pile of bodies.

She had begun to believe the stories about Rose were false after meeting the girl. Now, she knew there was far more to the girl than the stories ever told.

Ilia's descent into her thoughts must have been misconstrued because Adam frowned.

"Sister, you aren't afraid to do this are you? You are one of our best, and have taken on missions far more difficult than this."

Ilia blinked in shock when Adam said this.

" _Is he buttering me up? Really?"_

Ilia immediately shook her head. She had committed to leaving the White Fang, and unfortunately Rose was still her best option.

"No, just some unpleasant memories. I will avenge our fallen brothers and sisters by putting and end to that _beast._ "

" _Sorry Rose."_

Adam responded by grinning ferociously.

"That's the spirit! I will approve you carrying out your orders as you see fit and await the good news you will deliver us."

Ilia just nodded her acceptance and watched Adam close his lone eye before leaving the makeshift hospital room.

As she did so, she once again wondered when her life started becoming a nightmare.

….

Qrow opened his eye with a groan. He felt like he took a swan dive off of Beacon's cliff. Again.

Someone must have been close by, because he notice a prescence eclipsing the light above.

"Take it easy Qrow, you've been out for a while."

Qrow recognized the voice as Vernal's, but he couldn't quite recall why she was there. He knew she was head over heels for him, but he didn't think she'd just travel half way around Remnant to see him.

"I feel like I went a round with a goliath."

"Close, it was a nuckelavee."

That's when the memories came back to him. He groaned and more and put a hand to his head.

"That's right… you killed it with the satchel charge, right?"

Qrow watched as Vernal's face warp in confusion.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

Qrow sighed, that confirmed his fears.

"It's blurry still. I probably got a concussion. So there may be a few things I can't remember."

There was a short pause before vernal spoke again.

"Do you at least remember telling me that you love me?"

Qrow turned to look at Vernal for a long moment.

"No, because I didn't tell you anything like that."

Vernal huffed at that, dramatically snapping like one of the villains from a cartoon when they were caught.

"Damn, it was worth a try."

Qrow shook his head and chuckled.

"So, besides the healing cracked ribs, how else do you feel?"

The dusty old crow sat up slowly with a few grumbled curses.

"Like I need a stiff drink."

Vernal guffawed at that before retorting.

"And since you've sworn off alcohol?"

Qrow rolled his shoulders and head to relieve some of the stiffness.

"Maybe a kiss 'cause it hurts?"

Vernal just stared for a solid second before a grin grew on her face.

"Now, that, I can do."

….

Summer couldn't help but smile blissfully as she cuddled up to Raven on their couch. They had just finished gushing over the pictures of Rose in those dresses for the dance. They still couldn't believe that Yang's new girlfriend went and got all of them.

But then again, Winter loved doting on her sister as much as Yang did.

As Summer snuggled further into Raven's side, the larger woman couldn't help but laugh.

"If you snuggle any further, you're gonna be inside me. And not in the fun way, either."

Summer snorted at that and then smiled evilly up at her soon to be wife.

"Eh, it could still be a fun way. let's try it out and see."

The faunus woman then grabbed raven's side and began tickling her.

"Ha ha ha ha, stop that, you know I hate being tickled!"

"Then why do you always smile when I do it?"

"Well, then let's see how much you like it!"

Summer and Raven soon devolved into a tickle fight, which further devolved into the women just laughing and panting.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sum."

Summer once again snuggled into Raven's side. She let herself soak in the warmth and comfort. As she did, she began ruminating on her life with the woman, both past and future.

"You know, sometimes I think I'm the luckiest woman alive."

Raven chortled a bit.

"We've had this argument, several times, and we've always agreed I'm the lucky one."

Summer shrugged at that.

"Yes, but you didn't get knocked up by the luckiest woman in the world and we're planning to have another."

Raven just stared at Summer for a moment.

"Did you really try that?"

Summer shrugged again.

"It's true though."

Raven sighed.

"So what brought this on this time?"

"The other one we're planning."

That got Raven's undivided attention.

"I thought we were waiting until after we were married for that?"

Summer blinked at the woman until the meaning finally hit her and a blush exploded across her face.

"I didn't mean that! Get your head out of the gutter you big pervert!"

Raven bust out laugh at the flustered woman before glomping her.

"Get off! Here I was, trying to get deep and emotional, and you just make everything a joke! Oum, your almost as bad as Tai."

Summer didn't get a chance to regret her choice of words before that brought Ravens' fun to a sudden and cataclysmic halt. She withdrew from the smaller woman and frown deeply.

"Sorry."

Summer frowned too and grabbed the other woman's arm.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Summer sighed, they hadn't seen Tai in months and he was still sore point for both of them. Raven shook her head, gaining Summer's attention again.

"I know, I-I'm just sorry. Do you want to continue what you were saying before?"

Summer just smiled softly and shook her head in the negative.

"Nah, let's just go back to cuddling. Baby making, the talk and action, can wait."

Raven snickered at that.

"Now whose mind is in the gutter?"

That comment earned her side a rather viscous pinch.

….

It was the last day before the dance and all three teams were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. Sun and Neptune were also sitting there, though Neptune kept getting distrustful looks the entire time. Honestly, it didn't bother him. He earned them and he'd own up to that.

That didn't mean he didn't still open his mouth and insert his foot.

"So does everyone have a date for the dance?"

Neptune watched as the entire table turned on him, which he immediately responded by holding up his hands defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just asking to see if people were ready for it. Geez, I can learn my lesson!"

Weiss scoffed at that.

"Like we'll believe that! You still hit on every girl you see!"

Neptune balked at that.

"I don't hit on anyone involved with Rose, though… Wait, do you all only notice when I hit on girls?"

Everyone but Sun just gawked at him.

"What?"

"You hit on guys too?"

Neptune looked scandalized by Weiss' question.

"Hit on, I have proudly dated every available person in Shade. Not all at once, of course. Never let it be said that Neptune Versailles is greedy. But yeah, I'm pansexual."

The teams just stared at him for a moment before Mercury decided to speak up.

"Even Sun?"

Neptune glanced at Sun, who just shrugged back.

"I did say everyone available. So yeah, we dated for a few weeks our first semester. But while I love the big idiot, I couldn't put up with dating him."

Yang scoffed incredulously at that.

"You actually dumped somebody?"

Neptune shrugged before giving Pyrrha a pointed look.

"Here's a bit of advice from my experience. I know it may seem worth it to date this big idiot because of the fact that he is a fine specimen of physical fitness. But his immaturity and irresponsibility makes planning and going on dates frustrating and virtually impossible. So, all in all, it's not worth it to date lovable idiots."

Pyrrha got the message eventually, but instead looked a bit miffed rather than understanding. Neptune sighed and let it go.

Weiss how, seemed to continue to gawk.

"I think that is the most mature thing you've ever said."

Neptune shrugged noncommittally.

"I may have dated a lot of people, but everyone got my best effort. You know how everyone says you'll eventually find the right one? Well, I take a proactive and open minded approach to finding the one for me."

"Ah, that's more like it."

Neptune chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey, not all of us plow into our 'one and only' with our luggage."

Weiss balked at that, obviously mortified that story was still in circulation, and everyone else got a good laugh out of that.

"Anyway, now that we are done talking about me, back to what I was saying before. Is everyone ready for the dance? Got your suits and dresses and all that? Made plans with your dates? You know, all that jazz."

Everyone answered him with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Nora, of course, being the most excited in explaining that her and Ren were going together, but not 'together together'. Pyrrah was the most demure by acting evasive about not being asked yet, which Jaune 'Foot-in-Mouth King' Arc promptly responded with oblivious increduality and assured her that she'd probably have men lining up for her again.

Neptune made sure to send Pyrrah another pointed look, which was pointedly ignored.

" _Well, I tried. Some lessons you have to learn for yourself."_

 **A/N: Woooo, the chapter is done. It was a lot of fun to write.**

 **This chapter had a lot of points it covered. So Recap time is going to be eventful.**

 **Let's get to it then.**

 **Recap Time!**

 **So Weiss's dream. Yeah, I know it didn't make too much sense. But, it is a dream, sense isn't always apart of the ride. But on a serious note, I realize I went heavy handed on this additional pairing. I just had a bit too much fun and inspiration. Also, I have committed to this, so I will clarify things again. Ships like these are all on the side. You will see them occaisionally, but they won't be the focus of chapters. Also, on a side note. This scene was not originally this...PG… yeah let's go with that. If I ever get around to it (or someone wants to fund it), I'll write and release the original version.**

 **The wake up scene was just to have more fun with uselessly lesbian Weiss…. Huh, I guess I got to have fun with Cinder and Emerald next. Oh, and a check in with Sienna and Marron. Got have more useless lesbian fun. (Evil Smile)**

 **The Yang and Winter scene was more fun, but I also needed to set up why Winter had dresses for Rose. Though I feel bad for rushing it as much as I did. My bad, but I had more things to accomplish.**

 **The same thing with Rose getting dragged off. I wanted to set up the dance a bit more.**

 **Weiss setting up the dance was something that I really wanted to seeing as RT didn't ever show the dance actually being set up. I based it off of a really sucky life experience and tossed in some more humor. So I hoped you like it.**

 **Adam's scene was one last bit of setup for the dance that needed to happen. Plus I needed to show that the raid did affect Ilia.**

 **Qrow and Vernal's scene, well that was inevitable people. I just went ahead and checked that off my list of plot points.**

 **Finally the Neptune scene, that is something I've been wanting to add in for weeks. I normally don't like Nep, but this was too much fun not to put in. So let it be heard, Seraphimnight has found a use for Neptune.**

 **End of Recap Time!**

 **Well guys, that's everything, I think. If I forgot anything, leave a message or review, and I'll answer it.**

 **Well guys, thanks for reading. I'm still trying to get back on track, but that's not as easy as it sounds.**

 **See you next time peeps!**

 **Pleas follow, fav, and review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Oof, the last few weeks have sucked writing wise. Between work, drama, and life, I only finished the chapter now.**

 **So, the dance chapter is finally here and happening. I decided to cram a lot of stuff into this chapter, and that was before I wrote 4.3k. So yeah.**

 **I also apologize ahead of time...again. You'll understand in a bit.**

 **Welp, that's it for the pre-chap notes, cuz I'm tired.**

 **I don't own RT or RWBY.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 45

It was finally the big night, and Weiss was ready, but nervous. Mostly because of how Yang was acting so secretive about Rose's dress and her imagination running rampant, again.

"So why can't we see Rose in her dress before the dance again? Oh, the peach scones go over there."

Weiss asked while directing the final setup of the dance. It was nothing major, just the catering services.

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Yang's voice rang back, far to laced with mischief for the heiress' liking. Unfortunately her mouth answered before her brain did.

"Don't you mean bad luck?"

A pregnant pause spanned several seconds. Finally, Yang responded with her distinct brand of humor.

"I didn't know my little sister was getting married. I know her semblance is speed and all, but damn that's _fast_."

Weiss blushed full force when her brain processed the joke.

" _YANG_!"

Her screech garnered the attention of all the workers.

"Kidding, kidding. But seriously, this dress needs to be a complete surprise to have it's full effect."

Weiss waved the workers on and took a moment to collect herself.

"That's _acceptable,_ I guess, my sister did pick it out so I know it will be breathtaking."

Weiss heard a chuckle from Yang in response to that.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. Why the hell is your sister not Remnant's greatest fashion designer instead of it's greatest specialist right now? Like, _Oum_ , the dress she got for me after she saw what I planned to wear is gorgeous, and it took her literally five seconds!"

Weiss couldn't help but sigh at that. Yang must have heard heard it and knew what it meant.

"Let me guess, his name rhymes with jackass?"

Weiss loosed another sigh.

"Right in one. I take it Winter has discussed the _cretin_ I call father?"

"Sometimes. She really doesn't talk about your family, besides you, just like you. I can't tell you how many times she started talking like a proud parent when it comes to you."

Weiss made a noise between a scoff and a giggle.

"I suppose that would be so. Well to make a long, and awful, story short, she wanted to be a fashion designer, but knew father would make every effort to ensure she'd never amount to anything. It was much the same with me and being a huntress. So when Winter met the good general at one of my father's _charity_ event, we found out the military was our only escape from our father. Thus she's now his best specialist, and got the general to force my father into letting me be a huntress with some public comments on the Schnee martial prowess."

Yang remained silent for a moment.

"I'm gonna go hug and kiss Winter. Then I'm gonna come hug the daylights out of you, I let Rose do the kissing there, and then I'm gonna practice punching your dad so I'll be ready when I meet him."

This time Weiss did laugh.

"That's fine by me… give my sister an extra hug from me, will you?"

"Sure. And Weiss?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"I really would love having you as a sister."

Weiss choked up a bit at that, but still managed to squeeze a few words out.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

….

Ilia stood in what counted as her quarters, once again going over everything she packed. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her.

She was truly going to go through with this. Planning and scheming were one thing, but now she was actually going through with it.

And what made things more complicated, was the image of Rose she now held in her mind.

She now could not unsee the adorable faunus girl from the bar covered in blood. Blood from her fellow faunus.

Ilia shivered as the image passed through her head again.

"I must be crazy. That's all there is to it."

Ilia sighed as her resolve, though shaken, still held. At least with Rose, she wasn't guaranteed to end up dead.

Plus, dying at the hands of Remnant's most adorable killer wasn't such a bad way to go. A final bit of eye candy and all that.

She had finally accounted for everything she owned being in her dufflebag. She hoped no one would notice her stuff missing until it was too late.

Ilia clenched her fists and reinforced her will.

"Alright, it's now or never."

She slung her bag on to her shoulder and spun on her heel.

She made her bed, it was time to sleep in it.

Hopefully with Ruby in it too.

….

"Here are the false schematics for Amity Arena. We've changed and relabeled it so that any White Fang members should be sent to one of several empty locker rooms where Huntsmen and Atlas soldiers will be waiting to apprehend them."

Ozpin said this while holding out a drive to Rose. This was the final part of the plan to prevent the White Fang from completing their objective. Luckily, it wasn't difficult to for him to acquire the adjusted schematics, nor arrange for the waiting security forces.

Rose nodded while she took the drive offered to her. But then she made a face full of uncertainty.

"What about the members that won't be Amity Arena?"

Ozpin sighed tiredly. That was a question that also plagued him. Plans were already being set into motion, but they'd never be enough. There would be casualties still.

"We will have huntsmen and Atlas security forces scattered about Vale and Beacon Academy."

Rose just looked down at the ground for a moment in thought.

"Will that be enough?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"We shall have to hope it will be. We have no other personnel to put on this."

Rose chewed her lip, this was beginning to bode ill for everyone. With a final sigh, she decided to just talk to her team after the dance.

"I guess that's all we can do then. I'll see you at the dance tonight then."

Ozpin smiled softly and nodded.

"I will see you then. By the way, Miss Schnee did an excellent job with your attire."

Rose smiled up at the immortal headmaster.

"Better than I deserve, but Weiss worked so hard on this dance. It's the least I can do."

Rose turned around after saying that and made her way to the elevator. All the while, Ozpin shook his head sadly.

" _All this time, and we've only made so much progress healing the damage done to you."_

Ozpin turned to look out over Vale before taking another sip of his coffee. His thoughts, once again trailing to the documents on his desk regarding Lionheart's current actions.

" _I just hope we do enough by the time we need you to use your skills in the war."_

….

Summer and Raven couldn't help but marvel at all that Weiss had accomplished with the decorations and food for the dance. Of course people heard from the volunteers about what it looked like, but believing was seeing sometimes.

Thus, there they stood at the entrance, waiting for students to begin arriving. Weiss and Yang were supposed to be here, but Yang had to do her hair after she helped with Rose's. Even Raven was shocked at how much of a nightmare that was, and her once snapped a hairbrush in two. And Weiss got called away moments ago when the catering messed up.

"We _really_ need to ask Weiss to do our wedding design."

Raven's comment earned her an elbow, though Summer couldn't help but agree to at least the desire.

"It's in two weeks, I'm not doing that to that poor girl _now_."

Raven shrugged lightly at that before a mischievous smirk found it's way onto her lips.

"We could ask for one of her 'rejected' designs for her wedding. If I've learned anything about that girl, she plans ahead."

Summer glared at the taller woman before shaking her head.

"Maybe."

Raven snickered before seeing the encroaching crowd of students. She stood overly straight and hardened her expression before speaking in a deeper voice.

"Prepare, the youth are coming."

Raven received another elbow for her joke.

"Remind me to never let you read those books again."

Both women laugh before going about greeting the students. They signed them in and gave them all the warnings, including not to go into the screened off area. It wasn't long before Yang came up with Winter.

Winter was wearing a long ice blue evening gown that shimmered in the moonlight. She had her hair in an elegant french braid, draped over her shoulder. Yang wore an evening gown herself, except it was strapless and it transitioned from yellow at the top to a dark orange at the bottom with a black ribbon wrapped around her waist. The most notable thing about her though was her hair, which was done up in a neat braided bun.

"Oh, you two look gorgeous!"

Summer called out to them.

"How did you get your hair to do that?"

Raven called out, and then blocked the elbow aimed at her ribs. This was a serious matter, and she wanted to know how she could get her hair to do that.

Yang guffawed at her mothers while Winter looked away to hide her amusement.

"Thanks, and if you want the details on this, ask Jaune."

"Jaune? The blonde idiot?"

"That's not nice, Raven, he's trying his best."

"let's not fight about this again, especially not here."

Summer huffed before relenting moments later. She turned back to her daughter with an ear to ear grin.

"Fine, anyway, we'll let you take over here, I want to see everyone's face when Rose shows up."

Yang responded with a like grin.

"I know, she's going to text us in a few minutes so we can see too."

Winter rolled her eyes at the antics of her date, but still had a smile on her face.

"Well, we will let you get on your way. Please let my dear sister know that I am covering for her here. She needs to relax and enjoy the fruits of her labor."

"Will do, you just make sure Yang doesn't throw anyone off Beacon's cliff...again."

Yang gaped in offense at her mother.

"Cardin deserved that! Plus I made sure his aura was full before I sent him down."

Raven snickered and waved her daughter off as she and Summer left for the 'staff' section.

….

Weiss found herself sitting in the staff section with a cold glass of punch in her hand. Not by her choice, though. When Raven and Summer found her and told her told her to sit down and relax, she decided to rattle off all the things she still had to do. Summer didn't take well to that and simply dragged her off.

She huffed and took a sip of her drink, being extremely careful not to spill so much as a drop on the dress her sister got her. It was an exquisite white evening gown with silver snowflakes embroidered on the bottom and a blue sash around her waist with an engraved silver rose pin on it.

She didn't know how much the dress cost, and for once, didn't even want to. She just put all her faith in her sister.

After her sip, she surveyed the staff area. While it was mainly for staff, other students had seen her, Penny, Blake, and a few other and tried to do so as well. The Atlas security that was tasked with Penny's safety took it upon themselves to keep those students out. Luckily, these were competent soldiers who managed to come up with a story about these students being personally invited in there by the staff in recognition of there efforts putting the dance together. Most didn't argue past that point, those that did found themselves on the wrong end of Professor Goodwitch's ire.

Besides that, there wasn't much of interest, Rose had yet to arrive. That was making Weiss and certain other girls a bit antsy.

The heiress' eyes once again turned to the entrance when she caught sight of both Yang and Winter.

"Winter, Yang, I thought you two were greeting people at the door?"

Yang shrugged.

"Winter here forced Sun and his date to take over for us."

Winter gasped and acted highly offended.

"I merely _persuaded_ Mr. Wukong and Miss Katt that there services were needed. Besides, Miss Katt seemed to like meeting people."

Yang rolled her eyes before turning back to Weiss.

"Anyway, we're here because Rose texted us, saying we'd want to be here."

Weiss' eyes grew wide at that.

"You heard from her? what's been taking her so long?"

Yang looked past Weiss and smirked before pointing.

" _That_ is what took her so long."

Weiss turned to the direction indicated, and the sight she beheld made her jaw drop.

There, at the hall's side entrance, was Rose. She wore a silk qipao dress that went to her ankles. The dress was a rich crimson with silver trimmings and rosevines. On her shoulders was a deep red bolero jacket with silver trimmings as well. The ensemble was completed by her hair being pulled into a neat braid and around her neck was her necklace with several new charms added to it.

Rose's attire hit Cinder, Blake, Neo and emerald just as hard as it hit Weiss. All of the girls were struggling to lift their jaws off the floor.

Rose took a few slightly unsteady steps forward.

"Hey."

No one responded immediately, which made Rose more and more nervous.

"Um… Do you like the dress? it's not too much, is it?"

Winter and Yang had to bite their tongues, knowing it was just nerves getting to the poor girls. Fortunately, Cinder managed to recover enough to speak the words on everyone's mind.

"Of course we love it, you look positively gorgeous Rose."

Rose smiled at that, and soon the other girls recovered and approached Rose, complimenting her dress and asking when they'd get to dance with her.

Neo tried to ask if she could help Rose out of her dress at the end of the night, but Emerald intercepted the short mute first.

Yang leaned over to her girlfriend.

"So, that had the desired effect."

Winter smiled wistfully.

"I told you to trust me."

Yang grinned at the specialist.

"Oh, I more than trust you. Now, let's enjoy this punch before someone spikes it."

Winter recoiled a bit in confusion.

"Wait, people actually do that, I thought that was some kind of joke?"

Yang simply shrugged and took grabbed a glass of punch.

….

Ilia wanted to laugh, actually laugh, for the first time since she came to Vale. There was no easier infiltration than when you are invited in.

Literally, they had a bullhead waiting to take her up. She still acted as if she was hijacking the aircraft in case Adam had sent any followers to watch her. The pilot was cool with the act when she explained.

So once they lifted off, she sat in the co-pilot's seat and began mentally preparing for how she'd face Rose.

"Girlie, I don't know what you're stressing about. But if you don't chill, you might pop."

The comment pulled Ilia from her musings and she looked over at the pilot.

"If you knew what I was doing tonight and who was meeting, you'd be just as stressed."

The pilot offered her a shrug.

"Maybe not, but I do know that if you worry about it too much, you'll be shooting yourself in the foot before we even reach the landing pad."

Ilia just narrowed her eyes, but couldn't actually come up with a retort. She knew the man was right, but she was still potential changing history tonight.

"Look, just take a few deep breathes and do what needs to be done."

"You make it sound so easy."

The pilot shrugged again.

"Not saying it is. Simple and easy are two different things."

The pilot glanced at his dials for a moment.

"We're landing in thirty, unless you want me to take you somewhere specific?"

Ilia shook her, the extra walk might do her some good.

"Alright then, I hope to see you again, under less trying circumstances, of course."

Ilia smiled at that.

"Same here."

Ilia waved at the pilot as she left. Soon she was greeted by the full majesty of the famous huntsman academy. It took her breath away for a moment. When she recovered from the sight, Ilia fished out her scroll and pulled up Rose's contact information. Her thumb hovered over the dial symbol for a few seconds.

"Come on Ilia, she's just a cute girl… who literally has the largest kill count on Remnant… no pressure… Absolutely no pressure."

Her scroll suddenly lighting up and ringing startled her. She actually lost her grip on the device and spent several seconds scrambling to catch it. Once she got a solid hold of it, she saw the caller was Rose. She tapped the accept button and shakily held the scroll to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Ilia? Are you okay? You were supposed to call when you got on the bullhead."

Ilia winced at that.

"I know…. I just… got sidetracked?"

"Oh, okay. Well then, I'll meet you at the top of the CCT tower. I got the schematics for you to send to Adam."

Ilia tensed up, before answering.

"T-that's fine. U-um, what about the guards and the dance?"

"The guards all know you're coming and I have a dress for you."

Ilia got hung up on that last part.

"You have a what for me?"

"A dress, it's not much. You don't mind wearing green, do you?"

Ilia's brain was still processing the information.

"Green is fine….but why am I getting a dress?"

"The dance isn't going to end for a few more hours, and I'd thought you'd like to enjoy it with the rest of us."

Ilia's brain finally caught up to the present, not that she understood what was going on. But she decided to at least go with it for now. She was already in too deep to back out.

"Green is fine, I-I'll see you at the top then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Ilia disconnected the call and then began her trek to the tower.

It wasn't long before she reached the entrance. As Rose had said, the guards were expecting her and let her right in. Once she got in the elevator, her nerves returned tenfold. As the doors closed her foot began tapping rapidly.

"Alright Ilia, calm down. She isn't going to hurt you. She may have punched your lights out, but that was to protect… she also then killed all those people."

As the elevator rose, so did her breathing and heart rate.

"She's trying to get you away from Adam… who is still trying to kill her."

Ilia jumped a straight foot in the air when the elevator dinged to indicate that she had arrived at the top floor. After a few calming breathes, she scanned the room only to find it completely empty.

She had to admit that made her feel a bit odd. They knew her original mission, and they were just letting her be here all alone.

" _Do they actually trust me this much or do they trust Rose this much?"_

Ilia couldn't help but look around for whatever security they did have around. She noticed the cameras but it was apparent to her that they were off. That really threw her off. It was one thing to leave her alone up here, an entirely different thing to turn off security cameras too.

Ilia was buried too deep in her thoughts to notice the elevator open behind her and Rose to walk out with a dress in her arms.

"Sorry if I made you wait, Blake's favorite song came on and she wanted to dance with me."

The sudden voice caused Ilia to jump again, this time she changed a few different colors. Rose immediately laid the dress on a console and approached the other faunus girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been trying not to sneak up on people. I thought you would have heard the elevator."

When Ilia saw the girl saw reach for her, her knee jerk reaction was to recoil in fear. She knew Rose wasn't trying to hurt her, but that night still played in her mind. Waking up in a pile of bodies played in her mind.

The fear of what this girl could do was already instinctual.

Rose watched the girl recoil, she saw the look of unadulterated terror flash across her features, and it broke her heart.

She pulled her hand away and stumbled back.

"I'm sorry."

The words were barely above a whisper. But Ilia heard them, and realized how hard her expression must have hit Rose. She tried to school her expression, but it was almost useless.

"It's okay Rose, I was just startled, t-that's al-ll."

Rose shook her head at that.

"No it's not."

Ilia bit her lip and took a few deep breathes.

"No, it's not, but it's me, not you. I'm still a bit shaken from the other night."

The two just stared at each other for a few long moments. Finally the silence was broken by Ilia clearing her throat.

"So...the security cameras are all off, any reason for that?"

Ilia internally screamed at herself, but the deflection seemed to break the atmosphere.

"I asked them to turn them off so you could change up here… Was that not okay?"

Ilia blinked owlishly.

"Um, no, that's fine. Anyway, you said you had some schematics for me to send Adam?"

Rose perked up at that and began digging in the inside of her jacket. After a second, she found what she was looking for. Which turned out to be a drive that she then offered to Ilia.

"Here, just let me know what you want me to do."

"Um...just wait for me to finish sending this to Adam?"

"Okay."

Ilia nodded and plugged the drive into her scroll and began sending it to Adam's scroll. After a minute, her scroll began ringing with a call from Adam. She swallowed thickly before answering the call.

"Good work, sister. I've received the schematics. Now what about your other mission?"

Ilia glanced over at Rose and clenched her scroll harder.

It was time to test her acting skills.

She got up and walked towards the elevator.

"I'm getting on that one now."

She pressed the call button and the elevator immediately dinged.

"What? _You!_ For our fallen brothers, traitor!"

Ilia the threw her scroll to the ground and watched it shatter. She released a long sigh and turned back to Rose.

"Well, it's done."

"I guess so… how do you feel?"

Ilia shrugged ambiguously.

"Hasn't really sunk in yet…. You, um, mentioned a dress earlier?"

Rose's eyes opened wide and she grabbed the dress from on top of the console. She then showed it off to Ilia. It was a long rich forest green dress.

"What do you think? I had to estimate your size, but it should fit."

Ilia didn't respond as she was too busy being impressed with the dress. It was really close to her size, and she loved the color. She immediately scooped the dress from Rose's arms.

"I love it, thank you! I'm going to change into...it...now."

Ilia realized suddenly that she was supposed to change in here. With Rose right there with her. She turned mechanically towards Rose.

"Um… Are you just going to stand there and watch."

Rose stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I mean, I can stand somewhere else… but why would I watch you change?"

Ilia stared at for a moment.

"I actually don't have an answer for that. Would you just turn around?"

Rose shrugged and complied, much to Ilia's relief.

Though something Ilia failed to notice was that Rose could still see Ilia's reflection in the glass nearby. So when the chameleon faunus began shedding her clothes, Rose got the full view. She nearly giggled when Ilia quietly fussed about having to remove her bra because the dress was strapless.

Rose did try to look away, but she couldn't help glancing every now and then. Mostly because she noticed Ilia having some trouble getting the dress on. One of the zippers wouldn't move.

"Rose...um… Could you get this zipper for me? It's stuck."

"Oh, sure."

Rose turned around as Ilia was still fiddling with the zipper while the rest of her dress sagged away from her semi-exposed chest. Rose just sighed and walked over. Ilia then turned away and held the dress to cover he modesty, not having realized she was showing off so much.

"Ehem, yeah…. The zipper."

Rose lightly shook her head as the chameleon faunus showed off how well her entire body could mimic the color pink.

"It's fine, I had trouble getting my dress on too."

Rose got up to Ilia and took over trying to get the zipper up, though it still didn't budge. The faunus turned a brighter shade at the proximity, and decided a subject change would be better for her heart.

"Um, I forgot to mention before, but you look very beautiful tonight."

Grey met silver briefly. Which was a bad idea for Ilia because Rose smiled at her. Ilia immediately turned away and Rose went back to work on the zipper. After a few seconds, she noticed that some of the cloth was caught in the zipper.

"I am going to unzip this, okay?"

"Um, what?"

"The cloth is in the zipper, I have to undo it to fix this."

"Oh, well, be careful then."

Rose nodded and tried to pull the zipper down, but again it wouldn't budge. Gradually, she added more strength to her tugs. Until finally, the zipper gave.

And the dress was pulled from Ilia's hold.

And the elevator opened to reveal Professors Goodwitch and Greene.

 **A/N: soooo… cliffhangers are a thing that weren't invented by me. I just use them every now and then.**

 **I don't really have any big notes so let's just go to recap time.**

 **Recap Time!**

 **So the first scene was me having fun again. I wanted to show Weiss and Yang's relationship as it has really developed to that of sisters. Also I wanted to expand on an idea I had. Winter as a fashion designer. I wanted to give her a hobby that she was really good at like Weiss and her singing. So yeah, character development! Woo!**

 **Nothing much to say about the first Ilia scene. I just needed to do that extra bit of set up.**

 **Ozpin and Ruby scene, that was to lay out a part of the plan explicitly. People hounded me last time so here it is, in the story. Bite me. Also, _foreshadowing_.**

 **The Summer and Raven scene was because I enjoy writing them. Again. And people enjoy their fluff scenes. Win-win peeps.**

 **Rose's dress reveal. I've had this planned for over a year...and I definitely like how it turned out. No, it wasn't what I originally planned, but that was because the story has evolved and taken on it's own life. Before people ask, I do not have art for the dresses, I wish I did, but I can't afford to pay anyone and I'm too out of practice to do it myself.**

 **Last scene. Yeah. That was a big one. And a lot went on in it. So first, kudos to IcyDoom and Hellwyrm for their help with this particular scene. Hell helped me with Ilia's actions and reactions to meeting Rose again after the last time. Icy gave me the idea to have a more intimate part in the chapter, though I definitely made it more PG. Also I couldn't resist the comedic timing and the cliffhanger.**

 **End of Recap Time!**

 **So, normally I'd have more to say, but I'm too tired to remember. PM or leave a review, as usual.**

 **Well, see you peeps next time!**

 **Please, follow, fav, and review! Those are love people, and I need all the love I can get.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: So….. A lot has happened and this chapter is really late. I can't really apologize enough for how long it's taken. I'll try to drop a notice if it happens again. I'd normally explain fully why, but I'm not. If you'd like to know, PM or leave a review.**

 **There's really not much to preface this chapter with besides the long awaited reaction. I do have some important stuff to talk about at the end, but that's there.**

 **Let's see…. I can't think of anything else to say here. So on to the chapter!**

 **I own NOTHING!**

Guilty Rose Chapter 46

"They are taking far too long up there, I'm going to check on them."

Glynda sighed and shook her head as she said this. Amber glanced over at her co-worker before making a face at her.

"Well, what do you expect, they're kind of holding the fates of thousands in their hands right now. You can give them a bit more leeway."

Glynda grumbled under her breathe at that.

"I already disabled the security cams and told all the staff to leave the CCT control room for a while. How much more leeway can I give her?"

Amber stared at the blonde.

"You actually made sure that they were going to be alone and not monitored up there? She gave you the look didn't she?"

"She didn't have to, that's the real scary thing about all of this."

"Wait, really, you caved with no puppy eyes. Wow."

Glynda let out another long sigh.

"Yeah, which is why I want to check on her now."

Amber shrugged noncommittally.

"I mean… I guess we could, but you should prepare yourself."

This time Glynda turned with a look of confusion.

"Why should I brace myself? I mean, besides the fact that I left a known terrorist with little supervision?"

Amber blinked at the woman owlishly, then she sucked on her teeth while debating on whether or not to state the obvious. She decided to give Rose more time.

"That's the reason I was talking about. Exactly the reason I was talking about. No other reason exists"

Glynda didn't look convinced, but just shrugged it off.

"Let's just go check on her."

Amber sighed, but couldn't help but feel amused at the possible scenes they could end up walking in on. She then caught herself from continuing that train of thought and mentally groaned.

" _I might need to stop reading those books Blake recommended."_

Amber noticed Glynda already making her way out to the CCT tower so she rushed on after her.

"Glynda, seriously, there is no reason to be in this much of a rush."

"I'm just worried about Rose."

"I think you should be far more worried about the girl, I mean it is Rose."

Glynda stopped and stared at the fall maiden.

"you do realize that argument is entirely counterproductive, right?"

Amber simply shrugged.

"It got you to stop, didn't."

Glynda raised a finger to argue that point, but no words came out.

"Let's just move on."

The ginger smiled victoriously.

"Yeah."

The pair continued walking to the tower in silence. The guards at the base of the tower barely gave them more than a look as they entered the tower. Amber punched the elevator button and began tapping her foot while they waited. It wasn't long before Glynda turned towards Amber.

"Now you're acting antsy."

"I just want to get back to the dance is all."

Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"What, the DJ is actually good tonight. And he's good looking, but that's beside the point."

Glynda didn't have time to comment as the elevator arrived. They both stepped in and pressed the button for the top floor.

"So, that's your type?"

Amber glanced over, a little unimpressed.

"I'm alive aren't I? That guy is ripped."

Glynda shrugged in response to that.

"I guess, if it's your thing."

"Wait, you're telling me he doesn't look good to you?"

"I mean, he was objectively handsome, but I didn't find him particularly attractive."

Amber stares at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing, just think I realized something."

Once again, the elevator interrupted Glynda, much to her ire. Both women turned to the control room to find Rose pulling a dress off of Ilia.

Both women stared blankly at the scene for a moment before their faces morphed into vastly different expressions. Glynda's was one of horror and Amber's of pride and admiration. Though before Glynda could voice her horror, the maiden clamped a hand over her mouth. She then used her foot to deftly kick the ground floor button.

"Don't mind us! Please continue!"

As soon as the door shut, Amber yelp and retracted her hand as Glynda had bitten down on it.

"Geez, you didn't have to bite so hard. Nips are kinky, lost fingers aren't."

Amber managed to dodge the first punch, but not the following one.

Back in the control room, Ilia, having forgot her lack of modesty, turned to Rose for clarification.

"What was that all about."

Rose, in all of her infinite wisdom, shrugged.

"Professor Greene and Goodwitch act like that from time to time. I don't know why. Now let me fix your dress."

Ilia's face went near nuclear as Rose finally zipped up her dress.

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

Ilia searched Rose's blank expression before sighing. She'd have to ask Blake later.

"Obviously not then. How about we head down to that dance."

"Okay, I'll lead the way."

….

Roman wasn't normally a man to sit in a bar and drink, but there wasn't much else to do while he waited on Junior to gather up all the info he had asked for. The information he wanted wasn't too expensive, just how to reliably get a hold of several very influential people. Plus whatever he could dredge up on the White Fang's current movements.

Thus there he sat, sipping on a brandy, looking over the current crowd for any bad ideas that caught his fancy. So far, there was only one, a lovely looking blonde dressed far too well to be here alone. So he'd give that situation a bit before he'd come to her rescue as it were. Which he found odd. He wasn't opposed to the normal easy pickings, but for once he actually felt like he had to go over there. She just looked so sad to him.

" _Oum I haven't felt something like this since I found Neo in that alley."_

He took another sip of his drink to drown the bad memory and glanced behind the bar to see if Junior was on his way back. No luck, so Roman went back to his perusing the crowd in peace, glancing towards the blonde every now and then. Though his peace was ruined when the twins walked up.

"You seem awfully relaxed."

Roman couldn't help but let out a low growl that he knew couldn't be heard over the music.

"And there goes the moment."

Collecting what patience he had, Roman made a grand gesture with his arms to greet the girls.

"Hello ladies, to what do I owe this great pleasure to?"

The twins visibly recoiled when he said this. Militia decided to respond first.

"Wow, laying on the sarcasm a bit thick there, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we haven't even done anything recently."

Roman eyed them nonplussed.

"That is only because I haven't been here in a while. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing much, we just wanted to see if Neo was around. That girl is a riot to party with."

Roman growled and rubbed his temple.

"I know, why do you think I discourage her from hanging out here."

The master thief then took a very large swig of his drink.

"What's taking Junior so long, I literally just asked him for contact information and some rumors?"

The twins shrugged in unison before looking at each other.

"It is strange that he's taking so long."

"Yeah, we should go check on him."

The twins nod before turning back to Roman.

"Be back in a sec."

"Also, her name is Amy. Her date's a no show."

Roman cocked a brow at the girls. He'd never deny the slight thrill of knowing the woman's name. Melanie shot a thumb at the blonde from earlier. Roman eyed them suspiciously in return.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Another shrug was his answer.

"She's a friend, and you're… decent enough. For a criminal."

Roman frowned at that, not truly offended but he decided more snark was called for.

"I am just brimming with confidence from your kind words. Anyway, thanks. Mind getting me a drink to take to her."

Militia shook her head and walked behind the bar to retrieve a few beers.

"Best of luck."

Roman rolled his eyes and gave them a shaky grin before grabbing the beers.

"I am a master thief, I don't need luck."

"Then why do you look so nervous."

"Because last time I did something like this… Let's just say that I earned a new title that I didn't know I wanted."

He didn't say anything else as he walked across the dance floor.

….

Marron blinked several times as the morning sun reached her. The bear faunus couldn't help but growl at the offending rays of light before turning over and snuggling into her guardian from the light. The increased contact elicited purring from said guardian.

"You can't hide from the sun forever, love."

"Watch me."

Sienna chuckled in response and pulled Marron closer, much to the latters pleasure.

"As much as I'd like to..."

The purr sent a shiver down Marron's spine.

"But today's a big day and I need you awake for it."

There was no immediate response besides a tightening of the embrace.

"Marron."

Sienna finally demanded.

"No."

Was the whiny response.

"Yes."

Came the more stern retort. But Marron only snuggled in further between the two heavenly pillows. She wouldn't leave her paradise without a fight.

"Nooo."

"I will bite your ear if you don't get up."

Another shiver, this time of a bit of both fear and pleasure, raced up the bear faunus' spine. Marron wouldn't admit it openly but she loved and hated this game of theirs.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

Marron knew she was losing now, but that didn't mean the game was over.

"Come on Sienna, I'm just asking for a bit longer. Five more minutes, tops."

"I've already let you sleep in quite enough."

That actually took Marron by surprise, she almost glanced at the clock to see what time it was. But, she decided finding out what she was needed for took precedence.

"What so important about today anyway?"

"We're doing another public relations event. Specifically, a food drive followed by a soup kitchen."

Marron let out a loud grumble as she just remembered all the paperwork she had to do for the events today.

"I totally forgot, but do we have to be there?"

Sienna let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, or it would be a stunt and not a proper event. Now, get up and get ready, we have less than an hour."

That got Marron's full attention. She shot up to stare her bed mate in the eye.

"What! Why'd you let me sleep in this late?"

Marron began scrambling out of bed in a panic. In her Panic though, she made to the edge of the bed and lost her balance and falls onto the floor. Sienna, while normally would be amused by the sight, got wrapped up into the panic. She moved over to the edge to check on her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?"

The impact with the floor managed to clear Marron's head of the panic. Though still remained comically crumpled on the floor.

"Urgh, Yeah, I'm okay."

The two stared at each other before Sienna busted out laughing.

"Oum you look ridiculous right now. What had you panicking so much anyway? We have a full hour to get ready and be there."

Marron pouted and got up.

"Well unlike some people, I have to actually have to put effort into looking good."

Sienna busted out laughing again before reaching out and pulling the bear faunus into an embrace.

"Oh you always look beautiful, even if that cowlick is taller than your ears."

Marron pushed the dark skinned woman back at that, sulking the whole way to her vanity. Marron wasn't self conscious about much, but her bed head was one of them.

Sienna followed right up behind Marron and wrapped her arms around the bear faunus. Though Marron blatantly ignored the act and simply continued to brush her hair out.

"Oh, don't be like that."

Sienna received no immediate response as Marron continued to brush her hair. After a minute, Marron finally sighed.

"You should get ready too, we need to leave soon."

Sienna huffed as the tone of Marron's voice meant that games were officially over.

"Fine, spoilsport."

….

Emerald was rarely one to sleep in, not after her early years on the streets. However, after that dance, she found herself waking up several hours later than usual. That, though odd in and of itself,

wasn't the oddest thing to her at that moment. The oddest thing was that she had a weight on her chest.

Now what made this so odd was the fact that she distinctly remembered going to bed alone. She then looked down to discover what was on her chest. Much to her surprise, it was a head of black and red hair.

It took her brain only a second to recognize who it was. She just let out a quiet sigh as she looked around to see who else was in the room. It turned out that no one else was in the dorm but her and Rose. Which struck her as incredibly odd.

With a long sigh, she debated on whether or not to wake up Rose and get on with her day. Unfortunately, when she shifted, Rose let out a pathetic noise. The greenette froze in place and fought down the urge to make any kind of noise.

" _That's just not fair, you're not even conscious!"_

Emerald slowly relaxed and rest ta hand on the faunus' head, careful not to disturb her this time. After that, she just stroked her hair.

"You better be happy that it's Sunday, or I would have thrown you off."

The words, though barely a whisper, had no venom in them. Which irritated Emerald to no end.

Every time she had gotten angry at Rose. She couldn't stay like that for more than a few seconds, even if she wasn't in view.

And then Rose had to go and ask her to be one of her girlfriends.

She didn't know how to feel about that at all. At first she was mad, but she couldn't deny it also made her happy. Now, she was resigned to it, but not unhappy. She had talked things out with Cinder finally, which turned out differently than she thought.

Cinder apparently knew about her feelings the whole time, but simply couldn't reciprocate them. Which hurt Emerald far more than she could ever describe. Then Cinder said that she wouldn't turn Emerald away anymore. That they wouldn't have a truly proper relationship, but it would be something.

And Emerald found a way to reconcile with that. It wasn't easy in any way, but she did.

After that talk, she once again focused on her relationship with Rose.

Yes, she was resigned and content with it. Or so she wanted to feel like she was.

It was times like this morning that made her realize that she wanted something more.

Emerald slowly snaked both arms around Rose and held her gently.

"What are you doing to me?"

 **A/N: Well, that's the chapter, sorry it's only 2.5k, but I figured you guys would rather an update than to continue to wait.**

 **So Recap time**

 **On the first scene, it actually took a full week to decide on how that scene would play out. But I decided what I did was for the best. I will admit that this scene has also made me reconsider Glynda and Amber's relationship. Not so much as to make them get together but maybe something to add an amount of drama to them. I'll add it in if I decide it would work.**

 **Now for Roman's scene, I added this scene because I wanted to check in with Roman again, it has been a while. I decided to give his character some interesting development. I also hinting at his backstory. Anyone who guesses the title he was talking about earns themselves a self-five. Anyway, if that scene leads to anything, I'll try to keep it minimal. But we all know how that goes.**

 **Marron and Sienna's scene was another look into their relationship and what they are doing. I have plans. Are they good plans….maybe. I'll work on it with some people.**

 **Now the scene with Emerald. That scene is going to be the start of me solidifying the harem. I have received people's concerns about the harem growing or just being undefined. So let me set the record straight, only Cinder, Weiss, Blake, Neo, Emerald, and Ilia will be in the harem. I mentioned the secondary pairings before, yes, they will happen, but I'll put them on the back burner for a while.**

 **End of Recap**

 **As far as other notes… Well, my updates may remain slow for a while. Between having to storyboard and trying to graduate from college, my writing time has been cut into a lot. Hopefully after I storyboard enough, my updates will pick back up, but no promises.**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I apologize again for the delay.**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter!**

 **Please follow, fav, and review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So...I'm alive. And I have a Christmas present for you guys.**

 **I am sorry for the hiatus. The semester got real rough and I had to just give up everything to buckle down on studying.**

 **But I have good news. The rest of V2's main events have been storyboarded! There will be bits of filler and side plots but that's to be expected at this point. Also, I have two routes for V3's events roughly worked out. I'm trying to figure out which one I'd like to take.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing by the way.**

Guilty Rose Chapter 47

She didn't know exactly where she was, all Rose did know was that she was on a snowy cliff looking over the water. On the ground before her was a granite tombstone, but she couldn't seem to make out the name on.

It filled her with a deep sadness the longer she stared at it though.

"I… don't know why I'm here."

Rose couldn't help but make a face as those words came out. Not that she didn't want to say them, but she just didn't mean to say them here. Though the more she thought about it, the more she realized it didn't matter what she said here.

"Well, there is no one here. So I might as well say it here."

Rose took a long deep breath.

"I really don't know why I'm here. I shouldn't be at Beacon. Shouldn't have all these people that care about me."

Rose paused for a moment to search for the words she wanted to say. Finally, they came to her.

"But I honestly wouldn't want it any other way. I love them, and I'm so glad that they decided to work with me. Push me past everything that happened. Make me whole again and bring me back to my mothers."

A tear of happiness fell from her eye.

"I can't imagine my life without them anymore."

Rose smiled as she looked over the waves. But eventually her smile faded when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned to see who the stranger was that had decided to step in to her moment, only to find a man who was vaguely familiar.

The man was tall and well built, blonde with a scrappy beard. He had this broad smile, a lot like Yang's.

"Who are you?"

The Man didn't seem to respond to the question. He just looked past Rose.

"Summer, it's time to head home, don't want Ruby and Yang catching a cold!"

Rose spun to around to see her mother, though not from the same vantage point she was used to. She had to crane her head up to see her mother smiling brightly down at her. Then she heard a laugh and looked over to see the source of it was a child Yang, wearing a hoodie.

"It's not even that cold dad!"

"I know you're having fun now that you found your semblance Yang, but he's right."

"Awwww, mommy! can't we stay out here longer, it's so pretty. Even Rubes wants to be out here longer, dontcha?"

Rose, not knowing how else to respond, nods vigorously. That elicited a laugh from her mother as she pulled both girls into a hug.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you two."

"Let us stay out here longer?"

Rose's mother snorted at the obvious attempt and just squeezed the girls more."

"Unfortunately no, it is time to head home."

….

Rose woke up to the familiar weight of her teammates laying around her. Se snuggled into them for a few minutes as she contemplated her dream.

She knew who that man was. She saw the pictures that her mother had and asked about the man. He was Yang's father and the man who helped raise her for the first few years of her life. Of course she didn't really remember him even after being told. But she now knew enough to be curious about him.

" _Maybe I should ask if I can go to patch to meet him?"_

She snuggled into the closest heat source when that closest. The unintended extra affection woke up said heat source though.

Yang, the heat source, peered over at her sister as her sister rarely snuggled more with people like this. Usually it meant something was wrong. Thus, even though barely awake, Yang's instincts took over.

"Rose, is something wrong?"

The girl in questioned looked up, but debated internally about voicing what she wanted to say. The internal dialogue must have been quite visible as Yang's features quickly became etched with concern.

"Rose, if you want to say something, say it, it's okay."

The statement definitely fed one side of the argument in Roses head, but it didn't force a decision. So Rose buried her face in her sister's side waiting for the argument to end.

Rose's action immediately alarmed Yang, who pulled Rose tighter and began whispering to her.

"Come on sis, it's okay. I promised you could tell me anything or ask me anything."

Rose responded this time snuggling in a bit further into the crook of Yang's arm and muttering something. Actually, it was more of a whisper but Yang's bust muffled the sound of her voice.

Yang, being the queen of making jokes, especially at bad times, decided to lighten the situation.

"Rose, you need to talk to me, not my tits."

Yang got a growling sigh in response as Rose pulled back. And though Yang wouldn't admit it to her sister, though definitely her mothers, that might have been the most adorable thing ever.

"I said I want to know more about you're father."

Yang's mind came to a halt when she said that, and it took a few blinks to restart.

"I…. don't know what more I can tell you about him than I already have. What brought this on?"

Rose scrunched her nose, dissatisfied with the answer she received. Soon, she relaxed and went to lazily snuggle with her sister.

"I think I remembered something last night in a dream. I was on a snowy cliff overlooking the ocean. There was a tombstone there. Then there was this blonde man that came up, I didn't recognize him at first."

Yang deemed it best not interrupt, but she couldn't help being excited that Rose remembered something from before she was taken.

"I recognize him as Tai now though. Any way, he said it was time to come home. And I turned around to see you and mom. You tried to stay out longer, something about not feeling cold. But mom said it was time to go."

Yang's eyes widened as she remembered that day. It was a few months before the tragic trip. A smile crept across her face and she pulled Rose to her.

"I remember that day too, we had so much fun building snowmen and having a snowball fight. You and mom teamed up on me. Do you remember anything else."

Rose, being pulled into her sister's mood a bit, shook her head with a bittersweet smile.

"No, just that."

Rose trailed off there, not sure if she should speak again.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Rose nodded softly, not sure if what she was about to ask was okay.

"Yes, I want to got to Patch to see him again. I know you and mom say that might not be okay."

"No, it's not that it's not okay, dad just hasn't been himself these last few months. But, if you want, we can talk to mom and Ozpin."

Rose looked up with massive silver eyes, searching for a sign of hope in her sister's eyes. When she found it, she smiled softly. Though before Rose could say anything back to her sister, a thoughtful hum interrupted the moment.

"As it's still a bad idea for you, or well any of us to just roam around, they'll probably suggest a mission to patch or something along those lines."

"You're probably right. we'll need to get her a different outfit too just to be safe. I suggest a beowulf hoodie."

"Oh, that's a splendid idea, I'll ask Coco to procure one. She'd just ask for pictures in return."

Blake nodded back at Weiss before adopting a thoughtful look.

"You'll need something too Weiss. No offense, but you stand out in a crowd."

Weiss sighed back in response because she wholeheartedly agreed.

"No, you're right. I'll need something too. Maybe a grimm hoodie of my own?"

"Yeah, that should work, no one would expect an 'illustrious Schnee' to be walking around Patch in a hoodie and jeans."

"That is true, so I want an ursa hoodie. Also, might I suggest, since we are already going to be ordering multiple hoodies, you and Yang get one as well."

"That sounds really nice actually."

Yang and Rose just stared on at their bedmates as they had their discussion, wondering when the two woke up and if they should bother joining in on the conversation.

"I would suggest a manticore for you Blake. They're a native grimm to Atlas. Though I can't think of anything for Yang."

Blake hummed in agreement while considering grimm. Then she remembered one from her childhood.

"Ah, a sea feilong, they are an aquatic grimm from the oceans around Menagerie."

Weiss nodded as she retrieved her scroll to message Coco.

As Weiss typed with Blake looking over her shoulder, Yang and Rose just looked at each other.

"They do that a little too often, not that I really mind. I just don't want them spend lien on me for no reason."

Yang shook her head and sighed.

"They want to do it, so let them. Besides, they aren't wrong, it would be bad if you were recognized by some random person."

Rose sighed, conceding that point before looking back at Weiss and Blake. The monochrome pair must have gotten distracted or were being barraged with questions as they were completely invested into the scroll.

"Why don't we get ready while they're doing whatever it is they're doing and go find mom."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

….

Summer couldn't help but stare at her daughter as if she had an extra head. Raven on the other hand was going through every possible outcome in her head from best to worst.

"Sweetie, can you run that by me again?"

Rose tilted her head, not understanding where she wasn't clear, but shrugged it off.

"I said I want to go to Patch to see Taiyang."

Summer rubbed the side of her head this time. She was afraid that she heard correctly the first time.

"Okay, can I ask why, we've told you about him before and you didn't seem so interested in meeting him. So what's changed?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably at that, as she didn't want to explain her dream. Not that she was embarrassed, just that she didn't want to put it into words again. So she decided to go with the more concise story.

"I just remembered a bit of Patch and Tai, it wasn't much, but it was enough for me to want to go back… _home_."

No one missed how Rose said the word home. It was so full of uncertainty, but also no small amount of hope.

Summer and Raven looked at each other and over the span of several seconds had a silent conversation. A conversation the conveyed both their worries and assurances about this. Finally, both woman decided that they could handle almost anything that could go wrong with this trip.

"That's…. fine Rose. We're still supposed to stay on campus until the White Fang has been dealt with, but we can go talk to Ozpin. Though, I just want to know if you're sure about this?"

"Okay, though Weiss and Blake brought up the idea of us taking a mission to Patch to make it easier for us. Plus, they're getting us new outfits that would make it harder for people to recognize us."

Summer perked up at that, they thought this through and decided to use proper channels. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride that her girls were acting mature and responsible.

"That's a great idea, and I'm sure Ozpin will have something for us."

Raven sighed loudly at that, disrupting some of the moment.

"Just one thing though Rose, let us talk to Tai first when we go. He's a good man, but hasn't always made good decisions. So… just be ready for anything when you meet him."

Rose looked at Raven with a curious stare, not sure what to make of that warning. Her insecurities said that he'd hate her for what she'd done, but the wording of the warning seemed to indicate that he did or will do something. Though before her thoughts could go too far, her mother gave her a small smile.

"Don't think on it too much Rose, we'll be there with you every step of the way. Now we're going to go talk to Ozpin, we'll see you after your classes."

Rose and Yang hugged their mothers and let them go before heading off to their classes.

As the women walked down the hallway, they glance at each other both knowing they needed to talk about this more. Eventually Raven spoke up.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

She really didn't. Like she said, Tai was a good man usually. She wouldn't have married him or trusted him with her daughters otherwise. But the man had a temper, and a nasty one at that.

"I know, but I can't give her a proper reason for her to not see him."

Raven made a face at that. They actually didn't need a reason in her mind, sometimes things just won't work out well. But she could concede to a specific reason being more dissuading in this situation again.

"He's not her father, there, plenty of reason not too."

She knew that was a low blow to everyone involved, herself included, but necessary evils.

"Raven… it's not that simple. We never told him she wasn't his. Plus, raise her with me until she was taken. So it's not right for us to just deny either of them this meeting."

And there was Summer being unreasonably reasonable.

"Okay then, what about us not knowing if he's calmed down since the divorce. He was acting pretty violent."

That was Raven's final line of defense, and the real reason she didn't want Rose to see him. Not because she was afraid of what Tai would do to Rose, because frankly Rose would probably beat the man down in a heartbeat. But she was terrified of the psychological damage he would do.

"That was months ago, plus, maybe we could send someone ahead to talk to him, maybe Qrow?"

Raven stared for a moment, trying to think of some way to refute that, but she couldn't. At least not without sounding petty.

"You're ability to see the best in people, or work around their worst parts at least, is infuriating."

"Hey, you love that about me!"

"Doesn't make it less infuriating."

Summer laughed and pulled Raven into a kiss before they finished making their way to Ozpin's office.

….

Roman rarely paced, but he consider it a far better alternative to screaming at random objects. Or throwing a certain two tonal girl out the window who was silently laughing at him.

"Would you quit it! it's not even that funny!"

Neo continued laughing and signed to him.

' _That's what you think, I think it's hilarious!'_

"Of course you would. And to think I thought I raised you better."

Neo blew a raspberry at him. He may have raised her, but she still got to give him shit, especially at times like now.

' _You're not my real dad!'_

Though the words seemed harsh, there was no spite to them. It was just another part of this banter they developed.

"And you not my real daughter, but I'll still ground you as if you were."

Neo scrunched her nose at that, he didn't threaten grounding this early in their usual banter, but she still had a comeback.

' _I'll tell Rose you kidnapped me!'_

Roman didn't miss a beat snapping a retort back at her.

'And I'll show her the album of embarrassing pictures of you.'

Neo actually look horrified at that notion. Roman rarely hung that over her head because he knew it was one of her few actual weaknesses.

" _Okay, maybe it's serious this time."_

"I can do this all day Neo, you've given me the practice."

Roman stood there with his arms out in challenge, but Neo wasn't taking the bait. Her face turned serious as she took a moment to find her words.

' _You really like her, don't you?'_

Roman faltered at that. He was expecting the rapid change in conversation, nor the blunt question. The same question that led to this whole situation.

Just how much did he already _love_ this woman that he's known for barely a week.

His expression must have said it all as Neo let out a silent whistle, how the hell she did that, he still didn't know.

' _Okay, so it's that serious.'_

"I'm not going to lie to you Neo, I haven't felt anything like this since I found you."

Neo went wide eyed when he said that. She fumbled with her words until she got one out clearly.

' _Seriously?'_

Roman sagged a bit.

"Yes."

' _Then go with your gut. You did it with me and that worked out...well.'_

Roman gave Neo a critical eye before sighing.

"And if my gut says marry her?"

' _I'll help you steal the perfect ring then.'_

 **A/N: So yay...cliffhanger. I apologize but I figured you would want a chapter with a cliffhanger more than a longer wait.**

 **So recap time.**

 **I'm obviously setting up for Rose to finally meet Taiyang, but I also wanted to showcase character development too. Rose finally changing her tune about her not deserving everything.**

 **The scene with her waking up is simply more setup, and a bit of fun with Blake and Weiss. Grimm hoodies for everyone!**

 **The scene with Raven and Summer was to hammer out how they feel about the situation, but how they also are trying to support Rose, despite their reservations.**

 **Now, about the meeting with Tai. My plan for it has drastically changed from what it was almost 2 years ago (yeah, the 2 year mark is coming up O.o). I won't spoil it, but I'd like to alleviate any worries. It will be dramatic and intense (hopefully) but not bashing. I do apologize if anyone has thought this story was bashing Tai, I just wanted him to have a really nasty temper in the beginning. It made things more dramatic in my opinion. But like with every other character in this story, He and his purpose have evolved because of people's input and me finding better uses of characters. I hope you guys like what I do with him.**

 **Final scene is this fluff check in scene because I love this iteration of Roman. He's not a good guy, but he's not a bad guy. Amorality for the win! I guess… Anyway, the scene was a bit hard to end, but I'm happy with what I did.**

 **End of recap.**

 **So hopefully I will get back on track, but my track is going to be a lot different. I'm planning to graduate in a year and to do so, I need to finish a whole minor and pedagogy (education, for those uneducated) and finish a bachelors in Physics…. I hate myself but there's nothing else I can do. So expect chapters to be every 2 to 3 weeks for now. If I get done faster I will post faster.**

 **So that's all I have to say on the story. But I want you guys to know that I appreciate everyone's patience with me and all the support you've given me while writing this story. I love you guys because you're awesome like that.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Please Follow, Fav, and Review!**


End file.
